The Slow Burn NC17 in places
by JasonLIzchemrocks
Summary: This story starts with the “Love Shouldn’t Be Safe” conversation between Jason and Elizabeth at the PCPD after Jason was arrested for killing the man sent to kill Emily and Sonny.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts with the "Love Shouldn't Be Safe" conversation between Jason and Elizabeth at the PCPD after Jason was arrested for killing the man sent to kill Emily and Sonny. The conversation is re-written and dialogue changed so that I can show why I think this is where the Liason should have started again and continued.

This is a repost of the original story that was unfinished and written in script. Please be patient all chapters will be uploaded in the next few days and the story will be completed

**Chapter 1 **

"I know what I have to do!"

_It was a mantra Jason kept repeating to himself. He sat staring, his gaze fixed on the corner of the table in one of the interrogation rooms at the Port Charles Police Station. His hands were cuffed in front of him and resting in his lap. He would protect his sister, he knew what he had to do. Outwardly he appeared calm and in control, his usual stoic, cold and unfeeling self. But inside he had a mass of emotions, and memories running through his head and wrapping a steely band of resolve around his heart. Amidst those emotions, and memories, he made plans. He knew what he had to do to protect his sister, the memories reminded him. He'd protected someone before, despite what it cost him personally, and this time the stakes were just as high. It was not just Emily's life that was at stake it was her mind too. Why couldn't anyone else see that? Damn Sam. How dare she take Sonny's side against him and leave him locked up in here when he had so many things he had to do. If she couldn't agree with and support him then the least she could do was stay the hell out of it. For God's sake he was a grown man he didn't need Sam to tell him how to live or think. "Just like Robin. Just like Robin" he repeated aloud to himself. He would have to nip that in the bud and speak to Justice. Never again will Justice take advice or orders from Sam when it comes to Jason. Why couldn't anyone else see that Sonny would destroy Emily and no matter what it cost Jason personally he would make sure it didn't happen. It occurred to him to wonder how Alan was reacting. But that was a no brainer. Jason's lip twitched slightly. Finally, something he and Alan could agree on. He had to think clearly, decide the next steps in his plan, to force Sonny to give Emily up. He'd asked Sonny and he'd asked Emily. But they said "No". He'd demanded and they refused. They had both made their choice. Now he would force Sonny's hand. The stakes were too high; he couldn't risk his little sister. His memories reminded him of what could happen. Fresh memories of Carly loosing her mind because Sonny couldn't forgive her. Older memories of gunshot wounds, bombs and the absolute panic and desolation he felt when carrying Elizabeth's silent and still body from that crypt and wondering if he was to late. He knew what Sonny should do because he'd done it. It was about being selfless and if Sonny couldn't see that and didn't want to do it for Emily, Jason would do it for him. Jason knew what it cost a man to protect the woman he click of the door to the interrogation room opening made Jason squeeze his eyes shut in annoyance. "Please not Sam" he prayed silently. He didn't want to hear her apology again. She wanted him to calm down, well he was calm but he was also fighting the need to tell her to stay the hell away from him. So he guessed not calm enough. He raised his head slightly and slowly opened his eyes. Then he saw her. Elizabeth. Relief washed over him for a second, to be immediately replaced by concern. Protective mode kicked in and he uttered the next thought that came in to his head._

"Are you alright? Manny hasn't made a move has he?"

"No, he's actually been quiet." she paused "It's Emily. I've just seen her at the Quartermaines." She began but he interrupted her.

"Not you too Elizabeth" he groaned.

"Look you are both my friends and you are both **hurting.** Let me try to help." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Convince her to leave Sonny." He replied lowly.

"She won't Jason. You've broken her heart." She paused to see his reaction and continued when she saw the slight frown "Jason she loves you more than anything."

"I love her too." He whispered "It's why I can't stand around with my hands up my butt while she wrecks her life to be with Sonny."

"She said you shut down, you cut her off." Elizabeth told him. "I understand you're scared for her, but this is not the way to handle things. "

Jason shifted so he could look properly at Elizabeth. She knew him so well. "Maybe so, but I don't know any other way to handle it."

Elizabeth sighed "Jason what happened last night has scared all of us, probably you most of all. You had to shoot a man to protect your sister." Elizabeth shuddered at how that must have affected both Jason and Emily.

"Me shooting that guy won't protect Emily." Jason shook his head slightly, remembering the look on Emily's face when she realized he'd killed to protect her. His tone became brusque in his effort to control his rising anger. "There's plenty more of them around. This is only the beginning. It never ends in this business. She could get hurt at any minute of the day. Ask Lily…Oops no you can't because she was blown to smithereens." Elizabeth flinched at the reminder, and he continued on "I won't let my sister get hurt like that. I refuse. If Sonny won't protect her, and she won't protect herself, I will."

"Jason they're in love." Elizabeth deliberately kept her voice soft, her tone encouraging him to confide in her "If you make them doubt their feelings or force them apart without letting them see what their lives could be like together you could regret it. More importantly that could be a regret that hurts Emily for the rest of her life." She paused trying to ascertain if he was listening to her, "I know, I've been there." she glanced at him curious to know if he understood what she was referring to "I've allowed people to make me doubt myself and my feelings, or tell me I should go in another direction, make the safe or right choice. It's decisions like that which I regret and which have hurt me the most. I mean, Emily already has enough regrets about Nikolas and how her marriage turned out, she doesn't need anymore on top of it."

Jason looked at her intently, he knew exactly what she was talking about. Again his mind whirled back in time and his memories, of her, came flooding back. His fear that Elizabeth would die because of how he felt about her, because of what she meant to him. He knew she was right, he knew she was talking about their relationship. But at least she was still sitting in front of him, his gaze shifted over her. He focused his eyes, she was safe, healthy and with the man she loved. No matter that they had lost their chance. They had their rocky patch but now they were friends and he treasured that connection. It had all turned out right; he'd made sure of it. He knew she understood, so why didn't she make Emily understand.

"Have you told Emily that? To remember the regrets about Nikolas because if she stays with Sonny her regrets could be so much worse than they are now." His voice rose slightly in frustration.

"Yes of course I have, but she doesn't see it like that, she wants to make her own decisions and she's scared you'll force her to choose and she'll loose Sonny and you." Elizabeth explained.

"She'll be alive that's all that matters." He told her with a pained expression "_Like you" _he added silently.

Elizabeth looked in to Jason's eyes, she knew those eyes and that face so well. She decided to change tact. "Do you believe that Sonny and Emily are in love?"

"It doesn't matter what they feel for each other, Elizabeth. What matters is my sister's life and sanity." He replied stubbornly.

"Jason..that's not what I asked you. Do you believe that Sonny and Emily genuinely love each other?" she coaxed him.

"It doesn't matter what I believe, he should know that Emily deserves better. He should love her enough to let go." He reiterated.

"Jason..Jason it's not that easy…." Elizabeth sighed in frustration.

Jason felt frustrated too. Why was Elizabeth not on his side? He had to make her see his position about Sonny and Emily. More than ever Jason needed Elizabeth. His mind searched furiously for the right words. _"Please Eliz_abeth" he prayed silently.

"Elizabeth, nothing that is worthwhile should be easy. But it's not about the easy option, it's about not being selfish for once in your life. It's about loving that person enough to let go for her sake, regardless of how much it hurts." He explained.

He got up and started pacing the room. The memories that had been haunting him for weeks were swirling around him and threatening to engulf him. The feelings, the fear that constantly assailed him four years ago, that Elizabeth would die because of how he felt about her.

"Elizabeth, I love my sister, but for the longest time I spent every hour of every day scared that my enemies would try and get to me through her. I've done everything I know how to minimize that threat so that I'm at a place where I think she's safe. Then along comes Sonny and now there's a double threat against her because of this relationship. I don't know how else to protect her."

Elizabeth tried to interrupt him, attempted to calm his pacing with a soothing tone. "Jason please sit down. I'll listen"

But Jason continued as if he hadn't heard her. The memories and long buried feelings had over taken him, and he was lost in a space where the present and the past mingled together.

"It's about deciding that her life is more important than your own happiness. It's about making the hard decision because you know…you know damn well she won't leave you. She'll stay right by your side, put herself in harms way just to be with you. It's about saying you can't look after me, you can't protect me. That's my job, to protect you and if that means I have to send you away or in to the arms of another man, then I'll do it. I'll do it."

Suddenly Elizabeth wasn't sure they were still talking about Emily. Jason seemed to be recounting their relationship. But that couldn't be, she sat in confused stunned silence as Jason continued.

"I'll do anything to keep you safe. There are some women who just don't deserve this kind of life and Emily is one of them. She deserves love and happiness and life. Not what Sonny can offer. I don't believe" He stopped abruptly, realizing his voice had risen. He closed his eyes, taking a deep shuddering breath to try and regain control of his emotions as he continued, emotion lowering his voice and making him emphasize each word

"I don't believe that Sonny loves Emily anymore than I loved Eliza…" He hesitated, opened his eyes to fix them on Elizabeth. He looked directly into her eyes knowing he'd reached the point of no return, and willing her to listen and understand. Her cobalt blue eye's, the ones he'd memorized over the years, the ones now clouded with shock and emotion were fixed on him, comprehension dawning in them. He realized he didn't want to stop the flow of words. He wanted to tell her everything. Swallowing he continued. "loved you…"

Her reaction was physical. Her body jerked and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes started to well with tears_. _

"You never loved me…you just thought of me as…" What? She wondered. She never really knew herself and that was what had hurt so much at the time. That she could love and want to be with Jason so much, but he was more interested in keeping secrets from her and protecting Sonny and Courtney. Whispering, searching his eyes for the truth, "You never loved me." she repeated in a flat tone.

Jason met her gaze directly and continued on. It was time he came clean with Elizabeth.

"Didn't I?" he challenged softlyy. "If that's what you told yourself over the past four years you were wrong. Think about it Elizabeth. Almost from the time we became friends I was trying to push you away for your own safety…Hell I even left Port Charles to protect you. But you never gave up, you always came back to me. Do you honestly believe after everything we had been through together that I didn't feel love for you?"

"You chose Courtney, You loved Courtney." she whispered accusingly.

"Eventually. Yes I did." He admitted. "But in the beginning I needed her to distract you…and distract myself. But it didn't last, I couldn't sustain it. Eventually she made the decision for herself that I had made for you. She didn't deserve my lifestyle and she got out. But that doesn't mean I felt nothing for you…I loved you enough to let you go."

Jason sat down again and reached for her hand "I did it for you, and Sonny should do it for Emily." He paused trying to find the right words to convince her.

"Don't you understand, Sonny and Emily are like me and you. If I was Sonny you would be my Emily."

He waited for that to sink in. He really, really needed Elizabeth to understand. He needed someone besides Carly on his side once he set his plan in motion. But more than that he wanted her to know finally, how it really was, **is** for him. He searched her eyes looking for some sign that she understood. But all he saw was a single tear tip from her eyes and leave a trail of silver as it slowly slid down her face. He gently released her hand to raise his cuffed ones and awkwardly but gently wipe the tear away. He then covered her hands again with his own, holding on to her.

"You are my Elizabeth and the one person, apart from Emily, whose life I could never, ever risk. I'm so proud of you Elizabeth and what you've done with your life. You have a career, a beautiful son and you're married to the love of your life….I never regret the decision to push you away because I know your life is better without me." His voice cracked with emotion.

Elizabeth took her own deep shuddering breath; preparing herself for the truth she was desperate to tell him.

"You are so wrong Jason…You have never been more wrong in your life. Do you know how often I wonder what my life would have been like if I'd chosen you and not Lucky that day? If I'd gone away with you! I can't help it. My life and my marriage is a shambles. For some reason as much as I try to love Lucky it's never enough. I just can't seem to make him happy and maybe now I know why Jason. Part of me has never gotten over your rejection of me and my love."

"Elizabeth that's not how it was…" shocked he started to deny it. Then fell silent when he realized that for some reason Elizabeth was devastated or angry or both…he wasn't quite sure.

"Really? REALLY? IT WASN'T?…GOD JASON…How dare you? How dare you make that kind of decision for me? With no consideration for what I wanted out of my life, no consultation or say in how my own life is shaped? GOD I can't believe you.."she yelled.

Two things Jason couldn't stand were to see Elizabeth cry and to make her angry, he'd accomplished both. "Elizabeth you weren't supposed to get mad…I was trying to make you understand. I need you. I need you on my side when it comes to what I have to do with Sonny and Emily." His attempt to calm her fell on deaf ears.

"Well you are on your own. I will never understand." She spat at him in pain.

"Elizabeth" he sighed his own pain, thudding in his chest. It felt bad, like it had four years ago when he came home to find her bags packed and she told him she was leaving. Now she was trying frantically to release her hands from his grip, but he clung to them.

"Jason you hypocrite….If anyone had done to you what you've done to me or what you intend to do to Sonny and Emily, you would never, ever forgive them. So you tell me how do I move on from here? How am I supposed to continue being friends with you after what you've told me?" she demanded angrily. She snatched her hands from his finally and turned to leave. but paused with her hand on the door at the sound of desperate appeal in his voice…

"ELIZABETH…Please don't leave"

She turned slowly to reveal the absolute hurt she could no longer hide

"You've ruined everything…I loved you so much Jason, but you betrayed me, you denied me. How can we ever be friends again?"

Jason felt the sting of tears behind his own eyes, he felt his heart squeeze. Had he ever really gotten over Elizabeth? Or had he taken all the love he had for her and buried it deep in his heart to be ignored and denied. Only to have it bubble to the surface because the relationship between Emily and Sonny had awakened the memories. He'd managed to lock away those memories but now with every passing moment they were becoming real to him again and the feelings were coming back. For a man who never saw the value in looking back, he'd sure done a lot of it in the last few weeks.

"You made a decision and I rebelled and went head long into a relationship with Ric. I berated you, I hated you, I turned on you, I'll never forgive myself for that." she mumbled sadly.

Jason swallowed hard "It hurt that you turned to him. It hurt even more that you were in danger. But I had no right to judge, I just hoped you'd find your way back and in the mean time I tried to warn you. Now we're friends again…and I am so grateful. Maybe I shouldn't have told you, I never intended to, but I needed you to understand why I've taken this stance with Emily. I need you to help me protect my sister."

He paused. Not sure he should go on, but not knowing how to stop the confession. "But more than anything this situation has brought up the past for me and I didn't want to lie or keep it from you anymore."

She slowly moved forward around the table. As she got closer Jason leaned back in the chair to look up into face. She stopped when she was as close to Jason as possible, and raised a hand to brush away the tear that had fallen on his own cheek. His eyes closed at her touch and opened again to look into her eyes.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to get over you admitting you loved me four years ago. But I don't want to loose what we have…So I'm going to be here for you whenever you need me, to talk to, to yell at, or to just be a sounding board. What ever you need! But I won't help you with Emily. After what you've told me and how much it hurts I can not and will not deliberately be a party to causing that kind of pain to Emily."

She leaned down and pressed her lips very gently to the corner of his mouth, lingering there to soften the blow of her words. Jason sighed and shifted his head slightly to return a kiss in kind to the corner of Elizabeth's mouth. Their eyes never leaving one another, and for a fraction of a second they both battled the urge to make it more. Then Elizabeth raised her head slowly, looking in to Jason's eyes. "OK?"

"OK…But please don't hate me Elizabeth. I'm all alone in this, and any other time that would be OK. But not this time, I need you. I might loose Emily over this and I can't loose you too." He pleaded.

She raised a small hand to lightly stroke and soothe the worry line from his forehead. Pleased with herself, as it disappeared under her touch.

"I could never hate you. I am totally pissed at you, but I could never hate you."

Slow smiles spread across their faces. Raw with emotion Jason sighed with relief "Thank you. Would you mind doing me a favor?"

Elizabeth smiled in agreement.

"Would you see if you can contact Justice? I need to get out of here… "he asked.

The door opened abruptly and John Durant appeared. "You are free to go. I can't hold you any longer. One of PORT CHARLES 's finest out there will remove the handcuffs. I can't wait to see what happens next with you and Sonny…Should be quite amusing."

Sighing Elizabeth turned her gaze to Jason "Would you like me to hang around and give you a ride?"

"No I'll contact Max..there's a few things I need to take care of" he smiled in thanks.

She smiled a half smile in return and turned to walk slowly out of the interrogation room, with Jason watching her. She was right, how were they ever going to go back to the way it was. He had hurt her, he regretted that, it was seeping out of every cell of his body. Then there was the feeling that was beginning to develop in Jason that he didn't want to get back to the way they were, at least not in the last few years, maybe he wanted to go back to the beginning.

**Jason's **_**Penthouse several hours later – a glimpse inside Sam's mind**_

"Jason wouldn't even look at me when he was released. He sent me home and went on with whatever he is planning. Something has changed. I don't want to believe that it's Jason's love for me, but I can't help it. I can feel him drifting away. He's been having nightmares, but he won't tell me what about. I catch glimpses of them but never enough to get a whole picture. Except that it's something that has happened, not something that might happen. I'm so scared. The distance between us is growing day by day and I don't know how to stop it. He wants me to agree and help him with Sonny and Emily. But they are in love, like Jason and I used to be in love. I don't want to take that away from them. We've fought so much lately yelling and screaming. But even that's changed, now he just shuts down and puts this barrier up and I can't get through. It can't just be about Sonny and Emily, there must be something more. Please God help Jason to confide in me. I don't want to loose him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

As he arrived at the Penthouse Jason realized he had been thinking about Elizabeth all day without even acknowledging it to himself. Once Elizabeth had left, Jason walked out of the interrogation room to find Sam staring at him. He waited silently as the officer un-cuffed him, all the time Sam's eyes pleading with him to look at her. Instead he looked everywhere but at her. But he didn't need to look at her to know she was pleading with her eyes. It's what Sam always does. They hadn't argued but he was short with her, telling her to go back to the Penthouse and wait for him. She apologized to him again and tried to make excuses but Jason closed his eyes and mind to the appeal in her eyes and voice for forgiveness. Instead he told her calmly, to just go. He had other things on his mind. Elizabeth. Jason had then spent the rest of the day avoiding the Penthouse and the urge to go to the Hospital to see if he had completely ruined things with Elizabeth. He decided to wait and give Elizabeth time to calm down. He occupied his mind and his time in setting his plan in motion to force Sonny's hand and make him give Emily up. But Elizabeth had never been out of his thoughts and in a strange way she, as much as Emily, inspired what he was setting in motion. He'd visited Sonny and they had argued again. There was no reasoning with the man it seemed. He couldn't even remember what had been said only that the outcome was, Sonny again refused to break up with Emily. Selfish bastard. He was his best friend but that didn't change the fact that Jason hated the way Sonny treated women. It was always about making Sonny better, because he knew deep inside himself he was broken. But it wasn't up to Emily to heal Sonny. He had no right to expect that from his sister. Sonny loved a woman for her capability to make him feel good about himself, but when he realized he was still broken things always ended badly. Look at Brenda, look at Carly. No way in hell would he let it happen to Emily. He knew what he had to do and it was now set in motion. Sonny wasn't taking care of business, so he would do it for him. Jason nodded to the guard at the door of his Penthouse and started to insert the key in to the lock. He hesitated, knowing what was waiting for him on the other side of the door. More apologies, more excuses and more pleas for understanding, more declarations of love. Lately he always seemed to say the wrong thing and ended up hurting her, so he'd now got in to the habit of shutting down with her instead. When did that happen? Why did it happen? he asked himself. He just couldn't pin point it. Or maybe he could. Elizabeth. They had grown close again in the last few months, with all her problems with Lucky. God that guy was a looser how on earth could he believe she was interested in Patrick Drake? Jason knew better than anyone that Elizabeth loved Lucky, she had after all chosen him many times before. It had hurt, but at least now Elizabeth and Jason were finding the old comfort and trust they had always had. Their connection, the one that Rick Lansing and Courtney had stolen from them, was now as strong as it had ever been. No, be real Jason, what you stole from them. At least she knew the truth now. Jason realized the guard was staring at him, how long had he been standing there with the damn key in the door? Gees Jason suck it up, take it like a man. It's only Sam. Jason took a deep breath, pushed the door open and entered. Immediately he saw Sam sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow to her chest, her eyes wet and cheeks stained from crying. "Jason you came home"

God he hated it when she cried. "I told you I would. Why are you crying?"

"I saw Alexis today and I wanted to tell her the truth, but I couldn't. So I went to visit my baby's grave instead." Sam recounted.

Jason closed his eyes for a second. She knew exactly what to say to make him feel guilty. He walked over to the couch, sat down beside her and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I miss her so much Jason" she cried.

"I know" he replied, feeling inadequate because in his current state of mind he was in no way capable of comforting her.

"I miss you too" she whined.

"I'm right here" he sighed.

"NO…no you aren't. Things have changed Jason and I don't know why or when but they've changed. I was trying to put my finger on when it changed, and I keep coming back to the nightmares. You started having them when you suspected Sonny and Emily were seeing each other and lying to you about it." she complained.

Jason abruptly moved his arm and stood up. He didn't want to tell her about the nightmares. To tell her would mean Elizabeth's name would come up and he didn't want to explain Elizabeth to Sam_._

"I don't remember the nightmares. I already told you that." he stated flatly. It was a lie but he was sticking to it. How do you make sense of dreams when Carly becomes Emily who becomes Elizabeth and they are all broken. When you know there is a bomb in Elizabeth's studio and you are trying to reach her but you never quite get there and then she smiles at you and the bomb goes off and she's gone. He hated those dreams and Sam waking him and trying to comfort him always made them worse.

"Jason I think you do remember them, but because they're about me, you don't want to tell me." She accused.

"_Hey whatever rocks your boat Sam" _he thought. "_When did his life become all about Sam?_" he wondered. He had family that wanted his time, a sister he was trying to protect, a business he was trying to stop from imploding but somehow his dreams were about Sam.

He shook his head. "Honestly Sam I don't remember. If they were about you and I remembered I'd tell you."

"We are drifting apart and I don't know how to stop it. I'm not even getting a sense that you want to try and stop it." She cried.

"Sam please…all I can think of, all I can focus on right now is Emily. Can't you understand that and just leave things alone?" he was fast loosing patience and his voice was gaining an edge to it.

"NO. NO I CAN'T JASON…not when I can feel I'm loosing you." She yelled.

"You aren't loosing me Sam" he grated in annoyance.

Sam jumped to her feet he hands stretched toward Jason, pleading "Jason I'm FIGHTING FOR US…Why can't you fight for us too?" Jason abruptly moved forward and put his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. She immediately clung to him.

"We don't need to fight for "us", Sam. We're fine" he told her trying hard to keep his voice even. He pulled free from her embrace and walked towards the stairs.

"I'm beat. I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you order in some dinner?" he didn't wait for her reply he was only interested in escaping. He was lying to Sam, he knew exactly what she meant. They were drifting apart and she was right, he had no desire to stop it. Really he wasn't much of a "hitman" or an "enforcer" when he would rather escape than confront one small brunette about the state of their relationship. But he promised himself, when this thing with Emily was over he would do something about the crumbling relationship he had with Sam. In the mean time he'd just keep his distance from her.

Downstairs, Sam immediately slumped to the couch. There was a time when Jason, tired or not, would have asked Sam to join him in the shower. Where had that time gone she wondered?

**General Hospital Nurses Station**

Emily approaches the nurses station to find Elizabeth working.

"Elizabeth?...Hi. Wow you are working late." She greeted.

"Yeah you too. Who are you avoiding?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Oh Gee...My family, Nikolas, Sonny, Carly, the media. Take your pick" Emily muttered bitterly.

"Your family, Carly and the media I can understand. But Nikolas and Sonny? There is something wrong there. One is your greatest support and the other the man you say you are in love with." Elizabeth replied sarcastically.

Emily reeled slightly surprised by the biting sarcasm in Elizabeth's tone. "Have you been talking to Jason?"

"How did you guess?" Elizabeth replied.

"For some reason he's always been able to get you to take his side in things between the two of us." Emily said

"Since when? I've always taken your side." Elizabeth scoffed.

"Since now it seems." Emily replied

"Well after speaking to you at home I decided to go see Jason and bawl him out in my own subtle way. Instead I found out a few things, that I really should have found out 4 years ago and now I can't stop thinking about them and YOU are to blame." Elizabeth complained.

"Ok I have no idea what you are talking about." Emil replied confused.

"Of course you don't, I don't." Elizabeth muttered. "But at least I know what is motivating Jason to take such a strong stand against you and Sonny being together."

"Really? It's about protecting me right? But from what exactly? It's not just the business, is it?" Emily asked eager to understand her brothers point of view, because so far he made no sense to her.

"Lets sit down, this is going to come as a shock. I'll tell you everything and you can decide how to handle it and then tell me how to handle it in return. " Elizabeth offered.

Elizabeth proceeded to tell Emily verbatim about her visit with Jason at the PORT CHARLES PD. Emily's reaction was priceless, Elizabeth mused. Probably much the same as her own reaction had been. Emily went through a myriad of emotions, from shock to anger, to fear, back to shock and then to sadness and tears as Elizabeth related Jason's point of view to her.

"OH MY GOD Elizabeth. My brother was in love with my best friend? Poor Jason. I never knew. I mean, I always knew he had a thing for you, actually cared for you but I never guessed how deep his feelings went. He really said that? You are "his Elizabeth"?" Emily relayed in shock.

"Yeah..and now I can't get it out of my head." Elizabeth confessed.

"Elizabeth you love Lucky. You are married to the love of your life. I know things are tough now but please don't let the past ruin your future." Emily warned.

"Jason wants me on his side in his situation between him, you and Sonny." Elizabeth told her.

"Are you?" Emily asked.

"No…I won't help him deliberately hurt you. But I have to be honest Em, I don't believe that Sonny is the man for you." She told her as Emily sighed and tried to interrupt. "No wait, hear me out. I don't believe Sonny is the man for you, not because of what he does or because Jason believes it's wrong. I know it, I feel it in my bones that things aren't finished between you and Nikolas. So, while I'm not taking Jason's side I am telling you what I believe to be true. I can't say go and be with Sonny when I know that in the long run he won't make you as happy as Nikolas did."

"Elizabeth you will always want me to be with Nikolas" Emily pointed out the obvious.

"Just as you will always want me to be with Lucky" Elizabeth countered.

"Touche! Jason is with Sam. He loves her." Emily reminded her.

"I know. But you didn't see him or hear him yesterday Em it felt like he still loved me." Elizabeth confessed.

"But you love Lucky" Emily retorted.

"Yes. But I never really got over the love I felt for Jason either and now I can't stop thinking about it. Do you think Sam is right for Jason?" Elizabeth asked the question that was torturing her.

"Elizabeth where are you going with this?" Emily sighed.

"Honest answer please. Do you think Sam is right for Jason?" Elizabeth asked.

"Honest answer. I didn't at first. I hated the way they got together. But she makes him happy or at least she used to. She defended me to Jason and he got really mad with her. It's funny, Sam and I kind of got friendly. For some reason I went to her for advice when Nikolas and I were still working on our marriage, trying to find our way back to each other. I took her advice. It turned out to be bad, bad advice and didn't help at all. What was I thinking going to her? Just makes you realize how screwed up I was at the time huh?" Emily admitted.

"Don't tell me she was the one to suggest you go back to sleeping with Nikolas?" Elizabeth snorted.

"ummm…Yeap" Emily admitted embarrassed.

"OH MY GOD. Actually that doesn't surprise me I think Sam's answer to everything would be SEX." Elizabeth concluded. The two women chuckled.

"Well thank you for telling me about Jason. But you know, Jason made his decision, and in his mind it was the right one. But it doesn't mean it's right for Sonny and I" Emily thanked Elizabeth

"I'm not even sure it was right for me. But I can't regret it. The things that happened next in my life brought me to where I am now, and without them I wouldn't have Cameron. I guess I'll have to forgive Jason." Elizabeth sighed.

"Please do Elizabeth. As much as I hate what he's doing I know he's doing it because he thinks it's right and he is really, really going to need you. But please protect your heart, I'd hate it if you fell in love with him and got your heart broken all over again."

Emily was touched by her friends support for both her and Jason."The truth?" Elizabeth asked as Emily nodded. "I'm not sure I ever really fell out of love with him. I mean I was angry for so long with him. But you know we grew close again during your battle with cancer and we've never really lost that. I guess he will always be the one I wonder about." Elizabeth confessed not at all guilty.

"Well Jason is the easiest man in the world to love." Emily smiled.

"That he is." Elizabeth agreed. "Well my shift was over 10minutes ago and I have to head over to Grams to pick up Cameron."

"OK…Elizabeth thank you for talking to Jason for me. I love you for trying to help."

"love you too kiddo…Be careful " Elizabeth begged.

**********************************************

_**Later Penthouse Master Bedroom**_

Sam sat up in bed and immediately realized Jason wasn't beside her. A noise had woken her, so she headed downstairs to find Jason. It was 2.30am and he hadn't come to bed, again.

_Jason was walking fast. He wasn't sure where he was going just that he had to get there quick, he needed to protect Emily. Or was it Elizabeth? He wasn't sure, but he could feel it in his bones he had to get where ever it was fast. All of a sudden the footpath stopped abruptly and he was at the front door to Sonny's house. He reached for the door but it opened before he could touch it. He walked through and immediately the sounds of arguing and raised voices surrounded him. He kept walking, faster now. The study doors opened and there he saw Sonny and Emily slow dancing. There was something wrong with the scene before him. A sick feeling started to envelope him and fear of what was happening gripped him. Sonny had his back to him and he could see Emily's head was resting on Sonny's shoulder, but he couldn't see her face. Sonny turned and Jason realized Sonny was holding Emily up in his arms, her body was lifeless and her head flopped back to reveal cuts and slashes across her face and neck. The front of the dress she was wearing was covered in blood and it was smeared over Sonny's shirt and splatters covered his face. _

_Sonny gave Jason a grim smile "I couldn't give her up like you did Jason, I had to kill her."_

_Sonny then turned the lifeless body to face Jason and the woman in Sonny's arms morphed from Emily into Elizabeth _

"_NO!" Jason screamed._

_Elizabeth's eyes opened and, he was relieved to see she was unharmed there was no blood, he'd imagined it. _

_Then she spoke softly to him. _"_I knew you would come save me Jason. I always trusted you to do that." _

_She turned trusting and loving eyes to him. __Elizabeth moved towards him, her arms open, as Jason's arms opened to receive her. Sonny morphed in to Sorel and raised a gun aiming it at Elizabeth's back. _

"_You have to give her up Jason, it's the only way to protect her." Sorel warned him._

_Jason's gun appeared in his hand and in a split second he raised it and squeezed the trigger aiming for Sorel, as Elizabeth edged closer. The bullet Jason fired from his gun tore straight through Elizabeth's heart spreading a strawberry shaped stain of blood across her chest. Jason sat bolt upright screaming_

"ELIZABETH..NO. I didn't mean it. OH GOD I didn't mean it." Jason cried.

He looked around and realized it was a dream. He shook his head trying to clear the image of Elizabeth dying at his own hand. He took deep breaths, in an attempt to calm himself. God! That had to be the worse one so far. For a man who wasn't supposed to be able to dream he'd sure been having some doozies. Where the hell did it come from and how was he going to make it go away? Shot of Tequila should do the trick. Lately in his dreams he was never in time to save Elizabeth. They always started with Emily but ended with Elizabeth. He'd been thinking about her so much lately and realizing that although he'd pushed her away 4 years ago, he'd never really gotten over her. She had become the one woman he had always wanted, but couldn't have. Now with these dreams all the feelings he'd suppressed were becoming stronger and definitely not to be denied.

Sam retreated back up the stairs to the master bedroom, crawling in to the bed to curl up in a ball. When she had first spotted Jason on the couch, she thought he was sleeping but then she realized it was a nightmare as he was muttering and swearing. Tossing backwards and forwards fully in the grip of his nightmare. She started to move down the stairs towards him and stopped abruptly, when she heard him scream Elizabeth's name. She then realized she didn't want to know what the nightmare was about so she silently turned and started back up the stairs. Now all that was left to do was try to forget that Jason's dreams were about Elizabeth, not Emily or Sonny, and definitely not Sam_._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Three weeks later**

Jason raced through the doors of General Hospital. He knew he was only a few minutes behind the ambulance transporting Elizabeth and Lucky. He had to find her and make sure she was alright. He'd asked many times at the docks but she hadn't seemed to hear him, she was preoccupied with Lucky and his pain. Jason's first impulse had been to pick Lucky up and carry him to the hospital in a bid to calm the absolute fear in Elizabeth's eyes. But that long buried instinct, which he could only attribute to the forgotten Jason Quartermaine, told him that was wrong. Lucky needed to be kept immobilized and calm, to minimize any further trauma or damage to his back. Elizabeth was calling for an ambulance and Jason took over to give their location. Together they worked side by side to help Lucky until the ambulance had arrived and Jason had watched them load Lucky in to the back and Elizabeth follow to sit beside him. His last glimpse of her had been as she turned to look out of the ambulance doors a fraction of a second before they closed and mouthed the words "Thank You".

He scanned the hospital for a familiar face and saw Emily, he didn't hesitate_._

"Where's Elizabeth?" he demanded not attempting to disguise his fear.

"With Lucky. They're examining him now." Emily replied her concern for not only Elizabeth and Lucky but Jason too, apparent in her eyes.

"What about Elizabeth? She needs to be examined too. That sick bastard had a knife at her throat." He informed who through a clenched jaw.

"I'll check on her. You wait here and I'll come back with news as soon as I can." She told him over her shoulder as she hurried off.

Jason watched her walk away. It felt so awkward to be around Emily, knowing that she was involved with Sonny. When did he loose his ability to make her see sense? He shook his head, she was safe in the hospital. Startled, he realized that wasn't true. Manny had abducted Elizabeth while she was going about her daily work, in the hospital. Jason sat down exhausted on the couch in the waiting area. What was it with this town? That the places you should be safe you weren't.

Jason had let Elizabeth go 4years ago for her own good, to protect her from his life style. Yet in those years since, she had been drugged and nearly killed by her own husband who claimed to love her and she'd been run over. Her husband was a cop, but still she was in danger. Jason realized that the danger didn't only exist in his business it was everywhere. He wondered if his decision 4 years ago had really protected Elizabeth or had it put her in a different kind of danger. Maybe instead of protecting her and saving her life, Jason had failed her and left her in more danger than when they had been together. Those kinds of thoughts had been his constant companion for weeks now, and they were torturing him with "what if" questions.

This damn town, what was wrong with it? He was tired, he wasn't sleeping well. The realization of what he'd set in motion and what was happening to Sonny's business right under his nose, threatened to overwhelm him. But this situation only proved to him that he was right. If Sonny had been paying attention, instead of romancing and trying to impress Emily, Manny would have been taken care of weeks ago and this abduction of Elizabeth could never have happened. He had told Sonny as much. They were together arguing when Jason got the call about Elizabeth. He'd exploded at Sonny. He blamed him and told him there was no going back. Sonny was aware of what Jason would be doing and he would be trying to counter it. But Jason had anticipated that, after all Sonny wasn't paying attention, and because of that there was nothing Sonny could do.

He just needed to see Elizabeth. He got up and walked in the direction Emily had gone in search of Elizabeth. He saw her through the glass in the swinging doors and hesitated. Her shoulders were hunched and he knew from the way her shoulders were shaking she was crying. Where was Emily? Elizabeth needed her. He looked around for Emily with no luck and with no further thought Jason pushed through the swinging doors and quietly put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder so as not to startle her. She leaned in to that support and Jason gave in to instinct and wrapped his arms around her from behind, as Elizabeth gave in to the sobs that wracked her. He rocked her soothingly, trying to calm her, his voice a whisper in her ear "Elizabeth..shhhh. It's alright. You're safe. Lucky's safe and the doctors will help him."

She turned slowly in his arms and he loosened them but couldn't let go completely. She brought her hands up to rest against his chest, raising watery eyes to look in to his.

"I knew you would come save me Jason. I always trusted you to do that" she told him with complete conviction and Jason froze. That's what she'd said in that awful nightmare right before he shot her.

"I know you do. I'll always save you Elizabeth, as long as you trust me and let me help you. I knew you were going to make that move and I knew you trusted me to take that shot. You helped save yourself." His voice soft and comforting.

"Why do I trust you so much and not Lucky? It didn't even occur to me to make a move like that so Lucky could take the shot. But somehow I knew you would and could do it. What is wrong with that picture Jason? That I trust you and not Lucky?" Elizabeth muttered in confusion, her eyes begging him to make her understand.

"I don't know Elizabeth, I'm just happy you do. I always seem to be around at the right place at the wrong time?" he smiled weakly.

"Or the wrong place at the right time? it depends on your perspective I guess." her watery eyes attempted to return his smile and almost crumbled.

"Does that even make sense?" he asked as he pulled her closer, dropping his chin to rest on her head "I mean I've never really understood it, the right place at the wrong time, or the wrong place at the right time. All I know is it shouldn't have happened and I'm just thankful you are safe." He nuzzled her hair, saying a silent prayer that she was safe.

He felt her move, as her body adjusted slightly, to fit itself more closely to his. Her head tipped back to look at him as her hands smoothed up over his chest towards his shoulders as Jason gave in to the urge to tighten his arms around her once more. Her eyes never leaving his as she smiled "Jason let me thank you properly."

She reached up on the tips of her toes, wrapping her arms around Jason's neck and pulling him lower. Her head moved to the side so that her lips were close to his ear_._ "Thank you Jason for rescuing me. Again." she whispered.

Jason gave in to the relief he felt at the strength in her arms and relished the tingle of awareness that traveled down his spine. She must be alright. She was so small, he always felt like a giant who was capable of smothering her when he hugged her. At least that was until he got her in his arms. How could someone so small fit so perfectly in his own embrace? It reminded him of when he had come home the last time and they ended up in her studio. She had told him she wanted him and he'd been ecstatic. Lucky had hurt her, but he didn't care that was the reason she was seducing him. Yes that's right his very own Elizabeth Webber had tried to seduce him. He smiled at the memory. He didn't question her eagerness to make love he just gave in to it. He realized he was going to get the woman he'd spent the best part of a year fantasizing about. It hadn't worked out that way of course, she called a halt before things got to out of hand. But it was a great memory, one of Jason's favorites, which he'd called on many times since. He loved Elizabeth's studio. It was one of the few places he ever felt truly happy and content.

Emily entered through the swinging doors as Jason and Elizabeth broke apart.

"You didn't wait?" Emily questioned him, noting the closeness of the couple.

"No, you took to long." He muttered awkwardly. He turned his attention to Elizabeth "Will you be alright Elizabeth?" his voice softened in concern.

"Yes Jason thank you again for saving my life and Lucky's" she told him, straightening.

"I have to thank you too. I can't do with out Elizabeth and Lucky" Emily told him, her voice faltering.

Jason didn't answer, he couldn't. Instead he focused on Elizabeth and stepped forward to plant a firm kiss to Elizabeth's forehead as he headed for the doors, all but shouldering Emily out of his path. Elizabeth saw Emily's face fall, she was crushed that her brother was ignoring her "thank you". He stopped at the door to look back at Elizabeth.

"Take care Elizabeth. If there is anything you need just call me, please. OK?" he asked.

Looking at him intently and feeling Emily's hurt she nodded "Yes. There is one thing."

Jason let go of the door turning his full attention to Elizabeth "Name it"

"Be nice to your sister." She demanded.

"E liz a beth" he groaned. He didn't want to talk to Emily it was too hard.

"You said I could ask anything." Elizabeth accused softly. He looked at her knowing there was nothing he could deny her.

"Alright" he gave in smiling at Elizabeth. He hesitated and turned solemn eyes to his sister. "Bye Emily, look after Elizabeth."

They both watched him exit, Emily's face crumpling as she lost the fight to stem the flow of tears. Elizabeth feeling her distress put a comforting arm about her shoulders, as she sobbed her hurt.

"He's so angry I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever forgive me."

"He's not angry. He's scared and today only made it worse for him. Manny could just as easily have grabbed you." Elizabeth told her as she squeezed her arm.

"It was a random act, it could have happened to anyone. So why does mine and Sonny's relationship get blamed?" Emily asked incredulous.

Abruptly Elizabeth removed her arm to face Emily front on, annoyance and frustration sharpening her tongue and raising her voice, as she gripped her shoulders, shaking them.

"Oh God Emily. Grow UP. Stop living in a romantic haze, this is not Nikolas you are involved with. You need to face reality, this is Sonny Corinthos. What happened with Manny wasn't random. He was after Skye, because Lorenzo betrayed him. I tried to protect her and he grabbed me instead. That it is what you are signing up for with Sonny. That is what Jason was trying to protect me from 4 years ago. The difference is Jason doesn't pretend, but Sonny does. Sonny doesn't want you to see that side of his life. He'll deny it even exists. Jason warned you Sonny is broken and he's looking to you to make him better, when really he is what he is."

Just as abruptly Emily pulled herself together and straightened to her full height, denial in every bone of her body.

"Well thank you for that lecture but I think I know Sonny better than you do."

"GOD it's that attitude and that denial that Jason is scared of most. That and your ability to hang on to your sanity around Sonny. You are a fool! You are in love with him and that makes you blind. You may know him better than I do, but my opinion is not based on a desire to only see the good. Yours is, and that scares the hell out of me and Jason." Elizabeth told her bitterly. "One other thing, just remember you don't know him better than Jason and if you think you do, then Jason is to late you've already lost your mind, just like Carly."

Elizabeth turned on her heel and walked back through the swinging doors, not witnessing the shock and hurt on Emily's face, but knowing it was there anyway_. _She was angry and she'd taken it out on Emily. She'd apologize later for her tone but not her opinion. She wanted to find Jason again. She used the telephone at the nurses station and dialed Jason's cell.

"Morgan"

"Jason it's Elizabeth"

"What's wrong is it Lucky?"

"We weren't finished" she told him.

"I know. But I thought you'd want to talk to Emily"

"hmm well turns out I only wanted to lash out at her. Can you come back to the hospital or can I meet you somewhere?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can head back to the park across from the hospital. I'll be about 5minutes." He replied.

"See you then. " Elizabeth told him and ended the phone call.

Elizabeth saw Jason first and ran to him, throwing her arms a round him.

"I get it Jason and I'm so sorry I got angry with you the other day. I may not like what you did 4years ago but I don't blame you and I'm not angry any more, I forgive you. I understand why you did it and agree you have to do it for Emily too. She is in denial. She can only see the good in him and I swear to God Jason she thinks because she's in love with him she knows him better than anyone, even you." Elizabeth rambled.

"It's alright Elizabeth." he told her soothingly, loving the way she was rambling. "I've set everything in motion." He confessed.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth asked intrigued.

"I took Sonny's business. I've been working on it for weeks, ever since the night Sonny nearly got Em killed. If he wants it back he has to give up Emily." He admitted.

"You think the business means more to him than Emily?" Elizabeth questioned not believing Jason's plan could work.

"I don't know. Sonny feels entitled to this business because in his eyes he built it from the ground up. In actual fact he caught some lucky breaks over the years. He was minor league when he first came here, and Frank Smith took him under his wing. When Luke came back and killed Frank he didn't want the business so Sonny took over. Then he got Lily's father's business. It's not hard to kill a man who is already on his death bed." Jason recounted in a matter of fact tone.

"Anyone listening would think you hated Sonny and I know you don't" Elizabeth pointed out to him.

"Right now? I've never hated him until now. Sonny is good at running the business, but he's never really had to do his own dirty work. Someone has always done it for him…Like me. I will do it again too, but not until he gives my sister up. He won't do it at first he'll rebel but eventually he'll give in, and then I'll give the business back." He related the facts as he saw it, then turned his full attention to her "You are the only person I can talk to about this and yet you are the one person I shouldn't talk to. This business is everything you hate." His tone was apologetic.

"You can't talk to Sam?"

"Sam and I are at each other all the time. She doesn't agree with my stance so I've told her to stay out of it." He replied shortly. Elizabeth blinked, absorbing the information.

"What about Carly?" she suggested.

"Ah well she's to much the other way. I think she'd like to rip Emily a new head" he replied with a ghost of a smile, which Elizabeth returned. There it was in a nutshell, he could only count on Elizabeth to be even headed and support him.

"You can talk to me anytime. I will help you if I can." she assured him.

Jason stared at her, her beautiful face and his mind whirled in rewind "You are so beautiful" he whispered.

"Jason?" she looked at him puzzled.

Jason smiled, momentarily forgetting the serious subject at hand, and instead feeling free for the first time in his life to look at Elizabeth the way he always wanted to. Now that she knew how it was for him. He smiled.

"It's not right that I want to kiss a married woman is it?" He was deliberately being playful and flirty to lighten the mood and she welcomed it.

"No." She told him sternly and then with a ghost of a smile teased "Which married woman?"

"YOU" he declared, his face a broad sexy smile, only for her.

"Oh..just checking. "she moved out of his arms and flicked him a flirty smile over her shoulder 'I have to get back to work"

"That's right run away" he joked

"It's safest" she told him truthfully.

"Bye Elizabeth" he wanted the last word, but he wasn't sure she'd allow him it.

"Bye Jason "

He was smiling as he turned to walk away. He liked to flirt with Elizabeth she had never been very good at it and could never wipe the blushing smile from her face when she tried. It was cute to watch her attempt it.

"Jason?" she called and he turned to find her watching him. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a great butt?"

His smile broadened and threatened to engulf his whole head.

"No No I don't think they ever did. " He realized she had gotten better at the flirting…damn that woman was under his skin.

She couldn't help smiling as she walked away. But it faded as she got closer to the hospital and reality of what was waiting for her and Lucky with his injury. It would be a tough painful road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**GH The Nurses Hub - 3 weeks later**

Elizabeth was finding it hard to concentrate on work, she was physically and emotionally exhausted. The last few weeks had taken it's toll on her, Lucky and their marriage. They were barely hanging on by a thread. She had taken on a second job, thanks to Patrick, to help pay Lucky's medical bills because he wouldn't let Nikolas help them. Now Lucky was pushing his physical therapy in order to get back to work. He was in constant pain and denial and the only way he seemed able to cope was to take it out on Elizabeth. He took every opportunity to make sure she was aware that he held her responsible for everything that was wrong with his life. She was holding him back from his recovery, or she was treating him like a child or she wasn't supporting him. Everything was her fault. They fought constantly and it was beginning to affect Cameron, which was unacceptable. Oh and of course, despite the fact that Patrick had come to their financial rescue and arranged the second job, Lucky had begun to accuse her of having an affair with Patrick, not just an infatuation. She could always safely assure him she had no emotional attachment to Patrick. But each time she said the words that little voice inside her head reminded her that she was cheating emotionally on Lucky. Not with Patrick but with Jason. She wondered if God was punishing her for that? But Jason had become her rock and safe haven from the daily grind of being Mrs Lucky Spencer and she wasn't giving him up. She cared too much. God she was a miserable wife, why did Jason even like her? A dull ache was forming in her temple, threatening to explode in to a full blown migraine. She needed a Cameron cuddle to ease her emotional pain that was for sure. But it was nap time at the daycare so she would just have to ignore the headache that was threatening. Jason! If a Cameron cuddle wasn't possible, a visit from Jason would always do the trick too. She had seen him many times over the last few weeks. He came to the hospital often or always seemed to appear in the park or at the docks when she had gone there for air or a chance to think without Lucky constantly berating her. She kept hoping Jason would offer to take her for a ride on his bike, but it never seemed to come up. Instead he would curve an arm around her shoulders and offer his own shoulder to lean on for a few minutes. Whenever she asked about him though, he always changed the subject or made an excuse to leave. She was startled from her thoughts by a familiar voice

"Elizabeth?" Jason called her.

She looked up with a welcoming smile, amused that the object of her thoughts had materialized suddenly. She moved around the desk and headed straight for the hug she knew he'd offer. "Jason! How did you know I was thinking about you and wishing you'd visit me?"

"I didn't…I just needed to see you. You look…whipped. Is it Lucky?" he smiled enveloping her in his arms.

"Yes…but please don't let me talk about it. I'm so tired of it…and if I have to talk about it or think about it anymore I'll dissolve into a puddle at your feet." she warned, only half jokingly.

"ooookay then…well we won't talk about it. Can you take a break and get a coffee with me?" he asked.

"If you can get that girl to take a break Mr Morgan I'd be eternally grateful. No further than the cafeteria though." Epiphany interrupted before Elizabeth could say No.

"Do you mind?" Elizabeth questioned, hint of pleading in her voice.

"Let's go" he replied.

Jason turned Elizabeth towards the elevator moving behind her to place a hand on both shoulders and start massaging. Elizabeth sighed relaxing at his firm touch and momentarily wishing it could be more. Not for the first time Jason thought to himself, that Lucky was a moron. That he could treat Elizabeth the way he did was inexcusable to Jason. He knew the guy was injured and in pain, but to put his pride above Elizabeth's happiness and well being was just, well, wrong. He touched her because he needed the physical connection. It was so weird. He felt better then he had in weeks when he touched her, but his life was a mess. What was even weirder was that he hadn't had a nightmare since he'd saved Elizabeth from Manny. Logically he thought that the incident with Manny should have made his nightmares worse, not caused them to disappear. He was still dreaming, which in itself was strange considering his brain injury was supposed to render him incapable of dreams, but his dreams were in no way unpleasant. In fact they were down right erotic and every single one of them had Elizabeth in the lead role. Maybe his nightmares had been his subconscious warning him about the danger Manny posed. But what did that say about his erotic dreams? With Elizabeth taking the staring role in them, what did it mean?

He felt closer to her now than he had in a long time, since the first time he was shot. He was patiently biding his time for Elizabeth to realize that Lucky wasn't her future. Jason had decided to be honest with himself and what he really wanted, and the truth was Jason wanted his chance with her again. He'd been the one to save her from Manny, so he deserved another shot at making her happy. Right? He wanted the opportunity to prove he was the man for her. He hadn't confided in Elizabeth about Sam or the move he'd made yet. But he would when the time was right. When she was ready to hear that he was in love with her, as much as he'd ever been. He brought his mind back to the present and sat her down while he went to purchase a hot chocolate for her and a black coffee for himself.

"SO if we aren't going to talk about you know who what are we going to talk about?" he enquired.

"You" she shot back immediately "every time I ask about you and how things are you change the subject." She accused lightly.

"No I don't" he lied.

"Jason" she stated with that warning tone "if we are going to be friends it has to be an equal opportunity friendship. I'm just as interested in you as you are in me." she told him.

Jason decided to throw her the sexiest smile he could muster up and focused his eyes right into hers.

"Somehow I don't quite think that's true" he muttered under his breath. "Ok. Well Sonny still hasn't given Emily up. That scares me still. But I'm totally in charge now, I've completely neutralized Sonny within the business and no one will deal with him." He paused to see her reaction and when there was no notable change in her demeanor continued. "I hate running the business but I do it because I have no choice. Sonny seems to be handling it but I'm not sure." he paused thinking "I've noticed a change in him that scares me. I think he's slipping, and I think Emily has noticed it to, but when I ask her she denies it. I guess she doesn't trust me anymore than I trust her at this point."

"Oh Jason." She sighed placing a hand in his, so he could hold hers firmly "I'm so sorry. If it's any consolation she's been pretty short with me too. It seems if I can't support her relationship, she is hell bent on shutting me out. I wish I could do something about it, but honestly my focus is elsewhere at the moment." Elizabeth shook her head with worry.

"and it should be. You leave Emily to me. How's Cam?" he asked concerned, his thumb absently rubbing over her knuckles.

"He's staying at Grams at the moment. Lucky and I fight constantly and I don't want Cam to see it. Lucky is furious with me over it too." She informed him, taking comfort from his firm grasp.

Jason slammed the table with his free hand "God damn it Lucky is a jerk." He roared.

"JASON" Elizabeth jumped shocked at his anger.

"I'm sorry but he is. I don't like how he is treating you" he told her trying to calm himself.

"News flash Jason I don't like it either. But we weren't going to talk about it. How's Sam?"

"She's Sam. What can I say?" he muttered distractedly. Was it time to tell her everything? He wondered.

"Have things settled down?" she asked.

NO it wasn't time "No…I don't really want to talk about it. "

Elizabeth's cell phone started to ring and she glanced at the caller id and sighed as she answered it. "Lucky?"

"_Where are you? With Drake?" _

"NO! and I'm hanging up" she ground back at him, ending the call and switching the cell phone off. "God! I need to get back to work."

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked, concern etched on his face.

"No Jason it's alright I've got to go back."

"What time do you finish? I'll come back and take you for a ride on my bike." He offered.

"Oh God Jason you don't know how much I've wished you'd do that, but as soon as I finish my shift I have to go to my private nursing job." She admitted.

"You've taken a second job?" he asked astounded. Wasn't it enough she worked full time, looked after a toddler and that looser she was married too? "What the?" her roared.

"Please don't say anything. Just promise me you won't be a stranger" Elizabeth begged.

"Never" he vowed "I promise. "

Elizabeth reached up and quickly kissed him on the cheek in thanks before heading back towards the elevator. That guy really is a dick, Jason thought.

Elizabeth had only been back at the nurses station a short time when Carly stepped out of the elevator, spotted Elizabeth and approached her with her arms folded.

"Where's Jason?"

"Well hello to you too" Elizabeth replied sweetly. "and I don't know. The last I saw of him was in the cafeteria."

"When?"

"About 10minutes ago." Elizabeth replied starting to worry. "What's wrong?"

"You know I've been doing everything I can to put a stop to this war between Jason and Sonny over Emily. But I can't reach anyone. SO you need to step up Missy and make Emily give Sonny up." Carly sniped.

"I tried and she isn't happy with me now." Elizabeth replied evenly.

"Well you claim to be Jason's friend convince him to let them be." Carly bit back.

"Wait I'm Jason's friend? Are you kidding me?" Elizabeth ground out in exasperation. "At various times you've accused me of stalking Jason, imposing on Jason and using Jason. Now you expect me to believe that you accept we have a friendship and want me to use that friendship and help you out. How convenient for you! God you are the definition of selfish and unbelievable." Elizabeth was amazed at her audacity.

"Look I don't like this friendship you have with Jason but I'll do anything to stop this war." Carly bit back.

"Well how about this, be the friend you claim to be to Jason and butt the hell out" Elizabeth warned.

"You bitch" Carly snapped.

"NO that would be you." Elizabeth snorted "I have heard the same old tune from you for years. You and Jason are best friends and you are the only one who gets him. Well guess what? From where I sit, Jason may be YOUR best friend, but you are certainly not his. You are the one constantly running to him, imposing on him, using him. If he doesn't want to listen to you then I'm not going to ask him to. Now if you don't have hospital business I suggest you leave."

"Or I will call hospital security" Epiphany interjected.

"WHAT?" Carly snapped turning exasperated eyes toward Epiphany.

"You are a nuisance and you are disrupting the medical staff. Now leave or I won't call security I'll remove you myself." Epiphany threatened with a smile.

"Alright alright." She held hands of surrender up to Epiphany and then turned accusing eyes towards Elizabeth "Jason left 10minutes ago?"

Elizabeth nodded and Carly turned and headed towards the elevator.

"Thanks Epiphany" Elizabeth sighed

********************************************

Elizabeth had an hour to kill before she had to go to her private nursing job. She had bought herself a hot chocolate and muffin from Kelly's and she was heading to the docks for some fresh air. As she came to the steps she spotted Sam sitting on the bench. Elizabeth hesitated and turned to avoid Sam.

Hearing the footsteps Sam called out to her. "Elizabeth! Hi come join me."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly. "You kind of looked like you wanted some solitude"

"No. Have you seen Jason?" Sam asked.

"Ahh yeah" Elizabeth stammered, first Carly now Sam? "he was at the hospital today and stopped to see how Lucky was doing."

"OH"

"Carly was looking for him too." Elizabeth added, not really knowing why.

"Yeah we've both been pretty worried about him" Sam replied.

"Why? He seems fine to me." Elizabeth asked in curiosity "I mean he said running the business is not really his thing but he feels it's necessary. I can't say that I blame him. I've spoken to Emily a few times and she's just blinded by love and refusing to see Jason's side."

"So you agree with Jason?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Well I didn't in the beginning but Jason explained it to me and then I spoke to Emily and she scared the hell out of me. So I tried to talk to her again. Jason can't talk to her he gets to emotional about it. The fact that Emily won't listen or believe in him has shattered Jason." Elizabeth rambled.

"hmmm..You seem to know a lot about it. Jason confides in you right?" Sam replied.

"Yeah well we've been friends a long long time" Elizabeth told her, starting to wonder if Sam was fishing for information.

"You dated too right?" she queried softly.

"ummm…Yeah I think I told you that before." Elizabeth told her.

"Yeah I think Jason mentioned it too." Sam clarified.

"He did?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Yeah…Jason's really mad at me, about a lot of things. I made a huge mistake when I wouldn't let Justus get Jason out of jail after the attempt on Sonny and Emily" Sam confessed.

"Why would you do that?" Elizabeth was astounded at Sam's confession.

"He was so mad I thought he needed to cool down. I was scared he'd hurt Sonny and then regret it." Sam's tone was defensive and Elizabeth wondered how many times Sam had said the same to Jason in defending herself.

"Wow that would have infuriated Jason." Elizabeth told her.

"Yeah..things aren't going to well with us at the moment." Sam sighed softly.

"Sam I don't think I'm the person you should be talking to" Elizabeth told her, the discomfort she felt apparent.

"Well I can't talk to Carly she'd just gloat." Sam stated.

"You should be talking to Jason" Elizabeth muttered as she made a move to stand up again. But Sam's firm hand on her arm stopped her.

"Elizabeth I don't know where the hell he is…" Sam whined.

Elizabeth was shocked to say the least, and thankful when her cell began to rin. Elizabeth excused herself and stepped away to take the call in private. This time Sam didn't stop her.

"Hello?"

_"Elizabeth. it's Sonny I hate to bother you but I need to contact Jason. I know you two are friends and still close, so I thought I'd try you..actually Carly tells me she thinks you know __where he is."_

"Well I don't at this very minute. I already told Carly that. But I did see him earlier today."

_"I thought he may have left town." Sonny replied. _

"Well he never mentioned it" she told him.

"_No I don't mean in the future I mean he's been missing for the best part of a week. He won't answer his cell and I was concerned about the business and not being able to contact him I thought he might be having problems with the other families or…" Sonny was rambling, something she hadn't heard Sonny do, except over Carly's miscarriage and Jason's gunshot wound many years ago. _

Elizabeth was concerned enough to interrupt him. "Sonny you know he doesn't tell me about the business"

"_OH yeah right um so you've seen him then?" he muttered._

"Well he's been to the hospital nearly every day Sonny…so he's been in town the whole time." She replied.

"_Is he sick?" his tone sounded slightly hopeful, and Elizabeth felt her stomach lurch in reaction._

"No of course not" Elizabeth snapped

"_He took my business you know." His tone was casual but there was an unnerving edge to it that made Elizabeth's skin crawl._

"Yes I know. I know things aren't good for you and Jason" she told him calmly.

"_He's trying to ruin my relationship with Emily. I won't let that happen." He warned._

"He's scared for Emily the same way you were scared for Courtney." She soothed.

"_Scared for who?" Sonny muttered distractedly._

"Sonny are you alright?" She queried, her concern seeping through her tone. It seemed to get through to him.

"_Oh Emily. Yeah I know. OK..well next time you see him will you tell him to contact me urgently." He replied, his tone changing yet again_.

"Sure" she replied but it was to dead air. Sonny had already hung up the phone. She hung up and looked at the phone in shock. Sonny sounded so weird like he was drugged or something. She approached Sam again. Sam hadn't mentioned that Jason had been missing.

"Sam when was the last time you saw Jason?" she asked curiously.

"When was the last time you saw him?" she snapped in accusation.

Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief. She hadn't been wrong, Sam was fishing for information.

"Carly warned me not to underestimate you. Are you trying to cause problems for me and Jason?" Sam sniped.

"Get over yourself Sam. I don't need to cause problems you're obviously stupid enough to do that for yourself. When I'm with Jason he rarely brings you up." She informed her impatiently.

"Nice. Carly said your true colors would come out. You aren't protecting him from me you know..he needs me, he loves me" Sam spat.

Elizabeth thought "I don't need this right now" rolling her eyes glancing up to silently pray for strength. As she did her eyes skimmed the window of her old studio apartment and the movement at the window distracted her.

"I'm sure he does Sam but if you'll excuse me I have a job to get to." Elizabeth took her opportunity to leave. What was going on with Jason? Why would he disappear from the fab three's life for a week but remain in hers. There was someone in her old studio apartment watching her. Could it be Jason?

*******************************************************

Elizabeth's second job had dragged. Something had drawn her to her old studio building earlier in the day and she wasn't quite sure what, until she saw that movement in the window. Elizabeth was convinced it was Jason. But what was he doing there and why was he hiding out from Carly and Sam? After she left her second job she went to visit Cameron. She hated leaving him with her Grandmother, but at home with Lucky was no place for a small boy to be. She had intended to go home after visiting Cam but curiosity had got the better of her. After tucking Cam into his bed at Grams, Elizabeth had hurried over to the studio building and raced up the stairs and knocked on her old door.

From behind the closed door she heard Jason say her name. "Elizabeth?" The door opened and Jason reached for her hand pulling her through the door.

"Jason are you alright? What are you doing here? Sonny, Carly and Sam are all looking for you." She asked in concern.

"I know I needed to escape for a while." He told her, excited that she'd found him and that they were together again in her old studio.

"To my old studio? It's so small Jason." Elizabeth wondered out loud, in confusion.

"It's big enough." He assured her. "At least it was big enough for us. It's quiet and I was happy here. No pressure no expectations, I like it. It reminds me of you and when we lived here together. "

Elizabeth smiled at the memories. "You were shot Jason and not a very good patient."

"I was too a good patient" he denied.

"Uhah" her tone was light. She liked the fact that he had escaped here and the reason was because of his memories of them here together.

"I ate all my soup and besides if I was difficult it was because I was in pain. But I was still happy here with you." he clarified. He reached out to hold her hand, turning it over in his so he could massage the palm with his thumb.

"I was happy too. Scared to death you'd die on me, but happy otherwise." She smiled at the memories.

"What about the second time I stayed here?" he questioned.

"Oh well that time I was happy and confused." She confessed.

"I was never confused when I stayed here. I always knew what I wanted." He stated.

"But you weren't happy?" Elizabeth questioned, already knowing the answer but wanting him to admit it and blame her.

"No, not all the time. When it was just us I was happy." He told her.

"I hurt you." She stated sadly.

"Yes. When you wouldn't let what was happening between us just happen naturally, yes I was hurt. When you kept shoving Lucky in my face I was hurt. Then when you wouldn't leave with me, I didn't think anything could hurt that bad." He admitted, wanting her to understand how he felt then so it would make it more believable to hear how he felt now. "I thought about you while I was away. I thought about you the whole time. You are part of the reason I came back. I wanted to know how things had turned out with you and Lucky. Then at Kelly's that day when I came to see you, when you told me it was over with you and Lucky. I felt bad for your pain, but I was happy he was out of your life."

As he spoke he slowly moved closer so that by the time he'd finished his breath stirred the fine tendrils of hair framing her face. His hand moved to smooth them. He was so close he could have kissed her and he did. Softly on the lips, and hers parted in response. It was quick but sweet.

"Then you said you needed me and brought me up to this studio and seduced me." He watched the slight blush tinge her cheek and smiled "Man I had never been so happy. I think this is my favorite place on earth." He flashed her his sexiest smile and she responded by moving slightly closer herself.

"I was horrible to you that day. I jumped on you and then I backed out." She told him with regret.

"You weren't horrible to me. I wanted you Elizabeth, but to hear you say you wanted us making love to mean more than just a way to get back at Lucky. Well any disappointment I had momentarily felt was gone…kaput. You wanted more from me. That was the best thing I'd heard in a long, long time." He told her reassuringly.

"Jason I've got to go" Elizabeth muttered, she could feel herself giving in to his closeness and wishing that kiss had lasted longer.

"But you'll come back?" he demanded.

She smiled "Yes. When I can. Is your where abouts to be kept a secret?" she asked.

"Yes" he stated simply, no explanation offered.

"Even from Sam?" she clarified.

"Especially from Sam. We broke up but she won't accept it. She found her birth mother and thinks my feelings changed because of who she is. But that had nothing to do with it. We've been over a long time. But I loved her so I just kept hanging in there hoping the feeling would come back. I just worry about her that's all." He paused not wanting to talk about Sam "How's Lucky?"

"He's the reason I have to be going. He doesn't know about the second job, he'll be calling any minute to see where I am. OH and by the way he's no longer convinced I'm just infatuated with Patrick Drake, now he's convinced I'm involved in a full blown affair with him." She laughed half heartedly.

"YOU? God what drug is Lucky on? Man he should know better." Jason stated in amazement.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth asked in a daze.

"huh?" Jason queried

"You said "what drug is Lucky on?" something clicked in Elizabeth's brain. A reason for the change in Lucky.

"It was a joke Elizabeth" Jason apologized

"I know it was..but NO Lucky wouldn't still be taking those pain pills would he? He needs a prescription for them and I filled the last one for him weeks ago." She countered out loud.

"Well then it must be something else." Jason offered.

"Yeah…I got to go..Thanks Jason." She replied, thinking that maybe it was exactly what Jason had joked about.

"I didn't do anything" Jason replied in confusion.

"Yeah you did. You always do." she replied with emotion, as sh_e _stepped forward and he wrapped his arms around her. She reached up to put her arms around his neck. She thought he was going to kiss her on the cheek, but instead he aimed for her lips and moved slowly toward her. She could have avoided it but she didn't want to. She let him kiss her. Their lips opened and the kiss deepened. Elizabeth knew she was being selfish but she needed Jason to kiss her. It was so long since she had felt anything remotely like love and affection from Lucky. She craved Jason's affection, she always had.

Jason broke off the kiss his forehead resting against hers "Elizabeth you shouldn't let me kiss you like that unless you mean it." He told her breathless.

"I know I'm selfish but I wanted it." She replied just as breathless.

She stepped back and headed for the door. She didn't wait to see Jason's reaction. If she had she would have seen the smile plastered over Jason's entire face, his eyes were bright and he felt better and more hopeful than he had in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Elizabeth's studio - 3days later**

Jason stood staring out of the window down towards the docks, a slight smile playing across his mouth. It had been that way since Elizabeth had let him kiss her and then kissed him back. His mind was full of Elizabeth. Elizabeth's amazing eyes, her smile, her skin and how good it felt to touch. Her lips and how they had opened to him. Jason chuckled to himself, rubbing his fingers backwards and forwards over his own mouth, he could still feel her lips on his. He shook his head to clear it. I'm a grown man who is obsessed with a single kiss. It had been three days but he could still feel her. He hadn't seen her since that kiss, not because she had refused to see him or he didn't want to see her, it was business. Escobar had to be eliminated. He had tried to force Jason to prove himself by taking out Sonny. NO matter how mad he was that couldn't happen, so Jason took Escobar out instead. It had the desired affect. The potential threat to Sonny, Emily and Jason that Escobar posed was removed. The other families now understood that Jason was the boss, and Sonny was off limits. Jason wondered what Elizabeth would be thinking of him right now. He never stopped to think about it before, but somehow since he had told her in the interrogation room of the Port Charles Police Department what he had done 4years ago, their relationship had changed. For the first time he didn't want Elizabeth to think badly of him. Other things had been bothering him too. Elizabeth having to send her son to live with her Grandmother because Luckless – yes he had begun referring to him as Luckless when ever he thought of him – was taking his lack of progress and his slow recovery out on Elizabeth. It bothered Jason that she had to take a second job to pay Luckless's medical bills because he was too proud to accept help from his brother. Pride! That dumbass Spencer pride should never come before Elizabeth or her son. It was a good thing Luckless was injured because Jason's instinct was to go and beat some sense into that idiots head. Jason heard a slight noise outside the door and headed swiftly towards it in time to hear the soft voice of Elizabeth

"It's me Elizabeth are you in?'

Jason immediately opened the door, grabbed her by the hand and tugged her inside as he quickly shut the door. He didn't let go of her arm, instead he took the opportunity and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"mmmmm I needed a hug." Elizabeth murmured. "How did you know?" she smiled as she turned her face up to his.

"I didn't." He told her with shining eyes "I just wanted to hold you. "

Elizabeth gave in, turned her face into his chest, wrapped her arms around him and held on.

"I wasn't sure I'd see you. I wasn't sure you'd come back here." Jason admitted gruffly.

"I can't stay away. I hope that doesn't make me a bad person" she confessed.

"You know what's been going on." She nodded "Do you want me to explain?" he asked.

"Jason I know what you do and I want to believe you do it for a reason. Maybe Mr Escobar deserved it, but I don't want to hear the details. Ignorance is bliss you know?" She sighed into his chest.

"What is bliss, is that no matter what I have to do, you are still in my life." He tightened his hold on her "I will say one thing, it was either Escobar or Sonny and no matter what I can't kill Sonny. When this is over I do want my sister to talk to me again. At the very least."

"Actually she is part of the reason I came ovee" she told him.

Elizabeth pulled out of his embrace, so he maneuvered her to the couch and sat them both down.

Jason nudged closer to her. "What's the other part?"

"You. I've been worried with all the stuff that's going on." She told him placing a hand on his arm.

"Is that all, just worried about me? Not thinking about anything else? Something that happened between us? " he questioned hopefully.

Jason moved closer, and placed a hand on her cheek as he spoke. He lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb and noticed her eyes focus even more on him. His gaze slipped to her lips which had parted slightly, so he moved his thumb to stroke her lips. His eyes moved back to look directly in hers. Elizabeth was mesmerized, by the thumb gently rubbing her mouth reminding her of the kiss they'd shared, and by his eyes. Those eyes, that some people described as cold, were now liquid blue. Intense and focused on Elizabeth, they were pulling her in. She was moving closer and closer to Jason. What did she come here for? She wanted…She wanted.._._

"Jason…kiss me" She barely spoke above a whisper but Jason heard her. His free hand moved to hold her face still while he kissed her. He put everything in to that kiss, his heart and soul. Jason fastened his lips over hers and tasted her the way he'd been dreaming of since the last kiss. He felt her hands grip his upper arms and squeeze before she moved them up under the sleeves of his to his shoulders, feeling the smooth texture of his skin and the hard muscles beneath it. To Jason it felt like she was trying to get in side his clothes with him and when he felt her lips open to him and the touch of hes tongue to his own, he moaned. He grasped her hands and pulled them down so he could remove his off, wanting to feel her small hands stroke his skin. She helped him remove it and then took over, running her hands upwards over his shoulders to roam his muscled back. His head swooped to kiss her again. This time she was ready, lips open, their tongues entwined. His hands rubbed down her arms and lingered at the bottom of the knit top she wore. He broke the kiss momentarily to remove her top and reveal the lacy bra she wore. Jason's hands spanned her rib cage and she stretched in reaction, straining to get closer to him. He dipped his head to her neck and started a trail of kisses downwards to her chest to the swell of her breast. He pulled one bra strap off her shoulder and stilled. Liz's hands had slipped down his back to his waist and moved around to his stomach, his muscles had contracted in reaction and now her small delicate hands were poised at the fastening of his jeans. She was staring at where her hands were resting, slowly her eyes traveled upwards to meet Jason's. She looked directly into his eyes as she slowly undid the jeans and tugged at the waistband, trying to push them off his hips. Jason jumped up and whipped them off in one swift movement, while Elizabeth unfastened her own jeans and wriggled without success to remove themas she sat. Jason moved back to the couch beside her and lifted her on top of him as he slowly lowered himself backward to lay on the couch. His hands moved down over her back, traveling downwards to the waist band of her jeans. He slid his hands inside, so that he could push her jeans off over her hips and past her thighs. She wriggled and kicked them off at last. Jason wrapped his arms around her, his hands moving down her spine to massage her buttocks. Just the flimsy lacy material of her panties between their flesh. They continued to kiss until the shrill ring tone of Jason's cell sounded from the bench. They stopped, both startled and staring at each other. Each was frozen in the other's arms, before Elizabeth made the first move and jumped off. Jason quickly moved to look at his cell phone and the caller ID. SAM! Great timing he thought. He flicked the phone off, dumped it on the bench without a second thought and turned to look at Elizabeth. He could tell the spell was broken but he wasn't ready to let her go. What to say to change her mind and to get back to where they were interrupted? He couldn't think, he was still reacting to their lovemaking. She clutched her clothes in front of her like a shield. Then she broke the silence.

"I came here for a reason and I could have sworn it wasn't that" she gestured toward the sofa "what just nearly happened. But I'm not sure."

"Elizabeth. Please Please don't run away again." Jason cursed himself, he should never have let things get so far.

"I'm not…I can't! I'm still half naked and I can't seem to get my clothes back on" she confessed her eyes huge sapphire blue pools of confusion.

"Then don't..just stay here with me." He begged.

The look on Elizabeth's face was priceless. If he wasn't so aroused and frustrated and desperate to have her listen to reason Jason would have had a good laugh.

"I don't mean stay and have sex with me. I mean…I mean I'd be up for it if you were." He added hopefully.

"The moments gone Jason." She turned her frustrated gaze to his.

"I know I know…so just stay and we'll talk. You have to admit we need to talk. There is something going on between us Elizabeth. I thought I was the only one feeling it but I know now that you are too. We need to work out where we are going with this." He told her earnestly.

"The short answer Jason is we are going nowhere." She replied, her tone dull and sad.

"I refuse to believe that, it's too strong and you can't deny it." He countered.

"I can't stay and talk to you while we are both half naked. " she implored him. Jason sighed and bent down to pick up his jeans. Hopping on one foot as he put them on. He retrieved his and pulled it on, only to realize that Elizabeth had made no move to put her clothes back on. She was staring at him. He gestured to the clothes she held in front of her.

"I don't mind if you don't want to put them on."

"I" she looked hopelessly out of her depth and Jason could have taken advantage of that but he loved her too much.

"You want some help?" he asked indulgently, satisfied that he wasn't the only one suffering from the interruption of his cell phone. Jason was ecstatic and completely undone by Elizabeth, and it appeared she was completely undone by him. To the point that she was incapable of simply dressing herself after their almost love making. He smiled as he moved forward taking her knit top from her hand and moving to pull it down over her head. She dropped her jeans to grab the top and push he arms in to it. Jason had picked up her jeans and held them out for her to step in to. Then slowly, slowly he pulled them up over her hips and fastened them for her. He didn't look in to her eyes this time, just concentrated on the task. When it was complete he slid his hands around her and tugged her into his arms. In response her arms slowly crept up around his neck and held him. He lifted her in to his arms and moved to the couch to sit with her in his lap. She turned and snuggled in to his arms.

"I'm such a horrible person I don't know why you have anything to do with me." She rambled.

"Why would you say that? I can't keep away from you. You are more important to me than you know." He replied his voice soft, reacting to her closeness.

"I'm also married." She signed.

"I know that. But you aren't happy" he replied completely sure he was right.

"No marriage ever runs smoothly Jason. I just have to believe this is a rough patch and we'll get through it." She muttered.

"Well that's fine for you and Lucky but what about you and me? There is something real between us. Something that has always been there and it's not going away." He stated with conviction.

"I know that Jason. But I don't know what to do about it." She confessed. He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I do. Give us a chance. " he demanded. Elizabeth jumped off his lap and started to pace in front of Jason, face a mixture of confusion and hopelessness.

"I can't Jason" she cried "I'm married to Lucky, for better or for worse. He's injured and in pain and fighting his way back to me. I can't just turn my back on him and I refuse to believe you would want me to."

Jason jumped up from the couch and moved towards her.

"Don't I? Don't I?" he questioned in desperation "Don't be so sure Elizabeth. All I know is 5 years ago, we were in love and I asked you to leave Lucky and come with me, be with me. You turned me down. Not because of what you felt or didn't feel for me but because you couldn't turn your back on the miracle of Lucky." He accused.

"Jason" she stuttered begging him to understand but knowing he was right.

"But Lucky is not your miracle Elizabeth. He's not the man for you. He hasn't treated you the way you deserve to be treated. He doesn't love you the way you should be loved. This is our shot Elizabeth. Don't you see?' he implored reaching out for her "Most people get one chance to be happy. You and I have already blown two chances. We can't keep throwing them away. If we loose this chance we may not get another."

"Jason I have to go…I can't talk about this any more it's too confusing. I have to think what's best." She shook her head trying to deny everything he said, but deep down knowing it was true.

"Then stay and think with me. I'll help you make sense of the confusion." He pleaded.

"NO NO…you are saying all the right things. Everything I've ever wanted to hear from you, for so long. I can't take it in." she accused.

"Alright. But come back tonight." He countered.

"I can't I'm going to the fundraiser for Tony Jones. I'll come back tomorrow when I've had time to think." She replied.

"Think by all means but do not make any decisions without me." He ordered.

"Jason…please it's too much too quick…you're rushing me" she begged heading for the door, but Jason followed her. He put a hand on the door before she could open it.

"To quick?" he questioned incredulously "Rushing you? You can't possibly think that." He looked in to her eyes and realized that was exactly how she felt and he made a decision right then and there to make her understand how it was for him "There is nothing quick about US, Elizabeth. We are the very definition of the "slow burn". What's happening right now? BABY, this has been seven years in the making. Seven long years. Something that lasts that long, is the real deal and it is not going to go away. We need to honor it and I'm going to fight for you with everything I have, until you honor it too. I won't give up on you or us. Not now, not ever." He leaned down planted a swift kiss to the top of head and released the door to her grasp, allowing Elizabeth to leave with his words swirling around her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jason stood staring at the door after it had closed. Well it was out there now. He knew Elizabeth felt the same, still, after all this time. He turned and looked at the couch where he and Elizabeth had just laid in each other's arms. His smile broadened, they'd almost made it this time. Seven years was a long time to wait for a woman. But Elizabeth was worth it. She proved it tonight. Elizabeth would never have let things go as far as they did if she didn't love him. It must be for her, like it was with him. You just keep things locked away, you refuse to think about them, you find something else to fill the space and eventually it doesn't affect you anymore. Then something happens and everything you locked away breaks free and it consumes you. Emily and Sonny's relationship had been the key that unlocked that secret place in Jason's mind and heart where his love for Elizabeth lived. Now she knew, more importantly he knew, and he was going for it. He would bulldoze anything and anyone standing in his way. He never felt more selfish or happy as he did right now. For as long as he could remember he had been putting Sonny, Carly and their kids first. They were his number one priority. Every decision he made directly and indirectly affected their lives. Now he was determined to be selfish, when it came to his own life. He couldn't pick the pieces up for them anymore. Sonny didn't appreciate it any way. He proved it by starting a relationship with Emily. No! It was time for Jason to get what Jason wanted. He cared about Sam, but he didn't want to be with her anymore. He knew she loved him and built her whole world around him. But it was stifling and exhausting and he just wanted it over. He'd lived a lifetime of putting his own needs second in line to everyone else's. He knew Sam needed him, relied on him and in some ways he owed her, but he would have to be there for her in some other way. He wanted to be with Elizabeth, in whatever way she would let him. Elizabeth and her son deserved so much more than what they were getting out of the life they had with Luckless. Cameron should be with his mother, not living with her grandmother because Luckless couldn't get past his own pride. Jason felt no sympathy for Lucky and his injury, not while he was using it as an excuse to abuse Elizabeth and Cameron.

Jason thought about Cameron. He was a great kid, and if Jason hadn't been such an idiot four years ago Cameron may have been his, not Zander's. Cameron could have been Jason's first born. He smiled at the thought. The idiot Luckless had been with Elizabeth for over a year and married to her for months and to the best of Jason's knowledge had made no attempt to adopt Cameron. If Elizabeth let him, it was the first thing Jason planned to do. Wow had he really thought that far ahead? Jason had never been more certain that Elizabeth loved him. Even though she still hadn't admitted her love to him, he was already planning her divorce from Luckless, their own marriage and his adoption of Cameron to complete their family. Jason smiled. He hadn't intended to participate in the Tony Jones charity event, but now he was sure he was going. He needed to see Elizabeth again and he had a few more things to say and do to convince her.

*************************************************************

**Tony Jones Fund Raiser**

Elizabeth never realized how possible it was to be in a room full of people she knew and still feel totally isolated. Not one person at this event knew that she had almost made love with Jason earlier today. There would have been an uproar if they did. Elizabeth still wasn't sure how to feel about what had happened between them today. She loved Lucky, she should feel guilty and disgusting for betraying him, shouldn't she? But she didn't. She secretly felt thrilled. Thrilled to know that Jason wanted her, loved her, had always wanted her it seemed. Shouldn't she be angry? Shouldn't she feel betrayed? Knowing what she knew now. Wasn't the truth supposed to set you free? But Elizabeth felt more trapped than ever before, and completely in danger of spiraling out. She married Lucky because she loved him, but she was beginning to realize that the Lucky she loved was a figment of her imagination. No! That wasn't strictly true. He had existed years ago. He was the Lucky who helped her heal after she was raped, who swore he would love her no matter what, that was the Lucky she fell in love with. But he wasn't that Lucky anymore, he was still proud and determined to do things his own way and be his own man. But the more he tried the more he became like his father Luke and less like the Lucky she wanted. People had been telling her for years she was the only woman who could save Lucky. Her love would save him, like Laura's did for Luke. But where exactly did that leave Elizabeth? Who was going to save her? Jason! He always saved her. She glanced across the room towards the balcony and saw Jason standing watching her. Oh great! She had become so fixated on everything about Jason that now her subconscious was conjuring him up. She blinked trying to dispel the image of Jason, but he was still there. She started towards him and he smiled. He was really there he wasn't a figment of her imagination…

"I thought I was imagining you. I'm starting to think I'm obsessed." she was breathless at the sight of him dressed in a black tuxedo. He'd dressed up, Jason Morgan never dressed up. Her gaze slid up and down his body, her eyes drinking in his appearance. Jason felt his body react to her uninhibited inspection. Sometimes it was worth wearing a tux, he chuckled to himself.

"I have more to say to you." He told her, his own gaze taking in the form fitting midnight blue silk dress she wore as it skimmed her curves and swirled around her ankles. Her hair was pulled up in to a mass of curls on top of her head. He longed to take it down and see it kiss her shoulders.

"You are so beautiful, sometimes I can't think straight." He breathed. She shook her head, trying to gain a semblance of control and sanity.

"Jason you can't just keep turning up and dragging the past up. It's not healthy. You've moved on, I've moved on. You have to let it be. Think of how hurt Sam would be and you know you don't want to hurt her." She reasoned.

"No I don't want to hurt her. But either way, whether we stay together or I let her go she's going to be hurt. This connection that you and I have isn't going away Elizabeth. It's real and you proved it today." He smiled and stepped closer "We nearly made love and I know that is not something that would have happened if you didn't feel something for me."

"I don't know what to say. I don't know what you want from me." She told him, emotion crackling in her voice.

"I want EVERYTHING from you." He replied the same emotion catching his own voice.

"Jason I don't know what that means." Her cried out in confusion.

"It's simple. I want you to forget about doing what everyone else thinks is the right thing. I want you to forget about doing what is expected of you. I want you to be selfish for once in your life and think, really really think about who and what will make you happy. I want you to stop and think about US, Jason and Elizabeth, no one else." He demanded.

"God Jason" she swore in frustration "I've done nothing else but think about us since that day at the PCPD. I'm caught up in the past and the feelings I used to have for you, and reacting to what it was I wanted four years ago." She tried to make sense of her feelings, until the anger and unfairness of what happened then overwhelmed her. "Remember, four years ago? When you, only you, decided that we shouldn't be together because your life was too dangerous. So you did the one thing that you knew I couldn't handle. You lied to me, about Sonny and Courtney and then there was no going back. Now I get it, I get that you felt you were protecting me. But what's changed Jason? Why is it suddenly ok for me to be a part of your life, when it was so wrong four years ago?"

She was so close to him, it felt like she was yelling, but in fact she was whispering. Somehow Jason knew everything was riding on how he answered. He, who had never been good with words, had to find the right ones or he could blow his future and his happiness right here.

"You know I felt my life and the work I do was too dangerous and that's why I made the decision four years ago to not let you in on what was happening with Sonny and then with Courtney. I could have changed it. I could have told Sonny that you were important to me and I needed to tell you everything. Sonny would have accepted it. But you're right, instead I did the one thing guaranteed to make you walk out of the relationship we were trying to build. I put your safety before my own happiness. I let you go and hurt both of us in the process. But the truth is, since I made that decision and you walked away you've never been safe. You've always been in danger. Look what happened to you when you were married to Rick. He almost killed you. It hasn't stopped either, Manny Ruiz kidnapped you. It's not just my line of work that is dangerous it's this whole damn town." He let that sink in momentarily before continuing "The problem is I don't have any right to protect you or save you, that's Lucky's job because you are his wife. But I want it to be my job. I know now that I can protect you because I've realized you are safer with me than without me. You are the one person in this world I can't stand the thought of loosing. I love you Elizabeth and I need us to be together, so I can finally be happy." He had poured out his heart and confessed every truth he'd come to realize in the last few weeks, and prayed it was enough.

"Oh My God"

"Do you understand now?" he wanted to touch her, but couldn't until he knew she understood.

"Yes!" she sighed her voice cracking, she took a step toward him, wanting desperately to feel his arms around then stopped "But what about Lucky and Sam?"

"They will be hurt..but we need to be honest with them. You know in your heart Elizabeth that you don't love Lucky the way you should." She nodded admitting silently to the truth, so he continued "You still look at him and see that teenage boy you fell in love with. You are hanging on to be true to someone that died a long time ago. To stay with him will hurt him more in the long run." He told her his voice softening.

"and you think you can walk away from Sam so easily after everything you've been through?" she had to know the truth, she wanted no doubts with Jason this time.

"Circumstances, as much as anything else, brought Sam and I together, and held us together for so long. I've faced the fact that if the circumstances were different, if she hadn't been pregnant with Sonny's child, if we hadn't bonded over that child and then lost her, we probably would never have gotten together." It was a truth he'd come to realize slowly.

"But you did get together. Do you really think you can turn your back on her now?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I loved Sam. Truthfully I still care about her and I'm going to continue to support her and help her as much as she will let me. But I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes I think I do. I feel the same way about Lucky." She admitted.

"You love Lucky but you aren't in love with him are you?" he asked his tone insistent.

"No I'm not in love with Lucky"

"Tell me Elizabeth who are you in love with?" he wanted to hear the words.

"You Jason. I'm in love with you." She replied her love shining in her eyes.

"and you'll leave Lucky and you and Cameron will come to live with me?" he was persistent. He wanted it all, now, settled.

"No Jason I can't…I can't just leave Lucky when he's injured and needs me. He needs time to heal and I need to give him that time. I need to know that I've done everything I can for Lucky. Then I'll feel free to come to you." She shook her head, adamant that she was right.

"How long?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but as long as it takes for him to get well again." She told him with conviction.

"I paid his medical bills and his rehabilitation for the next 6months, today" he confessed. "Isn't that enough for you to feel your obligation to Lucky is over?" he asked hopeful.

"Jason you didn't?" she stuttered in astonishment.

"I did. You shouldn't be working two jobs. Don't ask me not to help you or look out for you Elizabeth. It's not fair when I love you the way I do" he shook his head.

"I know you love me but you have to understand, Lucky is not an obligation Jason. I love him. I've known him and been part of his life for so long I don't know how "not" to look after him. If you love me, you have to love my little idiosyncrasies. This is one of them, I have to look after the people I love when they need me" she smiled. He did love that about her, she'd looked after him when every one told her not to. He smiled back, sure of her love.

"So I wait a little longer?" he flirted.

She closed her eyes refusing to flirt back knowing this issue was important "I'm sorry but yes. If you feel you can't I'll understand."

"I've learnt to be patient. I told you I've waited seven years already" he told her lovingly. They were both so engrossed in each other that neither had heard Sam approach.

"For what Jason?"

They both turned to look at Sam, she noted their closeness but tried to ignore it and looked at Jason. When no answer was forthcoming she repeated her question. "What have you been waiting seven years for Jason?"

Jason moved to stand between Elizabeth and Sam "Not what, who. I need some time alone with Sam, Elizabeth. Is that okay?"

"Of course" Elizabeth averted her gaze. Elizabeth silently slipped away and Jason turned his full attention to Sam. He needed to tell her everything, his whole history with Elizabeth. He needed to go back to the beginning otherwise Sam would never understand or accept that Elizabeth, and not Sam, was his future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Jason looked at Sam and braced himself for what was to come. It would be difficult, it would break her heart and he hated doing that. But he couldn't help it, he owed her the truth.

"There are things I need to tell you Sam" he began.

"Just tell me Jason what…sorry, WHO is it you've been waiting seven years for?" she interrupted him.

"I need to tell you how it began or you won't understand." He tried again.

"Just tell me Jason, do you love me?" Sam demanded.

"It's not a matter of whether I love you or not." He muttered in frustration.

"It is to me." She interrupted again. "If I know you love me then we can get through anything. I'll fight for you and the family we could have together."

Jason looked at her hard, wondering if she was going to actually listen and hear him or would she twist everything he said to be what she wanted to hear. He wondered if he would need to be brutal. In exasperation he sighed.

"Sam you've got to stop. I don't want to hurt you, but you and I both know things aren't right with us."

"Is it because of Alexis? Is it because she's my mother and you hate her? Is that something you can't get past? Because I'll never tell her if that's what you want." She begged.

"Sam. God NO...I would never ask you to do that. I don't hate Alexis, I've never hated her. She gets on my nerves at times but I would never want you to ignore the fact that she's your mother. In fact when you are ready to tell her, if you need me to, I'll help you." He replied his frustration growing.

"Thank you but you mean more to me than anyone. I'd rather it just be us, than risk loosing you on the chance that Alexis would want to be in my life as my mother." She assured him.

"NO" he shouted causing her to jump and he fought for control "Sam I swear that's not the problem." Jason sighed and searched for the right words, the magic words that would make this right for Sam, and allow her to move on.

"I don't understand you. All I've heard about for so long is how much you want a family, and you have one waiting for you. Alexis, Kristina, Molly, and even Nikolas. Don't you get it ? You are part of a family with history, roots and traditions. You are a Cassadine Sam, they're Royalty. Don't you get a kick out of that?" he joked half heartedly.

"No! Not if it's going to cost me you." She cried and he groaned in response.

"You have to stop putting everything on me. You need to find something in yourself to make you happy. I can't be your happiness anymore. Look I need to start at the beginning so you know who I've been waiting seven years for."

"What were you talking to Elizabeth about? Does she have something to do with this? Is she and Lucky causing problems for you?" Sam reached for an explanation.

"Not in the way you think and yes Elizabeth is a large part of what I need to tell you." He admitted hoping this was the opening he needed, the one she'd listen to.

Sam felt the jealousy start to bubble in her stomach. Carly had warned her that Elizabeth would try to cause trouble. Sam started shaking her head in denial. "Carly warned me about her." She muttered.

"Carly doesn't know what the hell she's talking about when it comes to Elizabeth." he told her with annoyance. "Carly blames Elizabeth for things not working out between us, but it was never Elizabeth's fault. Elizabeth wasn't the one who slept with Sonny." He stated forcefully.

"You are defending her." Sam stated in confusion.

"No..I don't need to, Elizabeth didn't do anything wrong. Carly did, but she has ignored that little fact over the years. It doesn't matter anyway, she was better off with Sonny. She wants to lay it all on Elizabeth. Plus she's never forgiven Elizabeth because she's saved me and not Carly. Carly and I would never have worked out." He stated matter of factly.

"Why?" Sam wasn't sure she wanted to know but the question just slipped out.

"Elizabeth" he stated simply.

"Elizabeth?" she repeated questioningly "I know you dated, she told me that once but she made it sound like it was nothing. I guess I believed her because you never mentioned it. You just always seemed to be friends who look out for each other." Sam tried to sum up his relationship without having all the facts. But he was determined to set her straight.

"I treated it like it was nothing, and that's how Elizabeth thought I felt about it." He corrected Sam.

"I think I have to sit down I can't take this in…" Sam was scared, she could feel it all slipping away, Jason, their love, their family and their home. Sam put a hand to her throat and sat on a chair that had been left on the balcony. Jason realized Sam had run out of steam and he knew she was listening.

"When I first met Elizabeth" he began "I was still with Robin and Michael was with us. Elizabeth was this cute, very sweet teenager and she was very much in love with Lucky. He actually introduced us, but we didn't exactly run in to each other every day, so I didn't really get to know her then. But a lot of stuff happened, I broke up with Robin and had to give up Michael and we thought Lucky was dead. We were both in pain and we ended up at Jakes one night. She was in complete self destructive mode and in more pain than any 17 year old girl should be and I saved her from this jerk. We struck up this friendship and she became more to me than just Emily's friend or Lucky's girlfriend. She was my friend too. She didn't know me as Jason Quartermaine, she only knew me as Jason Morgan, so there was no expectation or chance of her trying to turn me back in to someone I wasn't. She just accepted me. Elizabeth and I talked about how she was feeling about Lucky and missing him. I told her stuff about Michael and being his dad and missing him that I never told anyone. Carly was this totally self absorbed control freak, demanding my time and energy and Elizabeth was this totally giving non judgmental person who never once blamed me for Luckys' death. She defended me and stood up to every one in town who tried to turn her against me. She made me laugh and I never really had to say anything just listen. I just felt better around her, I was happy with her. Then all the stuff with Carly and Sonny happened, I got shot going to a meeting. I would have died but Elizabeth found me. She took me back to her studio, she nursed my wound, looked after me and she protected me from Sonny and Carly. It was such a small place to live but I was happier there than I had been in a long time. But it was tough having me there, she had to lie and hurt people to protect me. Elizabeth is so small and quiet except when she is defending someone she cares about. I watched her shove Nikolas out of her apartment one day, defending me the whole time." He mused, his gaze softening at the memory "I never thought she could do it."

Jason's expression wasn't lost on Sam and she silently started to cry.

"Her family and friends didn't like me staying in the studio with her, so I moved out. But we stayed friends. I was used to being with her and I couldn't stay away. My enemies started to notice her and what she meant to me. I think I was a little in love with her even then and if she hadn't still been grieving for Lucky I would have done something about my feelings for her. Her age didn't matter to me. But her grief did, and I didn't want to rush her in to something she wasn't ready for, I wanted to look after her more. Then someone planted a bomb in her studio and it was obvious she was a target because of me. So I tried to back away from her, but that didn't work either, so I left town instead. While I was away I guess I hoped that she would have come to terms with Lucky's death and be ready to move on. I came back to do some stuff for Sonny, but I was also feeling her out to see if it was worthwhile staying. Lucky had come back, and he was different, really angry and bitter and he was treating Elizabeth badly. But my coming back, seemed to knock some sense in him because he decided that Elizabeth was the one for him and they got back together. There was no reason to stay, so I left again. I stayed away longer that time, I needed to stay away. Until Sonny was in trouble and he called me back. I needed to be able to watch Sonny's warehouse and Elizabeth's studio was the perfect vantage point. It didn't hurt that I would get to spend time with her either, so I went to Elizabeth and she let me hide there. She lied to Lucky and everyone else and we got close again. But this time it was different, more intense and I realized there was more between us. I didn't want her with Lucky, he was no good for her and dangerous. I knew he didn't have a clue how to make her happy. The problem was Elizabeth was torn, she had feelings for me but she was confused by her feelings for Lucky. I ended up telling her how I felt and asking her to leave Port Charles with me. But she chose Lucky and I left town. The whole time I was away I thought about her, I didn't want her to be hurt but I had this hope that Lucky would prove to be the jerk I knew he was and they would break up. When I came home for good, I found Elizabeth was single. Lucky had hurt her in many ways and so she was ready to move on. We picked up where we left off and things were great, until Alcazar came to town. It was such a mixed up time and I got scared for her. In a matter of months she was kidnapped, locked in a crypt and nearly died. Then she got shot because of me. I tried pushing her away, but I was so confused, I couldn't stay away completely. She turned to someone else and I thought that would be it for us. But she was so confident we could make it work and she never once hid her feelings from me and I wanted to believe it could work. We decided to be together. But I felt selfish, so I did the one thing guaranteed to make her walk away from me. I lied to her about Sonny being dead and about protecting his sister Courtney, so she left me. I didn't want to lie but I couldn't risk her life again no matter what I wanted. I hurt her so much she turned to Rick and he nearly killed her." he stopped finally, taking a breath and chancing a glance at her "What I've realized is that I gave her up so she would be safe, but she was and is in more danger without me."

Sam couldn't take it in and shakily broke in to ask "What does all this mean Jason? She's married to Lucky. She's not your anything. If she's in danger let Lucky deal with it."

Jason gave her a hard look and readied himself for Sam's reaction to what her really had to say.

"I've kept my love for Elizabeth buried deep and locked away where it can't touch me, to protect myself and her. When Emily and Sonny got together it brought it all up for me again. Elizabeth is my Emily. That's why I was so opposed to Sonny being with Emily. I was angry because I expected Sonny to make the right choice, like I did, and give Emily up." He paused and then continued on "You wanted to know about the nightmares? I lied when I said I couldn't remember them, I did and I do. I've been having nightmares about Elizabeth and I realized I was wrong, I should never have pushed her away. I was in love with Elizabeth four years ago maybe even longer, I just never admitted it. You don't' do the stuff I did, you don't dream and think about someone the way I did Elizabeth and feel only friendship towards them."

Sam had started to sob loudly and Jason knew he should stop but he couldn't.

"I care about you Sam but I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Elizabeth. That's why we can't be together. You need to find someone to love you the way you want to be loved. It's not me."

"It is you. How can you hurt me this way?" she sobbed

"I'm not saying this to hurt you. Don't you want the truth? Don't you want to understand how I feel?"

"You're wrong Jason. So wrong. I can love you enough for both of us. Just please give me a chance. You forgot about her once before and you can do it again. Stay with me please. Elizabeth loves Lucky, she's married to Lucky." She whined.

"I know. But she's in love with me and I'm going to make her see that I'm the one she should be with, not Lucky." He replied with conviction.

"Jason please please stay with me. I can't live without you." She cried.

Sam ran to him and threw herself into his arms. Jason was caught off balance but he managed to catch Sam without both falling over. He held her in an attempt to comfort her, until he was startled by a noise. The sound of gunfire and his instinct was to hit the ground. Jason realized Sam had gone limp in his arms and then he felt the sticky warm blood as it spread underneath his fingers. He immediately lifted her in to his arms and ran with her in to the party.

"HELP ME HELP ME..SHE'S BEEN SHOT"

He laid her on the ground cradling her head as Patrick Drake knelt beside him and started to examine her.

"Where was she hit Jason?" Patrick demanded.

"Her back" Jason replied in horror.

"Jason get out of the way." Patrick ordered.

Jason fell backwards on his heels, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Elizabeth and he jumped to his feet. She was pushing him away from Sam and he grabbed her, putting his arms around her, holding her tight, asking and receiving comfort from her. He knew it was Sam on the ground, but he kept remembering that Elizabeth had been with him on the balcony too. It could have been Elizabeth. It should have been him. But Sam was the one in the line of fire at the wrong time_._

"It was meant for me. It was meant for me" he repeated over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Someone had called 911. It wasn't Elizabeth and it wasn't Jason. Jason was in shock and Elizabeth was scared for him. He'd clung to Elizabeth like a man balancing on a tightrope, all the time never taking his eyes off Patrick as he worked on Sam. She didn't want to let go of Jason, she had never felt more scared for him or needed by him. She whispered words of comfort and tried to shield him from the sight of Sam unconscious on the floor. Until finally he looked in to Elizabeth's eyes and seemed to focus on her, gaining strength from her and letting his love for her shine in his eyes. Patrick had yelled for Elizabeth to help him apply pressure and Jason had released her. She knelt down and applied pressure while Patrick looked and felt for an exit wound. Jason realizing what Patrick was doing had spoken in a soft tortured voice breaking Elizabeth's heart.

"Patrick I was holding her. The bullet is still in her "

Both Patrick and Elizabeth looked at Jason as he spoke, but each reacted in different ways. Patrick went about his job of tending to Sam and Elizabeth felt physically ill at the idea that Jason could have been shot again and how close she had come to loosing him. She was grateful that it wasn't Jason's wound she was once again applying pressure to. Jason had gone in the ambulance with Sam and Patrick and Elizabeth had followed. They arrived seconds after the ambulance and Sam had been rushed straight to surgery. Jason had waited outside the theater and Elizabeth had checked on him periodically. The last time she hadn't approached him, just watched him from outside the door. She had marveled that a man could give off the impression of a caged wild animal, yet remain so perfectly still and silent. He was a mass of contradictions, and she loved him. She was too restless and scared of Sam's prognosis and Jason's devastation to leave him in peace too long though, so she decided to check on him again. But he was gone. She stepped through the doors as Patrick came out of surgery.

"Where's Jason?" Patrick demanded.

"I'm not sure. How's Sam?" she questioned.

"Well she's holding her own. I got the bullet out, but I've called Kelly for a consult. There is a lot of damage and she may need a hysterectomy. We need to find Jason and get him to sign consent forms." He replied.

"I'll get the paper work ready and go find him." Elizabeth offered.

"You want to handle it?" Patrick was grateful he didn't relish telling Jason "Hitman" Morgan about his girlfriends condition.

"Yes. He's... " she hesitated, before she continued. "He's one of my best friends and I want to be there for him. It will be easier coming from me and he'll appreciate it."

Patrick nodded "The paper work is ready, it's at the nurses' station"

Elizabeth knew Jason would be in the chapel and saw him as soon as she entered. Quietly she approached him and slowly lowered herself down on the bench a little distance from him and laid the clipboard with the paperwork on the bench to her other side. She hesitated momentarily and then slowly sliding along the bench to get closer to him, she laid a gentle hand on his knee to get his attention. Jason turned to look at her. His bleak eyes locking on hers and then brightening slightly when he realized it was her. "Is she out of surgery?"

"Well Patrick got the bullet out, but he's concerned at the damage. He's called Dr Lee in to consult." She told him softly.

"Dr Lee? Isn't she a obgyn?" Jason said in confusion. He hesitated, the bleak look entering his eyes again. "Oh God"

"There appears to be damage and Patrick is concerned she may need a hysterectomy" Elizabeth managed to say through the lump in her throat.

"God if Sam had just let go, this wouldn't be happening. That bullet would have hit me. " he cursed.

Elizabeth flinched. It wasn't something she wanted to hear, or could even contemplate.

"Please don't say that, please don't make it your fault." She begged.

He looked at her stunned "If it's not my fault then whose is it Elizabeth? No one had a reason to shoot Sam. It was me. It was a hit."

"Right. So blame the guy who took the shot or better still blame the guy who ordered it." she cried in anger. "But DO NOT blame yourself"

Jason turned and grasped Elizabeth's shoulders, emotion dripping out of every pore. His eyes startling, piercing her heart.

"I stood there in your arms, taking comfort from you and you know what I was thinking? YOU. It could have been you. You were on that balcony with me a few minutes before and all I could think was, God, all I could think was "Elizabeth's safe. Thank you. thank you". He let go of her abruptly and stood up and started to pace in front of her.

"Jason don't please" Elizabeth begged again.

"I can't help it. What a waste….What a damn waste. I can't think straight. I can't deal with this. Sam was supposed to be out of it. I tried to tell her it was over. I was telling her about you, about our past our future. But she wouldn't listen. Sam wants us together so bad and now what do I do? She was begging and pleading for another chance. Why couldn't I make her understand? I'm so stupid." He swore slamming his fist into his thigh in frustration "I stood out in the open on that damn balcony, first with you and then with Sam. With all the crap going on with Sonny and the business I left all of us exposed. What was I thinking? I'll tell you what I was thinking" he paused and pointed a shaky finger at her "I was thinking about you, and doing everything I could to make US happen now. Not next week or next month, but now. I was impatient and selfish, even though you warned me Lucky needed you and it may take some time. I wanted to be free for you. The first time in my life I act selfishly and someone gets shot. When is it enough Elizabeth? I'm poison. Poison to everyone who loves me. You may not love Lucky the way you should but you sure as hell are better off with him than you are with me…." His voice had risen in anger and frustration. He wasn't yelling but he was close to it.

Jason turned his back on Elizabeth and headed for the door. Elizabeth jumped up in protest, she knew what was happening. He was scared and feeling guilty and he was going to do it all over again, push her away. The pain and despair in her voice stopped him mid stride.

"DON'T YOU DARE JASON. DON'T YOU DARE USE THIS TO PUSH ME AWAY AGAIN." she roared, not caring she was in the chapel "I'm sorry Sam got shot. I'm sorry you blame yourself. But it's not your fault and I'll do anything to convince you of that. Sam won't die she'll live. I know it. I know it because I'll do anything I can to help her get well again. But please promise me you won't turn away from me again. I've finally allowed myself to consider a life with you. Don't take it away from me. You aren't poison to me. You are my safe place, my friend, my love and the man I want to be with, please don't do this again." Somewhere through her tirade she'd stopped yelling and had started sobbing. She ran to him and threw her arms around him from behind, sobbing. Jason gently rubbed the arms embracing him.

"Please don't cry" he begged.

"When I saw the look on your face and realized Sam had been shot, I was so scared Jason. You held me so tight and all I could think of was how much time I'd wasted, trying to be everything to Lucky when all I really want is to be is with you." She confessed, her eyes bleeding tears and pleading with him to hear her and not leave her again. Jason gently loosened Elizabeth's arms so he could turn her and take her in his own. He held her tight, his face buried in her hair, soothing her as she cried.

"Elizabeth I know that the right thing to do is to be strong enough to let you go, but I don't think I can. I don't think I could ever push you away again deliberately." Her arms squeezed him tighter "You see I know for certain what it feels like to hold you, to love you and to feel you love me back. God help me and you, but I'm not strong enough to push you away again."

Elizabeth sobbed in relief, pulling back to look into his eyes as she placed her hands on either side of his head and pulled his head down to place her lips against his. Immediately they were both lost and the kiss deepened. Elizabeth broke free first, remembering Sam needed them_._

"I have some forms for you to sign. They're consent forms in case the doctors have to perform the hysterectomy. I know it's a bad time, and I feel awful asking. But it could save Sam's life. They won't do it unless absolutely necessary." She reassured him.

"I'll sign it. Sam has to live." He sat down to read the papers and signed them, with Elizabeth sitting close to him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I feel like a fraud, I have no right to sign these for her. I'm not in love with her anymore." he muttered as he signed.

"But you do still love and care for her, you have her best interests at heart and you don't want her to die. Besides, there's no one else Jason." Elizabeth encouraged him to let go of his guilt and help Sam. Jason looked at her, realizing what he needed to do.

"I'll sign them. I can't be the man to love her anymore, but there is something I can do for her. I can give Sam her family" he muttered to himself.

"I don't' understand." Elizabeth said in confusion.

"Here they're signed, can you take them to the doctors for me? I've got to leave for a bit and I can't tell you why. I just need to do something for Sam. It will make things easier on her." He told her, a little hope appearing in his eyes. He stopped to kiss her hard on the lips and then ran out of the chapel, leaving Elizabeth to inform the doctors that the emergency hysterectomy could be performed if necessary. Elizabeth hoped to God, for Sam's sake, it wouldn't need to be. She said a little prayer and hurried out of the chapel to deliver the paperwork.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This chapter wraps up the week after Sam's shooting and all the revelations. I have changed some of the plot slightly. There is no rogue emergency surgery performed on Sam that gets Liz/Patrick/Epiphany arrested. No need for that angst because there is no tug of war between Jason and Alexis and no request from her for Jason to leave Sam**

**Chapter 9**

**GH - One week later**

Elizabeth stopped momentarily to rub her eyes. She was so tired. SO many things had happened in the last week that sometimes she felt she was dreaming, like Alice in Wonderland. Nothing made sense, the universe was off kilter. How else do you explain Alexis being Sam's biological mother? Nikolas's cousin? God it was just to weird. When Jason left the chapel, Elizabeth had no Idea what he was intending to do. She had scrubbed in on Sam's surgery and been relieved when Sam didn't need a hysterectomy. There had been a lot of damage but it was all repaired, thanks to fine surgeons and their teams. Elizabeth couldn't wait to tell Jason the news. Then Jason had turned up at Sam's room with Alexis and she had informed anyone who would listen that she was assuming responsibility for Sam's care. Epiphany had assigned Elizabeth to look after Sam because "you're going to be sneaking in there and looking on her anyway". Epiphany was Elizabeth's treasure, she loved working with her and there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't learn from her. Jason and Elizabeth hadn't been alone again, but they had seen each other daily when he came to visit Sam. The unfortunate thing was Sam didn't seem to remember the conversation that she and Jason were having when she was shot. In her mind she knew she had been in his arms, so that must mean they were still together. Jason had told Alexis that it was over with him and Sam, but they decided to let Sam recover before telling her again. Jason had apologized to Elizabeth for that, which Elizabeth marveled at, considering she was still living with Lucky and helping with his recovery.

Lucky. He had gone back to work to soon, and was paying the price. After Jason's offhand joke about "lucky being on a drug", Elizabeth had begun to watch Lucky more closely. She now suspected he was still taking the pain medication, but he denied it and as yet she had no way to prove it. She wasn't sure how he was getting it either. She had confided in Emily and Nikolas her fears about Lucky's drug taking and they were all watching him. Life was kind of dormant for Elizabeth. She and Jason weren't together, but he still told her daily that he loved her and would wait for her. She was finding it increasingly difficult to stay away from him. Several times she'd been tempted to go to the studio to see him, knowing what would happen if she did. But she managed to resist that urge and instead be satisfied seeing Jason during his visits to Sam each day. He was due soon and she was preoccupied with the thought of telling him she was convinced Lucky was still on the pain medication and asking for his help to work out who was supplying him. Lost in her thoughts she walked along the corridor hugging the wall as she went and just as she passed the supply closet the door swung open behind her. The whispered "Elizabeth" surprised her and she spun around in delight and just in time to see Jason's smile as he wrapped his arms around her to lift her in the air. His mouth close to hers as he walked them backwards in to the supply closet. The door swung shut behind him as he lowered her to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Did I frighten you?" he asked as released her lips, his heart racing and his breathing raspy.

"I don't care" she sighed, throwing her arms around his neck. He buried his face against her neck, hugging her close as her body moulded itself to his in response. He groaned and then once again lifted her in his arms so that they were on eye level, and started kissing her. She responded with all the love and emotion she had bottled up since the night Sam was shot and they had talked in the chapel. Jason moaned. He felt like he wasn't close enough, his hands roaming her body. They broke off momentarily to look in each others eyes as he lowered her back to the ground.

"Do you know how long it's been since we were alone Jason?" she gasped.

"I know exactly. Why haven't you come to the studio?" he replied his voice husky with need.

"Are you kidding me? I wanted to everyday, but I'm weak Jason I know what would happen." her response elicited a groan from Jason.

"mmmm….me too. Kiss me Elizabeth" he ordered.

She smiled back at him half leaning away from him, teasing him. He answered with the sexiest smile he could muster, one arm scooping to drag her against his body. She gave in reaching up as he lowered his lips to kiss her again. This time it was slower, deeper more sensual, conveying all the desire they felt for one another. Jason's hand slowly traveled down her sides to her hips and down lower to curve around her buttocks, squeezing and pulling her up closer to him. Elizabeth broke off the kiss to drop her head back slightly and look in to his eyes. Jason saw her desire for him in her eyes, it was a direct answer to the desire he felt for her burning in his own eyes. He needed to feel her skin, so his hands found the edge of her scrubs shirt and slid under and upwards to caress the skin of her back, trailing a finger along the line of her spine. Their eyes never left each other as he continued. The lower half of their bodies were pressing against each other and Elizabeth could feel how much Jason wanted her, she could see it in his eyes. His fingers found the clip of her bra and hesitated. She knew he'd flick it open and she wanted him too. If Robin and Patrick could make love in the supply closet why not Elizabeth and Jason?

"I love you Elizabeth. I want you so much" he told her his eyes locked on hers.

"I love you..and I wa" Elizabeth never got to finish what she wanted to say. The rattle of the supply closet door and the roar of Epiphany startled them both.

"Dr Scorpio, Dr Drake…am I going to have to ban you two from these closets? For Gods sake this is a hospital, not a brothel. Control yourselves." Epiphany roared in outrage.

Elizabeth stepped back smoothing her hands over her scrubs, trying to calm her raging libido, as Jason watched her "Come to the studio tonight?" he pleaded.

Elizabeth nodded and shoved Jason behind the door so that if it suddenly opened he'd be shielded. She fixed her scrubs in place and opened the door stepping out.

"Epiphany it's me I kind of accidentally locked my self in. Well not really I needed a break." Elizabeth appeared to a surprised Epiphany.

"Oh Elizabeth sorry. I thought the doctors were at it again. Those two are always going at it like bunnies " Epiphany complained as she turned and headed down the corridor with Elizabeth following. _"Half their luck" thought Elizabeth. "Wish it was Jason and me."_

"Sorry you know I've been a bit stressed about Lucky I just wanted some time to myself." Elizabeth explained in apology.

"I understand. You usually go for a walk though." Epiphany assured her.

"I wanted to be close for Sam." Elizabeth replied simply, as Epiphany nodded in understanding.

Elizabeth and Epiphany continued down the hall towards Sam's room.

Jason quietly opened the door and stepped out only to stop abruptly at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Well well well. Isn't this interesting? Jason and Elizabeth in the closet! Actually it's not interesting it's disgusting. I think I'm blinded for life." Carly accused.

"Hello Carly" Jason sighed closing his eyes. **"**

**"**Hello Carly?" she mimicked "Is that all you've got to say" she asked aghast.

**"**How are you?" he asked for want of anything better to say.

"Answer the damn question" she snapped..

"No" Jason replied simply.

"I just catch you with Elizabeth while your fiancé is lying in a hospital bed recovering from a gun shot wound and you don't think you owe me an explanation." she recounted .

"No I don't. It's none of your business and don't ask again" he replied forcefully.

Jason turned on his heel and headed towards the lifts to make a quick escape. Carly was the last person he wanted to deal with right now, after being with Elizabeth. Carly stared after his retreating back in disbelief.

"Jason. Jason. JASON". But Jason kept moving at pace, increasing the distance between them, leaving her no alternative but to follow him. He wasn't getting away and she needed to save him from muffin faced Elizabeth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"_Damn it Carly"_ thought to herself._ "Where did Jason go?"_ She had followed him out of the hospital and to his car. She thought she was following at a discreet distance but he must have realized and given her the slip. Where the hell was he living? Why was Lizzie the looser in the loop, but Carly his best friend out of it? And while I'm at it what the hell was the deal in the supply closet? Her jaw nearly dropped on the floor when she saw Jason come out of that closet seconds after Elizabeth. I don't like it. What ever is going on, I don't like it. She's trouble, where as Sam is so easy to handle, she's no threat to Jason and Carly's relationship or Carly's place in his life. But that idiot stalker Lizzie is and always had been. For some reason Jason was confiding in Liz and not Carly, it may have something to do with Sam, but Carly hated the secrecy. Sure fire way to piss me off is to keep a secret from me, she thought to herself. I hate it. Well Liz wouldn't find it so easy to shake Carly. She'd follow Liz, because sooner or later she would lead her to Jason.

Jason chuckled to himself. That was a lot of fun. Letting Carly think she could follow him. He'd headed over towards the warehouse and ducked behind a truck as Carly drove past, then continued on towards the Studio. If Carly was ever going to be successful at tailing someone, she would have to use someone else's car and do something about all that blonde hair. God he'd never seen so much hair on one head in his life, it meant she stood out like a beacon. It was a good day he thought to himself. Sam was getting better every day and would be released from the hospital tomorrow. Soon he'd be able to have that talk with her and hopefully find the right words this time that will make her let go and move on, so he'd be free to be with Elizabeth. The day would have been perfect if he and Elizabeth hadn't been interrupted. But he was a patient man, he'd waited seven years, a little longer wouldn't hurt him, and Elizabeth was definitely worth the wait. He had asked Elizabeth to come by the studio. He wanted to continue what they had started in the supply closet. At the moment though he was hungry and decided Kelly's take out was exactly what he needed. He could get some food and take it back to the studio, and think about Elizabeth...Yes it was a good day. As he opened the door to Kelly's he spotted Emily and Elizabeth sitting at an inside table. He didn't hesitate just walked straight in, and walked on over to them. He hadn't seen Carly behind him. She watched as he entered Kelly's, she took a seat where she could watch him leave and be prepared to follow.

"HA Jason Morgan I got you this time."

Jason acknowledged Emily with a nod as he approached, laying a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder to get her attention. She blushed, stuttered a "hello". Jason flashed Elizabeth a brilliant smile and enjoyed how her blush deepened. She quickly looked back at Emily, who was watching their interaction with interest. Jason looked at Emily properly too, and was immediately concerned. Emily looked tired and strained, he wondered if it was to do with Sonny.

Elizabeth jumped out of her seat. "I have to get going but you take my seat and listen to your sister and YOU tell him what you've just told me. I guarantee he won't say I told you so."

Jason took Elizabeth's seat and turned to watch her leave, smiling at how "distracted" she looked. He knew she was thinking about the supply closet, like he was. Jason turned back to look at Emily once Elizabeth was out of sight. She was watching him with interest.

"Well even if Elizabeth hadn't told me what was going on with you two, I'd have figured it out from the way you were looking at her and she was reacting." she observed.

Jason smiled, the first genuine smile his sister had received from him in a long, long time. Emily's breath caught in her throat and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Em what's wrong tell me." Jason asked with concern.

"You smiled at me Jason. I thought you were so angry that would never happen again." she told sadly.

"I love you Emily, you should never doubt that." he told her plainly.

"I didn't feel like it anymore. There were times Jason when you looked at my like you hated the sight of me. It hurt." she told him not hiding her pain.

He had his own pain at the distance with his sister "There were times when I wished I did hate you. It would have made things easier. But you scare me Emily. You think your love can save Sonny and you make the mistake of thinking you know him better than I do. You are wrong. I know Sonny better than anyone and because of it I'm scared for you."

"Still?" she asked in exasperation "But he's out of it now Jason. You are in charge."

"Don't kid yourself Emily that it's going to stay like that. Sooner or later he'll come back for the business and he won't care that it may cost him you. All he will see is that he lost it because of you. That's when he'll start to look at you differently. He'll make a show of making a new life and being a better person but deep down that bad place that Sonny goes to inside himself is still there." Jason told her cruelly, but honestly.

Emily lowered her head slightly, and nodded sadly acknowledging for the first time the truth "There is something wrong with Sonny, it's been gradual but it's happening. He has these moments of extreme violence."

Jason had to interrupt at that "Has he laid a hand on you?"

"ME? No never. But he threatened Milo the other day, and then he attacked Nikolas." she admitted sadly.

"You have to get out of that house. He may not have hurt you yet but it's coming Emily and then I'd have to kill him and I don't want to." he told her forcefully.

"Jason I think there is something wrong chemically in Sonny's head. I think I can help him but he has to be willing to go see Lainey. I've tried to ask him but he shuts down in the bleak dark moods. I can't reach him. I need you to tell him it's ok to see Lainey." she told him in whispering desperate tone.

"When he gets like this Emily you just need to keep him away from people and alcohol and just let the mood take its course." he replied.

"I know that was Carly's advice too. I can tell you what I told her if you like?" she told him with force.

"No I don't think I'd like to hear my sister cuss me out" he replied with a smirk.

She leant forward her head propped on her hand tiredly "I know you and Carly have done your best to help Sonny through these episodes but he needs professional help. If he goes to see Lainey and she evaluates him and finds some treatment to help him, Sonny may never have another episode again and he and I can live happily together and you won't need to be afraid for me anymore."

"I would love nothing more than to think Sonny would be free of these episodes. But he won't get the kind of help he needs." Jason told her shaking his head, thinking back on his history with Sonny

."He will if you and I both ask him." Emily stated with conviction. "Will you help me?"

"I'm not sure he will Em, but yes of course I'll help"

She closed her eye's with relief "Thank you Jason can you come over tomorrow?" her voice shook.

"Sure." he thought for a moment and continued "I want to change the subject"

"Okay" she agreed with surprise.

"You said you know how I feel about Elizabeth? How do you feel about it?" he asked curious to know his sisters opinion. He had been remembering Emily's reaction at the mere idea of them together in Elizabeth's studio.

"I don't want her heart broken." she told him surprising him. "You seem so in love with Sam and she makes you happy."

"She did. But I don't think I've actually ever been in love with Sam. We got together so I could protect Sonny and Carly's marriage and the boys and their home." he paused considering how to explain "We became friends and I loved and wanted her baby. But I never fell in love with her. Not like I did with Elizabeth. I cared about her, I wanted her happy and there were times I needed her and she was there for me. But in love? I don't think that was ever case."

"We were talking about Lucky." Emily began "She thinks he's taking drugs and while I was listening to her talk I realized that Elizabeth has never gotten over the boy Lucky was. The boy who helped her heal from her rape. She is constantly searching for him and he doesn't exist anymore. She loves Lucky the teenager not Lucky the man." She paused to let that sink in, before the expression on Jason's face told her he'd already figured that out for himself. She continued with her observations

."She seems to love you an awful lot Jason." Emily was rewarded with an instantaneous smile from her brother.

"Good! I feel the same." he smiled "I want a future and a family with her. All the things I thought about when I asked her to go away with me all those years ago. All the things I've been waiting for ever since." his voice was warm thinking about their past, the present and definitely the future.

"When did you ask her to go away with you?" Emily asked curious.

"Years ago." he mused "Remember when she was hiding me out? I was so in love with her and I think she felt the same. I asked her to leave Lucky and go with me. I wanted us to be together." he finished a ghost of a smile hovering around his lips.

"She turned you down to be with Lucky! Yeah what a disaster that was." she acknowledged. "Well Jason if you and Elizabeth make each other happy who am I to tell you not to be together." she gave her blessing as she reached for his hands "Just remember she's married Jason and even though she loves you it will play on her conscious to leave Lucky now or to try and have a relationship with you while she is still married."

Jason nodded thankful for her insight."I know I can wait. I've waited seven years already" he assured her.

Emily made a low whistle "Seven years? That long? Wow. I'm proud of you Jason. If you and Liz can work it out I'll be more happy than I've been in a long time."

"I'll come over in the morning and we'll convince Sonny it's right to see Lainey." he told her as he relinquished her hands. He stood to leave and kissed the top of her head.

Emily watched him, thinking how lucky he was to know exactly who and what he wanted. Emily just wasn't so sure anymore.

Jason didn't see Carly as he hurried towards the docks. He was thinking about Emily and Sonny, and hoping Elizabeth would be waiting for him at the studio. But when he arrived she wasn't there. She wouldn't be inside he hadn't given her a key yet. He would do that when she came over. The light tap on the door made him smile and he rushed over to open the door. With a huge smile of greeting he threw the door open

"Elizabeth!" Then groaned with disappointment.

"Elizabeth?" Carly gasped in disbelief "NO I would be Carly. Your best friend! Remember?" she spat.

"God I thought I lost you hours ago" he groaned in annoyance.

"You knew I was following you?" she asked in shock.

"Of course! How did you find me again?" he asked not allowing her to enter.

"I saw you go in to Kelly's and I waited until you left and I followed you." she told him smugly

."OH"

"OH? OH? That's all you have to say. You've moved into this hole in the wall, you don't contact me for weeks, you don't tell Sonny where you are and I saw you come out of that supply closet after Elizabeth. Who are you and what the HELL have you done with Jason?" she demanded

The door had not closed properly and at that point no one heard Elizabeth approach. She listened for a few seconds and realized Carly was with Jason. There was no way Carly could know that Elizabeth was visiting him at her old studio. She was too vindictive and at the first opportunity would tell Lucky. Elizabeth turned and retreated back down the stairs, not wanting a confrontation with Carly at that point when she had no defense for her actions.

"Don't be ridiculous" Jason dismissed.

"ME? Are you going to tell me anything?" she demanded with a shriek

"Within reason. What do you want to know?" he replied evenly

"Elizabeth what is the deal with you being in a supply closet with my cousin –IN-LAW? Is she stalking you again? God why can't she just look after Lucky the poor guy is a mess at the moment, he doesn't need his wife chasing after you." she hissed.

"OK before I answer that you need to know. I'm not putting up with you bad-mouthing Elizabeth to me. If you can't say anything nice don't open your mouth" Jason warned.

"Don't give me orders Jason I hate that little bitch and I'll say what I like about her." she spat at him.

"That's IT" Jason stated as he lunged forward, grabbing Carly and lifting her off the ground. He walked awkwardly with Carly bucking and kicking toward the door. He lowered her long enough to open it and shove her out the door. "Don't come back Carly. I've got stuff I need to do for Emily and Sonny ."

Carly stood outside the studio banging and screaming at Jason to let her in. He ignored it and grabbed his cell to make a phone call. He needed to warn Elizabeth that Carly had seen them both come out of the supply closet.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me. I need to tell you something."

_"I was just outside the door and heard you and Carly arguing. I didn't want to show my face and give her any ammunition against me." Elizabeth told him worriedly._

"It wouldn't have mattered Elizabeth. She tracked me down today because she wanted me to explain what you and I were doing in the supply closet." he admitted with a smile.

_"Oh God..Jason what if she tells someone? Lucky or Sam? They're both recovering and Lucky is in a bad enough state as it is." her panic came through the phone to him._

"I kicked her out Elizabeth at this point she'll be weighing up her options, the pros and cons for each. We've got a day or two before she decides to act on what she knows. When Sam gets discharged tomorrow she's going to live with Alexis so I'll tell her then. It will be better with her family around her."

_"What am I going to tell Lucky? "You've been a pain in the butt and basically making my life miserable, so I've fallen back in love with Jason. This is a disaster" she groaned._

"I don't want you to worry. I won't let Carly hurt you." he soothed.

_"OK..I think we should keep our distance for a few days while you get through to her and settle Sam in at Alexis's." she replied._

"Ok I'll be in touch. I love you" he told his voice softening.

_"I love you too"_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day, Carly was still stewing over what happened at Elizabeth's studio. Not only because Jason had thrown her bodily out of the apartment, but also at herself for her own lack of control. She had never been able to hide from Jason her dislike of Elizabeth but she usually could distract him with whatever her current crisis was. She'd never gone so far before, but now her complete hatred of Elizabeth was obvious. She'd always managed to refrain from name calling that was too bad in her opinion, sticking with her tried and true favorites, "Princess Purity", "Goody Two Shoes" or "muffin face". But she had let it all out this time. Something about Jason's demeanor had made her loose control. Her instinct had been to go straight to Sam – but she realized that would do no good. Sam would forgive Jason anything if it meant holding on to him. So her next thought was to go to Lucky, risk the wrath of not only her own mother but Luke Spencer too. Would anyone believe her without proof? Probably not! Then Jason had warned her to forget what she saw and stay out of it. He then gave her a vague threat about loosing his friendship. She never believed that, he'd hinted at it before but it had never happened. But this was Elizabeth, not Sam. Elizabeth and her hold on Jason were a whole different story. So in the end she decided to hold her tongue and wait for the right moment to blow Elizabeth out of the water. Carly was on her way to see Jason at Elizabeth's old studio, she hesitated when she saw Maxie Jones and Lucky standing close on the dock, and watched the scene unfold.

"Thanks for this Maxie. This is the last lot I'll need."

"I don't understand why you need more so soon. What happened to the ones I gave you two days ago? You can't have gone through those so quick." Maxie asked in concern.

"I didn't I had to hid them from Elizabeth and now I can't find them again." he explained.

"You can't find them? Lucky?" she responded, confused with his explanation.

"Look please don't start doubting me Maxie. We have a great thing going here. I need the pills. They're helping me get back to work and feel useful. I have to go after Manny Ruiz and find out who shot Sam Mccall. If I do that they'll let me back full time. But I need the pills for the pain or I won't be able to pull it off." he cajoled.

"I thought Manny Ruiz was dead? Didn't Jason shoot him when he abducted your wife and he had to save you both?" Maxie poked and pushed the right buttons with her words and tone.

"They never found his body and Morgan doesn't believe he's dead. SO I'm going to get him this time. But I can't do it without the pills. AND YOU." Lucky poked a few buttons right back. He added the last bit for incentive. Lucky enjoyed the sex with Maxie, it felt good to cheat on Elizabeth. It shouldn't, but it did. It gave him a sense of power over one little aspect of Elizabeth's life, because he was so useless in every other aspect of it. Besides if Elizabeth could cheat with Patrick Drake he could cheat with Maxie.

"There's no need to explain Lucky. I know you need them. It's Elizabeth that doesn't understand. You should just leave her so we can be together. You need me Lucky." she told him moving a step closer.

"I just need to get my life back in order." he stated as he reached out and pulled her body to his. He molded her slight frame to him, lowering his head to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he bent her back slightly to pull her even closer, the kiss becoming more passionate.

Carly watched with distaste _"God get a room"_ she thought.

"Why don't we go somewhere and be alone Lucky." Maxie whispered huskily pulling away slightly.

Lucky liked the idea. He wanted a pill and Maxie Jones body to use. She liked it a little rough and that's what he needed right now after her crack about Morgan saving him and his wife. He needed to show her he wasn't useless. "Yeah! I need you. You're the only one who understands."

Carly was in shock, smacking her forehead _"What am I psychic now? My God. Has the whole world gone mad? Lucky and Maxie together! Well another interesting bit of information to file away for safe keeping until I can use it"_ she thought to herself. She then watched, mouth agape as they walked off arm in arm. Carly was astounded. Any more of these shocks to the system and she just may end up in Shadybrook again. She shook her head to clear it and continued on her way to see Jason. They met up as he was opening the door of Elizabeth's studio apartment to leave.

"We need to talk" she told him."

I don't have time" Jason replied.

"Meeting muffin face?" she taunted.

Jason smiled genuinely as he looked at Carly. She was so jealous of Elizabeth she couldn't hide it any longer.

"It won't work Carly. Elizabeth is beautiful. You say stuff like that and you just come out looking like a jealous brat."

Carly huffed "Fine. Can I call her Princess?" she asked childishly.

Jason smiling still, he knew his answer would blow the top of her blonde head right off..

"Only if you put "Jason's" in front of it"

"huh what?" she stuttered. "Jason's Princess? What are you insane?" she screeched.

Unable to hide it anymore Jason burst out laughing. "Yes I think I am. I'm insane about Elizabeth. Insanely in love."

The horrified look on Carly's made Jason bend over grasping his stomach he was laughing so hard. Carly swiped at the top of his head with her hand. She had never seen Jason laugh like that, it was unnerving. "OH MY GOD"

"Carly you should see your face" Jason continued to laugh at Carly who looked like her whole world had gone askew.

"I SAID STOP IT." she roared "My brain just exploded and you are LAUGHING? It's just bizare"

Jason stopped laughing long enough to put his most serious "don't mess with me glare" on his face. Leaning forward, so that he was close enough so that Carly could feel his breath on her face and adopting his most menacing tone, he told her

"Get used it. This is the way it's going to be. Don't call Elizabeth nasty names any more and keep your opinions and thoughts about my relationship with her to yourself, or stay the hell out of my life. I'm not interested in what you think about it anymore. Got it?"

Carly was completely offended "YES"

Jason continued "and mention one word of what you saw or what we've discussed to anyone and you'll regret it. Got it?"

"I wouldn't tell anyone. I doubt whether anyone would believe me." she muttered in reply.

"I mean it Carly." he warned.

"I KNOW..I get it. Do I have to like it?" she asked in annoyance.

"I wish you would." Jason sighed "She makes me happy. As a friend of mine that is all you should want for me. But if you don't like it, fine I don't care. Just stay out of it. Now I'm in a hurry."

"To go where?" she questioned curiously.

"Sonny's" he replied "I promised Emily I'd help persuade him to get help from Lainey" Jason hesitated. He wondered if Emily had told Carly what she thought was wrong with Sonny.

"This could be the end of Sonny and Emily." Carly observed knowingly. "If she pushes this, he'll push her away."

"I know." Jason nodded, unable to hide his hope that it would "But she says it may be possible to treat him in a way that will mean he'll never go through these dark moods again. She thinks there is a chemical imbalance or something. I guess it can be corrected." he shrugged.

"What do you think?" Carrly asked softly.

Jason thought for a moment "Emily is smart and I trust her judgment on this. Let's face it you and I haven't been able to help him over the years. You want to come with me?" he offered.

"Yeah I think I'd like to help Sonny if I could." She nodded happy that there was something they could agree on.

"Let's go. I have to help Emily and then I have to go and pack Sam's things and take them to her. She's being released from hospital and going home with Alexis." he informed her.

"oooo let me pack her junk please?" an evil smile overwhelmed her face.

"No." he said emphatically.

Carly made a face behind his back as she followed him back down the stairs of the building. She considered telling Jason about seeing Maxie and Lucky together. It was only fair considering his feelings for Elizabeth. But then Carly decided against it, she didn't want to be the one to tell Jason and have him yell at her or not believe her. Let the muffin face find out for herself. She thought again about what they were about to do to Sonny and doubts started to cloud her mind.

Carly hesitated "Jason I'm not sure this is a good idea"

Jason shrugged "Confronting Sonny? Me either but Emily does and I trust her."

"No I mean me going with you." she clarified softly. "He'll never forgive me. He may forgive Emily and he'll always forgive you but me he'll blame."

Jason nodded recognizing the truth in what Carly said "Carly it's alright. I didn't expect you to come along anyway." As if on queue Jason cell phone began to ring. He glanced at it briefly and flipped it open to answer.

"Em? Everything Ok?"

_"Well not really." she replied shakily. "I think it would be best if you don't come over. Sonny found the research I've done and he's furious. I have to find another way to approach him. I'm going to call Lainey and get her to talk to him for me."_

"Are you sure?" Jason asked concerned.

_Emily gave a half laugh and sob at the question "No Jase I'm not sure about anything. I just know confronting him at this point isn't going to work. I need to approach him not as a lover out of concern but as medical professional. If I put that "cloak" on I can be straight forward and as harsh as I need to be." she admitted.._

"Alright I'm trusting you to know what's best for him. But if it gets out of hand you call me." he ordered.

_"I will" she told him softly._

"I mean it Emily if he gets violent. Forget it. Is Max there?" he demanded.

_"Yes but I…"_

"Put him on Emily" he told her in a voice she would never refuse.

Without another word he heard the muffled sounds as Emily handed the phone over

_"Jason?"_

Without preamble Jason demanded "You know how he gets Max, if things get out of control you protect my sister. Do you understand?"

_"Yes I do" Max replied instantly._

"Good"

Jason hung up and looked at Carly a frown marring his forehead. "Change in plans?" Carly asked.

Distracted and concerned Jason replied "Emily wants to approach him with Lainey. He found out that she has been doing research and isn't happy with her. She thinks it's not a good idea for me to turn up there."

Placing a reassuring hand on his leather clad arm Carly assured him "She's stronger than I gave her credit for and maybe she is right. We haven't handled him the best."

"I hope so. I guess you are off the hook then. I'm going to head over to the Penthouse and pack Sam's stuff. So I'll see you later?"

She nodded reaching up to peck him on the cheek as she turned and headed for her car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

It had taken Jason a little over and hour to pack and box all of Sam's belongings. He'd packed everything in to the SUV and headed to the Lakehouse determined to make Sam understand and let go. He'd planned his arrival to coincide with Sam's release from hospital, and was greeted at the door by Alexis.

"Jason..come in" she greeted.

"Thanks. I have Sam's stuff here I'll just get it."

"She's asleep so it's a good time. She didn't want to come with me. But I kind of pointed out that you hadn't turned up at the hospital to get her." Alexis grumbled.

"I've been avoiding telling her. I change the subject actually. I thought bringing her stuff over would open the door to tell her that we are over." Jason stated, feeling awkward.

"You don't need to open a door Jason..Just say it." Sam interrupted.

Alexis excused herself, leaving him to confront Sam on his own. As Jason started to explain things to Sam, much as he had the night she was shot he noticed her expression change and a slight irritation entered the frown on her face. It soon became apparent to Jason that what he was telling her wasn't news to Sam

"So you remember." he stated shaking his head. "How much Sam?" he asked abruptly.

"When I first woke up I didn't remember anything. But within a day it had started to come back to me. That I was shot in your arms while you were trying to break up with me" she accused softly.

"If you remembered what happened on the balcony then you must have remembered that I told you about Elizabeth." he stated.

"Yes..I thought you had come to your senses when I nearly died. I thought when you kept visiting me that you regretted breaking up with me and that you wanted us back" she shot back defensively.

Jason never realized that Sam could be deceitful, especially with him and wondered how he could have been fooled for so long. He knew she had a past, and never held it against her, but he never realized she would include him in her games. Feeling a fool,Ja son had felt the need to be blunt, in return for her deceit.

"That's not going to happen. We're over. You need to accept it and move on. I'll be your friend, I'll support you but I won't be your lover anymore. We aren't getting married. I don't know how more honest I can be." he told her curtly.

Sam squinted in an effort to hide her hurt

"So has she left Lucky yet? Has she moved in to the Penthouse with you?" Sam demanded, her tone nasty. At Jason's expression Sam realized she hit a nerve, she decided to twist the knife and cause Jason as much pain as she herself was feeling. "I'm guessing not. She's still with Lucky isn't she? I know what it's like to play second fiddle Jason, I've been playing it to Carly since we got together. It's not pleasant and you have to have a certain stomach for it. I'm betting you don't." she finished with disgust.

"You don't know Elizabeth and you have no idea what we feel for each other or what she feels for Lucky." he defended.

"I know despite dumping me on Alexis doorstep you are still all alone in the Penthouse aren't you? Elizabeth hasn't moved in has she?" she taunted him again, laughing. It was a harsh jealous sound and it hurt Jason's ears. Then she continued on tormenting him

"Poor Jason. She may say she loves you but she won't leave poor pathetic Lucky and tarnish her own good goody saint Elizabeth reputation to be with you, Sonny's enforcer. You are better off sticking with me. Someone who loves you unconditionally and doesn't give a shit about her reputation.' she smiled with self satisfaction, convinced she knew it all.

Jason swallowed his anger and tried to hide his disappointment and hurt at the change in Sam. "You are so wrong. But even if you were right I wouldn't want you back." he told her, his tone cold.

With the quietly spoken assurance Sam went pale with hurt.

"I get it Jason. Go be with Elizabeth, if you can, and when you regret it and want to come back to me. I'll be waiting. You are my only true love and I'll be waiting."

It was awful and awkward and Jason couldn't wait to get away. The conversation or argument had revealed a lot of things to Jason about Sam. He gunned the engine of the SVU and headed back to Elizabeth's studio.

********************************************

Elizabeth's shift at the hospital didn't start for another two hours. She had enough time to gather the washing and head over to Grams to do it and spend some extra precious time with Cameron. As she looked at Lucky's stuff strewn around the floor and over the bed she cringed. He was so hard to deal with lately, it was ruining everything about their relationship including the tattered threads of friendship. She dread seeing him, even more so after last night. She didn't like being suspicious of him but she was and she couldn't hide it anymore. She found herself walking on tip toes around him in an attempt to catch him out with the pills. Last night and again this morning he was rummaging around under the bed, cloths flying out, looking for something. This morning when he turned to see her watching him, he looked startled. He proceeded to berate her for staring at him. She ultimately shook her head and walked off. She couldn't be sure if it was about her staring or the fact that they had argued when she got in last night. They argued about his therapy and the way he pushed himself and although she didn't voice her suspicion he was taking the drugs it was clear she felt he was hiding something. To cover it he had initiated a kiss and attempted to make love to her. She begged off due to tiredness and he lost his temper slamming out of the apartment and not returning until the early hours of the morning smelling of beer. At that point Elizabeth wondered how she would stay in the same home as Lucky and try to appear the loving wife to him. She had lost all desire for him. In fact she had never felt less attracted sexually to anyone. A wife shouldn't feel like that but she did. Jason consumed her every thought and she fantasized constantly about what would have happened at her old studio if that phone call hadn't interrupted them. Or what would have happened if Epiphany hadn't banged on the door of the supply closet. She wasn't sure how many more times she could be alone with Jason and not let her feelings take over. How many times would they be interrupted? She wanted to help Lucky with his recovery but she had already given up to much. Her little boy was living away from her and she had to hide her love for Jason. Something caught her eye. It had rolled out of a sleeve of Lucky's sweat shirt. It was a bottle of pain pills. She should have been shocked but she wasn't. She sat on the bed and realized what Lucky had been looking for so furiously had been the pills. His attempt to make love had been to distract her. Her husband was a drug addict. OH things just got worse and worse and life with Jason just seemed further and further away. Where was he? She needed him right now. She reached for her cell phone, flipping it open and selecting Jason's number. Jason had just arrived back at Elizabeth's studio and answered almost immediately

"_Elizabeth!"_

"Jason I really need you right now." she stammered.

"_Where are you? Do you want me to come and get you?_

"I'm at my apartment. What I need more than anything is to be on the back of your bike and to forget about everything that is keeping us apart and just concentrate on you and I." she begged.

"_After the day I've had you have no idea how much I need to see you right now, and concentrating on you is exactly what I need. I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"I'll be waiting. Oh and Jason?"

"_Yes?"_

"I love you more than anything." she told him breathlessly.

_Jason smiled "Then we are on the same page because I love you more than anything. Ten minutes."_

Jason hung up the cell phone and headed back out the studio door. He was still trying to calm down after his earlier confrontation with Sam. What he needed right now was Elizabeth. He was still furious and knew that Elizabeth and the bike ride would clear his head and she would help him make sense of everything, re-assure him that she loved him and they'd be together. He made it to her apartment in 8minutes flat. As he pulled to a stop she threw herself at him, he snaked an arm around her to hold her close as he steadied the bike.

"Elizabeth what's wrong? What's upset you?" he asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "Not yet Jason I just want us to ride away together." As his eyes widened in surprise, she clarified "At least for a little while then I have to be back in time for my shift to start at the hospital."

"Ok we'll ride up to where the bridge used to be like we used to. Maybe when you see that view again you'll feel ready to tell me why you are upset." he told as he stroked her satin smooth cheek.

"I love you Jason more than ever." she told him as she grabbed for his hand.

"I love you too. Jump on, lets go." Jason rode fast, they snaked their way around the roads, he'd almost laid the bike flat with each turn. The longer the ride went the more worried he became, for he never once heard Elizabeth squeal in delight and exhilaration the way she used to. Instead he could feel her face pressed against his shoulder and he feared she was crying. Rage built up inside him and spurred him to increase the speed, so that he could finally find out who or what had distressed Elizabeth so much. Finally having reached his destination he was able to slow the bike down and stop in the clearing. Elizabeth hopped off the bike and stood with her head bowed waiting for him to dismount the bike. She was fiddling with the strap of the helmet and finally he bent to remove it himself. She threw her arms around him and held on sobbing. Jason was scared and angry he didn't know what had put Elizabeth in this state but he needed to know now.

"Shhh Elizabeth please what's happened? Tell me." he soothed.

"I love you so much Jason and I want to be with you and for us to start our life together now. But I just don't see how it's going to happen now." she sobbed.

Jason's heart sank in to his boots as she pushed away from him and walked towards the look out. Jason came to stand beside her.

"I don't understand. What does that mean? I told you I'll wait until you are ready to come to me." he questioned his voice rough with emotion.

"Remember you made that innocent comment about "what drug is Lucky on"? she paused as Jason nodded, pushing the hair from her face that was caught against her tear stained cheeks. If Lucky had been with them right now he'd have put a bullet in the back of his head.

"Well turns out it wasn't so innocent, as it was prophetic. Lucky is addicted to his pain pills. His erratic, obnoxious, abusive and self destructive behavior is because of the pills." she ground out.

She paused while the information sunk into her own brain a bit deeper. "Ever since you said that, Em and I have been watching him. The signs were all there but I had no proof. Then we fought last night and this morning and he stormed out and left his cloths everywhere and I found his bottle of pills." her voice shook "Thank God Cameron isn't in the house, I shudder to think what would have happened if he found them." she shuddered at the thought.

"What a moron! That settles it. You aren't going back there, you and Cameron will move in to the Penthouse with me." Jason told her through clenched teeth as he moved to take Elizabeth in his arms and offer her the comfort he knew they both needed. But she pulled away.

"Jason as much as I would love to run away from this. I have to face it front on. I have to confront Lucky's addiction and make him get help." she pointed out.

"But you aren't staying with him!" he stated.

"I have to. He can't loose every thing all at once, not with a drug habit. He'll never get clean if he has nothing to get clean for." she told him earnestly and instantly Jason's control and temper snapped. This conversation was coming at the wrong time considering the earlier conversation with Sam and the taunts that had somehow found their mark. He started pacing trying to control the anger.

"God damn it. Why does Lucky get all the breaks? He's an addict. He left you and Cameron vulnerable. I feel sorry for the guy but why do you have to be his crutch?" he didn't yell but his anger was palpable and shocking to Elizabeth.

"Jason!" she stammered.

"I mean it. It's his problem. Let his brother and his sister sort him out. You and Cam need to be out of it and with me. I'm not letting him hurt you anymore." he told her forcefully.

"I'm his wife. He's my responsibility." She pointed out.

"Don't remind me." he snapped back. "It makes me sick to think of it. He has no idea what he has or what he's throwing away in you and Cam. It's the worst kind of waste. He has you and he doesn't even appreciate what that means." Jason roared in frustration.

"Jason I love that you want to be my protector and save me from big bad Lucky but.."

"Don't" he interrupted in rage and stopped pacing. He couldn't believe his ears or what he thought he was about to hear. "Don't say it Elizabeth Just don't." Jason pleaded.

"Jason?"

"Come on I'll get you back you don't want to be late." Jason made to take her hand and lead her back to the bike.

Elizabeth snatched her hand back "No Jason wait let me explain." she pleaded.

"Explain what Elizabeth?" He snapped at her. "That once again I come second to Lucky? I don't need you to explain it. I've lived it more than once. I'm just not sure how much longer I can take it." his voice was steady and that frightened her.

"I love you" Elizabeth whispered and he felt a twinge at the soft sad way she said it. Almost like a goodbye. Well not this time Elizabeth he promised.

"Yes and I love you. Just seems that what ever I have to offer you is never enough. Lucky always comes first." he complained.

Elizabeth's head snapped back in shock as if he'd physically hit her and he turned on his heel and stalked back to the bike. This time not attempting to take her hand and lead her back to the bike, but letting her follow silently behind him.

They rode in silence back down the cliff rode, slower this time. Jason's anger, slowly building and feeding on itself as her words and choices clouded his brain. Jason had lots to think about. He may as well move back in to the Penthouse. Elizabeth's studio had been like a safe place to be together that no one knew about. But Carly already knew and it wasn't likely Elizabeth would be coming to him any time soon and he would just be lonely there. He debated whether to tell Elizabeth or not. He was angry and frustrated and scared he'd lash out in hurt and jealousy, so at this point he didn't want to say anything to her. He pulled up in the alley beside her apartment block and waited until she dismounted and taken her helmet off, before gunning the bike ready to take off again. His name from her lips halted him and he settled back not looking at her.

"Jason? Where are you going?" she questioned softly.

"Does it matter?" he replied emotionless.

His tone hurt her but she couldn't let him leave like this. "To me it does" she assured him. Jason snorted before gunning the bike.

"I'm going to move back in to the Penthouse. The reason for being in the Studio doesn't exist anymore. We don't need a safe place and I don't need to get away from Sam, Carly and Sonny anymore." he told her coldly not wanting to show her the full force of his anger and resentment.

"Can I visit you at the Penthouse?" she asked softly.

Jason snorted again and started to move the bike off without answering.

"Jason please we need to talk" she begged softly.

Jason abruptly shut the bike down, threw the stand down and dismounted all in one fluid movement and advanced on Elizabeth, his anger and disappointment evident in every jerky step he took. Elizabeth heart broke at his pain filled eyes, they searched her face and focused on her eyes. Backing a few steps away she realized how deeply she had hurt him.

"About what Elizabeth? I think we've said it all. I love you, you love me, but Lucky is a drug addict and needs you more than I do." he smacked his hand to his forehead "God I have déjà vu, but I just never fucking learn." his voice rose and seeing her fearful eyes forced himself to lower it

"It's like four years ago except this time you aren't lying to yourself about loving Lucky. SO the fact that you love me and want to be with me should be enough for me you think? So I just have to sit back and wait?" Jason laid his complaints out one by one. His eyes were desperate and intent never leaving her face.

"You said you would, you said "as long as it takes Elizabeth I can wait" Elizabeth reminded him resentfully.

"Don't throw my words back at me Elizabeth. I meant it. Or at least I thought I did, but that was when I thought that at some point you'd want to be happy with me and not miserable with Lucky' he accused.

"I do want to be with you I love you" she cried desperately.

"I know. So tell me Elizabeth do you have a ball park time frame that you could give me on how long this wait will be? If I took off for another year or two would you be over your obligation or love or what ever the hell it is you feel for Lucky by then? Or would you find another excuse?" he demanded.

"Jason you are deliberately misunderstanding." she told him in frustration "I'm not choosing Lucky over you."

"You aren't? Really? It sure as hell feels that way. Remember I have experience with this Elizabeth you did it once with Lucky and then once with Zander. I'm an old pro at it. I know exactly what it feels like." he told her sarcastically.

The Zander reference irked her, she and Jason weren't a couple when it happened so she shouldn't feel guilty about it, but she did. Starting to feel anger at Jason's lack of understanding her own voice rose.

"OH MY GOD I would think you of all people would know where I'm coming from considering you are Carly's crutch in life." Elizabeth snapped also, feeling the need to fight his ridiculous summation. "I know you hate Lucky but couldn't you have a little bit of compassion? If not for him, for me? My situation with Lucky is complicated and you know it. He's sick, he needs me and I need to help him before I can be happy moving on."

Jason burst out laughing a harsh, tired sound. He decided to ignore the Carly jibe, because not only had Sam used it to jab him, but it was true. The fact that Elizabeth used it as a jab was not cool with Jason. She was avoiding the truth and the truth was Jason had always come second place to Lucky in Elizabeth's eyes. He stared at her for a long moment and came to a decision and raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I guess not Elizabeth. NO! I don't have any compassion for Lucky. He's been jerking you around for months, abusing you and your trust, making your life miserable. But he gets all the compassion from you." he told her his tone quiet and resigned, which scared her more than his anger. He turned abruptly mounting the bike and made to start it again and decided he had more to say. "You know what else Elizabeth? I'm sick too. I'm tired and frustrated and in love with you but it doesn't mean ANYTHING to you. I get it. I understand. I come second to Lucky or maybe I'm just not good enough for you I don't know." he paused his head hanging in defeat "You once called me Sonny's enforcer first, last and always. Well you are Lucky's crutch and enabler first, last and always. Maybe when you're tired of being miserable you'll remember me, Jason. I may be second best but I'm the man who loves you. Maybe then we'll have a chance. Until then I'll just stay the hell out of your way and not burden you with my "misunderstanding of your Lucky situation" and my lack of compassion for you."

With that he gunned the bike and took off leaving a devastated Elizabeth to contemplate all he'd said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Jason's Penthouse one week later**

Jason sat on the couch in the Penthouse contemplating the events of the previous week. True to his word after dropping Elizabeth off he'd moved out of the studio and returned to the Penthouse and had been living there ever since. Jason wondered how so much could change in such a short period of time. In particular he thought about the events leading up to the bike ride he and Elizabeth had taken that day. The confrontation with Sonny had been called off. Emily had called and told him that Sonny wasn't in a good place, she'd sounded nervous and Jason was worried about her. Then there had come the confrontation with Sam and the realization that Jason had never really known her. His dealings with Sam were awful and Jason couldn't wait to get away. Then he had received the phone call from Elizabeth. After the hellish morning he'd had he'd needed Elizabeth but he realized that whatever had happened to prompt her call was more important than his confrontation with Sam. Even so he hadn't been in the best mind set to deal with their argument. He was angry, miserable and feeling bitter jealousy when he had left her that day. Then his day had gone from hellish to tragic. He'd gone to Elizabeth's studio packed his things, locked up and headed back to the Penthouse. He had just walked in the door and dumped his stuff when he answered a phone call from Sonny demanding a meeting and had left immediately to see him. They had ended up arguing with Sonny continually hitting him. Emily had happened on them and tried to pull Sonny off of him. In anger Sonny had lashed out at her and knocked her down. Jason saw red and acted on instinct. He grabbed Sonny by the throat, threw him against the wall and proceeded to choke him. Emily was screaming and this alerted Max. On seeing Jason and Sonny he pointed a gun at Jason in an effort to protect Sonny. In the end Jason had let go and Emily had turned on him. It had hurt like hell that she'd done that and he'd turned to leave. But first he had decided to sort things out with Max.

"_MAX…DON'T EVER, EVER POINT A GUN AT ME AGAIN. YOU HEAR ME? BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU POINT A GUN AT ME AND DON'T TAKE THE SHOT, I WILL. DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL KILL YOU, SONNY OR ANYONE ELSE WHO STANDS IN THE WAY OF ME PROTECING EMILY. AND I'LL DO IT WITHOUT BLINKING." he roared, pausing to see the shock on Max's face, who was still shaking from pointing a gun at the head of a man he called "friend". Making sure his words sank in, because he meant every word, Jason's tone changed to it's steely best. _

"_From now on I'm not your friend, I'm your boss. Not Sonny. Don't EVER forget it. You are to protect my sister from him at all costs. GOT IT?" he ordered._

"_Don't ask me to do it. I can't hurt Sonny" Max pleaded shaking._

_Jason stared his stone cold best at Max and then continued in a quiet threatening tone _

"_Then I know where I stand. You don't work for me anymore. Be prepared to make the shot, to take me out Max, because I won't hesitate. You know me. I won't. I'll kill you and Sonny. Do you understand?"_

_Max nodded numbly on, not knowing how to answer with Jason looking at him with such hatred._

"_DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Jason roared again._

Max visibly shaken, mumbled "Yes". Jason had turned stiffening his back and hardening his heart to the sounds of his sister sobbing over her lover and stalked from Sonny's house. Jason needed Elizabeth, but knew it was impossible. He couldn't explain to her the lengths he'd threatened to go to in order to protect Emily. At this point with all she was facing with Lucky and his own total lack of understanding for her situation that morning, he was scared she'd already turned away. His own ability to inflict pain and violence on people he once called "friend" scared even him. So there he sat one week later contemplating a lonely existence ahead of him with no Elizabeth to love. Jason thought about his reaction to Elizabeth's news about Lucky and his coldness to her on the bike ride home and afterwards. Not for the first time he wondered if he hadn't had Sam's taunts fresh in his mind, the ones that fed his insecurities, would he have handled things better? He was still as much in love with Elizabeth as ever, but wondered how many scars he'd inflicted on their relationship because of his reaction. What would life be like without Elizabeth? Even as a friend, because he was now convinced he wouldn't even have that.

Then he heard the light knock at the Penthouse door. He walked slowly to the door and opened it only to be stunned by who was waiting on the other side. His Elizabeth, looking scared and nervous. They stared at each other for a long moment, their eyes drinking each other in. He gestured for her to enter and stepped aside as she slipped past him. Jason felt as though despite the love he felt for Elizabeth, the love she knew he felt, he had no right to touch her or offer that love, that it would all be a burden. So instead he hung back, his hands clasped behind his back so he could resist the urge to touch her. His eyes never leaving her, roamed hungrily over her small frame as she moved further into the apartment. They were so awkward with each other and Jason dreaded whatever it was she was about to tell him that had her so nervous and uncertain. Finally he broke the silence that had enveloped them

"Do you want to sit down? Do you want a drink or something?" he stammered.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the formality in his tone and she swallowed hard. She seemed to be searching for something to say and once again Jason felt fear.

"I went to the studio but you were already gone." she told him in an uncertain voice.

"I didn't see a reason to stay there anymore." he shrugged in resignation "I didn't have to give the Penthouse up for Sam. She went home to Alexis when she was released from hospital and we discussed everything." he explained evenly. "You know she was faking the whole time in hospital and knew that things were over between us?" he paused as she nodded, and he'd sighed not really understanding why he'd mentioned Sam. His eyes searched hers, and he fought the urge to add, but failed. "and there was no reason to expect you to visit me there so it was easier to just come back here." he finished unable to disguise the hurt he felt in his voice. He mentally kicked himself when he saw her flinch as if he'd physically hit her. He made a move toward her, but stopped himself.

Elizabeth sighed and decided to ignore his last statement for what it was, a statement of fact from Jason's point of view even if it was wrong.

"I thought about what you said and while I don't agree with you, I can see where you might believe it."

Jason sighed, running his hand over his face in frustration. If it was over he didn't want to drag it out, he wanted his pain now, so he could show it to her in all it's glory. He owed her that much.

"What part Elizabeth? What part exactly am I wrong about? The part where you love me and not Lucky? Or the part where I will always come second to what Lucky needs? Because, from where I stand both are true." he told her as tears formed in his eyes

She raised her own tear soaked eyes to look at him, and his breath caught.

"What am I saying? You aren't wrong about anything. I do love YOU Jason, and I don't love Lucky anymore, and I did put Lucky's needs before yours, and yes you have been treated as second to Lucky and I am so sorry. It just never occurred to me that I was doing that. I've just always looked after Lucky, and I never realized I was putting him before anyone else. I never thought you needed me like he does." she sobbed as she explained "I've put him first, and I will never do that again. I just love you so much Jason and I don't want to loose you over this." Jason ached to hold her as she moved to put her arms around him and he almost gave in. Instead Jason grabbed her arms and held her away, wanting to be sure she understood that he expected everything from her.

"You and Cameron will move in here with me?" he demanded.

Elizabeth smiled at him, shaking her head. "Cameron needs time to get used to things, I can't just uproot him again. When you left me the other day I did a lot of thinking. I packed my stuff and moved in with Grams. I've told Lucky he needs to get help, get in to a program or rehab. Once he's done that I'll file for divorce, he won't go if I do it before he's in a facility. He's still resisting the idea of a program or rehab and he thinks he can change my mind. But it won't happen. Enough is enough." she finished.

He was staring at her in hope, it wasn't perfect but it was perfect enough, and he felt the tension and uncertainty leave his body. The next step was Elizabeth and Cameron moving in to the Penthouse. It was so close he could taste it. Once again he could see their future getting that much closer. He stepped closer, and slid his hand in to hers and lead her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her on to his lap holding her close. She pulled back slightly to gaze at him, and tapped his shoulder lightly,

"Hey you had me really scared. No phone calls, no visits, no nothing. I thought you'd given up on me." she accused.

"I didn't feel I had any right and I was just as scared." he replied. The next few minutes were filled with soft reassuring kisses and touches. Jason stirred and admitted. "I need to tell you something" he started with concerned eyes but she place a finger to his lips

"No you don't, Emily did. She was horrified and devastated all at once, she has no idea what to think or feel. She thought you were going to kill each other and she'd be forced to watch. I've been waiting for you to ask for me but when you didn't I wasn't sure if it was because of Lucky and our fight after the bike ride or if you would use your fight with Sonny as an excuse to turn away from me again, and you can't turn away from me ever again. I need you too much." she happily confessed.

"You know?" he asked startled.

"That you threatened to kill Max and Sonny? Yes." she nodded. "I will never forgive Max for pointing a gun at you Jason. NEVER." she told him angrily.

"Oh my sweet Elizabeth. Thank God. I thought you'd be scared of me." he said in relief as she stroked his jaw reassuringly "it was just one more thing after the bike ride"

"Never." she swore. "I know what you do and what people think of you. I accept it. But they don't know you like I do. I love you and I trust you in everything you do, every decision you make." she told him tenderly.

"I love you too." he assured her. "Poor Elizabeth your news about Lucky came at a bad time." he mused.

"Maybe it was a good thing. I needed a wake up call and after all you only told the truth." she replied.

"I don't want to talk anymore." he nuzzled in to her neck. "I've missed you".

Elizabeth scraped her fingers through his hair "I missed you too."

She snuggled down on to his lap, raising her face to his and offered her lips. Jason took a moment to look into her beautiful eyes and realized he had fallen in love with her even more. He took her lips in soft comforting kiss they both needed. Instantly the tempo of the kiss changed, as lips opened and tongues entwined, it became more intense. Jason's hands roamed her body as Elizabeth ran her hands up his chest to his neck and then into his hair. The sound of Jason's cell phone ringing interrupted them and reluctantly Jason released Elizabeth to answer it.

"Stan this better be urgent I was in the middle of something important." he grumbled, smiling a sensual smile at Elizabeth as he grabbed for her hand.

"Jason. Man I'm sorry to tell you this but Justus is missing presumed dead and the police are on their way to interrogate you." Stan told him in an urgent tone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - one week later**

Despite Jason and Elizabeth sorting their relationship out, Jason's week had gotten progressively worse after the phone call. They had found Justus's body and Jason had the task of telling Edward, that his grandson had been murdered taking a meeting that Jason should have attended. It didn't matter that Jason didn't know Justus had set the meeting up and taken it himself in an effort to ease the burden on Jason. Justus was well aware and fully supportive of Jason's stance against Sonny and Emily, and in his own way had tried to help Jason. Justus was one more casualty of Jason's lifestyle and Sonny's relationship with Emily. Edward had not taken it well and despite there being no love lost between Jason and his grandfather, Jason had embraced Edward's rage and grief as his own. Along with Jason dealing with his cousin's murder, came the constant calls from Sam about stalkers or intruders. He'd put men on the house only to be told by Sam that he must still love and want her if he'd go to those lengths to protect her. Like the boy who cried wolf Jason had begun to turn a deaf ear to her fears of danger lurking in the trees and bushes outside of Alexis house. That was until they found out yesterday that Kristina had spoken to Manny Ruiz on the balcony of the house. SO extra guards were ordered and Jason started taking extra precautions with Elizabeth. As the week progressed and more things happened, Jason felt himself turning more and more inwards. But every time he felt himself imploding he'd think of Elizabeth and how she had come to him at the Penthouse and made everything right for them. She loved him and was certain that any decision or action he made was the right one. He felt her love was the one thing keeping him sane. Jason decided he'd been brooding over the week too long. He was grieving for Justus, worried about Emily and Sam, and missing Elizabeth. Elizabeth would be finishing her shift in a couple of hours he could grab some food and still be in time to meet her as she finished her shift. Maybe he could take her for a coffee and hot chocolate at Kelly's. He smiled. The idea of her always made him smile. The phone ringing demanded his attention.

"Yeah Stan what is it?"

_"Sorry Jason but Sam is missing. We're pretty sure Manny has got her"_.

Jason hung up. This week had officially gone to hell.

**General Hospital - 48 hourd later**

Jason took the stairs two at a time, sucking in gulps of air. His chest burned from the exertion and the bullet Manny had left in his shoulder. His t-shirt was heavy and wet with his own blood, but he switched off from the pain and concentrated on the job at hand. Kill Manny Ruiz at all costs. Jason knew Lucky was behind him, but he also knew Lucky was high as a kite and of absolutely no use to him. The thought spurred him to take the stairs faster. Jason caught glimpses of Manny as he too raced up the service stairs ahead of him. Manny was almost at the door to the roof, and Jason felt the adrenalin kick in as he took the last remaining stairs 3 at a time. He saw Manny crash through the door and his last thoughts were Sam was alright, Elizabeth was alright and that was all that mattered. But to ensure their safety and everyone else's, Jason had to take Manny out tonight and before Luckless made it to the roof.

Manny knew, even though he was injured, that Jason was gaining on him. There was no time to attempt to lock or block the door to the roof, Manny had to keep going. Seconds later he heard the door crash open again and saw Jason hurl himself through the doorway. But Manny felt he had the upper hand as Jason was already in his gun sight, minus a weapon and already wounded. He could play with him.

"I'm getting out of here. You can either look the other way and let me get a head start or I'll shoot you where you stand." he warned.

"I'm not letting you go Manny." Jason replied with conviction.

"I've already shot you Jason, you are bleeding, probably in shock. You need to turn around and go back down the stairs and get the doctors or that pretty little Elizabeth to nurse you…" Manny taunted.

Jason had been advancing on Manny, whose gun was aimed looking for his shot, and as Jason heard Manny say her name "Elizabeth" he focused and in the split second it took to squeeze the trigger, Manny was distracted by Luckless bursting through the door gun firing, in their direction. Jason lunged towards Manny, his hands raised to grab him by the throat and strangle the life out of him. The force from Jason's body weight had Manny staggering backwards to the edge of the building. Jason shoved at Manny once again with all the strength left in his body, bumping Manny over the roof top edge. Jason stepped forward as he heard the thud of Manny's body hit the pavement, and looked over the edge to see the scene below. He staggered backwards, unsure of what Luckless would do.

With wild unfocused eyes Lucky claimed "I shot him, he went over the edge. Your safe Jason"

Jason looked puzzled. What was he blabbering about? He had to get down stairs and see that Manny hadn't miraculously gotten up again. He walked past the police as they filed on to the roof top asking Lucky questions and made his way down the stairs and out of the building to see where Manny's broken body lay. He heard Elizabeth's sweet voice calling for him and took a few uneasy steps towards the sound. He needed her, his shoulder hurt like hell as he stumbled backwards towards her.

"Oh My God your hurt." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I'm alright." he winced. "You're safe, Sam's safe, Manny's dead and he can't hurt anybody anymore." he told her as he collapsed in her arms and fell to the ground. Just as he lost consciousness the thought occurred to him, if he died right now he was where he should always have been, in Elizabeth's arms. Liz looked around for someone to help her coming up emtpy.

"I need help this man is badly injured…PLEASE I NEED HELP NOW " she shouted in fear.

Elizabeth clung to him as she felt his life ebb and she desperately begged him to live.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jason didn't open his eyes, but he was awake. He knew it because he had pain in his shoulder. Slowly the events of, when? When was it that he killed Manny? A few minutes ago, an hour ago or yesterday? He frowned, and immediately felt a soft warm hand touch his and at the sound of her sweet voice he sighed.

"Jason are you in pain?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

"I think I might be" he replied weakly as he cracked one eye open to look at her.

"Where tell me, I'll get the doctor?" she asked all business like.

"My lips are sore, they need a kiss" he told her as he opened the other eye to focus on her.

"GOD you are beautiful." he sighed.

Elizabeth smirked lovingly at him "and you are delirious, and obviously in pain."

Jason grabbed for her hand again and winced as the sudden movement caused him pain.

"Don't move away from me. I don't need a doctor or pain medication I just need you." he told her firmly. "Now kiss me better" he demanded, desire clouding his eyes. She took his hand and lifted it to her face to press a kiss to his palm and still holding it leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. Jason anticipated it and moved his head so that she collided with his lips, taking the opportunity to hold her face still with the hand she'd placed against her cheek. He felt her respond immediately and the kiss deepened. He moaned at how good it felt.

"Interesting bedside manner you have Nurse Spencer." Epiphany interrupted. Elizabeth jumped back and Jason cursed under his breath, looking away from Epiphany in frustration.

"If you find it such an effective form of pain relief Mr Morgan maybe I should administer it to you?"

Jason's head jerked around in horror, staring at Epiphany with his fiercest stare. She was joking wasn't she? he asked himself. She's great in a crisis but no way. Elizabeth hadn't taken her eyes off her shoes.

"I take it from your lack of response that I'm not suitable to you for that kind of pain relief?" she paused for effect "Well I guess I'll have to assign Nurse Spencer to your care today. Next time lock the door you two." she finished in warning.

Elizabeth looked up at Epiphany in shock to find her smirking knowingly. Elizabeth offered a weak smile in response. Jason's fierce look evaporated in to the broadest smile Epiphany had ever hoped to see on his face. She smiled back and shuffled out the door. Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"What do you think that means?" Elizabeth asked him in shock.

"I don't care but it seems like she just gave you permission to stay here and kiss me. SO where were we… " he reached out with his good hand attempting to pull her back into his arms.

Elizabeth stepped away a fraction, smiling at Jason. "I was wrong to kiss you then Jason. We need to be discreet. Epiphany is right any one could have walked in just then."

"You know what? I don't care anymore. Lucky had his chance and he turned up on that roof high as a kite. They should check the bullets that came out of me one could have been from him, he was firing like a mad man." he grumbled.

"Really?" she turned shocked eyes to his. "But they're giving him a medal for killing Manny and saving you." she explained.

**"**Is that what he told them?" he asked in amusement.

"What really happened Jason?" Elizabeth asked in curiosity.

"I was advancing on Manny he had the gun pointed at me ready to shoot me again, Lucky burst through the doors and started firing wildly. It was enough to distract Manny so I threw myself at him and shoved him off the roof." he shrugged.

"Lucky lied?" she sighed.

"Maybe not. He was so stoned I'm not sure he knew who I was. He may believe he shot and killed Manny, but he didn't." he replied.

"We need to tell Mac" she told him.

"No..I'm happy for him to take the credit. All that matters is Manny can't hurt anyone anymore."

"But Jason" she interrupted.

"No leave it alone I don't care. All I care about is you." he insisted. "Come here, get up on this bed with me." he invited.

"Jason I can't you're hurt. You need time to recover." she refused. As she said it she moved forward, holding his hand and gently stroking his forehead. "I get to nurse your wounds again. Want some soup?" she teased.

"Yum and NO…How long am I here for?" he groused.

"A couple of days they need to do some tests and assess if there is any nerve damage." she told him.

Jason started to fidget at the idea of being stuck in the hospital, then remembered who else was at the hospital. He looked at Elizabeth smiling.

She smiled in response "You aren't going to be a difficult patient are you?"

"Not if you're my nurse. I don't think I mind being here a few days. It could be exactly what I need. Unlimited access to the love of my life could be just what the doctor ordered." he mused "Think you could get the nightshift while I'm in here? I think I'd like having you as my night nurse. Less people around at night you know. You could be here if I have a nightmare or something, maybe jump in to bed with me and soothe me?" he flirted.

Elizabeth was happily shocked. She still wasn't used to the fun playful Jason again. He'd been missing for so long, years it seemed, or at least since he'd come back home the last time. But these glimpses of the playful, fun Jason she was getting were wonderful to experience. He could tell that something in her mood had changed and reached for her hand to hold it near his heart. He let her feel the rhythmic thud of his heartbeat, slightly faster because she was so close and he was touching her.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" he asked wondering if he'd said too much.

She shook her head letting him know there was nothing wrong with what he said "I was just thinking, it's been so long since you've seemed so happy. But it doesn't really fit with the wound you are carrying and what you've been through." she smiled sadly, tears in her eyes "I nearly lost you again Jason and we haven't even started properly yet."

"This injury is nothing and I do feel happy. Happier than I've been in a long time. We may not be able to tell anyone else about us just yet, but I'm in love with you Elizabeth and that makes me feel free." he told her lovingly..

Elizabeth closed her eyes to savor the words. Opening them to look in to his eyes. "I'm in love with you too. I always have been."

Jason swallowed hard at those words, reaching for her. "Good. Think you could get up on this bed and show me for real?"

"Yes Jason" she smiled unable to deny him anything. She tentatively slid a leg up on to the bed, edging closer to him as Jason's good arm moved around her back to help her up. She settled laying half across Jason's body her face turning towards him, her lips straining to meet his in the kiss she knew he wanted. The kiss deepened as Elizabeth opened her lips and Jason's tongue slipped into her mouth finding her own. Jason tried to shift her closer, he wanted to touch her but was hampered by the wound to his shoulder. He pulled back.

"Damn this is going to be torture if I can't touch you. When are they doing these tests?" he groaned.

"This afternoon. We should have the results tomorrow." she told him as she settled with her head on his good shoulder, her hand and fingers lightly running over his chest, Jason sighed, content with Elizabeth in his arms.

"Ok I guess it's just snuggling until tomorrow then." he replied in frustration.

Elizabeth giggled at his little boy tone, and reached up to kiss him. Jason moaned. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, he had things he wanted to do to Elizabeth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**GH the following day**

Elizabeth dropped Cameron off at daycare with a hug, a kiss and I love you. She then hurried off, late as usual, to sign in for her shift after wearing her Scrubs in to work. Smiling she adjusted her name tag as the lift doors opened. Looking up she spotted Epiphany in her usual position at the nurses station. Elizabeth approached her with a tentative smile, wondering what on earth Epiphany was thinking after she witnessed her kissing Jason the day before. But Elizabeth was prepared for her condemnation and hoped her smile would be a welcome one for Epiphany.

"Good Morning Epiphany."

"and Good morning to you Elizabeth. You must have had a good start, I haven't seen a smile that broad on your face for a long time." she observed.

"Oh well Cameron slept right through last night, I've just dropped him off at daycare and he seems great. I think he's happy I'm with him at Grams." Elizabeth admitted.

"I'm happy to hear that, you've been spending way to much time away from your son." Epiphany grumbled.

"Ah well I thought it was for the best I…" Elizabeth started to explain.

"I'm not criticizing you Elizabeth." she corrected her "You do what you can for your child when you're a single mother. "

Elizabeth's head shot up, looking at Epiphany but she didn't elaborate.

"Could you look after Mr Morgan today please." Epiphany asked.

Feeling as though there was some unspoken demand for an explanation Elizabeth began tentatively "ummm Epiphany…" Only to be interrupted when Epiphany continued on in her instructions.

"His wound is healing nicely, all things considered. Dr Drake wants to change the type of dressing, so he's put some detailed instructions in his chart. Oh and it's ok to remove his IV so he can eat today." Epiphany instructed.

."Oh ok..has his results come in? Is there any nerve damage?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

"I believe Dr Drake has those and he will be visiting Mr Morgan some time this morning to give him the results." Epiphany replied business like.

"Right." Elizabeth answered. In most circumstances Elizabeth would have welcomed Epiphany's business like manner but not this time. She felt uncomfortable and was looking for an opening to explain why she'd been caught kissing Jason when she was married to Lucky.

When Elizabeth didn't make a move to leave, Epiphany looked up at her questioningly.

"Now would be a good time to go check on Mr Morgan." Epiphany dismissed her.

"Yes I'll go now." Elizabeth started towards Jason's room and hesitated. Turning to face Epiphany, she decided the best course of action was to tackle her head on.

"Don't you want to ask me what's going on with Jason?" Elizabeth asked in a rush. Epiphany stopped what she was doing and put down her pen to look Elizabeth in the eye.

"You can tell me anything you feel I need to know or not. But what you don't need to tell me is what is blatantly obvious to my own eyes." Epiphany told her.

"You saw us kissing.." Elizabeth stammered.

"Elizabeth" Epiphany sighed "it's your own business and so far it hasn't interfered with your work. When it does you can be damn sure I'll say something to you."

Elizabeth looked down and whispered "I know what you must be thinking. I'm married and.."

Epiphany interrupted "Alright. You want to know what I think? What I think is that Lucky is spiraling out and I don't like to see him take you and Cameron with him. You are a wonderful mother and nurse, Elizabeth. I don't know if you are a wonderful wife, but what I do know is that Lucky has made your life miserable and many is the time I've wanted to throw that young man over my knee and paddle his backside for the way he speaks to you and treats you. It's obvious you want to save Lucky but some people just can't be saved. Those are the ones you need to let go of, so you can concentrate on your own and your son's happiness instead."

Elizabeth raised her eyes, her pride showing "and what you saw happen with Jason?"

"Now Mr Morgan is whole different way of thinking. I can see he makes you happy." Epiphany smiled knowingly.

"The things they say he does.." Elizabeth started but was interrupted again.

"I know what they say about him. My own son works for him. I'm not crazy about Mr Morgan's alleged profession, or that my son is mixed up with him." Epiphany stated "What I do know is that when it counts that man has saved you, and I am grateful. He may not be perfect but it's the MAN he is and the way he treats you that is important here. Only you can decide if that's what you want. If you can handle his so called profession who am I to judge."

Elizabeth offered a relieved smile to Epiphany "Thank you. I don't know what to say"

Epiphany returned her smile "Say nothing. I like you Elizabeth and I like working with you and I just like to see you happy and living with your own child. Not tying yourself in knots over Lucky's self destructive nature. There's a time when you should just count your blessings and let go." she soothed. "Now are you going to see to Mr Morgan or will I?" she threatened with a smile.

Tears had sprung to Elizabeth's eyes and her smile broadened. She reached over to touch Epiphany's hand. "Thank you I don't think I could have stood it if you thought badly of me."

Epiphany's face twisted as she remembered "Stan's father was a drug addict. Watching you has been like watching my life in replay. I wouldn't wish it on anyone." she said shaking her head.

Elizabeth smiled and mouthed another "thank you" before turning around and heading to Jason's room. As she opened the door she noted Jason's injured arm out of it's sling. He was concentrating very hard on moving his fingers. She plastered her best, disapproving look on her face. "Why is your arm out of the sling?"

Jason immediately looked up to smile at her. "Stop frowning at me and come over here and give me a kiss hello."

Shaking her head "I'm all about nursing today Jason. Why is your arm out of the sling? Dr Drake hasn't given you the results yet, I know."

"My fingers were tingling a bit so I wanted to see how much movement I had. Want to see?" He raised his arm and held out is hand without wincing.

"NO and your tolerance to pain is unbelievable cause I KNOW that should hurt." she fussed as she straightened his bed. "Now I have to check your vitals and if they are good I can take your IV out which means you can have something to eat." she paused "Wish I'd known I'd have baked you some brownies" she told him playfully.

"For breakfast? I never eat it but if I was going to I would need eggs woman." he frowned.

Elizabeth approached the bed with his chart in her hands. As she got closer she leaned over and swiftly kissed him on the lips. Leaving a smile on Jason's face. "Is that the best you can do?" he complained.

"No and you know it. But it will do for the time being. " she flirted.

They laughed together, as Elizabeth methodically, checked his temperature, blood pressure and recorded them in his chart. Reading the doctor's notes she noted the instructions for the new dressing and the removal of his IV. She proceeded to remove the IV first with Jason flirting and making her laugh. There was a knock on the door and the volunteer entered with a breakfast tray.

"Scrambled eggs and coffee is that OK?"

"Great bring it over." Jason replied enthusiastically.

"Alright! Scrambled eggs! So you don't need me to feed you. I need to go get the dressing for your wound and check what other patients I'm looking after today. I'll be back soon."

"No!" Jason replied quickly, with a fake grimace "you'll have to help me eat. My arm's injured."

Elizabeth cocked one eyebrow "It was fine few minutes ago when you waving it around in the air telling me to come kiss you." she pointed out as she mimicked his arm waving with smiled.

He ggave her a mock scowl "Alright but hurry back" and then smiled.

Elizabeth smiling left Jason's room only to hear the slightly raised voice of Epiphany ordering Lucky out of the hospital and Lucky's slurring voice asking for his wife. She took a deep breath and headed towards the commotion.

"AH there you are" Lucky grumbled.

."What do you want?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

"To talk to my wife and tell her to come home" Lucky replied with feeling.

"GO away Lucky I'm not coming home to you. I'm staying with my grandmother and my little boy." she ground out through clenched teeth.

"But you don't have to worry everything's ok" he replied knowingly.

"Oh really? Did I imagine that my husband is a drug addict?" she questioned sarcastically.

"YES" he shouted. "I don't have a problem. A Doctor at Mercy checked me out and gave me a prescription."

"OH MY GOD…you lied to another Doctor." she accused. "There is nothing wrong with you except that you are a DRUG ADDICT Lucky. Get out, get away from me." she demanded.

Nikolas and Emily alighted from the elevator in time to see Lucky grab for Elizabeth, only to have her shake him off and move out of his reach.

"ELIZABETH" Lucky roared.

"Ah Mr Cassadine see what you can do about getting your drug addled brother out of my hospital before I call a real policeman and have him arrested." Epiphany demanded.

Nicolas observing Lucky knew immediately that he was stoned "Lucky for God's sake" he cried in exasperation.

"What? What? There is nothing wrong with me" Lucky laughed.

"Lucky you're in denial. You have a problem and you need to get help" Emily told him,

"My only problem is my wife, my brother and my best friend can't be bothered to believe in me. Well screw you, screw all of you. There are plenty of people who do believe in me. I don't need any of you." he accused as he stormed off towards the elevator bashing at the button as Emily and Nikolas watched in frustration. Emily put a comforting arm around Elizabeth as Nikolas followed Lucky.

"Oh Elizabeth" Emily sympathized.

"I'm alright. I'm alright." she stuttered as she stared at the elevator "I have to go and change Jason's dressing" she mumbled as she quickly moved away from Emily's support. "Really I'm alright. That, what just happened here with Lucky just makes me realize I'm doing the right thing by staying at Grams."

"You are doing the right thing. The only thing you can do for your son and yourself. Nikolas will deal with Lucky and I'll help as much as he'll let me." Emily assured her, silently letting Elizabeth know she was off the hook.

Elizabeth turned stunned eyes to Emily "But you have.." she began.

"Nothing that comes before you and Lucky." Emily interrupted.

Elizabeth nodded her thanks and turned to head in the direction of the Jason's room, while Epiphany and Emily exchanged worried glances.

Elizabeth entered Jason's room without her usual flirtatious smile. Jason smiled in her direction but didn't receive one in response.

"I have to look at your wound and change your dressing." she mumbled.

Jason pushed the table with his empty plate away, looking at Elizabeth concerned "Hey what's wrong?"

"Lucky was just here. He's managed to get himself another prescription. He is so far in denial it's scary. Epiphany thinks I should cut my losses and just leave him to spiral out so he doesn't drag me down too." she sighed "I guess I should have taken the opportunity to tell her that is exactly what I am doing." she joked with a watery smile.

"Well remind me to give Epiphany a big ole thank you. She's right." Jason stated flatly.

"He won't get help Jason. My leaving him didn't spur him in to action, so what am I waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked not daring to hope that Lucky's visit had spurred Elizabeth in to action.

"I promised you that I'd leave him and move in with Grams, then when he got help I'd file for divorce. Well he isn't getting help and I'm sick of waiting. I'll see a lawyer and get them to file the papers as soon as possible."

Jason released the breath he'd been holding in a rush of feeling, and only just stopped the smile before it broke out over his face, but he couldn't hide it in his eyes.

"I'll ask Dianne to do it for you." he told her quietly.

Elizabeth noticed the smile Jason was struggling to hide for her sake "You can smile you know Jason I can see you want to" she teased him as the smile in his eyes spread over his whole face and became so infectious Liz had a ready smile to match it. A knock sounded on the door and Patrick opened it and entered

"Good news Mr Morgan no permanent damage. You will need some physical therapy but you will regain full use and strength in your arm and hand. You are very lucky."

"Thank you." Jason told him but frowned when he noticed Patrick's attention was now on Elizabeth..

"Elizabeth?" Patrick called and she looked at him enquiringly "I heard the scene Lucky made before. Are you alright?" Patrick asked.

"She's fine." Jason deadpanned.

At Jason's curt reply on her behalf, Patrick turned to glance at him briefly before turning his attention back to Elizabeth and smiling his sexiest smile. "Can I help Elizabeth?"

Jason's grunt alerted Patrick to the sudden tension in the room. Patrick smiled slightly at the frown on Jason's face, before turning his attention once again to Elizabeth.

Jason wasn't forgetting that Patrick had helped Elizabeth out with a private nursing job. Maybe he had an ulterior motive. "I said...Elizabeth is fine." Jason repeated forcefully.

"I think I asked Elizabeth not you." Patrick pointed out not taking his eyes from Elizabeth.

"I'm fine…" Elizabeth began but Jason interrupted her.

"Don't think because I've got a bullet hole in my arm I won't get out of this bed and break both yours." Jason threatened.

Elizabeth gasped "Jason!" turning shocked eyes at Jason while Patrick chuckled knowingly.

"Interesting but a bit over the top." Patrick chuckled at Jason's territorial behavior toward Elizabeth. "Elizabeth and I are colleagues and friends I've been concerned about her."

"Concern is fine. Learn how to show it without flirting." Jason growled.

Patrick turned feigned innocent eyes to Elizabeth "Was I flirting?"

"Yes but I ignore it because it's like a habit with you." Elizabeth told him in amusement,

Patrick looked suitably put in his place "I am sorry Elizabeth it just comes naturally around you." he flirted again with a slight bow.

"That's IT" Jason moved to throw the covers off of him and swung his legs around over the edge of the bed. Elizabeth swiftly moved to sit on his legs and stop him from getting up.

"ENOUGH Patrick." she warned. "You know you don't mean it." turning to Jason she was secretly thrilled he was jealous "Jason don't even think about it."

Jason grunted, but enjoyed Elizabeth's neat backside rubbing against his legs.

"I'll call Physical therapy and arrange someone to come and see Jason." she promised Patrick.

Patrick looked backwards and forwards from Elizabeth to Jason, frowning slightly. He sensed it, the sexual buzz in the air. A knowing smile broke out on his face and he started to back out of the room towards the door.

"Thank you Elizabeth…ummm I guess that will be all then. Take care Mr Morgan. Elizabeth"

"Thank you" Jason and Elizabeth replied in unison.

Jason watched the retreating Patrick and voiced his concerns absently. "You know what? The sooner we go public the better I'll like it. He was flirting with you in front of me." he complained.

Elizabeth giggled and nudged him. He turned to look at her and they smiled at each other.

"I love you Jason but honestly I think Patrick figured us out and he played you. That was Patrick being Patrick, not every man sees me the way you do." she laughed at him.

"He's a man isn't he?"

"Well yes." she replied not understanding.

"Then he sees you the way I do." he explained. "Besides he admitted to flirting with you."

Elizabeth laughed whole heartedly "He'd run a mile if I took him seriously I'm a single mother and that's a big NO NO to Patrick."

"Bull." he replied enjoying the sound of her laughter. "Now lock that door Elizabeth I want to start my physical therapy."

Smiling Elizabeth did Jason's bidding and slowly made her way back to him.

"Get up on this bed with me Elizabeth I want to show you just how much movement I've got in these fingers of mine." he told her suggestively. Elizabeth hoisted herself up on the bed to lie side by side with Jason. Her leg slung over his legs. Sensual smiles played on both their lips as they gazed at each other. Elizabeth put her arms around Jason as his hand came up to feel her shape through her scrubs. They began kissing, softly, nibbling kisses at each other's lips. Their lips finally opening to taste each other, tongues entwined.

Jason wanted to touch her, and whispered the thought to her, "Elizabeth I want to touch you and make love to you. But I don't want our first time to be in this hospital bed. You HAVE to get me out of here before I go insane."

She sighed in agreement as Jason's hands slid under her top, Jason's hands running over her smooth skin. She started to untie his hospital gown but he stopped her.

"Just kiss me Elizabeth you do it so well." his voice was raspy with need.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 –NC17**

Elizabeth smiled into Jason's eyes, as she placed a hand on either side of his face and moved closer to kiss him. Jason's arms moved to pull her close again. Jason moaned, enjoying the feeling of Elizabeth pressed close to him as they kissed, his hands roaming the smooth skin of her back under her scrubs. With his injured hand he traced the delicate line of her spine stopping only to unfasten her bra. Jason tightened his left arm around her even more, his left hand planted firmly on the small of her back, as he continued his exploration with his other hand. He broke free of her lips to kiss a trail down her neck. He loved her neck and he quickly found that sensitive spot just below her ear that made her squirm with need. Her soft "mmm's" of pleasure an echo of his own. Stroking his hand over her hip, and then back up to cup one firm breast. Elizabeth moaned louder and he pulled back to gaze into her eyes and watch her reaction as he gently massaged her breast feeling the nipple harden as his thumb grazed over it. His hand started a slow glide down her body over the smooth skin of her midriff and he found the tie of her scrub pants and undid them. He saw the anticipation in her eyes as she realized how far he intended to take them. She smiled and murmured a protest "Jason we can't"

"I can Elizabeth, I'll be quick and I swear you won't be sorry." he assured her with a sexy knowing smile. Elizabeth giggled at his eagerness and was unable to stop her own hand moving to slip under his hospital robe and take his erection in her hand.

"We shouldn't" her protest was a tease and they both knew it. Jason allowed himself a moment to experience the pleasure of her small hand enclosed around his hard on and then rolled slightly out of her reach.

"Not me Elizabeth just you. It's just going to be you this time, you are going to help me with my physical therapy and these tingling fingers of mine and I'm going to make you cum. I want to watch your face when you do, and if you are touching me that won't happen."

Elizabeth pouted sexily in protest and anticipation "But that's not fair. For me or you I want to touch you too."

"Shh stop arguing, we have a life time of touching each other. But this time we need to be quick or we'll get interrupted again" his voice was husky with arousal. While he spoke his hand had slipped inside her scrub pants to lightly caress the curve of her waist, moving down to lightly squeeze her buttock and pull her closer. All thought of the possibility of getting caught left Elizabeth to be replaced by a delicious feeling of being naughty. She found the idea almost unbearably erotic and knew even the slightest of intimate touches from Jason would send her over the edge. Jason recognized the second Elizabeth surrendered. He'd promised her he'd be quick, but he needed to feel her give in to him finally, he wanted to satisfy his beautiful Elizabeth in the only way open to him in a crowded hospital in the middle of the morning. He wanted to feel her hot and wet and ready for him, he wanted to stroke her until he felt her muscles close around him and hold him inside her. Jason's fingers tingled at the prospect of touching Elizabeth more intimately. He traced tiny circles on her stomach moving lower and lower. Elizabeth shifted to meet his hand and he found her hot, moist center. His hand cupped her and she ground her hips against him. Jason moved his head to kiss her lips again. He never closed his eyes while they kissed, he focused completely on her face and his hand at her core. Elizabeth's soft moans and thrusting hips urged him on. He slipped one long finger inside her and slowly slid in and out, setting up a rhythm for her. He then inserted another finger to increase the pressure and felt her inner muscles tighten in response. As his fingers stroked her inner core, his thumb rubbed lightly at her bud. Elizabeth broke off the kiss and moaned, her head lolling back slightly, eyes closed, her own hand reaching down to press against Jason's pleasuring hand.

Jason gazed at her "You're so beautiful. Open your eyes Elizabeth let me see them" he ordered "Cum for me Elizabeth. Show me how much you want this." Her eyes opened to focus on him, as he increased the pressure and the speed of his stroking fingers. He knew she was close.

"I love you Elizabeth." he whispered urgently, loving her panting little breaths and moans as she ground her hips hard against his hand. His fingers pumped into her as his thumb rubbed her clit. He felt her tense momentarily and then give in to the wave of pleasurable heat that engulfed her. Jason felt her muscles begin to contract around his fingers as her orgasm exploded.

"Oh Jason Jason" she moaned. Jason's fingers pumped a little more and his other arm tightened around as he claimed her lips and kissed her again. She collapsed against, and he withdrew his fingers and hand from her scrubs pants, pulling her firmly against him, she felt his erection hard and full against her stomach

"I love you" she panted.

"I love you" he replied as he licked his fingers "mmmm you taste good Elizabeth" he told he erotically. She gasped and then giggled saucily.

"Wow that was so naughty of me and quick. What must you think?" Elizabeth blushed at how quickly she'd cum.

"I think you are the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the world, and if we were anywhere but here that wouldn't just be my fingers inside you." he promised sensuously. "Besides that wasn't quick, that orgasm was years in coming."

"Are you always going to remind me how long I've made you wait." Elizabeth collapsed in giggles.

"Yes" he replied with feigned anger.

Elizabeth sobered and pouted "I want you to come too"

"Not here. When that happens I'll have all night and you won't have to worry about being quick or getting caught."

"But Jason you're so." she gestured at his rock hard erection still pressing against her stomach.

"I know. I'm as hard as a rock. I can't remember ever being this hard." he grunted. Then seeing the look on her face. "But I'll be alright."

Elizabeth's eyebrow quirked in question "How?"

Jason snorted "Easy, and not the way you think" he smiled "I'll think of Lila and Edward having sex, or better still Carly trying to convince me that she and I are still soul mates and that will send me as limp as an old rag."

Elizabeth laughed at the idea.

Jason groaned "If you could stop wiggling. Just saying that would have done the trick"

"I'm sorry" she apologized with a smile. She jumped off the bed and moved away, backing towards the door, her eyes never leaving him.

He raised one pained eyebrow "Where are you going? You used me and now you're running off?" he accused flirtatiously.

Elizabeth was busy re fastening her bra strap and tying her scrubs. "You said…"

Smiling he interrupted her "I was teasing. I'm just a little uncomfortable here"

"Alright well if you aren't going to let me help you out with that I have to get back to work. I'll be back later." she smiled as she turned, giving an exaggerated wiggle and headed for the door.

"I know you will. I've got you now." He called out, smiling, smug with the knowledge that no one would ever come between Elizabeth and him again..

"Elizabeth" he called to her and she stuck her head back inside the door "get me out of here soon." he pleaded.

"Yes Jason" she promised.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Harbor View Towers Jason's PH 10days later**

Jason entered the Penthouse and dumped his bag inside the door. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't be waiting as she'd been the one to organize his release from hospital. He just wished he'd been released later in the day so she could come back to the Penthouse with him. Ten whole days in the hospital with Elizabeth nursing him had been almost like heaven. He felt like a teenager, indulging in heavy petting sessions with his girlfriend. It felt naughty and satisfying all at once but he was looking forward to the time when he could make love to her without the fear that Epiphany or Patrick or some physical therapist would walk in the door. A noise from upstairs alerted him to someone's presence. He started to make his way up the stairs when Sam appeared at the top of the landing.

"Jason Hi! I'm so happy you're home" She smiled like she had every right to be in his home.

"What the? What are you doing here?" Jason demanded, flabbergasted

"I thought I'd welcome you home. You'll need someone to look after you." she explained.

"No I don't! But if I did it wouldn't be you." he told her in disgust.

"Don't be like that Jason we both know Elizabeth won't risk tarnishing her goody goody image to be here for you." she told him smugly "I'm all you have. Who knows? Maybe it can be the start of us finding our way back." she finished hopefully, so sure in her assessment.

"Who let you in?" he demanded

"Bernie did earlier" she replied in genuine confusion.

Jason immediately dove into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone, and dialed Bernie's number.

"Bernie? Don't EVER let Sam in to the Penthouse again without I'm here and you've asked my permission. My relationship with her is over and I'll invite her if I need to…Thank you" he ended the short call.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes "Was that really necessary Jason?"

"Well ten minutes ago I wouldn't have thought so but then you casually came down the stairs of my Penthouse like you own it, it's obvious it is necessary. This isn't your home anymore Sam and we aren't a couple. Now you need to leave."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Jason was beginning to think she'd lost her mind.

"Why do I need to leave? You will need help. I love you and I want to help you. Maybe you will see that I'm right and we are meant to be together." she clarified.

"Thanks but no thanks. Now leave" he demanded. When she made no move, he slapped his thighs in exasperation. "Are you really this dumb Sam or do you not understand? I don't want you anymore"

Sam shook her head denying his statement "I owe you Jason. You saved me from Manny I must mean something to you"

"You owe me nothing. I would have saved a drunk in the street from Manny Ruiz, he abducted Elizabeth"

"I see" she replied quietly

"Do you? I'm not sure. So let me be blunt. I don't love you Sam. I'm not even sure I like you anymore. But I care that you are safe and out of harms way." he told her with clarity.

"I knew it" she declared in triumph.

"But I don't want you in my life. So that caring simply means I will help you if you are in trouble, otherwise stay away from me and Elizabeth" he told her bluntly.

Sam's demeanor changed immediately "Stay away from Elizabeth? And what if I don't?

"You won't like how I respond." he replied coldly.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes, absolutely" he paused for effect "and a promise"

Sam turned towards the Penthouse door and casually walked towards it stopping as she turned the knob and opened the door. She glanced over her shoulder at Jason "You and your precious Elizabeth will be sorry"

Jason's reaction was swift before Sam could move through the door, Jason was on her slamming the door and throwing her against it with his hand encircling her throat.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you can scare me Sam, or thinking our history makes me all fuzzy and warm where you are concerned. You know what I'm capable of and what I will do to you if you try and interfere in my relationship with Elizabeth."

Sam struggled against his painful hold "I don't have to do anything to Elizabeth. Remember who my step daddy is Jason. Ric hates you. He would do anything to keep you away from his precious, ex-wife Elizabeth. I may just have to clue him in on a few things I learnt while I was your fiancé."

Jason laughed openly "You know nothing, I made sure of it and anything you make up won't hold up."

Hating the way he laughed at her Sam's bravado prevailed to toss "We'll see" at him.

Jason leaned around her opening the door and shoved her out of it. "GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK"

Ugh Jason thought. It's times like these he realized how brain damaged he was to ever have seen anything good or worthy in Sam. It was Sonny and that damn kid Sam was going to have, blah he really was a sucker..

Elizabeth had promised to come over straight after her shift. Jason sat down on his couch, swung his legs up and laid down to take a nap before she arrived.

*****************************************

Elizabeth was counting down the minutes to the end of her shift. She wanted nothing more than to go and check on Jason and make sure he'd arrived safe and was not doing push ups on the floor of the Penthouse. She looked up to see Emily staring at her. Things had been tense with them since Sonny and Jason's confrontation and they had been forced to take sides. Elizabeth had been furious with Emily that she had taken Sonny's side over Jason's considering the fact that Jason had stood and taken a beating from Sonny and only fought back when he thought Sonny had hurt Emily. Elizabeth hadn't been able to hide her anger or disappointment at Emily's choices.

The only thawing had been during Lucky's visit to the hospital a week earlier, but that hadn't lasted long and really it had only been about Lucky.

Emily now smiled awkwardly at Elizabeth and stepped forward. "It's Lulu's birthday this evening and Nikolas wants to throw a surprise party for her."

"Before you go any further I don't think it would be a good idea for me to attend any birthday celebration you guys are planning for Lulu. For one she is furious with me for "abandoning" Lucky as she puts it and I can't imagine Nikolas feels much better about me." Elizabeth stated indifferently.

"Nikolas doesn't blame you." Emily assured her.

"Maybe not but Lulu does and it's her birthday. She won't want me there when I'm divorcing her brother." Elizabeth replied looking back down at her paper work.

"Has it come to that?" Emily asked, although didn't seem surprised.

Elizabeth sighed and looked up again "Yes he's not the Lucky I fell in love with when I was 15 and I don't know who he is anymore. I can't be his lifeline anymore. I have a child of my own to think about, I can't deal with another one in Lucky" she paused "Besides you know how it is between Jason and I now. We are going to be together."

"You aren't the same 15year old girl Lucky fell in love with either. " Emily pointed out.

"Meaning?" Elizabeth asked ready to defend any attack.

"You've become judgmental" Emily accused.

"I see." Elizabeth replied offended "Well all the more reason for me not to go to Lulu's party and to continue with my plan to divorce Lucky."

"Elizabeth I didn't mean it..I'm" Emily immediately started to apologise.

"Yes you did and for God's sake don't apologize. You chose your lover over your brother, that's what we are really talking about. It makes me sick to think you would have stood idly by while Sonny beat the crap out of Jason or Max shot him in the head." Elizabeth spat.

"That wouldn't have happened" Emily denied.

"Either you are in denial or you are completely clueless about how out of control Sonny is and how bad the situation between Jason and Sonny is." she replied in amazement "Jesus Emily, Sonny was beating on Jason, he only retaliated because you got hurt and then Max held a gun at his head" at Emily's negative shake of her head "you have no clue what you have done" Elizabeth said incredulously "Look Jason is healing from a gunshot wound. I'm going to go to his Penthouse and make sure he's ok. Have you even bothered to check on him? Or are you too caught up in Sonny's mental illness to bother?

"ELIZABETH!" Emily shouted. "I love my brother."

"You have a funny way of showing it" Elizabeth accused.

Emily slowly bowed her head shaking it slowly as the tears threatened to spill over. "I thought things were better when he offered to help me confront Sonny, but I was wrong. He wouldn't let me see him. He won't take my calls. What have I done?" she pleaded.

"God Em I don't know what you want me to say" Elizabeth ground out.

"Nothing. But I guess you want to say I told you so" Emily attempted a feeble joke, tears spilling over.

Elizabeth relented moving around the desk to wrap an arm around her friend "Now why would I say that?"

"I deserve it. Sonny started treatment with Lainey he is bi-polar but he doesn't want anything to do with me. He won't talk to me let alone look at me. I think he's going to break up with me." Emily explained brokenly.

"OH Em…" Elizabeth sympathized squeezing her tighter.

"I think he blames me for his breakdown and for Jason turning against him and I guess it is my fault" Emily sobbed.

"Sonny has his own share of the blame but he'll never admit it. He's a power hungry pig with a God complex." Elizabeth ground out.

Emily giggled "Yeah I know" she sniffed "and he cost me my brother"

"Jason loves you and he will come around. He wanted you safe and unhurt. He'll give Sonny back the business and everything will be right in the world." Elizabeth predicted.

"Would you please come to the party?" Emily begged through watery eyes.

"Honestly Em if it was just you and Nikolas I would but Lulu and possibly Lucky? No not a good idea." Elizabeth reiterated.

"Alright." Emily gave in. "Thanks for being on my brothers side"

"I was on your side too. You just didn't realize it." Elizabeth clarified as she wrapped her arms around her friend once again. "I love you EM never forget it"

"I love you too. I should go and change for the party." she said awkwardly.

As Elizabeth watched Emily walk around the desk and head towards the change rooms, the elevator doors opened and Dianne, Jason and Sonny's attorney stepped out and headed for Elizabeth with a smile. "Elizabeth how are you?" she greeted cheerily.

"Wow Dianne great shoes" Elizabeth whistled.

Dianne smiled "Shoe shopping online, you pick up fantastic bargains. Ever tried it?"

"Can't say I have. Working mums don't have time for that." Elizabeth replied with a laugh.

"Hmm shame. Anyway I'll get down to business. Do you have a minute?" Dianne asked.

"Sure. Over in the lounge okay?" Elizabeth gestured towards the lounge area as Dianne nodded. As they were seated Dianne took out a legal pad with some notes on it.

"I've started on your divorce. There are few things we need to settle, like child support, settlement on property" Dianne ticked off the list.

"Oh no no. I don't want a financial settlement at all. We have no property together. I just want my car and I doubt he'll fight that it's a rust bucket." Elizabeth joked.

"Child support then!" Dianne wrote down.

"Cam is not Lucky's biological child and he's never adopted him. I don't want child support from him. He can see him if and when he wants too but I will be the sole custodial parent and financial support for Cam." Elizabeth stated forcefully.

"Well if there is nothing to settle this should be a slam dunk. I assume Lucky won't contest it." Dianne asked.

"Oh I doubt it" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Well I need copies of your marriage certificate and Cameron's birth records. I can apply for those through the courts" Dianne crossed out "child support' and noted the terms Elizabeth had stated and the documents required.

"No need to do that I can get you copies tonight and leave them with Jason for you to pick up?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Oh good that will save us some time. I have a business meeting with Jason tomorrow so I'll be able to collect them then. Well I must say it has been a pleasure and if you ever feel like a martini and an online shoe shopping session I'm your gal." Dianne smiled as she put her legal pad in her briefcase.

Elizabeth chuckled "Well I'll take you up on that, and thank you."

Dianne waved goodbye and pressed the button to the elevator. Elizabeth realized her shift had ended and headed to the desk to call Jason.

"Hello?" he sounded wide awake

"It's me I'm just checking up on you." she smiled at his voice.

"Shouldn't you be here by now? When did your shift finish?" he grumbled. Elizabeth smiled, he was complaining. Jason never complained

"My shift finished about 2minutes ago but I was meeting with Dianne." she told him, knowing he'd be happy with the news.

"oh…OH GREAT" his tone brightened.

"I have to go by my old apartment and get some papers and then I'll be straight over to check your shoulder. I was going to cook but I might be a bit late, do you want something from Kelly's?"

"Just get here as soon as you can" he ordered.

"You sound funny! Are you in pain? Have you been trying to do pushups?" she questioned annoyed.

"No I'm not trying to do push ups. But I fell asleep on the couch and I was dreaming about you. Then I woke up and there is a blackout there's no lights and no air conditioning, so the place was like a furnace. I opened the balcony doors though and it's cooled off a lot." he complained.

"Oh I didn't even realize. Kelly's might not be open." she replied thoughtfully.

"Doesn't matter I'll order pizza for when you get here. If they have no power I'll make you a PB & J sandwich"

Elizabeth laughed "Alright I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Wait Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Is you grandmother expecting you home tonight?" he asked hoping Elizabeth was planning on spending the night.

Elizabeth smiled "I told her I was working late and then doing some private nursing." she replied in a lowered voice.

"Oh yeah" he sighed.

"I'll see you shortly" she promised.

"Oh YEAH" he groaned.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag and headed towards the elevator. With Lulu's party tonight it was a perfect time to go to the apartment and get the paper work Dianne needed. Lucky would hopefully not be too stoned to know it's his sister's birthday and would be attending the party Em and Nikolas were organizing.

****************************************************************************

Jason was in the kitchen gathering from his freezer what was left of his ice cubes into a ice bucket. In case Elizabeth wanted a cold drink or just wanted him to cool her off. Jason stopped and smiled at the image of a naked Elizabeth spread out before him while he trailed ice cubes over her naked breasts. He shook his head, with thoughts like that he'd be throwing her on the floor the second she walked in the door. Which wouldn't do, he'd changed the sheets on his bed, and lit some scented candles to give the room some atmosphere. All of a sudden he remembered Sam slept in the bed and he realized no no no. He'd have to go upstairs and put sheets on the bed in Brenda's old room and light the scented candles in there. Tomorrow he'd go out and buy a new bed. The phone started ringing and thinking it might be Elizabeth again he raced to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Jason it's Alexis"_

"What's up?" he asked curtly.

"_I hate to lay this on you. But Sam has been acting out blaming me for the break up. We _had _words earlier and I left with Kristina and Molly we are at the Metro Court."_

"What does this have to do with me Alexis?" he asked coldly. After Sam turning up at his apartment earlier he wasn't in the mood.

"_Well she blames me for the break up and she is totally disrupting the house and the girls and causing fights between me and Ric"_

"Alexis this is your problem to deal with. Your family not mine, I'm out of it now." he ground out.

"_I think she needs some harsh words Jason. If you could just talk to her."_

Jason grunted in annoyance "Alright I'll stop by tomorrow" he had no intention of stopping by he just wanted to get Alexis off the phone.

"_Tonight would be better otherwise I'll have to ask her to leave and you know she'll come running to you"_

Jason swore under his breath. Alexis was right, Sam would turn up on his doorstep again and he didn't want that when Elizabeth was there "Damn it. Fine I'll go now."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Elizabeth approached the front door to the old apartment she'd shared with Lucky with caution. So far so good she thought. Her usually temperamental car had started first time, the ride over had been smooth, no traffic delays and she was feeling right about what she was doing. Now if luck was still on her side, Lucky would be at Lulu's birthday party and she could make the trip to get her papers a quick one. She hadn't been back to the apartment in many weeks. She still had some cloths here and Elizabeth contemplated taking some extra time to pack some more things and then quickly decided against it. Jason was waiting for her and she needed to get to him as quickly as possible. Elizabeth placed her hand on the door frame, and before she had a chance to put her key in the lock, realized the door was open and ajar. Elizabeth's first thought was a burglar, but then her rational mind took over and she realized that a stoned Lucky had probably gone out with out shutting or locking the door. Had he left it open as he left or as he came home? Well she needed to get those papers anyway. She pushed the door open wider and gasped in shock at the sight before her. Lucky was naked from the waist up and kissing Maxie Jones while his hands stripped her of her cloths. His jeans were open and half pulled down over his backside, Maxie's hands were fumbling inside his boxer briefs. Maxie heard Elizabeth's shocked gasp and looked up at her with a triumphant gleam in her eye. Lucky had not heard Elizabeth and continued to kiss Maxie's neck while he attempted to pull the straps of her bra down her arms. Maxie stopped what she was doing and placed her hands on Lucky's chest to reluctantly push him away, causing Lucky to look up and follow Maxie's gaze. He tried to focus but it was obvious he was having trouble. Realizing just how stoned Lucky was Elizabeth started to giggle.

"Don't mind me" as she stepped through the door still laughing. "I came to get some papers for my divorce. I'll be out of the way shortly, and you two can continue what ever it is you were doing.

"Elizabeth?" Lucky suddenly focused in shock.

"Don't worry about it Lucky" she managed between giggles.

"Go to hell" he shouted as he freed himself from Maxie's pawing hands, and stared as Elizabeth walked past him and in to the other room. He attempted to follow her but Maxie grabbed at him, he shrugged her off.

"You aren't going to stop her!" Maxie stated in frustration.

"What? Of course I am. Get off me." he demanded.

"This is what you said you wanted, a divorce from Elizabeth so you and I could be together." Maxie reminded him angrily.

"What? Shut up" he snapped as he pushed Maxie aside and followed Elizabeth in to the other room, to find her pulling a box down from the top of the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Getting together all the paperwork Dianne says I need to divorce you" she told him matter of factly.

"Stop it. Stop it now. I can explain what you saw out there" he began forcefully.

"Lucky I don't care what happened out there, I don't care who you have sex with. She's welcome to you." Elizabeth replied evenly.

Lucky made a grab for Elizabeth's arm but she evaded him.

"I said STOP IT" Lucky ground out.

"I heard you the first time and I'm ignoring you" Elizabeth replied.

"That would be a mistake Elizabeth. We need to talk." he warned lowly.

"Time for talking is done Lucky. I'm moving on and I can see you have moved on too"

"We aren't divorcing" he stated with conviction staggering toward her, looking dazed and confused.

"GOD you're pathetic." Elizabeth groaned in frustration "I AM divorcing you. Try to concentrate Lucky, for God's sake how do you expect to get it up for poor Maxie out there when you're stoned out of your brain?" she taunted him.

"He hasn't had a problem before" Maxie cut in moving to stand in the doorway.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth turned to her smiling "Interesting piece of information that should help in my divorce. You and I need to talk Maxie"

"You aren't talking to her." Lucky spat.

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed in disgust, she just wanted to be out of there and with Jason.

"There won't be a divorce" Lucky ground through his teeth.

"Oh yes there will" Maxie & Elizabeth replied in unison.

"SHUT UP MAXIE" Lucky shouted.

Elizabeth, box in both hands, made a move to walk past Lucky, but he lunged forward to grab Elizabeth's arm, causing her to drop the box. Lucky proceeded to drag a struggling Elizabeth back out of the room to the living room where their bed was, pushing her down to sit on it.

"I said no divorce. I love you and you love me." Lucky told Elizabeth his face inches from hers.

"The hell you won't and the hell you do" Maxie yelled as she made to grab Lucky's arm. But he evaded her easily. Elizabeth looked backwards and forwards between Lucky and Maxie.

"Yeah what she said" Elizabeth mumbled. While Lucky was distracted she rolled over and off the opposite side of the bed to evade Lucky as he made another grab for her. She managed to get past him and in to the other room. She picked up the box again and was about to exit the room when Lucky came upon her. She could heard Maxie yelling at him, as he grabbed Elizabeth again, one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders and lifted her bodily in the air and causing her to again drop the box of papers. As he turned to exit the room with her in his arms he misjudged the doorway and staggered through it, bashing Elizabeth's head on the door frame. She cried out in pain as he threw her on the bed in the main room again. For the first time Elizabeth felt fear, the room was spinning and then she sighed with relief when she heard Nikolas bellow as he came upon the scene.

"LUCKY YOU IDIOT ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?" he roared.

Elizabeth could hear Maxie crying and then raised her throbbing head to see Maxie running from the apartment.

"GET THE HELL OUT NIKOLAS. ELIZABETH IS MY WIFE." he bent down to try and look in her eyes "I didn't mean to hurt her, she knows that, but she can't leave. I have to explain what she saw and make her see there WILL BE NO DIVORCE" he finished with a raised voice.

"You are going to back off, or so help me, I'll kick your ass" Nikolas threatened.

Lucky snorted at his furious brother. Nikolas made a move towards Elizabeth, only to have Lucky push him away and kneel in front of Elizabeth.

Nikolas tried again "Get out of my way Lucky. I'm going to take Elizabeth to General Hospital and get Em to check her out. Then tomorrow I'm putting you in rehab. NO ARGUMENTS." Nikolas yelled.

"GO TO HELL NIKOLAS YOU AREN'T TAKING MY WIFE ANYWHERE AND I'M NOT GOING TO REHAB" Lucky screamed causing Elizabeth to hold her throbbing head.

"Lucky!" NIkolas ground out "You can go willingly or I'll go to court and have you forcibly put in rehab. Abusing your wife should be enough to declare you incompetent and in need of rehab."

"I NEVER ABUSED MY WIFE" Lucky yelled in denial.

"LOOK AT HER!" Nikolas yelled back at him "You've knocked her senseless" he finished bending to look at her head with worry.

"Elizabeth?" Lucky seemed to focus "Oh God PLEASE you know I didn't mean it please" he begged.

"I know you didn't mean it Lucky but you have to let Nikolas help us" she begged.

"NO! He can get out. I'll look after you." Lucky assured her.

Nikolas control snapped "Right I've had it." Nikolas bent down and grabbing at Lucky's hair to turn his face towards him, he pulled back with his right hand and punched Lucky full in the face. Lucky fell back unconscious. Nikolas shook his hand with an "ouch", then turned and picked Elizabeth up in his arms and cradled her against his chest.

"That punch felt good, my hand hurts like hell now though." he told her as he walked toward the door "Elizabeth, don't pass out on me, are you alright? I'll get you to General Hospital" he questioned in fear.

"I'm a bit dazed but I'll be fine." she assured Nikolas as she looked back worriedly at Lucky.

"You can't leave him there Nikolas he's stoned he could go in to shock" Elizabeth told him.

"At the moment I don't care, I'm more worried about you. I'll make sure you are okay and then I'll come back for him and put him in rehab." Nikolas told her in that Cassadine tone that said he was taking over.

"Nikolas I don't want to go to GH I just want my papers and then I want to go to Jason" she confessed.

Nikolas looked shocked for a moment and then nodded as he put her back down on the floor. He retrieved her box of papers and helped her to the door.

******************************************************

Jason cursed all the way over to the Lake house. He'd taken the bike because it was faster but he was feeling the pain in his shoulder from bracing the bike against the speed. Damn Sam to hell and Alexis with her. He shouldn't have to do this. He parked the bike, kicking the stand down, and headed towards the balcony doors. He stopped dead at the scene before him.

Sam and Rick were having sex on the floor. Well on Alexis's rug to be exact. She was half naked and removing more clothing, as Rick kissed her chest. Jason's face wrinkled in disgust. What on earth had he ever seen her? What a waste of two years of his life. It was Sonny's baby, that was what it was. He wanted to be a father, and at the same time protect Sony, Carly and the kids and Sam had sucked him in. Well no more, forget it this was Alexis mess to clean up.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Alexis as he walked back to his bike.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me. I'm at the Lakehouse but she must have gone out she didn't answer when I knocked" he lied.

"_Oh ok well thank you for trying. Maybe she's on her way here"_

He quirked an eyebrow and resisted the urge to laugh "Yeah maybe she is" he lied again.

"_Well thanks Jason"_

"No problem." he paused and then continued with force "But don't ever call me about Sam again. You will have to deal with her from now on, I'm out of it. I have my own life to live."

Alexis gasped "_um ok sorry to bother you"_

"Fine just don't do it again" he said and hung up. Jason started toward the bike and headed back to the Penthouse and Elizabeth.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter20**

Jason stepped off the elevator at Harbor View Towers to see Nikolas with his arm around Elizabeth knocking on his Penthouse door.

"Elizabeth?" he asked concerned, when he saw Nikolas's arm around her holding her up. Nikolas and Elizabeth turned to see Jason as he advanced toward them, Jason's keen eye noting the lump and bruise that was spreading through Elizabeth's left temple and round her eye.

"What the fuck happened? Who hurt you?" he yelled.

"Jason I'm alright" she soothed "it looks worse than it is"

"The hell you are." he turned to Nikolas "What happened Nikolas?" Jason demanded as he put an arm around Elizabeth and leaned in to open the door. He bent to lift her as the door swung open, but Elizabeth evaded him.

"Don't you dare try to lift me with that shoulder of yours and I'm FINE I can walk." she huffed at him. She proved it by walking into the Penthouse unaided and taking a seat on the couch as Jason allowed Nikolas to precede him and shut the door. Nikolas quietly placed the box of papers on the desk. Jason didn't even notice the box, he was focused on Elizabeth.

"I really think you should go to the hospital Elizabeth it was bad." Nikolas voice betrayed his concern.

"RIGHT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" Jason exploded.

"oh shush I have a headache" Elizabeth snapped, gingerly touching her temple.

" Don't shush me" he snapped back "What happened?" He turned back to Nikolas "Nikolas you tell me?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat it Liz." he warned her and turned towards Jason "Jason. Lucky is out of control" he began.

"WAIT LUCKY DID THIS?" he roared.

"Not on purpose it was an accident" Elizabeth cut in.

"JESUS DON'T DEFEND HIM" Jason yelled.

"Well it wasn't on purpose but it was careless and he is strung out" Nikolas ground out angrily.

"I'LL KILL HIM" Jason slammed the desk in rage.

"I'll race you" countered Nikolas. Jason momentarily shocked, looked at Nikolas and realized he was serious. God how bad was it? Jason wondered. A look of understanding passed between Nikolas and Jason. Jason's look telling Nikolas that Elizabeth is out of it now and I'll look after her, you look after your brother. Nikolas's look acknowledging silently that he understood and would keep his brother away from Elizabeth.

"NO you will not. Now calm down both of you. Jason sit here next to me." Elizabeth requested, patting the space beside her on the couch and with a snort of disgust Jason walked over and sat down next to her, gingerly taking her face in his hands while he inspected the bump and bruise. Nikolas watching the two of them smiled, the mob enforcer and the nurse. It was odd to witness but also strangely right.

"Well Jason I'll leave Elizabeth in your very capable hands, while I go and make sure I didn't kill my brother." Nikolas mused.

Jason looked at him momentarily and then back to Elizabeth as she filled him in on what Nikolas had left out. "Nikolas punched Lucky and left him unconscious on the floor of my old apartment."

Jason turned again to Nikolas with a look of respect and then realizing Elizabeth had referred to it as "her old apartment" swung his head back to face her and flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Yes well I have to arrange to have my brother declared a danger to himself and his family and have him forcibly admitted to a rehab facility to dry out and get treatment." He announced as he walked over and bent down to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek.

"If Jason thinks you need to go to GH don't fight him. Remember he remembers the medical stuff Jason Quartermaine knew." Nikolas reminded her.

Jason glared at him "Thanks. Let yourself out."

"Jason!" Elizabeth exclaimed "Bye Nik and thanks"

Nikolas waved over the top of his head as he shut the door of the apartment. Elizabeth reached up to turn Jason's face back to her, he looked at her expectantly and as a smile and wince broke out on her face, he smiled too. "You're in pain."

"A little bit." she admitted "But can you kiss me please"

"In a minute" Jason agreed.

"JASON!" she exclaimed loudly causing a pain to shoot through her temple.

"I don't want to get distracted tell me what happened." he avoided looking at her lips to concentrate on her bruised temple.

Elizabeth smiled, knowing Jason would be as happy as she was right now.

"Oh nothing much, just that Lucky will have no grounds to contest our divorce and Nikolas and I both witnessed it."

Jason frowned "What does that mean?"

"He's been having an affair with Maxie Jones and taking his drugs. I'm going to guess, though I have no proof, that she is the one who has been stealing them from the hospital and supplying him. She was quite smug about telling me that stoned or not "Lucky could still get it up" Elizabeth laughed at the irony

Jason chuckled "Well how about that!" he paused "I have some news of my own." he teased.

"Oh yeah what is that?" she asked as she moved closer..

"Sam is fucking Rick on her mother's living room rug as we speak" he told her baldly.

They both looked at each other, trying not to be the one who broke out in laughter first. Eventually they lost it together, both laughing long and hard at the situation. Elizabeth eventually stopped to gasp to Jason.

"God Jason how dumb have I been? How full of myself have I been? That I thought I'M the ONLY one who could save Lucky? What an idiot! I've made you wait while I gave a drug addicted Maxie fucker too much power over my life." she finished trying to catch her breath.

"You! What about me? I've been living with a whore for nearly two years." he exclaimed "I blame Sonny. If he hadn't got her pregnant I would never have looked at her twice. I just wanted to be a father again and protect Michael and Morgan." he shuddered with disgust at the thought of Sam. "Now I get the woman I always loved and wanted and I get to be a father too. It doesn't get much better than that." he told her happily.

"Well there is nothing to stop us now. I don't care what anyone thinks or how Lucky will feel. If you'll still have me, Cameron and I will move in tomorrow." she told him.

"If I still want you?" he repeated in exasperation "What have I been telling you for the last few months?"

"I know" she sighed looking contrite.

Jason reached for her his eyes intense and focused on hers "Are you really going to move in to tomorrow? I thought you wanted to give Cam time to adjust?" he questioned then with concern he told her "I don't want him upset, just to make me happy"

"Well I don't want him to get used to living at Grams again either. He gets very comfortable there you know with the constant supply of cookies and cake. Plus Lucky is going to be absent from his life for a few months while he's in rehab. It's a good time for him to get to know you better without distractions." she sighed settling in to his arms. "Grams isn't going to like it but for once I'm going to live my life to make me happy and make sure I give my son what he needs."

"Elizabeth can I tell you something?" he asked quietly.

"Of course you can tell me anything" she asked sitting up and pulling back slightly to look into his face.

"Do you remember the day of Tony Jones Benefit? That day you came to the studio and we almost made love?" he asked his eyes bright and clear with love.

Elizabeth inched forward with a sexy knowing smile on her face, nodding. Jason gulped he was feeling aroused and she was injured. Control yourself Morgan.

"After you left when I decided to surprise you at the benefit that night I was thinking about Cam and how if things had been just a little bit different, he could have been my son." he confessed emotionally. Elizabeth, touched beyond words, pawed at his shoulders as her eyes filled with happy tears but not knowing what to say she remained silent. .

"You'll let me adopt him right?" he asked softly.

"If you don't kiss me quick I'll just loose it right here and you'll have to mop me up" Elizabeth demanded. .

Jason looked a little worried "Elizabeth you're injured what if I hurt you?"

"What if I hurt you? I may just punch you if you don't kiss me" she told him roughly, tugging on his arms.

Jason smiled and leaning forward placed his lips against hers. Immediately her lips opened to deepen the kiss, Jason moaned in response and let his tongue find it's way to hers. Jason groaned, he was loving this but pretty soon he wouldn't be able to stop and he had to think about Elizabeth and her head injury. He dragged his mouth from hers and grabbing her shoulders made a small amount of room between them. Elizabeth pouted.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Please we need to stop because pretty soon I won't be able to." he warned her.

"Why exactly would we want to?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Elizabeth you have a head injury." he reminded her "One I'm still not sure how you got and I don't want to hurt you."

"Wow is it that grotesque to look at that you don't want to make love to me?" she pouted, fingering her temple gingerly.

Jason closed his eyes "was she insane?" he had a raging hard on and she thought she was grotesque. Jason growled and in one fluid movement stood with her in his arms, turning he deposited her to a standing position on his couch while he held her close. He winced only slightly, as his injured shoulder protested. "Wrong move Morgan" he thought to himself. The change in position put Jason's face in direct alignment with Elizabeth's chest. He resisted the urge to nuzzle his face between her breasts, but he couldn't stop staring at them and licking his lips, his eyes half closed. "God what was I going to say to her?" he thought . Oh yeah. He swallowed and forced himself to look up and into her eyes as she wrapped firm arms around his head pulling him closer. She dipped her head to stare at his lips.

"Elizabeth you are definitely not grotesque even with a head injury and if you have any doubts The pistol in my pants cocked and ready to fire at any minute, should prove that." he told her with a groan.

Elizabeth smiled wrinkling her nose "The pistol?" she quirked an eyebrow. Men were so funny.

"Yeah! What is wrong with The Pistol?" he smiled sexily.

"How long have you been calling your penis that?" she asked curiously, her eyes meeting his.

Jason thought he'd die, the way she said penis was incredibly hot and his mouth was suddenly dry and if possible he was even more aroused. "As long as I can remember. You don't like it?"

"I'm going to make up my own name" she smiled.

Jason returned her smile, then frowned "Ok but nothing girlie"

"Of course. Now what did you say?" Elizabeth mused as she leaned down to feel him for herself causing Jason to moan "mmmmmmm yes"

"Cocked?" she queried, as she ran her finger nails along his hardness through his jeans, making Jason jerk in response.

"oh yeah" he sighed.

"and ready to fire?"

She let go of him to once again wrap her arms around his head to pull him closer so that his lips were a breath away from her cleavage. Jason raised his eyes unable to utter a word.

"Let me pull the trigger" she whispered saucily.

"OH GOD Elizabeth I'm not sure I'll make it up the stairs" he confessed his need.

Elizabeth giggled. "Want me to carry you?"

Jason chuckled as he bent down offering his good shoulder and lifted her legs slightly. Elizabeth bent gracefully as he straightened with her, "fireman lift style" draped over his good shoulder, and proceeded up the stairs, two at a time, to Brenda's old room. He slowly let Elizabeth down and started to undress her. He kissed the skin exposed with each item of clothing he removed. He helped her remove his own cloths. He moved to the bed taking her with him, laying beside her. His hands roamed her body and his lips followed. She pulled his head down to her and found his mouth as his hand slipped between her parted legs, his fingers finding and teasing her moist center.

Elizabeth freed one hand to stroke Jason's chest, then down to his hip pulling him closer, her hips thrusting towards his probing hand. She tore her mouth from his gasping "Jason please make love to me"

Jason pulled back releasing her and moved to the nightstand. When he'd decided that he needed a new bed and that he and Elizabeth would be sleeping in Brenda's old room until it was delivered he'd transferred the box of condoms from his nightstand to the nightstand here. Elizabeth grabbed at his hand.

"Don't stop! what are you doing" she asked with confusion.

"Condom" Jason muttered.

"Don't" she stated as he made a move toward the nightstand again.

Jason stopped abruptly to look at her "You don't need me to protect you?"

"No I mean. I know this, us, is all new for you and maybe it's too soon for you. I mean you're already taking on Cameron. But tonight, this is the beginning of our life and family together. I want to give you a child Jason, and if it happens tonight I'm ready for it and more than happy. But if you want more time for us and to get used to Cameron and I being here, then yeah you better use one."

"You want to have a baby with me?" he asked surprised.

"We can try now or in 6months or 2years. I just need you to know that I love you, and I want to make a baby with you, some day." she told him pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Jason shut the draw immediately without another thought. He gathered her in his arms and settled between her legs, his erection nudging her center. Elizabeth's legs and arms wrapped around him as he sank into her, her hands grabbing his buttocks to dig her nails into his flesh in pleasure. He held himself still and enjoyed the feeling of being fully inside of her.

"Elizabeth I love you." He gasped.

"I love you too, Jason. So much" Elizabeth smiled as Jason began to thrust in to her, his head lowering and his lips finding hers. Elizabeth's nails scraped a path slowly up Jason's back digging in to his shoulder blades as she brought her legs up to wrap tightly around him, their bodies rocking together giving and receiving pleasure. Jason broke the kiss to bury his face against her neck kissing and taking in her unique scent. Elizabeth's soft panting voice "Jason oh yes" and roaming hands urging him on. His movements becoming harder and faster as Elizabeth writhed underneath him, her own movements more frantic as she got closer to climaxing. Jason raised his head to look into Elizabeth's eyes, her inner muscles clenching around him.

"Elizabeth I love you, open your eyes and look at me." he pleaded.

Elizabeth opened her eye's to look into his. His breath caught and with one last powerful thrust Jason took them over the edge. Feeling her own orgasm engulf her as Jason exploded inside her, Elizabeth gasped and found herself repeating "I love you. I love you". Jason quivered with release, resting his forehead against hers and gathering her closer as they both came down.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Jason held a shaking Elizabeth in his arms. He wasn't quite able to speak himself, the force of his own and Elizabeth's orgasm had taken him by surprise. He held himself above her, pressing soft kisses against her damp cheek. She tucked her head down and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered wanting to look in to her eyes. She shook her head and snuggled even closer to his shoulder, hiding her face from him. Panic started to rise in Jason, did she regret it, had he hurt her? He should have had more consideration for her head injury.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" he asked in concern..

"mmmhm" The sound was muffled against his shoulder but he understood that the answer was in the affirmative, he was just uncertain as to why she was hiding her face.

"Elizabeth look at me" he asked quietly. He tucked a finger under her chin and tried to lift her head, but she resisted.

"Jason please. I don't want to talk" came her soft emotion filled refusal.

"I didn't demand a conversation I just want to look at you" he told her his voice raspy with emotion. Elizabeth shook her head in the negative once more.

"Jason I'm just feeling so much"

"and I can't look at you?" he asked her indulgently.

Slowly she raised her head to look at him and there in her eyes was all the love and passion she felt for him. She took his breath away. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, finally breathing with relief. He raised his head to look into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful" his voice cracking. "You always were"

Elizabeth blushed and giggled at the compliment, leaning up to kiss his chin.

"Please don't hide your face from me when we make love. Whatever you feel, you never have to hide it from me." he told her as he stroked her hair away from her face.

"I know, I was just overwhelmed for a moment and finding it hard to believe that after all this time we are finally together." she confessed her voice husky with emotion and unshed happy tears.

He rolled on to his back tucking her snuggly to his side. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face and out of the corner of his eye he could see her matching satisfied smile.

"Well we are together, and can I just say. Wow just WOW" he mused.

"Amazing huh?" she agreed.

"Elizabeth you are like the BEST LAY I've ever had." he responded.

Elizabeth looked sideways not quite believing her ears, the Jason who used to tease her about only being his friend because of his bike or about her silly elf outfit had he re-surfaced? She broke out laughing and smacked him on the good shoulder in protest, all signs of shyness evaporating, as he tried but failed to hide his own teasing smile.

"You better believe it buster." she sighed as stretched with satisfaction. .

"Oh I believe it. I mean I always suspected it but Man oh Man you ARE sensational" he half teased.

Elizabeth snorted "OK stop making fun of me" she smiled.

"I'm not I'm serious" he told her his eyes serious suddenly.

"No you are just being a little over the top" she corrected "like you used to be, before you got scared and pushed me away. I don't mind I guess, but I would never have pegged Jason Morgan for the "corny" lines." she teased.

"Corny lines? ME?" he tried to sound offended "Maybe, may be not, but it's still the truth. No wonder I was so obsessed with you that every time I left, I came back for you. I just couldn't stay away. On some level I must have known you'd give me the best sex of my life." he told her. She looked at him and they both laughed. Jason propped on one elbow gazing at her with an earnest expression.

"I don't know if I'm exaggerating or not. All I know is up until I made love to you I didn't think it was possible for me to love you anymore than I already did. I was wrong I'm more in love than ever."

"You were perfect Jason. Every thing I ever dreamed and more and I love you more every second." she reached up to run her hand lovingly through his hair.

"and..?" Jason questioned.

"and what?" she asked confused.

'and…I'm the best lay you've ever had." he smiled. Elizabeth was silent.

"Elizabeth?" he questioned, confusion marring his expression.

"What?" she looked at him innocently "I'm thinking" she frowned "I said you were perfect." she teased with a smile. Jason sat upright and turned to hover over her, loving her teasing tone.

"Elizabeth?" he said quietly.

A sensuous smile broke out on Elizabeth's face as she raised both hands to stroke his chest.

"Well my control group for comparison is a little low, but, yes you are the best lay I've ever had" she agreed. A sensuous smile broke out over Jason's face.

"and you love me as much as I love you? He prompted teasingly.

"Yes" she smiled lovingly at him.

"and you'll marry me" he prompted again leaning closer.

"Yes" Elizabeth said with out hesitation

"When?" he whispered.

"Whenever you say?" she agreed.

"Tomorrow?" he suggested, excitement entering his voice.

"I have to get divorced first" she reminded him with a laugh.

"But if you could?" he asked and when she nodded in agreement he continued "you'll marry me the day your divorce is final?"

"The day after. I don't want anyone to say I'm rushing in to marriage with you." she joked.

"Rushing in to things? We could have made a baby just now, and what did I tell you back in the studio that day? There is nothing rushed about us, we have been dancing around what we feel for each other for 7 longs years." He said in a rush, defending his rush to marry.

"The very definition of the "slow burn" you said. That stuck with me." she told him.

"Good! So we fly to the Dominican Republic tomorrow, kill two birds with one stone. We get your divorce and the day after you marry me." he planned.

Elizabeth sat bolt upright and grabbed his shoulders "Kill two birds with one stone. Jason MY GOD are you serious?" she asked incredulously.

"Very" he told her, taking the opportunity to plant a swift kiss on her lips..

"God how romantic! Two birds with one stone!" she exclaimed.

"Don't try and distract me Elizabeth. It will be very romantic" he warned.

"We can't" Elizabeth told him, although she really really wanted to.

"We can" he stated.

"Jason we can't" she replied weakly.

"Why not?" he questioned with his sexiest smile focused on her.

She thought momentarily "Well maybe we can. But I thought Cameron and I were moving in here tomorrow?" she told him.

Jason looked stunned for a moment. Then smiled at the thought. "Oh Yeah that's right you are. We'll talk to Dianne and do it the day after" he decided

"Yes we'll talk to Dianne" she agreed smiling at Jason's gaze wandering over her naked body.

He moved forward pushing her back down on the bed and laid his body over hers and kissed lightly at her lips.

"Since you are in such a "yes" mood. Let's make love again" he told her sexily.

"Again? Already?" she feigned surprise as her hands smoothed down over his back to knead his firm buttocks.

"I have seven years to make up for" he explained as he fondled her breast.

"Not in one night I hope." she countered already wet and ready for him.

"I'm going to try" he chuckled against her lips..

Elizabeth collapsed in giggles that turned to sighs and gasps of pleasure as Jason used hands and lips to arouse her.

********************************************************************************

Elizabeth stirred with delicious feeling of love and warmth. Immediately she felt Jason's lips brush her shoulder. She sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to Jason's naked warmth.

"Good Morning." he whispered his lips brushing her ear.

"mmmm..Morning" she snuggled even closer to him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Perfect. You?" she smiled as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Perfect would describe it" he smiled with satisfaction. He tightened his arms around her and brushed another kiss to her shoulder.

"I can't remember the last time I slept so well" she told him on a sigh.

"You did sleep soundly." he agreed.

Elizabeth turned slightly to look at him, he flashed her a brilliant smile his eyes liquid blue, making her gasp.

"What did you do? Watch me sleep."

"Yeah mostly, and fought a battle with myself about waking you up to make love." he flirted.

"A battle you lost twice." she reminded him with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"What can I say Elizabeth?" he confessed on a sigh "I can't keep my hands off you, and when you snuggle up to me in your sleep it makes it difficult for me to not want to wake you up, and if you touch me or kiss me in your sleep, well sorry but all bets are off." he warned.

Elizabeth giggled "I did not do that." she denied.

"You did. I don't lie remember. I should feel guilty about disturbing your sleep, but I don't." he admitted wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"NEVER feel sorry about waking me up to make love Jason. You do it so well I wouldn't want you or I to miss out." she confessed with love.

Jason chuckled and suddenly was serious. "Elizabeth how does your head feel?"

"A little sore, how's your shoulder?" she asked.

"It's good." he assured her. He leaned over her to capture her lips in a tender kiss. "Let me look at it." he asked.

"Babe I'm alright honestly" she assured him

"Nikolas said it was bad and he could have knocked you out." he reminded her.

"I'm fine. But I'd kill for a cup of coffee. We need to make plans for today." she confessed.

Jason jumped up out of bed and grabbed his sweatpants giving Elizabeth a glorious view.

He turned to catch her eyes watching him and smiled "You stay there and rest some more. I'll make you coffee and breakfast in bed and then we'll take a shower and I can get a good look at your head"

"Sounds like a plan. Remember Cam and I are moving in today." she smiled.

Jason stopped in his trek towards the door and spun around, a smile of pure happiness at her reminder. "You're really moving in with Cam?" he asked.

"I said I was didn't I?" she teased.

Jason nodded and headed towards the door, the smile on his face doing all kinds of things to her equilibrium, and she just caught him muttering "You did and can't be soon enough for me."

"Jason ?" she said his name softly.

"I'll come with you. I don't want you packing and lifting heavy boxes on your own" he continued making plans.

"Jason?" she repeated softly.

"Or better still, just pick up Cam and we'll buy all new stuff. You can leave all that stuff at Audrey's"

"JASON!" she said a lot louder this time.

"Yes?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Grams isn't going to talk me out of moving in here or anything else. She won't be happy but she will just have to deal." she assured him cutting through his unspoken concern immediately.

"I just hate the idea of you fighting with her so that we can be together." he looked at her with concern.

"I can deal with Grams, you're the one who is going to be dealing with Carly" she countered.

Jason grimaced and then headed downstairs to make coffee and breakfast for Elizabeth. He decided as he went that it would need to be something substantial, packing and moving was a big enough deal, but dealing with Audrey and Carly was a whole other BIG deal. Jason realized that not everyone in Port Charles would be as happy as they were about their relationship. There were a lot of people who they needed to deal with and he knew some of them at least were going to be tough on Elizabeth.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Elizabeth came down the stairs of the Penthouse to find Jason finishing a phone call. He looked up and smiled as she approached him, taking her in his arms.

"Okay so the plan is I'm going to see Grams to pick up Cam and tell her about us. I'll pack a few things then meet you at Kelly's for lunch so we can tell Cam together." she recounted.

Jason nodded in agreement as he tucked a stray lock of her behind her ears. "I've organized for Francis to drive you around today, one of the boys can get your car for you later. Promise me if it gets to bad with your Grandmother you won't even stop to pack you'll just grab Cam and leave. Francis will be waiting in the get away car."

Elizabeth chuckled, at Jason's attempt to make a joke out of his concern for her. "She's not a complete monster you know Jason, she will eventually come around."

"I don't know about that Elizabeth. She hates me and doesn't want me near you." he told her in concern.

"Carly hates me more than Grams hates you, how are you going to deal with her?" she asked.

"That's different, your Grandmother is your family." he countered.

"It's no different, Carly is your family." she pointed out.

"No, she has been, but you and Cam are my family now. She is going to have to accept that and consider you the same way or there is no friendship left for her and I." he insisted.

"I don't want you to cut her off like that Jason, you have Michael and Morgan to consider." Elizabeth argued.

"I do and I will. I'll have to sort something out about the kids. I want them to know Cameron." he thought out loud "Anyway, I think I can handle Carly. I called her while you were upstairs and she's on her way over here" he informed her. Elizabeth leaned up to give Jason a lingering kiss.

"If it comes to it, I'll deal with Carly myself. But right now I should stop stalling and get over to Grams." she assured him.

"I knew it you are worried about telling your Grandmother." he sighed, looking closer at her bruised and grazed temple.

"A little, but not as much as you think. I just have to find the magic right words to make her understand that you are the only man I want to be with." she mused. Elizabeth made to move away and Jason stopped her, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You and Cam and I are already a family, I just hope we'll have a new addition soon." he smiled.

She smiled in return, holding her own hand over his.

"Well you certainly tried hard enough so far. We'll take a test in a few weeks and see." she told him. She moved away from him collecting her bag, just as Jason's cell phone began to ring. She smiled back at him as she swung through the door, leaving him to answer the phone.

"Morgan"

"_Hi it's me. Can you come over here some time today, we need to talk"_ Sonny asked.

"Carly is on her way over here. When we're done I'll come over. I have something I need to tell you." Jason replied.

"_I'll see you then."_

As Jason, snapped the cell phone shut, it again occurred to him how long of a day he and Elizabeth were about to have.

************************************************************

Elizabeth let herself into her Grandmother's house, slowly the apprehension had been building within her during the ride over with Francis. Not because she thought her Grandmother would be upset and try to change her mind, that was a given. But Elizabeth was apprehensive about the things her Grandmother would say to try and change her mind.

"Grams, Cameron? Where are you?" she yelled.

Her Grandmother walked in to her living room smiling and took in Elizabeth's appearance frowning.

"Elizabeth I thought you must have taken a change of clothes when you didn't come home before going to your private nursing job."

Elizabeth decided to ignore this opening "Where's Cameron?"

"In the backyard. Why?"

"Can you bring him in? I have to go change my clothes and then we have some things to discuss."

Her Grandmother eyed her closely and again noting her apprehension felt immediate concern. Elizabeth turned her head and her Grandmother got a eyeful of her bruised temple and eye. She gasped in shock. "Elizabeth what happened dear? Where were you last night Elizabeth? Did you see Lucky? Have you worked things out?"

Elizabeth sighed, now was as good a time as any. She could always get things talked out, then change and pack. The order didn't really matter the outcome would be the same. She turned and faced her Grandmother straight on. "Yes I saw Lucky, and no, we did not work things out. At least not in the way you want. We're getting a divorce." she stated flatly.

"Oh Elizabeth" her grandmothers voice was laced with disappointment.

"Wait there is more" Elizabeth countered. Audrey slumped down on the couch, not wanting to hear what she knew she was going to hear. For seven years she had dread this day.

"I've been seeing Jason again for quite a while. I love him and he loves me and he asked me to move in with him and get married. I said Yes."

Audrey had been shaking her head since the name Jason spilled from Elizabeth's mouth.

"No No No NO ELIZABETH! What can you be thinking? To even contemplate taking your sweet, beautiful son into that man's home." Audrey denied vigorously.

"I am thinking about Cameron and myself and who can make us happy" Elizabeth stated the obvious to her.

Audrey jumped to her feet. "He's a thug, a murderer Elizabeth. He is not the man you want as a father to Cam…." Elizabeth's raised her hand and interrupted her.

"I know exactly what he is and it's you who doesn't see him clearly. I'm not changing my mind. I love him and I want to be with him." Elizabeth told her.

"What about Lucky?" Audrey tried.

"What about Lucky?" Elizabeth snapped.

"You've loved him for so long and he loves you! He came back from the dead for you. He's been Cam's father, the only one he's ever known." Audrey pleaded.

"DO NOT tell me what Lucky and I have been to each other. I know better than anyone. Yes I loved Lucky and he loved me but that was years ago, when we were teenagers. The Lucky I loved doesn't exist, the Lucky I'm left with is a drug addict and he's been sleeping with Maxie Jones. I think she has even been supplying him with drugs." Elizabeth informed her. Elizabeth paused momentarily for that to sink and saw the disbelief in Audrey's eyes.

"I came home to our apartment last night to find Lucky and Maxie about to have sex in my bed. I tried to get some papers that I needed for the divorce and he tried to stop me from leaving. He was so stoned Grams he picked me up and in staggering around bashed my head against the door frame" Audrey gasped as Elizabeth moved forward and leaned close to show Audrey the bruising and lump in her temple and eye that she'd tried to conceal with her hair, but Audrey had got a brief glimpse of. Audrey's eye's narrowed.

"He didn't mean it." she defended

"No he didn't" Elizabeth agreed "but he is out of control and I can't take Cameron back to that, The reason I left in the first place was because Lucky had left drugs where Cameron could have found them. I warned him if he didn't get help I'd divorce him, I'm following through with that warning. The only difference now is I've got another chance to be with Jason and I'm not giving it up for anyone. Not you, not Lucky not anyone." Elizabeth spat.

"Certainly not your son." Audrey accused. "When did you get so selfish Elizabeth?"

"How dare you! You know nothing, do you hear me, nothing about Jason. I want Cam to have the best father possible and Jason loves him already. He wants to protect us and love us and he considers us a family." Elizabeth shouted in defense.

Audrey shook her head again, obviously having difficulty comprehending everything Elizabeth was telling her. "What do you want me to say Elizabeth?" her grandmother asked in that condescending superior way she had of speaking to Elizabeth "That it's alright to be with Jason because of what Lucky has become? I can't and I won't. I can't be happy and I can't support it."

"Okay what does that mean exactly?" Elizabeth demanded.

"You know what it means. I can't be at your beck and call every time you need…" Elizabeth's sharp in take of breath interrupted Audrey's speech as she attempted the final weapon in her repertoire, blackmail.

"Be very careful and think about what you are about to say." Elizabeth warned in a hushed, threatening tone "Yes I've depended on you in the past with Cameron, I've needed you and I've leaned on you while I tried to pull Lucky out of this pit he's in. I've loved you and been immensely grateful for everything you have done. But you are my family, you don't get to use what you have done for me as a way to blackmail me."

Audrey's eyes narrowed "and be careful how you talk to me Elizabeth I am your Grandmother." Audrey warned.

"Then act like it." Elizabeth snapped. "I don't expect you to like my decision or even agree with it but I do expect you to recognize that it is my life and I have a right to make my own decisions about who I want to share it with."

"I do recognize that but I can't stand by and do nothing while you throw yours and Cameron's life away on Jason Morgan." Audrey countered.

"ENOUGH." Elizabeth shouted "No more. I understand. If I'm with Jason you don't want anything to do with me. Well how completely petty and sanctimonious of you Grandmother, considering your own track record." she accused "Grandfather would be immensely proud of you. I'll pack and we'll leave. You can decide for yourself if you want to be a part of Cameron's life, or any other child Jason and I decide to have together. If you want to see Cameron all you have to do is ask. But I'll stay out of your life from now on." Elizabeth promised.

Elizabeth turned and walked up the stairs to change and pack for herself and Cameron. As she left 30minutes later she never once glanced or uttered another word to her Grandmother, who sat in the same position Elizabeth had left her.

**********************************************

Carly's key in the Penthouse door announced her arrival. Jason who had been playing pool while he waited, laid his stick down and moved around the table to greet her with a hug. He felt the tension in her immediately, and wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked with concern.

Jason flexed his arm and rolled it around a few time to demonstrate it was good. "It's good. I have some news for you." he decided to get straight to the point, never being one for small talk.

"Am I going to like it?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"Probably not but I don't care." he admitted with indifference causing Carly's eyes to roll.

"Oh God if this is about Lizzie the little twi.."

"CARLY!" Jason interrupted "I've told you before no names, and yes it is."

"I think I'll sit down." Carly muttered.

"God don't be so dramatic Carly. Why can't you just be happy for me? You know how I feel about Elizabeth." he replied in frustration.

"I know you are a sucker for her helpless act. She is going to make you miserable Jason she's just not right for you." Carly started on her same old tired line.

"Not right for me?" Jason mused "Well if she's not right for me who is?" he asked "YOU?" Jason couldn't help the snort of horror that came with the word "YOU".

"I don't know" Carly shifted uncomfortably. "Yes maybe I am the right one for you." she said forcefully.

"OH GOD Carly" Jason groaned in disgust. "….no NEVER. Not in this life or any other. I'd go insane with you. Besides I LOVE ELIZABETH. I want ELIZABETH. I'm GOING to MARRY Elizabeth." he told her emphasizing the important words.

"Over my dead body" Carly swore.

"IF I HAVE TO." Jason agreed.

"You aren't serious." Carly laughed.

"About killing you?" he asked pausing for effect and watched the hurt cloud Carly's eyes. "NO. But you try to stop me or try to make trouble for me and Elizabeth, or come up with some plan to separate us or deliberately do things to make Elizabeth's life miserable, we are done. DONE. I'll cut you off." Jason warned.

"You WILL NOT" Carly laughed.

"Don't test me Carly you won't like the outcome." Jason threatened in his steely best voice.

"You will not cut me out of your life. There is Michael and Morgan to consider and no matter how angry you are with me or how much you think you love Elizabeth you won't cut me or those boys out of your life." Carly said assure him smugly.

Jason realized there was an underlying threat in her words also, she may as well have said it straight out "try and cut me out of your life and I'll cut the boys out of yours. Jason eyes narrowed and focused on Carly's smug expression. His eyes focused and he saw Carly flinch slightly.

"Don't threaten me Carly. I love Michael and Morgan. But I won't choose them or you over Elizabeth and Cameron. It will hurt like hell, but my OWN family will get me through." he warned.

"Our friendship is important to me Carly. I love you like I love a sister, but I will not put you before Elizabeth. I asked her to marry me and she said YES. She's moving in today." he informed her as he watched the tension invade her body. He let that sink in, before continuing on. "You have two choices. Accept the fact that I love her and only her and try to be happy for me or don't accept it and our relationship and friendship ends now." he laid it out for her.

Carly's mind was ticking over, weighing up the options of fighting or giving in, Jason could see it playing across her face. "What exactly does "make Elizabeth's life miserable" mean? Do I have to be nice to her? Treat her like a friend?" Carly questioned.

"Okay how about some black and white ground rules so you know exactly where you stand?" he suggested.

"Sounds good. I don't want anything left to interpretation." she replied with sarcasm. Jason's lips twitched as he decided to count off the things that had annoyed him over the years when he was with Courtney and Sam, and which would piss him off if she tried to pull them on Elizabeth.

"Do not pick fights with Elizabeth. Do not barge in to our home without an invitation, which means giving back your key and not bullying the guards into letting you in without announcing you." Jason paused as he heard Carly's enraged intake of breath.

"Jason.." she started.

He continued talking over the top of her. "Do not call me at all hours of the day and night with some ridiculous drama that you have gotten yourself in to. The only time I want to hear from you is if your life is in mortal danger, and before I come you can bet your ass I'm going to ask where your body guard is." he tacked on.

Carly's gaping mouth closed abruptly.

"That's right Carly no ditching guards and getting yourself into situations where I have to come save you. I stopped Sam doing that shit, now you have to stop too." he ordered.

"HEY I resent that, I'm nothing like Sam" she said defensively.

"Maybe not but of late she's been pulling the same bullshit you have been known too."

"Wow I never realized how nasty you can be Jason." Carly accused.

"I learnt from you" he snapped back.

"Touché"

Jason smiled "Look in all seriousness Carly I don't expect you and Elizabeth to be best friends, she already has Emily as a best friend. I'm not even sure I'd want my wife to be best friends with you any way" he raised his hands in surrender knowing it was a low blow "but I do expect you to be respectful and cordial to her. Anything else and you know I will cut you off."

Jason watched Carly closely to see that his words had penetrated her brain. He saw the emotions play across her face, the indignation, the resentment, the anger, the scheming and then finally the resignation.

"Yes I know." she said quietly "Is that all?"

"Yes! Is there anything you want to ask me?"

She considered this for a moment "Do I have to be nice to Sam still?"

"No. Anything else?"

"You really really love her?" she asked quietly.

"Yes! Very much so, and I'm going to be Cam's father so I want Michael and Morgan to be closer with him than just the time you let them see each other with Bobbie."

"I think she loves you" Carly admitted "as mealy mouthed and as wishy washy as she can feel love."

"CARLY!" he snapped.

"Well come on Jason she doesn't have the fire or the passion that someone like me has, the kind of passion you deserve." Carly tried one last time.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Jason told her shaking his head at her one track mind. Jason moved towards the desk to collect his keys and finally kick Carly out, when her voice halted him.

"Well are you at least getting laid?" she asked.

With a smug self-satisfied smile Jason turned back to face her, and taking great delight decided to deliver the final blow

"Actually Carly, Elizabeth is all fire and passion and" he leaned down to whisper in her ear "truly gave me the best sex I've EVER had in my life."

Carly coughed disbelieving "BULLSHIT JASON."

"It's true! I'm completely in love, completely obsessed and completely satisfied. All other women pale in comparison. ESPECIALLY you." he told her bluntly.

"Now you are just being hurtful" she accused.

"Sex is sex Carly and that's what you and I had. It scratched an itch at the time but it was meaningless. But what I have with Elizabeth? Well I have everything with Elizabeth and that is why it's the best."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Carly gagged.

"Get over it and get out, I have to get to Sonny's" he groused.

"Be gentle Jason I think he broke up with Emily." she warned wincing.

Jason's head snapped up in shock. "You think that's why he called me?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Are you going to tell him about Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Yes"

Carly leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and turned and made for the door, at the last minute she turned and made her parting shot.

"I don't really hate Elizabeth, I've just always been jealous of her, and scared she'd take you away from me." she confessed quietly. Shocked at her honesty Jason decided to give her some thing to really chew on.

"Will it help if I tell you that Elizabeth flat out told me that she didn't want me to cut you off, she knows our friendship is important to both of us and she doesn't want to be the cause of it ending." he told her.

Carly looked disbelieving at first. Then she frowned "She said that?" she asked shocked.

At Jason's nod Carly smiled. "Thank you that does help. A little. A very little. I'll get used to it I guess." she mumbled.

Jason walked to the desk and picked up his keys. "I'll walk down with you. Maybe if I keep repeating it you'll get it through your thick skull, everything will work out."

**************************************************

Elizabeth and Cameron entered Kelly's and Elizabeth spotted Emily immediately, walking towards her.

"Aunty Em" Always excited to see his Aunty he threw his arms around her and Elizabeth watched as Emily clung to him.

"Wow Cam, you give the best hugs, and right when I needed it."

Cameron nodded agreeing he did give the best hugs. "Yeeah. Want another one?"

"Yes please." she mumbled. Cameron proceeded to climb on to Emily's knee and hug her again. Elizabeth knew from the time she took Emily's phone call in the car as she left her Grandmother's that Emily was upset about something.

"Cameron why don't you go and see if Mike has any chocolate chip cookies out there." she suggested.

"Wow before lunch mommy?" Cameron asked, not believing his luck.

"Yes just this once as a treat because you've been an especially good boy today." she told him.

Needing no more encouragement Cameron jumped off Emily's knee and ran for the kitchen yelling Mike's name. Elizabeth immediately leaned down and hugged her friend, who turned watery eyes to her.

"It's over. Sonny broke up with me." Emily sobbed.

"Oh Em"

"It's okay" she gave a sad chuckle "I know you are secretly overjoyed."

"No NO you're hurting." Elizabeth denied.

"Actually I'm strangely alright. Sonny is in treatment now and that is something good." Emily admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It won't help and Jason warned me. How do I apologize to my brother Elizabeth?" Emily asked.

"He doesn't want apologies Emily, he wants you safe and happy." Elizabeth reminded her.

"Well I'm safe and the happy part will come back in time" Emily responded.

"Does Nikolas know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes he does but that doesn't mean we will reconcile. I'm happy he is still talking to me when so many others aren't" Emily replied.

"He loves you" Elizabeth stated.

"Yes I know. He told me that. But I need to get past my break up with Sonny before I can even contemplate moving on with Nikolas or anyone else." Emily told her.

"I understand" Elizabeth gave her a sympathetic smile and took her hand in comfort.

"Do you I wonder?" Emily tilted her head to study Elizabeth.

At Elizabeth's puzzled expression Emily continued "I was with Nikolas and Lucky last night. I helped Nikolas get Lucky in to the treatment facility at Shadybrooke"

"Oh!" Elizabeth replied stunned "So you know about Lucky and Maxie?"

"Yes that must have been a very bad scene. How's your head? Nikolas was worried." she raised a hand to move her hair aside and get a closer look at the injury wincing in sympathy.

"It's fine. No pain" Elizabeth avoided her eyes.

"Nikolas also told me about you and Jason." Emily smiled.

"You knew we were seeing each other. You know how we feel." she reminded her then "You aren't happy for us?" she asked sadly.

"Actually I've never been happier. My brother and my best friend! It's just too perfect." Emily smiled as Elizabeth brightened noticeably.

"Cameron and I are moving in to the Penthouse today." she informed Emily happily.

"Wow"

"You aren't angry that Jason and I are being hypocritical?" Elizabeth looked for reassurance.

At Emily's puzzled look, Elizabeth continued with her concern "Well Jason and I were so against you and Sonny and now we've decided to be together." she pointed out.

"Oh No. I understand Jason's concern now. It wasn't the business per say, I mean I've always had a connection because he's my brother. It was Sonny's mental issues he was scared about and rightly so." she hesitated and then continued on "When you yelled at me that day about the fight Jason and Sonny had I realized how blind I'd become. That was a scary realization, and I could see Jason's fear for me straight away because I felt it for Jason. Sonny ummm...he umm...he ordered a hit on Jason." Emily confessed in a hushed tone.

At Elizabeth's expression of rage and fear, Emily put up her hand. "He realized straight away and cancelled it. But it scared me and opened my eyes to a lot of things. It also gave me the ammunition I needed to wear him down about seeing Lainey."

"Jason will be here soon you can join us for lunch. We can tell Cameron after." Elizabeth planned happily.

"Do you think Jason will mind?" Emily asked concerned.

"No! He'll be happy that someone is happy for us. He's telling Carly as we speak and you know what her reaction will be. I think he'll want to know his sister is on his side. So stay get some more Cameron cuddles because they are soooo good for the battered heart" Emily giggled in agreement "and have lunch with us."

"I'd like that." she sobered. Elizabeth could see she was still fragile but getting back to normal was what she needed, and Cameron cuddles were normal for Emily. She snuck away from duty often enough to visit him in day care to get a cuddle.

"I think Jason will want to know for himself you are okay, he'll be concerned about you." she paused "Let me tell you how things went with Grams." Elizabeth sighed.

"Poor Elizabeth everyone so unhappy for you, and you happier than I've seen you in years."

Elizabeth smiled and looked at her best friend, wishing Jason would walk through the doors that very minute

*************************************************

Jason nodded at Max as he walked through the front door of Sonny's home. Max nodded back, awkward in Jason's presence and hating the feeling.

"Sonny's inside. He's expecting you"

Jason moved to walk past him and Max stepped aside and then spoke in a rush. "Jason I want to apologize"

"We don't need to talk about it Max" Jason told him without looking at him.

"I still want to apologize, and to explain" Max offered.

"No need to explain Max. You chose sides and the side you chose was Sonny's. I get it." Jason started to move on but Max's voice stopped him mid stride.

"But you've always been a friend first and a boss second..I"

Jason interrupted him with a harsh shake of his head "Maybe that was my mistake. I should have been your boss and not your friend." he said as he looked at Max coldly.

Max eyes squinted as if in pain and he lowered his head. "You think I chose Sonny over you."

"I don't think, I know. You chose to protect Sonny over my sister. When I told you how it had to be, my sister first and Sonny second you flat out told me you could never hurt Sonny. That tells me you would have let my sister, my innocent sister die." Max started to shake his head in denial, but Jason ignored him "Then you held a gun at my head, in front of my sister. It's not something I can get past Max."

"I would never have let Sonny hurt Emily. As to holding a gun at your head, I don't know if I was wrong to do that or not and I can't honestly say if the same situation happened tomorrow I wouldn't do the same thing. But I want you to know I didn't think about it and just pick Sonny, I acted on instinct." Max explained.

"I know Max. My instinct is to protect Sonny at all costs, I've done it for years so I understand you. But you also have to understand that it makes me question if you have EVER had any loyalty towards me."

"Jason I…" Max began only to be silenced by Jason's raising his hand again.

"I'm here to tell Sonny some personal news and you may as well hear it too. I'm going to hand the business back to Sonny whenever he's ready. I've asked Elizabeth Webber to marry me and she's moving in to the Penthouse today." Jason told him.

Jason saw the smile on Max's face as he heard the news. Jason wasn't exactly sure if the news about the Sonny becoming boss again or his relationship with Elizabeth caused it.

"You and Mrs Spenc..I mean Ms Webber?" he smiled offering his hand "That's great news Jason. Congratulations." Jason looked down at his hand and decided to take it, he wasn't sure how many people would be offering to shake his hand in congratulations.

"Thank you." Jason said genuinely "I wanted to ask your opinion about Milo."

"Sure! What about Milo?"

"Well I know you and he are Michael and Morgan's bodyguards when they're here. But I was thinking of asking Sonny if Milo was agreeable if he could be Cameron's bodyguard? Do you think Milo would be up for that? Or do you think he'd miss Michael and Morgan too much?" Jason asked.

Jason saw the flash of hurt in Max's eyes, and knew it was because Jason hadn't asked him.

"You want Milo to guard Cameron? What about Elizabeth?" Max asked, he'd always liked her.

"I've already spoken to Francis he'll be Elizabeth's bodyguard when I can't be around. It will be the same deal with Milo" Jason replied.

"Francis? You're bringing him home to guard Elizabeth" Jason nodded "Well he's a good choice he's guarded her before." Max replied flatly in an attempt to hide his disappointment.

"It's not a done deal. I'll mention it to Sonny, but I want you to tell Milo he's under no obligation and if he doesn't want to leave Michael and Morgan then I completely understand."

"Alright Jason I'll tell him." Max assured him.

"Thanks I'll go in and see Sonny now." Jason told him.

Max was clearly struggling. He was is in no doubt that Jason no longer considered him a friend or even someone he trusted. Slowly he turned and took his place at the door.

Sonny looked up as Jason entered

"Hi" Jason greeted.

"Something's different" Sonny stated as he observed Jason.

"I can see you're feeling better" Jason smiled slightly.

"Yeah I'm in treatment. I'm on meds and I'm seeing Lainey couple of times a week" Sonny admitted.

"That's good. So there is a medical reason for that place you go?" Jason asked scrubbing a hand over his jaw awkwardly.

"Yeah it has a name even" Sonny replied as he flashed his famous dimples at Jason. "Bipolar" he said baldly.

"Emily mentioned it" Jason acknowledged.

"Did she mention we broke up?" Sonny asked.

"No! It's for the best until you get completely well" Jason replied honestly.

"I know you're right. I love Emily but you are right she deserves better." Sonny admitted.

"Are you okay about you and Emily?" Jason asked.

"Not really but for once I won't be selfish. I have to get well, I have to repair the damage done to our friendship Jason, and I have to be a better father to my boys" Sonny told him.

"You have a plan then! That's good" Jason nodded in approval.

Sonny smiled. "Turns out shrinks aren't so bad. Lainey has been great. I trust her and I'm feeling better everyday."

"Good!" Jason hesitated wondering if it was the right time "Ah I have some news of my own. If you hadn't called me I would have called you."

"Yeah?" Sonny asked, his interest piqued "What is that?"

"Two things. You can have the business back any time you want, and not because of you and Emily breaking up but because I have a family of my own to think about now Sonny."

Once more Sonny's dimples appeared. "Oh? I wonder who that could be with."

Jason blushed slightly and Sonny shook his head in amusement. Jason Morgan the Mob Enforcer blushing. "You always did have a thing for Elizabeth" Sonny mused knowingly.

"Yeah I did. I do. I pushed her away all those years ago, but I never really got over her." Jason admitted with a smile.

"You love her!" Sonny stated with a smile.

"Yes! Absolutely. She loves me too Sonny. She's divorcing Lucky and moving in to the Penthouse."

"You're going to be a father!" Sonny smiled again truly happy for his friend.

"Yeah to Cam." Jason smiled "He's a great kid."

Sonny laughed openly "Do you see the similarities?"

"What?" Jason asked.

"I loved Carly and married her and became Michael's dad, you love Elizabeth and when you marry her you will be Cameron's dad. How similar is that?" Sonny enjoyed the symmetry.

"Well there may be similarities in the situation but that's where it stops. Elizabeth is nothing like Carly." Jason reminded him. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Thank GOD" laughed Jason.

"Thank heaven, Elizabeth is who she is" Sonny agreed.

"I don't know Sonny but I've never been happier in my life." Jason confessed.

Sonny walked towards Jason and extended his hand, which Jason took readily. "I couldn't be happier for you and Elizabeth. She's always been special and has come through for us when we needed her. I hope she'll forgive me and we can find our friendship again."

"She's a forgiving woman Sonny, she forgave me." Jason pointed out.

"You're a lucky man" Sonny sighed.

"Oh I know and I'll never take it for granted" Jason promised.

"That's good to hear." Sonny approved "One thing Jason, handing the business back will have to be a gradual thing. I hope that doesn't upset Elizabeth. I'm strong and I'm positive but I can't do everything at once." Sonny warned.

"Whatever you need Sonny. Elizabeth will be fine with it." Jason assured him.

"I'll get you a drink and I'll have a soda and we'll toast." Sonny suggested.

"Okay. I have a few things I want to ask you and then I have to head over to Kelly's to meet Elizabeth and Cameron for lunch." Jason accepted the drink.

"Of course. How about you bring Elizabeth and Cameron over one night soon, I'll get the boys and I'll cook?" Sonny invited with a smile.

"Sounds good." Jason smiled. Finally things were getting back on track.

*************************************************

Jason parked his bike in the alley at the back of Kelly's feeling like the world was setting itself right again. His meeting with Sonny had gone well. They'd made plans for the gradual transition of power back to Sonny and had already set up meetings with the accountant and lawyer. Sonny was agreeable to Milo coming to work for Jason as Cam's bodyguard. Jason just had to check if Milo wanted to accept. Now to tell Cameron, and for some reason he was more scared about that than Carly or Sonny put together. He opened the door of Kelly's and immediately spotted Elizabeth and Emily who was holding Cameron. Without thinking he strode over to the gathering and with one hand gently cupping the back of Elizabeth's head bent down to place a lingering kiss to Elizabeth's eager lips. He raised his head to look into her eyes smiling, and caught his breath when he saw her answering smile. She was just so beautiful. He reached for her hand and sat down holding it, to smile at Cameron and Emily.

"Hi Em, Cam. How are you guys?" he greeted warmly.

"Aunty Em needs lots of hugs Jaysun" Cam told him seriously..

"Does she? Will one from me do?" Jason asked.

Emily gasped and tears sprung to her eyes.

"hmmm problee." Cameron agreed.

Elizabeth chuckled, as Cameron jumped off Em's lap and sat himself on the chair between his mother and Emily. Cameron was pulling out his big words to impress Jason. She watched as Jason bent down to pull Emily into his arms. Emily blinked rapidly trying to halt the tears from spilling out of her eyes. She clung to him and he rocked her gently. After a few minutes he let her go.

"WOW that was a good one Jaysun" Cameron told him suitably impressed.

"Thanks Cam, I try." Jason chuckled. His arms still encircled Em and she chuckled also. Jason looked at his sister searching to see how she was coping. "I love you Em. Are you okay?"

"I'm much better than I've been in a long time and I'm going to be fine. I love you to Jase." she told him her voice steady and assured. Jason turned to Elizabeth smiling again.

"How did things go with your Grandmother?" he asked.

"Lets just say it's going to take a while for Grams to get used to the idea of us." Elizabeth grimaced slightly letting Jason know it wasn't good, he swore silently. Damn it. He let go of Emily and took his own seat opposite Cameron.

"I'm sorry" Jason whispered.

"Don't be I'm not. I have you." she told him smiling. Jason rewarded her with a light kiss, a mere brush of lips.

She sighed "What about you? How did things go with Carly?"

"Carly is adjusting. She has no choice. I actually spoke to Sonny too, he's happy for us."

"Well that's you, me, Em and Sonny happy." she laughed.

They were interrupted by a very curious Georgie and Mike. "I got this one Georgie" Mike told her.

"But this is my section." Georgie grumbled.

Emily giggled and stood bending down to kiss first Cameron, her brother and then Elizabeth.

"Well I'm going to let you guys have your lunch in peace" Emily told the group.

"Em no I thought you were going to have lunch with us?" Elizabeth complained.

"I was but I think I'm going to go and visit The Quartermaines. With Jason's permission I'll prepare them for the news?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I was going to suggest we come over tonight and tell them but you can pave the way Em I don't mind." Jason grimaced. Emily turned and walked towards the door, waving at Mike and Georgie. Who both immediately turned back to the table.

"So News? What news?" Mike questioned.

"Spill it" Georgie demanded.

"Elizabeth and I are together after all these years and as soon as possible we're getting married." he told them happily. Both Georgie and Mike looked shocked and then offered their congratulations. While Elizabeth looked nervously at Cameron, Jason immediately realized his error and turned fearful eyes to his future son.

"But Lucky and Sam?" Mike started to question. But Jason shook his head warning Mike not to say anymore.

"Well I'm happy for you both." Mike smiled "and might I say. About time" he added.

"Me too." Georgie added.

To cover the suddenly tense Jason, Elizabeth ordered. "Ah Mike can I get burger and a hot chocolate and if you've got some fish sticks for Cameron and apple juice. Jason what will you have?"

"The usual" Jason mumbled.

Elizabeth could tell Jason was suffering. "Oh and we'll have brownies and ice cream for dessert thanks. We're celebrating?'

"Yum mommy" Cameron exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll get the drinks" Georgie suggested and moved on.

"Thanks Georgie. Your food will be right up." Mike told them.

Elizabeth turned towards Cameron and pulled him on to her knee "Baby do you have any questions you want to ask?"

"No thanks" Cameron replied

"Okay but did you understand. You and I are going to be living with Jason at his house?"

Cameron nodded.

"and you don't have any questions?" she tried again.

"What about Daddy?" Cameron asked matter of factly.

"We won't be living with him anymore. Daddy and I are a bit sad so we think we shouldn't be married anymore." Elizabeth explained.

"Will he still be my Daddy?" Cameron asked.

"Yes"

"Can I see him sometimes?" Cameron asked.

"Yes but not right away. He's sick and has to stay in the hospital for a while." Elizabeth had already prepared that explanation as the safest.

"Is he going to die?" Cameron asked with in concern.

"No baby he won't die. When he's better you can see him though." Elizabeth assured him.

"Okay. Will Jaysun be my other Daddy now, like Amber has?" Cameron asked quietly, glancing quickly at Jason.

"Yes! How lucky will you be? Two daddies who love you, just like Amber at daycare"

Cameron turned wide eyes to gaze at Jason. "Is that okay?" Cameron asked.

"Yes Cam" Jason gulped "and I get to tell people I'm your Daddy".

Cameron smiled shyly "Do I get my own room?"

"Yes! I have one picked out for you. But you need to tell me what kind of bed you want, I wasn't sure." Jason told him.

Cameron turned to his mother questioningly "Does chuggin Charlie have a bed?"

"I'm not sure, but I bet Jason can find out"

Cameron turned back to Jason "Can you?"

"I'll find one for you." Jason told him. Secretly Jason decided if a chuggin Charlie bed didn't exist he'd find someone to make it for him

"Okay then." Cameron agreed "Can I got out and see Mike?"

"Sure" Jason gave him permission.

Cameron jumped down and started to run towards the kitchen and stopped to look at Jason.

"Thank you Jaysun." then turned and ran for the kitchen yelling Mike's name

Jason turned to Elizabeth "He's amazing." he said in awe.

"I know" she agreed "But then I'm biased" she said on a giggle.

"I nearly blew it." he grumbled.

"Oh Jason there is no right or wrong in this situation" she soothed.

"What if I've traumatized him, because of the way we told him about Lucky?" Jason voiced his fear.

"He seems fine. I'll watch for signs but I don't think he's traumatized. That little boy has been through hell ever since Lucky's injury. He's resilient, and he'll find a place for you in his heart. He can't not you'll be great with him." she told him with certainty.

"After that huge stuff up I made I'll just be happy if he doesn't hate me." Jason mumbled.

"You're allowed to be excited about our future and all in all I think it went okay." Elizabeth told him lovingly. She leaned towards him covering his hand with her own in reassurance. He took it and lifted it to kiss each knuckle.

He gazed at her "You are just so beautiful Elizabeth." he whispered.

She smiled loving him more every second "You may not want to hear this but when you look at me like that you are just as beautiful" she told him.

He smiled squinting his nose at the unmanly description "You're also as sexy as hell and I'd like nothing better than to rip off all our clothes, lay you down on this table and make love to you." he flashed her a flirty smile "If there weren't so many people in here." he laughed.

A mischievous gleam entered her eye "Hold that thought Jason. I still have a key and maybe we can sneak back in here one night and make that happen." she winked.

Jason groaned in pleasure "Elizabeth I..I just love you."

"I just love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N This Chapter I've covered off the Quartermaines and Ric's reactions. I know Lila had died before this but I decided she is still alive because I want her to see Jason happy and with his own family._

**Chapter 23**

Jason lay on his side staring at his bedtime companions. He'd been lying in the same position for hours watching them sleep and marveling at how much had changed in 24hours and feeling pretty satisfied with his life. Total satisfaction and complete happiness would come when Elizabeth was officially his wife and Cameron officially his son. But he had everything he wanted right under his roof and it was hard to wipe the smile from his face.

Elizabeth lay on her side facing him. She was fast asleep, her chocolate brown hair, curling softly in messy disarray and both hands tucked firmly under her cheek. Cameron lay between them in a position mirroring his mother's, his little body tucked firmly against Jason's chest. 'My family" Jason thought with satisfaction. Elizabeth had argued half heartedly about the merits of letting Cameron sleep with them. But as Jason had pointed out, they were going to be sleeping in Brenda's old room until their new bed arrived and it didn't seem right to put Cameron in Jason's room in a bed where Sam had slept. If Jason didn't like the idea of Elizabeth sleeping in that bed, he certainly didn't want Cam to have to sleep there either. The spare room was still being used for storage, so he thought it was best for Cameron to sleep with them. It was the first decision Jason had made for them as a family in their new home and Elizabeth was happy that Jason was confident to express his opinion about Cam's well being. Jason had made a phone call to the store where he had bought their new bed and promised a very substantial bonus if they found a Chuggin Charlie bed for Cameron.. There was an additional bonus if it could be found in time to be delivered with the bed Jason had ordered for him and Elizabeth. Within an hour Jason had received confirmation that Cameron's Chuggin Charlie bed would arrive tomorrow along with Jason and Elizabeth's bed.

Things were going smoothly even the visit to the Quartermaines wasn't nearly as bad as he'd imagined it could have been. Everyone had an opinion about his relationship with Elizabeth and all expressed happiness and congratulations.

_Flashback_

_Earlier The Quartermaine Mansion_

_Jason opened the doors of the terrace and stepped aside to allow Elizabeth to precede him. He bent down to pick up Cameron as he stepped through the door after her. He scanned the silent room, nodding Hello's to Alan, Monica, Edward, Dylan and reserving his smile for Ned and Emily. _

_Edward recovered first._

"_Good Lord do you always have to come through the terrace? Where are your manners? You afford a young lady like Elizabeth with respect and bring her to the front door." Edward complained._

"_Oh do you have to start as soon as he walks in the door?" Alan grumbled._

"_Edward he can come through any door he likes" Monica insisted._

"_Jason wanted to show Cameron, Lila's garden first so I'm not at all offended Mr Quartermaine'" Elizabeth explained as Edward snorted. "Hello Everyone" she greeted._

_Emily jumped up from her seat and moved to hug first Elizabeth and then Jason, taking Cameron from him to get her usual cuddle._

"_How much did you tell them" Jason whispered to Emily._

"_Just that you had news. I chickened out. But I think Lila suspects something between the two of you" Emily whispered back_

"_Where's Grandmother?" Jason asked louder this time so as not to make anyone suspicious._

_Ned approached Jason with his hand extended. "Grandmother will be here shortly she's arranging some refreshments for your visit with Cook. Good to see you Jason."_

_Jason took Ned's hand and shook it smiling at his cousin. "Good to see you too Ned. Where's Tracy?""_

"_Mercifully for you she's in Manhattan on Business" Ned joked with a roll of his eyes._

_The whirring of Lila's wheelchair alerted them all to her arrival_

"_Jason! My darling! How are you?"_

_Jason rushed forward to his Grandmother, grabbing Elizabeth's hand as he went. With a broad smile reserved only for his Grandmother, he took Lila's hand in his, pulling Elizabeth closer, as he bent to kiss his Grandmother. "I'm great Grandmother, how are you?"_

"_I'm wonderful now that you're here dear" she turned to smile at Elizabeth "and with Elizabeth. Come closer dear it's been a long time since you've visited Emily and I here."_

_Elizabeth bent forward to kiss the elder woman's soft cheek. "I know. I've missed our Rose garden tea parties. You look wonderful Mrs Quartermaine"_

"_Thank you dear, and call me Lila"_

"_Thank you I'd like that."_

"_Grandmother have you met Cameron?" Jason asked._

"_I don't believe I have." Lila responded._

_Emily put Cameron down and urged him forward. Jason put his hand on the little boy's shoulder. _

"_Grandmother I'd like you to meet Cameron. Cameron this is my Grandmother."_

"_Cameron I'm most pleased to meet you. I know your mummy very well."_

_Cameron eyes move backwards and forwards from Jason to Lila and then towards his own mother. "Like my Grams?" he asked._

"_Yes Cam" Elizabeth nodded, please he wasn't confused._

"_Will you be my new Grams?" he asked without guile._

"_Well I would be most happy if you would like to call me Gram or Grandmother. Whichever you would like dear" she agreed._

_Cameron stepped forward and patted Lila's hand leaning closer. "Can I have a ride on your bike?" he whispered._

"_Cameron Steven Webber" Elizabeth admonished._

_Jason and Lila stifled giggles._

"_It's alright dear." Lila assured Elizabeth "It's not really a bike Cameron but without it I wouldn't be able to get around. But if you can hold on tight, you could jump on the back sometime, though it's not as fast as Jason's." Lila explained._

_Jason straightened and looked around the room at the assembled group. Emily had done a good job at getting them all together. He looked at Emily and smiled, Emily took the hint straight away._

"_Why don't we finish introductions later? Cam I have some puppets in my room lets go make up a story to show mummy and Jason?" she invited._

"_Yeah." Cameron replied excitedly._

_Jason watched as the little boy reached for Emily's hand and they disappeared through the door._

"_Grandmother, Elizabeth and I have an announcement." Jason began._

"_Oh yes dear" Lila replied barely able to contain her excitement._

"_I asked Elizabeth to marry me and she said Yes. She and Cameron moved in to the Penthouse with me yesterday. We're going to be a family." he announced proudly with a smile like no Quartermaine had seen in many years. After a second of stunned silence the room erupted in congratulations. _

"_Oh darlings I'm so happy" Lila exclaimed._

"_Thank you Grandmother" Jason replied. First Jason and then Elizabeth, bent to kiss the older ladies cheek and accept her congratulations. Ned moved to Elizabeth taking her hand and leaning forward to kiss her cheek. Elizabeth smiled as she noted the genuine happiness in Ned's eyes._

"_I don't know what he did right but I'm so glad it's you he'll be sharing his life with." Ned told her._

_Jason's smile turned into a sigh of relief. "So am I"_

_Elizabeth felt a little overwhelmed. She already knew Emily was happy for them, but to have Ned and Lila happy as well, made her realize how sad she was her own Grandmother wasn't happy for her. Elizabeth had a soft spot for Ned, he always did his best to support Emily and run interference for her with the Quartermaine's. She knew that no matter what their differences, Jason would always give Ned the time of day because of that fact too. _

_Dylan stepped forward awkwardly. He smiled his goofy smile at Elizabeth, who he liked and felt comfortable around and then turned slightly wary eyes to Jason._

"_Yeah congratulations. I hope you'll be happy." He told Jason and then turning back to Elizabeth decided to offer his own pearl of wisdom "If you can learn to ignore Grandfather, that's the first step." _

_Edward huffed, Jason nodded in agreement and Elizabeth stifled a laugh. _

"_Thanks Dylan. Do you think you and Georgie would be up for babysitting duties when I want to take Elizabeth out?" Jason asked his cousin. The kid was goofy but he wasn't so bad, considering he came from Tracy. Dylan looked shocked and was, it was the first time Jason had ever shown any kind of recognition of him._

"_Yeah sure. I know Cam he's a great kid and Georgie loves to babysit." Dylan agreed._

_Elizabeth smiled placing a light hand on Dylan's shoulder and squeezing it. The Quartermaines' could really be sweet. _

_Monica and Alan stepped forward. Alan was smiling broadly and Jason realized that for the first time in a long time Alan was happy with a choice he'd made. Not that it meant anything really, but it was nice to know Alan wouldn't be trying to warn Elizabeth off. Monica's eyes were watery with happiness and she kissed Jason and then Elizabeth. Alan kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and then stuck his hand out towards Jason, who looked at it briefly before taking it and shaking it firmly. Jason looked at Elizabeth and saw how relieved she was by everyone's congratulations, and couldn't stop the smile that came to his face as he accepted his parents well wishes._

"_I'm so happy. Congratulations." Monica gushed._

"_Yes Congratulations. Jason you have yourself a wonderful young woman. I'm very happy for you both." Alan told them in a shaky voice._

"_Thank you" Jason and Elizabeth replied in unison._

"_I'm sure Emily is over the moon, her brother and her best friend getting married. What could be better from her point of view?" Alan asked._

"_She is very happy." Elizabeth agreed._

_Edward cleared his throat to speak, and Alan rolled his eyes._

"_Oh Lord you aren't going to say anything are you? Things were going so well." Alan whined._

_Edward snorted and seeing the uncompromising look on Jason's face decided not to berate Alan for his lack of respect. _

"_What? I'm not allowed to offer congratulations or express my happiness." Edward asked with feigned innocence.._

_One of Jason's eyebrows rose in disbelief._

"_Well I rarely agree with your decisions Jason but" Jason rolled his eyes as the rest of the assembled family groaned. "BUT" he continued loudly as he took Elizabeth's hands in his "not only do I agree with this one but I think it's quite possibly the best decision you ever made."_

_Jason watched as his grandfather's face softened. He was genuinely happy for them. Jason was stunned and about to say so when Edward continued. _

"_She's a lady and we already think the world of her and her grandmother. Not to mention, a Hardy-Webber and a Quartermaine, what kind of genes will your children have? Brilliance will ooze out of them." he cried rubbing his hands together in glee._

_The room erupted with disapproval. Jason stiffened and Elizabeth nearly burst out laughing. _

"_Oh Edward" Lila complained._

"_Good one Grandfather keep that kind of crap up and not only will Jason ban you from contact with them but so will Elizabeth." Ned warned._

"_It was too good to be true" Alan exclaimed wearily._

"_You leave them alone Edward" Monica admonished._

"_Just a matter of time." Dylan mused._

"_So now I'm not allowed to express joy in knowing my legacy will continue? I can't be happy that the Quartermaines' will continue, Hardy/Webber genes included? Not to mention that the love of a good woman like Elizabeth and a family with her may finally make him turn his back on Corinthos and a life of crime. Good grief. Kill a man for having hopes and dreams for his family." Edward grumbled loudly._

"_Don't tempt me." Jason muttered._

"_Mr Quartermaine" Elizabeth began in a soothing voice as the assembled group turned to listen, wondering how Elizabeth would handle Edward._

"_You can call me Edward or Grandfather" he interrupted with a smile._

"_Alright then. Grandfather" she corrected herself as Jason looked sharply at Elizabeth as she reached for Edwards hands holding them firmly and looked in to the old man's eyes in that quiet steady way she had right before she laid down the law. He saw also Edwards eyes gazing at her in affection._

"_Grandfather. Thank you for your congratulations and well wishes, it means the world to me considering my own grandmother wasn't happy and I had to cut her out of mine and Cameron's life." she saw the shock in Edwards eyes over that statement and knew she'd hit pay dirt. "The truth" she continued "is I want you and the family to be part of our lives. To accept Cameron, and any future children we may have together. But really you have to understand I love Jason with all my heart. I see the man he is and I count my blessings that he loves me and Cameron and wants to be with us. I don't want to change him or make him give up any thing, I just want to share my life with him, good and bad. As for the gene pool, I agree if they are anything like Jason they'll be brilliant. But they'll be brilliant at what they want to be brilliant at, whether that be medicine, art, sport, music or " she paused to look at Jason with a grin. "Coffee importing."_

_Several guffaws of laughter were heard from around the room, as Edwards lip curled slightly._

"_Well I feel like I've just been put in my place. Good thing my dear you would never survive the Quartermaines' if you lacked backbone" he informed her with affection.._

_Elizabeth smiled at him as he patted her hand "Were you testing my character?"_

"_Of course" Edward replied with satisfaction.._

_Jason growled in exasperation "See THIS is why I don't visit more often. Why would you do that?"_

"_Oh relax she passed and she's laughing at me." Edward retorted._

"_WELL I'm NOT" Jason roared._

"_Jason it's fine and actually I expected worse." Elizabeth laid a hand on Jason's arm to reassure him._

"_She's smart and I've always like her. Now where is my Grandson?" Edward demanded._

"_Well we plan to have children Edward but you need to be patient." Elizabeth laughed._

_Edward interrupted with a wave of his hand "I meant your son Cameron. He's going to be my Grandson I'd like to meet him properly" Edward corrected her._

"_You leave Cameron out of this, he's an innocent little kid." Jason warned._

"_What am I going to do to him but meet him? For heaven's sake Jason your life style leaves you so paranoid. He's Elizabeth son, you're getting married, and you are adopting him." Edward told him._

_Jason and Elizabeth looked at one another._

"_Now what was that look for? You are adopting him aren't you? For heaven's sake Jason you have to, that little boy needs a father and you're all he has. Where would we Quartermaines' be if Alan and Monica hadn't adopted Emily?" Edward pointed out reasonably._

_Jason held a hand up to calm Edward "Yes I'm adopting Cameron. I've already started the process. But don't think you are getting your hands on him or any other child we have."_

"_What's going on here?" Emily questioned as she entered the room with Cameron._

_Edward moved forward extending a hand to Cameron who looked at it quizzically._

"_Hello Cameron! My name is Edward. I'm Jason's grandfather." Edward introduced himself._

_Cameron took his hand and they shook hands briefly._

"_I promised Cameron I'd take him down to the boathouse. Dylan would you?" Emly asked._

"_I'll take him." Edward jumped at the opportunity._

"_and I'll go too." Dylan added._

"_Thanks Dylan" Jason said and Dylan nodded._

"_Oh what is wrong with you people." Edward grumbled_

"_Lets go Grandfather. Want a piggy back Cam?" Dylan asked._

"_Yeah. Thank you"_

End Flashback

Jason's musings were interrupted as Cameron stretched and sighed in his sleep, rolling on to his back and raising one hand to feel for Jason. When he found Jason's chin, he settled back down to sleep. Jason smiled again, he stretched his arm above Cameron's head to touch Elizabeth's hair and move a stray strand that was tickling her nose. Yes the visit to the Quartermaine's had gone well.

*******************************************

Jason loved waking up to find Cam kneeling over him trying not to wake him. Jason opened one eye, to which Cameron giggled and jumped back.

"Momma said not to wake you" Cameron giggled.

"You didn't wake me. Did you sleep well?" Jason asked.

"Yes"

"Is momma getting breakfast?" Jason asked.

"No she getting washed" Cameron corrected.

'"OH! Wanna help me start breakfast for Momma?" Jason invited.

"Yes" Cam launched his small body at Jason who caught it deftly, rolling them both over to get out of bed just as Elizabeth re-entered the room fully dressed. She smiled at the picture of Jason and Cam looking very father and son like.

"Come on Cam! Momma is running late for work. We need to get you fed, washed up and ready for day care." she told him.

"I want to stay with Jaysun." he whimpered moving his body closer to Jason.

"Jason might be busy today and you know you love day care." Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm going to be here most of the day. The beds are arriving today remember." Jason interjected.

"OH! That's right" she replied, looking backwards and forwards between Jason and Cam.

"If it's okay with you I'd like to spend the day with Cam, we do have a surprise for him." Jason asked tentatively. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Looks like my men are spending the day together." she agreed "Alright kiss me quick both of you I'm going to be late."

"Elizabeth you need breakfast" Jason grumbled.

"I'll get something on the way." she assured him.

"But…"

Jason held Cameron out for his kiss and hug and then settled him on one hip as he slipped his free arm around Elizabeth to pull her close and kiss her lips.

"You should eat." Jason stated.

"You should get an alarm clock so I don't sleep in and then I can eat with you." she replied smiling.

She kissed his lips a few more times, loving the way they softened for her.

"I love you. Have a good day you two." she blew kisses as she hurried out of the room.

"Looks like it's me and you Cam." Jason smiled at Cameron.

"Yeah"

******************************************************************

Elizabeth's day was dragging. She wasn't busy and all she could think about was Jason and Cameron at home waiting for her. Jason had called several times, worried about her not eating, working to hard and finally to describe Cam's excitement at seeing the Chuggin Charlie bed. Cameron had wanted to go to bed straight away.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth was startled from her day dream by the sound of Ric's voice so close.

"Hello Ric! What brings you here?" she asked.

"You do" he replied.

"Me! Why?" she asked in genuine confusion.

"Well Mac told me Lucky has been forcibly admitted to rehab by Nikolas. That he had endangered your life." Ric explained as he surreptitiously eyed the yellowed bruise to her temple. "If he hurt you I swear to God I'll…"

Elizabeth interrupted rolling her eyes "You'll do nothing Ric I'm not your responsibility I'm nothing more than you ex-wife"

"You're more than that to me Elizabeth and you know it." he said softly "Is it true, is Lucky in rehab?"

"Yes he is in rehab" she confirmed uncomfortable with the questions and Ric's curiosity.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I don't want to pry but are you and he getting a divorce" he asked, hope invading his voice.

Elizabeth laughed "Of course you want to pry"

"Well of course I'm concerned for yours and Cameron's welfare. You both deserve better." he confirmed.

"I agree we do. Especially Cameron" she nodded.

"Good I'm glad you're finally putting yourself as well as Cameron first for a change." Ric smiled in satisfaction.

"I'm happy you feel like that Ric" she replied with a hint or sarcasm that was lost on Ric.

"Listen can I buy you dinner or take you for a drink? I'd like to help with your divorce" Ric offered.

"Well thank you for the offer Ric but I already have representation" Elizabeth informed him.

"You went to someone else for help Elizabeth?" he asked.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed slightly at the way Ric managed to say that with such a flirty tone. This wasn't a good sign she thought.

He smiled and it was definitely a flirtatious one "Well I'm a little hurt but as long as the outcome will free you from Lucky I guess it's all good. Who do you have representing you?"

"Ric I really don't want to talk to you about this." she informed him haughtily.

Ric reached across the desk to take her hand in his, forcing Elizabeth to look at him properly.

"Elizabeth please I just want to help, and be a friend to you." he said earnestly.

Elizabeth tried to remove her hand from his unsuccessfully. It became a struggle but eventually Ric released it.

"Ric don't worry about it." she ground out with annoyance.

"What's the big secret Elizabeth? Why don't you want me to know?" he cajoled.

"Not that my divorce is any of your business, but Dianne Miller is representing me." she informed him and was rewarded with Ric's astonished face.

"Jason and Sonny's new attorney?" he asked unable to hide his shock.

"Yes"

"Elizabeth why would you do that? I would have represented you" he insisted.

"Ric there is something else you need to know and you aren't going to like it. But to be honest I don't care" she began as Ric's expression shut down and Elizabeth was unable to read him.

"Jason and I are together."

"No" Ric snapped.

"Yes!" she snapped back "Cam and I moved in to the Penthouse yesterday and as soon as my divorce is final we will be married"

"No you don't know what you're saying. He's not good enough for you Elizabeth. He doesn't love you." Ric denied.

"Yes he does Ric and I love him." she told him with eyes clear and never leaving his.

"No! No! You don't! You couldn't possibly love him. You loved me." Ric whined.

"I rebounded from Jason to you. I loved the man I thought you were, but I made you up in my head because I wanted to forget Jason. I thought you could do that for me" she told him honestly for the first time.

"You don't know what you're saying. Please don't say anything you can't take back." he asked his eyes pained staring at her.

"I do know what I'm saying. You weren't the man who could make me forget Jason, and neither was Lucky. NO man can do that because Jason is the man I always should have been with. I love him and I know he loves me." she told him bluntly.

"No! NO! WE LOVED EACH OTHER ELIZABETH. I STILL LOVE YOU" he cried.

"No! You only think you love me, but really you just hate to loose to Jason" she summed him up in a second and Ric flinched.

Rage filled Ric's eyes and he lunged towards her, Elizabeth pulled back in shock. Seeing her withdrawal Ric tried to calm his rage and speak rationally.

"You, Elizabeth were my wife. I ruined it I know and I lost you, but I NEVER stopped loving you. I can't watch you throw your life away on Jason Morgan. A thug and murderer" he told her with forced calmness.

"It's nothing to do with you what I do with my life and who I choose to love and spend my life with. You declared war on Jason a long time ago. That means I have to choose sides. I choose Jason the man I love and the man I'm going to marry." she told him coldly.

Something in Ric's demeanor changed, he leaned back and looked at Elizabeth like he was seeing her for the first time.

"You've said enough Elizabeth, I understand perfectly. You love Jason and you are going to be with him. How long will that last I wonder?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Don't threaten me Ric, Jason wouldn't like it." she threatened.

"ooooo Spoken like a true Mob whore" he told her coldly, smirking.

Elizabeth pulled back and slapped Ric's face as hard as she could, the sound ringing out. Ric flinched and then his eyes blazed.

"Get out before I call security" she ordered in a rage.

"It's alright Elizabeth if you won't save your self and your son. I'll do it for you" he promised.

"You must secretly enjoy loosing to Jason" Elizabeth taunted.

Ric nodded slightly raising his hand to rub his stinging cheek. "I'll be seeing you Elizabeth."

"No you won't"

"Tell Jason I said congratulations." he replied evenly.

"GO TO HELL RIC" she shouted.

"I'll see Jason there first" he told her coldly. He nodded again and moved to the elevator. Elizabeth was shaking so hard she couldn't write. She needed to get home to Jason.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

As soon as Jason saw Elizabeth's face he knew something was wrong. He was seated on the couch with Cameron on his lap and they were playing pool on a miniature pool table Jason had Milo buy earlier in the day. Cameron wiggled off his knee to run to his mother and she caught him in her arms and held on tight. Her eyes meeting Jason's over the top of her small sons head.

"Momma I have a chuggin Charlie bed, come see it" he told her excitedly tugging on her hard.

"You do? Do you love it?" she teased brightly.

"I love it"

"Did you thank Jason?" She asked with mock severity.

"Yes he thanked me. He even took a nap in it." Jason reclined on the lounge content to let mother and child enjoy each other.

"Wow then it must be special. Lets go see it" she thrust her hand to Cameron who readily took it and started to lead her up the stairs.

"Do you want a drink or something first?" Jason called after their retreating backs.

"Why don't you put some coffee on?" she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes roaming over him. "I need to tell you something."

"I can see that." he acknowledged.

Jason watched as Cameron dragged his mother up the stairs chattering excitedly. Jason walked to the door

"Milo!"

"Yes boss"

"Umm I need to discuss something with Elizabeth. Do you think you could look after Cam for us?"

"Sure I'm dying to get my hands on that miniature pool table" Milo rubbed his hands together.

Jason smiled "Sure. Grab it and go up to his room now."

"Sure thing"

Jason walked to the kitchen as Milo bounded up the stairs, miniature pool table under his arm. Jason set about making coffee for himself and Elizabeth, his thoughts preoccupied with what ever could be upsetting her. Her soft footsteps alerting him to her presence as she approached him, sliding her arms around his waist from behind.

"Thank you for Cam's bed. He loves it and I don't think we'll have any trouble getting him to sleep in his own bed." she smiled.

"Yeah he was so excited he actually danced around the room. I've never seen anything so funny." he chuckled at the memory, twisting in her embrace to wrap arms around her "Then when he wanted to go straight to bed I knew we were set" he smiled "and it's good for us and our catching up on lost years of love making" he wiggled an eyebrow suggestively. She responded with her own eyebrow wiggle.

"Bring it on" she challenged saucily as he smiled. "So any problems I need to know about? Anything happen today that may have concerned you?

"No! He's a great kid and he did everything I asked him to first time." Jason reported.

"Good! But you know it won't always be smooth sailing right?" she teased.

"Yes! But I'm sure you'll get me through it." he smiled.

"We'll get each other through it." she snuggled closer to him. "Did he ask about Lucky today at all?"

"Once" he said softly.

"What did you say?" she asked concerned.

"What we agreed to say. He wasn't feeling to well and he had to go to a special hospital where no one was allowed to visit until he was better." he repeated the rehearsed excuse for Lucky's absence.

"How did he take it?" she frowned.

"He just nodded and said 'he's always tired""

Elizabeth's face fell and she buried it against Jason's chest, he squeezed her, popping a comforting kiss to the top of her bent head.

"Cam's going to be alright whether or not Lucky decides to be a presence in his life." he whispered into her hair.

"It breaks my heart because Cam loves him so much and in some way big or small he will be hurt by Lucky's absence." she told him brokenly.

"We'll make it up to him" his voice was strong.

She looked up, her eyes shining with love "I love you"

"I love you more" he told her huskily his own eyes bright and clear blue.

Elizabeth smiled reaching up to kiss him, with soft lingering lips. "I don't think so."

"I'll show you later tonight." he promised. Jason reclaimed her soft lips and deepened her kiss. Swaying gently as urgency took hold of him. He wanted Elizabeth more every second and the day apart was too long. After a few minutes Elizabeth broke apart breathing heavily.

"Wow I think you must have missed me" she joked as Jason continued to kiss a path along her jaw toward her ear, then down her neck to settle in the hollow, his tongue snaking out to taste her skin.

"mmmmm I missed you lots." He reluctantly raised his head as she half heartedly pushed at his chest.

"I need to talk to you and pretty soon if you keep doing that I'll forget what about" She leaned around him and picked up her coffee and headed for the lounge room, with Jason following watching as her neat behind wiggled in her snuggly fitted jeans.

She sat down on the couch placing her coffee mug on the table, pulling Jason down beside her. She took his coffee mug and placed it beside hers as Jason settled back, lifting her legs up over his and pulling her into his lap to hold her close.

"Now I could tell something was wrong when you walked in the door. I thought at first it was something about Cam playing pool. But now I think it's something else. Tell me!"

"Now firstly I need you to know I handled it." she warned.

"Okay! Now stop stalling and tell me" he demanded.

"Ric approached me at work today. He knows about Lucky going in to rehab." she told him in a rush..

Jason stiffened in anger at the news, but managed to not jump up in a rage "What did he want?"

"To offer his services as a divorce attorney" she replied simply.

Jason snorted in disgust "Hah! I bet that's not all he wanted."

"Well No." she admitted. "But it doesn't matter because I told him about us."

Jason smirked "Bet he didn't like it."

"No! He didn't." she smirked back.

"What else?"

Elizabeth swallowed "He kind of threatened you, so I told him it was time I took sides between you. That I'm on your side. He was very angry and called me a Mob whore."

Jason swore "I'll kill him"

"Well I made it worse Jason, he only said it after I kind of taunted him." she confessed.

"Good!"

Elizabeth shook her head "No I should learn to be quiet like you do. But he made me so mad I said he must secretly enjoy loosing to you. I also slapped him one good. It hurt my hand." she lifted her hand to show him where it had hurt, and he kissed it reverently.

"I'll deal with Ric." he promised. "He needs to know he has to stay away from you now."

"Despite what he said, about saving me from you I don't really think he'll want to hurt me in anyway. You are a different story. I'm worried about what lengths he'll go to get back at you." she shuddered remembering just what Ric was capable of and what he'd put her through during their time together. "I can handle Ric and anything he throws up at me as long as I have you." she told him adamantly. She snuggled closer slipping her hand underneath his t-shirt to stroke his muscled stomach, eventually resting it over his heart. "I didn't really mind that he called me a whore. It was just the Mob part that I found offensive." she joked "If he'd said Jason's whore I probably would have kissed him." she giggled.

"Really?" he laughed.

"I'll be your whore any day." she whispered suggestively wiggling in his lap, her pert bottom rubbing against his growing hard on. Jason leaned forward to capture her lips, the hand that had begun to rub her thigh squeezed momentarily before moving upward to capture one breast. Elizabeth broke free and jumped from his lap.

"Save it for later Mister." she gasped "Milo is upstairs with a very excited little boy. We need to have dinner, bath time, story time and bed time before I can practice being your whore." she told him shaking a single slim finger in his direction.

"Elizabeth!" he groaned and wiggled on the couch, trying to calm down as she walked away smiling and swinging her hips in a way that drove him mad.

********************************************************************************

Later, after a loud and laughter filled evening meal, Cameron chattered to Elizabeth as they walked down the stairs of the Penthouse. He had just had his bath and was coming to personally ask Jason to read him his bed time story. Elizabeth looked up as she stepped down the last stair expecting to find Jason sitting on the couch only to find Sam staring at her dumbfounded. Elizabeth recovered first.

"Sam! What a surprise?" she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah for me too!" she whispered stunned. Sam looked from Elizabeth to Cameron, noting the boys freshly washed appearance and Chuggin Charlie pajamas.

Jason chose that moment to walk in to the living room from the kitchen. He spotted Sam on the couch first and abruptly stopped. "What the fuck was she doing here sitting on his couch with Elizabeth and Cameron there?" Jason's inner voice roared. Cameron saw him and ran to him, Jason picking him up immediately.

"Jaysun I'm ready for bed."

"I can see that" Jason's eyes roamed of him in approval.

"Can you read me my story?" he glanced at his mother "Please" he added for her sake.

"Ah no buddy momma will have to do that tonight I have a visitor." he declined.

"awww momma" Cameron grunted

Sam waved her hand "By all means Jaysin you should read him his story. I'm sure Elizabeth and I can find something to talk about." she suggested smugly.

Jason went to protest but saw the gleam in Elizabeth's eye. Some heads were going to roll. Starting with whoever let her in his damn penthouse.

"Yes Jason! I can keep Sam company until you've read the story." Elizabeth agreed tightly.

Jason turned and bounded up the stairs with Cameron held tight. He'd read faster than he ever had before and come back and throw Sam bodily out of the Penthouse if necessary.

Elizabeth moved to the arm chair and sat down gracefully. She had nothing to say to Sam, no explanation to offer and felt no need to speak. She simply waited in silence for Sam to put her foot in it. It didn't take long.

"I can see you've made yourself comfortable in my home" Sam stated.

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow "You mean Jason's home?" and was rewarded when she saw the flash of anger in Sam's eyes "Now that Cameron and I live here it's "our" home." she told her lightly.

"Oh! It doesn't bother you that I was here first?" Sam taunted.

"Actually I was here first a long time ago, then Courtney, then you, and now I'm back again. Full circle you might say. The way it always should have been" Elizabeth informed her smugly.

"Yes but you never shared his bed back then. I did, how does it feel knowing I was there first?" Sam continued to taunt and Elizabeth smiled.

"Well considering Jason threw that bed out. I have no idea. I'm the first one to share this new bed." Elizabeth replied and smiled as Sam's face twisted.

"Did you use your child to get your hooks in to Jaysin?" Sam demanded now barely able to hide her rage.

"You mean like you did?" Elizabeth reminded her smugly. "No! I didn't need to." Elizabeth realized she was enjoying herself at Sam's expense and unable to feel guilty about it.

"Well it won't last. Jaysin needs more than some skinny sappy whiny woman like you to keep him happy. The kid isn't enough" she spat.

"You have no clue what Jason needs or wants. We're together because that's the way it should always have been." Elizabeth replied. She was angry but had not lost her temper or raised her voice.

Jason slowly descended the staircase listening to the two women. Fiercely proud of Elizabeth, and immensely disgusted by Sam.

"You can only give Jaysin part of yourself the rest belongs to Lucky and Cameron" Sam accused.

"Not that I need to explain this to you but Lucky is my past, and Jason is my present and my future. Cameron is my son, and I have more than enough love for both. Just ask Jason." she countered.

"You know nothing about love, you don't know what it's like to give up everything to be with someone. I do! I gave up everything to be with Jaysin." Sam whined.

" Everything?" Elizabeth laughed. "Are you delirious? You had exactly nothing to give up. You had nothing when you moved in with Jason." Elizabeth reminded her.

Sam pondered this for a second and decided on a new tact. "Then what about the fact that you are scared of Jaysin and his business. The first sign of trouble and you'll run scared."

Elizabeth burst out laughing "I've never run from Jason out of fear and I've NEVER been scared of him. Someone should clue you in on our history together and apart, and I suggest you go to someone other than Carly" she suggested "I've been threatened, had body guards for protection, nearly blown apart by a bomb, shot, run over and kidnapped. Some of that was because of my connection with Jason and some of it not. But I never blamed Jason for any of it and I never will."

"You're a coward you wouldn't be able to pick up a gun to defend yourself or him when he needs it like I do." Sam spat.

Jason had heard enough ."She held a gun on me once, with no fear whatsoever." he told Sam in a matter of fact tone. Smiling he walked to Elizabeth pulled her up against him and kissed her mouth.

"Cam was asleep before I got to the second page." he told Elizabeth, effectively blocking Sam out of the room.

"He must really love that bed you bought him." Elizabeth chuckled.

"He really does" he said as he lovingly smoothed a chocolate curl behind her ear.

Jason turned to Sam. "You know nothing about Elizabeth, what she's capable of or how brave she is. I tried to explain it to you but you are too stupid to listen. When you go up against Helena Cassadine and survive, when you have been through half the things Elizabeth has and still come out the most wonderful, sensitive, giving and loving woman then I'll consider that maybe you have half the courage and strength that Elizabeth has." he told her his voice warm with feeling for Elizabeth "Until then what are you doing here? You're not welcome and you know that." he spat coldly.

"You'll regret this Jaysin, you can't throw me away like garbage. You will both regret this." Sam whined.

"Don't threaten me Sam and DO NOT threaten Elizabeth. I usually fight back and you won't like how I fight." he warned her, his best stone cold gaze and voice focused on her.

"I know exactly how you fight." Sam taunted.

"Not when Elizabeth is threatened you don't" Jason replied. Jason removed his arms from Elizabeth to grab Sam by the arm and drag her bodily out of the Penthouse and shut the door right in her face. He walked back to Elizabeth kissing her full and hard on the lips, leaving her breathless. "Do you know what a turn on it was to hear you say those things to Sam about us? Damn it I could have jumped on you ripped off all your cloths and made love to you. Even with HER watching." he growled in sexual need.

"Let's go to bed." she laughed.

"Oh yes I believe there was something you want to show me" he told her sexily..

Elizabeth removed herself from his arms. Moving towards the stairs, she turned and lifting her top flashed her naked breasts in Jason's direction. Then turned tail and started running up the stairs with Jason in hot pursuit. "Come and get me"

Jason caught her giggling half way up the second landing of stairs. He lifted her in his arms and took the remainder of the stairs two at a time.

"I've waited all day for this" he groaned as he took her lips.

********************************

Sam was seething with rage. She stormed out of Harbor View Towers imagining slamming Elizabeth's face in to each wall as she went. She started walking and broke in to a slow run, slowly picking up speed and pounding the pavement until her feet and toes started to ache. Running in 4inch heels was not a good idea but she needed to let off steam. Eventually she found herself down on the docks and took a seat on the bench to stare out at the water. After a few minutes of solitude she heard the creak of the boards as someone walked down the steps towards her. She wasn't scared the footsteps were to casual to be threatening and she looked up to see Ric Lansing slowly making his way towards her.

Sam groaned "Go away Ric I'm not in the mood for you"

Ric rolled his eyes "I'm not in the mood for you either but I have a feeling we are both pissed about the same thing"

"Go away or I'll pull out my knife and cut you" she threatened.

Ric laughed hard then, she really was a gutter snipe he thought, no wonder Jason dumped her and grabbed at Elizabeth with both hands.

"SO you have heard the good news? Jason and Elizabeth living together in his Penthouse" he taunted.

Sam's head reared up to glare at him.

"Engaged and getting married as soon as her divorce is final." he continued his voice tight with disgust.

Sam's mouth gaped open and she jumped up to her feet. Ah so I know something you don't? Ric thought.

"I could say I was shocked but I'm not." Ric told her.

"What?" she mumbled.

"I'm not shocked" he repeated.

"No that's right you were married to Elizabeth you must know all the tricks she uses to get a man." Sam whined.

"Elizabeth? Tricks? You think this is all Elizabeth?" he demanded.

"Yes she trapped him, turned him against me somehow." Sam accused.

The cracked with Ric's laughter "Don't be delusional. This is ALL Jason. He's always wanted her. He was like the third wheel in our marriage." Ric informed her.

"Look who's delusional now." Sam laughed.

"Not delusional at all. I see it in Jason, I recognize it for what it is. He's always been in love with Elizabeth, but he's never felt good enough for her. He's right of course he isn't good enough for her" Ric related..

"GOD you're pathetic" Sam gasped .

"No that would be you, thinking Elizabeth would manipulate Jason in to feeling something he doesn't feel." he smirked. "I loathe and despise Jason but there is no denying the connection and the love that has always been there between those too. Ask Carly or Courtney or Lucky even. They know like me, they've seen it. It's the reason Carly hates Elizabeth so much." he clued her in.

"Go to hell Ric" Sam spat.

"I may do, but I'll take Jason down before I go. They may be in love and together, but it won't last. I'll make sure of it. I'll make him give up Elizabeth once and for all." Ric promised.

Ric's smile was that of a self satisfied man. He was hatching a plan and Sam resisted the urge to ask what it was. She had to think, there was too much to process. But she filed away Ric's cocky statement for future reference.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Disclaimer – I'm no expert on divorces and I've taken a few liberties here with divorce law. But I had to have a reason for Elizabeth to go and see Lucky.**

**Chapter 25**

**The Penthouse**

Jason sat at his desk with a stack of coffee invoices piled up in front of him. Grumbling silently to himself. I'm the brain damaged one but I always end up with the paperwork. It wasn't the invoices that was the problem it was the wafting aromas emanating from the kitchen, they were making his stomach rumble in hunger. Elizabeth, with Cam's help, was cooking all of Jason's favorite foods for dinner. Jason not wanting to be away from his family when he found out Elizabeth had the whole day off had gone to the office grabbed all of his outstanding paper work and headed back to the Penthouse to spend his working day with them. Playing with Cam and then with Elizabeth while Cam napped had taken up Jason's day. It was by far his favorite day so far. Making love with Elizabeth in the afternoon had been the best part, and something he intended to keep repeating whenever she had a day off. But it meant that he'd have to be more diligent about the paper work. The day was almost over and he'd got exactly nothing accomplished work wise, so Elizabeth had promised him some quiet time to complete his work and as an incentive promised that she and Cameron would cook all his favorite foods. So while Elizabeth and Cameron cooked, laughing and generally having fun with out him, Jason had been forced to sit by himself at his desk with the aromas of Lasagna, the potato bake which Elizabeth had introduced him too, and brownies cooking. He looked up in time to see Elizabeth and Cameron coming from the kitchen all smiles.

"Dinner is in 1hour. Lasagna, garlic bread, green salad and potato bake. Brownies for dessert." she announced smiling.

Jason smiled as Cameron licked his lips, the menu made his own mouth water. "I'll be ready"

"I'm taking Cameron up for his bath then we'll be back down shortly" There was a twinkle in Elizabeth's eye and he knew she was thinking about their afternoon "nap". He was thinking about it himself, when he noticed the very faint tell tale mark on Elizabeth's neck.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" he asked aware she'd catch his double meaning and know they were thinking the same thoughts.

"No just bring your appetite" she flirted back

She smiled at him then and winked. He knew exactly which appetite she was talking about and that appetite was already raging.

"No problem I'm starving." he winked back.

Her answer was to wiggle one eyebrow at him, duck her head and climb the stairs, Cameron's hand in hers. Jason's eyes followed her thinking about the night ahead. He sat back down determined to finish the invoices.

Half an hour later with half the pile of invoices completed, Jason heard Elizabeth and Cameron coming back down the stairs in earnest conversation. They were negotiating whether or not Cameron had time to watch a Chuggin Charlie DVD before dinner.

"I think you should ask Jason, if he says it won't disturb him working then it will be okay."

"Okay momma. I'll ask Jaysun" he agreed.

"Ask Jason what?" Jason asked as Cameron walked toward raising his arms for Jason to lift him on his lap

"Can I watch chuggin Charlie?"

"Sure I'm almost finished here"

Elizabeth eyed the remaining pile suspiciously "Are you sure?"

Jason nodded "I'm caught up. The rest can wait for tomorrow."

A knock at the Penthouse door had Jason standing and putting Cameron down to stand next to him. Milo opened the door sticking his head through to announce "Jason, Dianne Miller's here to see Elizabeth"

"Milo take Cam upstairs and watch chuggin Charlie with him" Jason ordered.

Milo grimaced, most everything about his new assignment was great. Elizabeth was great, Cameron was the best. The one thing he hated was watching Chuggin Charlie DVD's. But it was a small price to pay for an otherwise sweet assignment.

"Come on Cam looks like we are watching Chuggin Charlie"

"ALRIGHT!" Cameron cried excitedly, he ran and jumped in to Milo's arms, as Milo swung Cameron up on to his shoulders. Dianne stepped through the door placing her brief case on Jason's desk. He shut the door behind her.

"Anything wrong?" Jason asked with a frown.

"Jason!" Elizabeth admonished. "Dianne he didn't mean that the way it sounded. Is this business or pleasure?"

Dianne made a face at Jason and turned to smile at Elizabeth "Hello Elizabeth! Jason! It's business I'm afraid."

"Alright then, why don't you sit down. Can I get you a drink?" Elizabeth offered.

"Actually it's business I have with you Elizabeth regarding your divorce." Dianne clarified.

Jason shifted uncomfortably where he stood. "Ah how about I put coffee on?"

"Thanks Jason! Would you like a coffee Dianne?"

"Yes please!"

Jason started towards the kitchen but Dianne's next words halted him

"I tried to serve the divorce papers on Lucky today. He refused to sign them." Dianne complained.

"Is that a problem considering we are going to Dominican Republic for a quickie divorce?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Well yes! You insisted on Irreconcilable Differences as the reason, that requires mutual consent or agreement. Meaning we need both signatures. If you had gone for physical and emotional abuse and adultery it wouldn't be a problem."

"SO change it" Jason said forcefully.

"NO! I don't want that hanging over Lucky's head. He has enough to deal with in his recovery. Besides it will drag it out further, right Dianne?" Elizabeth cried.

"Elizabeth!" Jason grumbled.

"Elizabeth's right Jason." she turned to Elizabeth "He had a message for you Elizabeth"

"What?"

"I don't like this" Jason shook his head, frustration seeping in to his body.

Dianne wrinkled her nose in distaste and then delivered the message bluntly "He said he wouldn't believe you wanted the divorce until he heard the words from your own mouth".

"No way!" Jason swore "He threw her against a wall"

"No he didn't" Elizabeth denied frowning at Jason "and he's in rehab he can't do stuff like that. I'll go and see him." she agreed.

Jason moved to take a seat next to Elizabeth on the couch, holding her hands "I don't like it Elizabeth. You don't owe him anything."

Elizabeth shook her head "I DO! I owe him the truth. I need to tell him everything. About you and I, that we're moving on, so that he will realize this break up is final. There's no going back. He needs to move on and he needs to do it without thinking I'll be there for him." she explained.

Jason recognised the look of conviction in Elizabeth's eyes "I'll go with you."

"You can go with me but you can't see Lucky or be with me when I tell him." she told him.

"I don't like it." he grumbled again.

Elizabeth leaned forward taking his face gently in her hands, kissing him softly. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I'll be alright. I'll make him understand and he'll sign the papers." she assured him.

Jason returned her kiss, not at all happy with the turn of events. Elizabeth stood and turned towards Dianne.

"Where are the papers? If you show me where we both need to sign and then leave them with me I'll return them to you tomorrow."

"Alright. I'm sorry I wasn't able to handle this completely for you Elizabeth." Dianne apologised.

"It's fine. I should have known Lucky would react this way. I need to call Nikolas and find out if I can get on the visitor's list."

****************************************************

The car ride to Shadybrook was a silent one. Elizabeth kept glancing sideways at Jason's stony expression. She'd spoken to Nikolas the night before and told him the situation. He'd promised to meet them at Shadybrook and be with Lucky when she'd gone. She had no intention of leaving Shadybrook without Lucky's signature on her divorce papers and she knew it would be hard to hurt Lucky. Nikolas needed to step up and take her place as Lucky's support now. Elizabeth didn't quite understand Jason's attitude, he'd hardly said two words to her after Dianne left the night before. They'd eaten their meal, silence broken only by Cameron's excited chatter. Jason seemed to cling to the little boy's adoration of him. Jason had put Cameron to bed, promising to read him a story, while Elizabeth cleaned up in the kitchen. When Jason didn't come back downstairs after Elizabeth thought enough time had elapsed, she went in search of him. She found him in bed feigning sleep. Elizabeth concluded Jason was sulking but she didn't know why. She had taken her own shower, taking the time to think about how she could get Jason to tell her what was bugging him. Finally she decided she couldn't push, she would have to wait for Jason to tell her in his own time. She brushed her hair to an extra glossy shine and brushed her teeth. She left the bathroom, with no attempt to be quiet, and moved toward her side of the bed, letting her robe drop to the floor as she slipped naked in to bed beside Jason. She moved to snuggle up to him, only to have her leg brush against Jason's sweat pant clad leg. Elizabeth pulled her leg back in shock. "Wow he's really sulking!" she thought. He'd worn sweat pants to bed. Elizabeth stifled a giggle, "how silly" she thought, "is he with holding sex from me by wearing those? It's not like I couldn't get them off or maneuver my way around them if I was determined". She turned over presenting her back to him, well if he wanted to sulk instead of telling her what was eating him or make love then so be it. Elizabeth was just on the verge of sleep when she heard Jason mutter and curse underneath his breath and she felt him reach for her. His hands were hot and insistent as they roamed over her, his lips urgent and demanding. He touched her everywhere exciting her to fever pitch. When she attempted to touch him in response, he stopped her. When she attempted to push his sweat pants down over his hips he growled and using one large hand he grabbed both of hers at the wrist, twisting her arms up over her head. The position forced her to arch her back thrusting her breasts up at him. He looked at her hungrily, lowering his head to take one nipple in his mouth suckling it. Elizabeth felt the heat of arousal invade her and the moistness flow between her thighs. Her heated moans caused Jason to lift his head to look at her, their eyes meeting. Hers confused, and his determined. He lowered his head to her other nipple as his hand pressed between her open legs, his fingers probing and feeling how wet she was, groaning in satisfaction he slipped two fingers in side her to stroke her to orgasm. Elizabeth became frantic her body twisting and bucking in frustration, she knew he was angry and as desperate as she was for fulfillment she didn't want him touching her in anger. Jason's fingers became more insistent and harder to resist.

Jason had lifted his head from her breast to growl "Let go Elizabeth, cum for me".

But he'd stilled when he saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes and as the sob escaped her to say "Jason I love you, I don't understand why you're angry but please don't do this" she'd cried.

He'd collapsed on her and buried his head into her neck, repeating over and over again "I'm sorry, I'm sorry".

She'd wrapped her arms and legs around him stroking his back and pressing soft kisses to his shoulder, his erection nudging her center through his sweat pants. She moved underneath him thrusting her hips towards him, and as she slipped her hands inside his sweat pants to push them down over his hips she'd whispered.

"I want to feel you inside me, I want us to cum together".

He'd looked in to her eyes, raising himself up on his elbows as her small hand enclosed his erection guiding it to her moist center. He'd entered her slowly.

She sighed and whispered "oh I love you so much Jason".

He'd made love to her then as she had been accustomed to from him. They'd climaxed together and he'd whispered his love for her. Afterwards she'd tried to get him to look at her and tell her what was wrong. His only reply was "nothing's wrong, as long as you love me everything's alright". Too tired to push the point Elizabeth had fallen asleep wrapped in Jason's arms. She'd woken this morning to an empty bed and found Jason and Cameron talking animatedly in the kitchen. Jason making Cam's favorite pancakes, and generally keeping him amused with stories about his bike. She kissed the top of Cameron's head and proceeded to wrap her arms around Jason. But he just gave her a half smile and continued cooking. To an outside person they wouldn't have known there was a problem, but Elizabeth felt Jason's withdrawal keenly. Elizabeth was now at the point where she was desperate to get the meeting with Lucky over with and the papers signed so she could tackle whatever Jason's issue was head on.

Jason turned the car in to the gates at Shadybrook and suddenly pulled to the side of the drive, hitting the steering wheel in anger and frustration.

"Jason what on earth is wrong?" she gasped in shock "I can't take much more of this silent treatment. What DID I DO?" she demanded.

"I just want to know now." he told her through clenched teeth. " Are you going to let Lucky suck you in again with your history? This great connection you have?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief, trying to see his eyes, but they were firmly fixed straight ahead of him.

"I can't take it Elizabeth" he told her passionately "I know you love me. I know you don't love him anymore, but you don't need to. This connection the two of you have is stronger than any love you've ever felt for me and I just want to know NOW." he hit the steering wheel again.

"Jason I have divorce papers in this envelope." Elizabeth said in exasperation "I'm going there to make Lucky sign them so we can get this divorce over with and you and I can marry. Why would Lucky be able to suck me in now?" she asked confused.

"He always has before, with out even trying." he pointed out. "Now he's this damaged man, flawed and self destructive. All the things you love to save him from." he joked with disgust.

"Jason !" she sighed, starting to get that, Jason was insecure and that hurt her and him.

"I love you" he interrupted and then looked at her "and I'm not letting you go. I'm asking you to please let me be there when you tell him."

"You love me but you expect me to dump you! Is that what you are telling me?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know what I expect. I just feel like I need to be in the room with you to remind you of what we have together." he replied his tone now quiet also.

"Jason I'm reminded whether you are in the room or not." she told him simply. "Don't you know that yet?"

Jason looked at her desperate to believe.

"Trust me please!"

"I do." he replied emphasised. "I just don't trust Lucky"

"You don't have to." she smiled "You just need to trust me and how much I love you." Elizabeth leaned across the car to kiss him tenderly. Jason raised an unsteady hand to brush her cheek.

"I love you" Jason said.

"We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. Just trust me." she replied as he reached across the seat and dragged her body to him to hold her close.

"I'm scared I'll loose you"

"NEVER! You're stuck with me Jason."

"I better be." he muttered.

Elizabeth dropped her head back to look in to his eyes "I should be angry with you for not trusting me and all that "stuff" last night." she accused.

Jason lowered his eyes.

"But I'm not" she sighed.

"God lets just get this over with" Jason muttered.

*****************************************

Elizabeth and Jason walked down the hall following the numbers on the door. As they rounded a corner Nikolas saw them and rose from his seat to greet them. Offering Jason his hand in greeting.

"Thank you for being here, he may need you." she said as Nikolas greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"I've partially prepared him Elizabeth" Nikolas replied.

"Good. Thank you"

Nikolas nodded and continued to explain. "I've told him nothing about you and Jason, I have just tried to reiterate to him that maybe with every thing that's gone on there is no going back for the two of you"

"Thank you." Elizabeth repeated "But as hard as it is going to be to hear for Lucky, I fully intend to tell him about Jason and I."

"Alright! What ever you think is best Elizabeth, I'm here to support him." he smiled. "Well go straight in he's expecting you."

Elizabeth put her bag down beside Nikolas's vacated seat, and turned to Jason. She stepped forward kissing him. "I won't be long. I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Elizabeth turned envelope in hand, placing her hand on the door knob, took a deep breath and turned it. Slipping inside she saw Lucky stand shakily to his feet from his position on the single bed. He rubbed nervous hands down his denim clad thighs, and Elizabeth realized this was the first time she'd seen him sober and straight in what seemed like months.

Lucky smiled "You came."

"Yes" she nodded.

"You look wonderful" he sighed.

"You look better than I've seen you in months." she assured him.

He stepped forward wrapping his arms around her. After a moment Elizabeth raised one hand to pat Lucky comfortingly on the back. The other hand still held the envelope. Lucky stepped back his hands still at her waist and noted the envelope. "You brought the divorce papers?"

Elizabeth nodded solemnly "Yes! I need you to sign them Lucky"

"I don't want to" he sulked.

"Oh Lucky" Elizabeth sighed with the beginning of annoyance.

"I need to plead my case. We love each other Elizabeth, once my head is back in order we can have our family back again." he promised.

"No Lucky." she said bluntly "I don't want to hurt you, but we aren't getting back together again."

"Why not?" he asked genuinely puzzled. "If we love each other enough anything is possible."

Elizabeth closed her eyes momentarily realising this was her opportunity and how much what she was about to say would hurt Lucky. She opened her eyes and fixed them unwaveringly on Lucky "That's just it Lucky, we don't love each other enough."

"Well I love you enough" he clarified.

"Lucky you and I haven't loved each other enough since you came back." she pointed out. "We've been hanging on to something that died a long time ago. I love the boy you used to be. You love the girl I used to be. Neither exist anymore, we've both changed."

"The love hasn't changed" he insisted.

"Well maybe that's the problem, if we've both changed shouldn't the love have changed to? Grown, matured?" she asked. It was a reasonable argument and she recognised that she should have figured it out a long time ago. "It's no ones fault Lucky, except our own if we try and hang on to something that isn't there anymore."

"So you won't let me try to make it up to you? Be the man you need me to be?" he asked the hurt evident in his eyes.

"Why?" she asked dumbfounded "I make you so miserable."

"No! No! You don't Elizabeth you're everything to me." he denied fervently.

"Lucky if that were true you would never have become an addict, you would never have turned to Maxie. When there was a problem, when you felt yourself loosing control you would have told me. The old Lucky would never have hidden that from me." she told him with conviction.

"The old Lucky was your hero. This Lucky " he slapped his chest "the one you married is just your pity project." he accused.

"Is that how I make you feel?" she whispered shocked to the core.

"Yes!" he cried.

Elizabeth breath hitched "You make me feel like I have to be this perfect imitation of Laura, something unreal. Like I can't be a human woman around you, because I'll just disappoint you." she admitted.

Lucky stared at her and slumped to the bed, stunned. "I want to be your hero again Elizabeth, but I think" he stumbled over the words emotion making his throat tight "that someone else has already taken that place" He looked at Elizabeth as if seeing her for the first time.

"I want you to look at me the way you look at Jason." he confessed brokenly "He's your hero now isn't he?"

Elizabeth swallowed, a tear slipping from her eye to run down her cheek. She moved to sit beside him on the bed. "I love him Lucky. I have for a long time. If I hadn't been such a coward all those years ago I would have honored that and gone with him when he asked me too." she confessed.

"He's the reason you want the divorce" he accused quietly "Why we can't try again?" he begged.

She shook her head "Jason and I are together, we will be getting married. But even if we weren't, you and I wouldn't be getting back together again." she told him honestly.

"Does he love you?"

"Yes!" she stated bluntly "We've been seeing each other for quite a while. But nothing officially happened between us until I left you. We didn't sleep together until the night I caught you with Maxie in our apartment." she swallowed realising it was only a few nights ago "Cameron and I moved in the next day."

Lucky nodded and stood walking to the desk where Elizabeth had laid the envelope containing the divorce papers. He slowly pulled the papers out, eyeing Elizabeth's neat signature already on the forms. He laid them flat on the desk and picking up the pen proceeded to sign each copy.

Elizabeth watched him closely. "I want only good things for you Lucky. I want you to get your head together and get well. Cameron misses you and I want you well so you can have a relationship with him, like you used to." she told him.

Lucky smiled, looking up at her. "Maybe we'll be good friends again, like we used to be. Maybe that's what we should always have been." he paused "I don't know. But I still love you Elizabeth and it will take me a while to get past that and watch you move on with Jason."

Elizabeth nodded understanding as she too got up from the bed and moved to stand close to him.

"I've loved you for so long Lucky, tried to protect you and look after you. I'm sorry because I never quite let you be your own man or loved you the way you deserve to be loved"

Lucky put an arm around her and hugged her close. "I'm going to get better. I love Cam and I want to be there for him, my sister and my brother." he swore.

She hugged him back and reached for the envelope. "Nikolas is outside, do you want me to send him in?"

"Yes please. I need him" he admitted.

Elizabeth nodded moving to open the door and stepping through it. "Nikolas! Lucky needs you."

Nikolas stood quickly kissing Elizabeth's cheek as he walked through the door closing it behind him.

Jason stood nervously looking at Elizabeth's watery eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked his voice laced with concern.

"Yes! He actually made it a lot easier than I thought he would. I guess Nikolas laid some pretty good ground work." she told him. Elizabeth gestured with the hand holding the envelope.

"He signed"

"Good"

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Are you coming home with me? Are we still getting married?" he replied.

Elizabeth realized although his questions were serious there was a lighter tone to Jason's voice, a teasing quality.

"Yes to both! As if you didn't know."

The sexy smile she loved so much broke out on Jason's face "Then I'm fantastic."

"Lets get these to Dianne and arrange that flight to the Dominican Republic." she suggested.

He threw an arm around her kissing her hard on the mouth. Then steered her back down the hall.

Elizabeth mused quietly and then felt the need to share with Jason "You know what he said to me Jason?"

"No! What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to be my hero again, like he had been when we were kids, but he knew that you were my hero now." she told him looking up at him to see his reaction.

Jason quirked one eyebrow "Am I your hero?"

"Yes you're my hero, my lover, my friend, my strength, my heart, the love of my life, my soul mate." she threw all the mushy romantic terms she could thing of at him as she watched the play of emotions dance across his eyes "You Jason Morgan are simply EVERYTHING to me!"

Jason was overwhelmed with tenderness "You're my everything too! But you say things so much better than I do sometimes."

Elizabeth knew Jason, a man of few words, would find other way to express himself.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**11 Days later - Quartermaine Jet returning from the Dominican Republic. **

Elizabeth sat contentedly holding Jason's hand, his thumb casually rubbing over her knuckles.

"Do you think anyone will be hurt or annoyed with us?" she mused.

"Anyone such as?" he asked absently raising her hand to place soft kiss to the spot on her knuckle he'd been rubbing.

"Sonny, Carly, your family? Especially Lila" she suggested.

"Why? It's our wedding, our marriage." He pointed out.

"Yes but people who care about you like to share the good things with you. Witnessing you getting married is one of those things." She teased.

"I don't have a normal relationship with my family, besides Emily was there that's what counts." He countered logically.

"Your Grandmother?" she asked with feeling.

Jason had the good grace to frown "Alright fine!" he admitted "I feel a little bad about her. But I intend to tell her first. She wouldn't have been able to attend the ceremony anyway. She'll understand and she'll be happy for us." He sighed and then smiled "She loves you."

Elizabeth smiled in return "Did I thank you enough for that surprise?"

"Yes but I won't say no to more thanks." Jason told her his eyes roaming over her appreciatively.

She leaned over to lay her hand on his cheek, pulling him closer to her. She kissed him tenderly and whispered against his lips

"Thank you"

"and thank you for saying yes to everything." He whispered.

"I love you, but stop changing the subject." She grumbled.

Jason sighed "You're worried about Carly!"

"I'm worried about a lot of things. Carly is one of them. She's isn't going to like being left out." She warned.

"I don't care. I didn't marry Carly." He joked.

"Jason!" she cried half laughing.

"Elizabeth!" he imitated her.

Elizabeth giggled as he turned her to face him properly wrapping his arms firmly around her.

"We're still officially on our honeymoon and the last thing I want to discuss is other people" he complained, leaning forward kissing her thoroughly until Emily clearing her throat interrupted them. They reluctantly pulled apart to look at her questioningly as she sat down opposite them.

"You know I'll never get tired of seeing you two so happy." She smiled "But we'll be landing soon and while Cam is still asleep I need to discuss something with you both." She said her tone serious.

Jason pressed a brief kiss to Elizabeth's lips and then turning settled her comfortably against his shoulder as they both faced Emily.

"Okay Em"

"I know this will be a sore topic but what are you going to do about the family and not inviting them to the wedding?

Jason growled and Elizabeth and Emily looked at him shocked.

"Did you just growl at me?" Emily asked in shock.

"Yes"

"Why?" Emily asked, slightly offended and Elizabeth started to laugh softly.

"Why? Why?" he said in exasperation "Because I just got Elizabeth to give that topic up only she wanted to discuss Carly and Sonny not being invited too."

"Well it's a valid question Jason." Emily pointed out. "How are you going to break the news to everyone? What if the family wants to throw you a reception? Or Carly decides she wants to? How are you going to handle it?

"I'm not" Jason replied smugly "YOU are."

"ME?" she reeled back.

"Yes you." He reiterated.

Elizabeth looked at him in curiosity "Since when is it Emily's job to tell our family and friends that we eloped?"

"Since she was our only witness and guest besides Cam." He replied "AND we're still on our honeymoon we shouldn't be disturbed with that stuff"

Elizabeth looked at Emily who slapped her thighs in exasperation.

"Jason I don't think that it's fair to leave everything up to Emily"

"Jason they don't want to hear it from me." Emily reminded him.

"I know that, but you are going to arrange a reception." He told her as both Elizabeth and Emily gasped in shock "Nothing over the top, because you know I don't like it, and invite who you think should be invited." Jason clarified.

Emily glanced at Elizabeth questioningly. "Are you okay with this?"

Elizabeth smiled "It's okay Em I won't leave it all up to you, and for the record, Jason WILL help with decisions and organizing." She threw him a stern look.

Jason looked at her with mock defiance. Then nodded he would.

"OH doing it isn't a problem for me I'd love to do it, but it's your reception."

"You and I can plan it together. It will be fun." Elizabeth giggled.

"Just make it soon" Jason said "People are going to notice the wedding rings." The phone linking the cabin to the cockpit beside Jason's seat rang and he excused himself to answer it.

Emily turned her undivided attention to Elizabeth. "So small reception with some traditions. Venue! Do you have anything in mind?"

Elizabeth mused "It would be nice to have it at the Q's but Carly will want it at the Metro Court I guess"

Emily looked knowingly at Elizabeth "Wyndermere is out. Obviously"

"Oh definitely." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I have a feeling I'll have a fight on my hands. Both Carly and my family are going to want to host it." Emily thought out loud.

"What a shame Grams is so dead against Jason and I. We could have got a marquee for her garden."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. Maybe now that you're married she'll come around." Emily offered

Elizabeth shook her head as Jason ended his conversation with the pilot and hung up the phone.

"No weather problems in Port Charles. Em, you better sit down and buckle yourself and Cam up. We'll be landing in about 20minutes." Jason informed them.

He leaned over buckling Elizabeth's seat belt and flashed his sexiest smile as he did it. She smiled back at him and his heart jumped up in his throat. He'd been Elizabeth's husband for exactly seven days, and in loving every second of that time was realizing that it was getting better every day. It wasn't strictly true that only Emily knew about the elopement, Jason had told Ned as well. After Lucky had signed the divorce papers it had taken no time at all to arrange a judge to preside over the divorce but Jason had transport problems. Sonny's jet was out of service, requiring urgent maintenance. But Ned had come through with the Quartermaine Jet. "You're eloping? Good for you. The jet is at your disposal consider it my wedding gift" had been his response to Jason's news.

Three days after Lucky had signed the divorce papers, Elizabeth and Lucky's marriage was dissolved with the stroke of the Judge's pen. That night, after Cameron had been put to bed, Jason took Elizabeth out on to the balcony of their bungalow and down the steps to the sandy beach. He'd taken her in his arms and kissed her.

"I have something in my pocket for you."

"ooo presents let me see" Elizabeth tried to push Jason's arms away to search his pockets. But he stopped her by grabbing both hands and putting them behind her back. It forced her to arch her back and thrust her hips forward.

"Mmmmm." Jason moaned at the contact "I have to ask you a question first."

"Oh okay ask away." Elizabeth replied breathless. Elizabeth knew what was coming and was just as excited as Jason at how smoothly things were going for them. She was divorced with a minimum of fuss and about to get remarried very soon to Jason.

"Elizabeth I love you. Will you marry me? Please?" he asked his voice husky with love.

Elizabeth's eyes shone back at him with unshed tears of happiness. Jason's eyes focused intensely blue right back at her. "Yes!"

"When?" he demanded.

"Tomorrow, if we can do it" she gasped.

Jason smiled "Now be careful what you throw out there Elizabeth." He teased "Emily is arriving tomorrow and I asked the judge today how soon he could marry us."

"What did the judge say?" then her aroused and befuddled brain focused "Wait! You sent for Em?"

"His schedule is free at 5pm tomorrow, and Em's going to stay and help out with Cam so we can have a practice honeymoon." Jason smiled, distracted by his own arousal.

Elizabeth chuckled, excitement building within her. "We can be married 5pm tomorrow?"

"Yes with Cam and Em as witnesses. Cam can give you away and Em can be best man and maid of honor all rolled in to one." He suggested his eyes now focused on her full lips.

"Sounds perfect baby!" She whispered with need as she reached up and started to kiss him and then pulled back.

"Wait! Practice honeymoon?" she questioned confused.

"For the real thing when I take you to Italy."

"Jason?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. My answer is yes, let's get married tomorrow."

Jason whooped, picking Elizabeth up and spinning her around until they both collapsed on the sand. Pulling her close he rolled her underneath him, his head lowering to find her lips. They kissed until Elizabeth slid her hands under his t-shirt to remove it. Stilling her hands, Jason rolled away and stood up looking down at her. He bent down to lift her up in to his arms and carried her back in to the beach bungalow and to their bed. The engagement was sealed with a long and passionate love making session. Jason's toes still curled at how good it had been. Much later, with Elizabeth in his arms, Jason had pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I think you forgot I had something in my pocket for you." He reminded her.

"I didn't forget, I was otherwise occupied kissing my fiancé." she defended. Jason rewarded her with a smile and a kiss. He then put on a mock show of hurt feelings.

"You don't want what's in my pocket?"

Elizabeth slapped him playfully "Of course I do, but I figured it was the wedding rings and I probably shouldn't see them until tomorrow."

"Well almost right" he teased.

"In that case where are your jeans I want to see it." Elizabeth laughed excitedly.

Jason jumped out of bed, walking to the end of the bed to find his jeans and fish the large ring box out of his pocket. Elizabeth watched with admiring eyes, as Jason strolled around naked, his arms flexing his rock hard stomach rippling with tight muscles. She couldn't stop smiling, he was gorgeous and she loved every inch of him. He caught her watching him, winked and then dived on to the bed beside her. Opening the box to show her the four rings, her breath catching as she caught sight of them.

"This is the one that goes with the question I asked out on the beach." He explained. He gestured to the simple and elegant princess cut diamond in a platinum setting. Elizabeth reached out with a tentative finger to touch it. "Oh Jason it's perfect"

"Should fit too, Emily helped me with the size."

"Did you pick this out?" she asked in awe.

"No I had it made. I just told Sonny's jeweler what I wanted." He took the ring out of the box and taking her left hand placed the ring on her third finger.

Elizabeth gasped again looking at it on her finger. "It's official Morgan you can't back out now."

"Good. Now this one is my wedding ring, the smaller identical one is your wedding ring."

He took out each in turn and showed her, identical plain platinum wedding bands. Elizabeth had seen an inscription inside her ring.

"What does it say Jason?" she looked at him then warned "I'll die of curiosity if you make me wait until tomorrow."

Jason looked solemnly at her and swallowed a lump. "To Elizabeth, my first, last and always". He paused as he saw her eyes widen in recognition "Do you finally believe me?"

Elizabeth raised watery eyes, her hand shaking as she stroked his cheek. "Yes I do"

"Good! You should! Cause I love you" He nodded.

"I love you too." Elizabeth moved closer for another kiss, but Jason pulled back slightly with a teasing smile.

"Want to know what the other ring is?"

She looked closer at the exquisite platinum band. It had a row of alternating cornflower blue stones and diamonds across the top of the band.

"It's stunning Jason, is it a spare wedding ring in case the other doesn't fit me?" she teased knowing exactly what it was, as Jason smirked.

"No it's your eternity ring. There's diamonds of course but do you know what the blue ones are?"

Elizabeth shook her head "No I don't but I don't care, they're a beautiful color."

"They're Ceylon sapphires. I thought they'd match your eyes."

"I love it, it's perfect. You're perfect. Thank you" she kissed him as she went to take the ring out of the box and Jason pulled the box slightly out of reach and snapped the lid shut. Elizabeth raised startled questioning eyes to him.

"But you can't have it until we've had our first anniversary" he smiled.

Elizabeth pouted "Or first baby together?"

Jason's eyes softened "Or our first child together"

Elizabeth laid back amongst the pillows hands raised above her head as the sheet slipped down to reveal her breasts. She stretched languidly, loving the reaction she was getting from her fiance.

"Well I hope you will be attentive in this tropical heat, make love to me all day and night."

Jason's eyes glowed sensuously as one hand stroked down over he belly and back up to cup one breast. "I guarantee it."

"Good!"

The next day, Jason had taken Elizabeth and Cameron sightseeing around the island. They swam at beaches they stopped at on the way, collecting shells and building odd looking sand castles. It was a great day for Cameron, he'd loved having Jason and Elizabeth all to himself. They had collected Emily from her commercial flight at 2pm, leaving plenty of time to get ready for the 5pm appointment with the judge. Emily had taken Elizabeth to her room to prepare for the ceremony and Jason and Cameron had gotten ready on their own in Jason and Elizabeth's bungalow. Emily, dressed in pale blue, had bought Elizabeth a creamy white silk, figure hugging sheath dress with little straps over the shoulders to wear and a blue garter. Not that Elizabeth would be throwing it but she thought it was nice touch for Jason. Elizabeth's hair had been left curly, with one side pulled back over her ear with a purple orchid fastened to a clip, she carried a small spray of the same orchids in her hands. Elizabeth looked coolly elegant and supremely happy.

Jason and Cameron, both looking stunning in pale blue shirts and black dress pants, had appeared at the door of Emily's room ready to go,. Jason drove them to the judge's office and after a brief ceremony Jason and Elizabeth were declared husband and wife. The judge provided a champagne toast and later Jason took the wedding party to the hotel restaurant, for a celebratory dinner.

Jason's reverie was broken by Elizabeth's hand on his arm, shaking him slightly; he looked at her with a dreamy smile.

"We've landed and are taxiing in, what has you off in la la land?" she asked in amusement.

"I was thinking about when I proposed to you, about our wedding and how perfect it was and how I've never been happier in my life than what I am right now." He told her.

"Save that thought. When we get home I'm going to make you even happier." She promised with a wink.

Jason smiled in anticipation, knowing that Elizabeth could do just that. They had made love several times on their wedding night, Jason insisting she leave the blue garter on all night. The next morning, he'd removed the garter with his teeth and kissed a slow sensual trail along her thigh, as a prelude to waking her and making love to her again.

"My wife Elizabeth" he whispered, knowing nothing had ever sounded so good to him before.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**The Quartermaine Mansion**

The front door to the Quartermaine mansion opened and Emily stepped aside to allow Elizabeth and Jason, who was holding Cameron, to walk through into the foyer.

Emily was admonishing Jason "You don't need to sneak in to the mansion from the terrace, Jason. I can let us in the front door"

"I don't "sneak" in through the terrace doors." Jason denied. "I open the door and walk in. I like it that way, I have the element of surprise."

Emily looked at her brother with an exasperated look, catching the amusement in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Jason honestly." Emily huffed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Sometimes I think you play on it. They all adore you and you know it." She replied not buying his innocent act.

"Tracy and Grandfather both hate me, and they all lie about so many things," he reminded his sister good naturedly "why not about the "adoration too? Besides all that adoration is suffocating. "

Emily rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it! But considering you only visit about twice a year you can suck it up. Or visit as often as I do." she warned.

Jason's head snapped up to look at her in alarm, which slowly turned to horror when Elizabeth added to Emily's statement.

"Oh I intend to visit a lot, I love the Q's especially Lila and really Edward's bark is worse than his bite".

Jason snorted. "Yeah until he tries to steal one of our kids" he grumbled.

Elizabeth frowned in disapproval at Jason's slip up, while Emily looked a little staggered.

"Wait a minute. Hold up you two. Kid's? Emphasis on the plural? Is there a reason you wanted to get married as soon as possible?" she questioned suspiciously her eyes slipping to Elizabeth's flat stomach. Elizabeth slapped him in the arm and shot him a glance that said "Fix it"

Jason wasn't phased at all but adopted his stone cold persona

"YES! I couldn't wait" he stated. Elizabeth looked from Jason to her best friend and now sister-in-law.

"Come on! Spill you two, are you having a baby?" she coaxed whispering in excitement and it rubbed off on Elizabeth

Elizabeth smiled wanting to confide in her friend and sister-in-law.

"Maybe! We should know in a week or two. But yes we are trying." As Emily's eye's lit up Elizabeth warned "You can't say a word"

Emily jumped on Elizabeth who laughed hugging her. Emily sighed genuinely happy

"I won't I promise"

Elizabeth turned to Jason and tugged on his arm and he smiled at her in answer.

"You're hopeless" she accused. Which only made his smile broaden and he leaned down to capture her lips in a brief sweet kiss. Emily pushed them toward the study.

"Go and see if Grandmother is in the study and I'll see if cook will make some tea for us."

Jason and Elizabeth entered the study taking a seat beside each other on the couch. Jason perched Cameron on his knee and proceeded to play motor bikes with him. Cameron gripped Jason's arms in front of him as if they were handle bars, and Jason swung from side to side simulating riding the bike through winding curves, and making motor bike noises. This was one of Cameron and Jason's favorite games to play. It always left Cameron laughing with excitement. The sound of Emily and Lila chatting and the whir of Lila's electric wheelchair had them all turning to the door.

"Oh Darlings I'm so pleased to see you." she greeted.

Jason lifted Cameron off his knee and stood to kiss his Grandmother, Elizabeth and Cameron taking turn's to greet her with a kiss also.

"You all look wonderfully rested. So tell me did you have a good vacation? It's been many, many years since I was in the Dominican Republic, did you accomplish all your "business" down there?

Jason and Elizabeth looked at Emily to see if she was looking guilty of blabbing their news, for it was clear Lila knew they were married. But Emily's face was innocently looking at her Grandmother in curiosity. Lila looked at Jason with mock anger.

"Darling boy I'm old but I'm not silly." she mocked.

"You guessed?"

"I deduced." she clarified. "You were getting Elizabeth's divorce finalized. You were already engaged and living together. The final clue was Emily flying down to join you and staying for a week. Obviously Emily was required to help out with Cameron. Elizabeth is a very capable young woman and an excellent mother, if Emily was needed it meant that Elizabeth would be otherwise occupied." Lila smiled at her own brilliance.

Jason, Elizabeth and Emily smiled.

"We got married Grandma" Cameron announced, not wanting to be left out.

"Did you darling? Was it exciting?" Lila asked him.

Cameron considered it and then shook his head. "Not really! I had to be very quiet"

"OH Dear! Well how about we have a party to celebrate and you can make all the noise and have all the fun you want" Lila suggested.

"Yeah!" Cameron exclaimed clapping his hands and jumping up and down.

Jason smiled "You want to organize something Grandmother?"

"Yes! That's if you and Elizabeth want a reception of course?" Jason loved the way his Grandmother never assumed and always wanted to know what he thought, so unlike the rest of the Quartermaines.

"Well we asked Emily, but I can fire her and hire you!"

Emily made a face in her brothers' direction "Gees just because I made you go through the front door?" she grumbled. "Fine! Grandmother you can be chief organizer and I'll be your assistant. Carly wouldn't DARE question you organizing a reception."

"Good point." Jason agreed.

"Emily be a dear and tell cook to bring afternoon tea please. She made the biggest chocolate cake when she knew you were coming home and I'm sure Cameron will love a piece!"

"Ohhhh I'm sure Cameron would, what do you say Cameron?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Thanksyou." Cameron as a licked his lips.

"and we can discuss how low key a reception Jason wants." Lila insisted as she glanced at her grandson.

"Thank you Grandmother" Jason replied.

************************************************************************

Some time later after several pieces of Cooks chocolate cake and a cup of his usual black coffee Jason left the mansion. By that time the most essential decisions had been made and plans set in place. A wedding announcement was to be posted the following day in the papers by Lila and Edward, with Jason's blessings. Initially he hadn't liked the idea, but finally under his Grandmother's subtle reasoning decided it was the quickest and cleanest way of spreading the news. The reception was to be held at the Metro Court. Lila pointed out that the venue made the most sense as it would firstly, help soften the blow to Carly that Jason was now married to Elizabeth and secondly would give her a level of involvement that would appease all concerned. Jason held in his possession a hand written note from Lila to Carly inviting her to lunch the following day to discuss details. A tentative date was set down and all that was needed was Carly's confirmation that the Metro Court was available. Elizabeth had elected to stay with Lila and Emily, hashing out the finer details of the reception and Jason was now on his way to break the news to Carly and Sonny. He decided to visit Sonny first because telling Carly was likely to put him in a bad mood and he didn't need that at the moment. He was full of chocolate cake and warm fuzzy feelings from spending time with his favorite people, Elizabeth, Cam, Emily and Lila. Carly could wait. As he pulled in to Sonny's drive he spotted Carly's car and sighed. Great! He thought. Well it would save time telling them together and he could leave Sonny to deal with a marauding Carly and escape back to Elizabeth.

Max greeted him "Hi Jason!"

Jason acknowledged him coolly and Max's jaw twitched slightly. "Mrs C and the boys are in there with him. She's dropping them off for an overnight."

Jason made to walk past Max without uttering a word. Max cleared his throat to speak again, he would make Jason talk to him if it meant he was on the receiving end of a verbal bashing.

"How's Milo making out? Is Elizabeth and more importantly Cam happy with him?" Max picked the safest topic he could think of.

Jason nodded "Yes they are both happy and comfortable with him."

"That's good, cause Milo told me he's happy. He said Cam is the greatest and not half as much trouble as Michael and Morgan." Max smiled.

"Cam's a lot younger and there's only one of him. But yeah he's a great kid loves to talk and pretty much does what you tell him no question asked." Jason agreed with a tender smile.

"Yeah Milo said that about him, he credits Elizabeth though. Says she doesn't put up with any bad stuff from him" Max reported.

Jason smile broadened "She's a great mother. Anything else Max because I need to talk to both Sonny and Carly?"

"Oh well no I just wanted to check that Elizabeth and Cam were okay" Max fussed.

"They're great." Jason replied as he leaned forward opening the door of Sonny's study and walking in. to see Sonny, Carly, Michael and Morgan all seated. They looked up en masse saw Jason and Michael and Morgan jumped up from their seats to greet Jason with a hug. He walked forward with Morgan hanging off one leg and Michael wrapped around his waist.

"Okay Okay!" Jason laughed "Gees anyone would think you hadn't seen me for years." He muttered in mock exasperation. He took a seat on the couch with Michael and Morgan either side blasting him with questions. Sonny shook his head laughing.

"Give the guy some room boys"

"OH leave them they miss him." Carly told him.

"Okay my head is spinning! No more questions from you two I can't keep up." Jason gasped in exhaustion.

"How was your trip Jason? Is Elizabeth a free woman?" Sonny enquired.

Carly imitated poking a finger down her throat to vomit, while Jason glared at her.

"Cut it out Carly and no, Elizabeth isn't a free woman." Jason replied but before he could continue he was interrupted by what could only be described as a "cackle" of laughter from Carly.

"Oh poor Lizzie" she smirked. This time both Jason and Sonny glared at her and she sat back on her chair in a huff.

Michael looked at his mother in confusion. "Why don't you like Elizabeth mom? I think she's awesome. She's always nice to me and Aunt Em loves her."

Carly's lip curled in disgust.

"It's a long story Michael and I'll tell you about it when you're older." Jason answered for her.

"No I'll tell him" Carly snapped.

"NO" Jason interrupted loudly "I'll tell him, you tend to be a bit inventive with the facts when telling your version of "the truth". In the mean time, to answer your question properly Sonny, no Elizabeth isn't a free woman because as soon her divorce was final I married her. Elizabeth is now Mrs Jason Morgan." Jason was unable to hide the broad smile of satisfaction as it spread wide across his face.

Sonny's dimples made their first appearance "OH MAN congratulations" he offered with genuine feeling..

"Oh FUCK NO! Are you INSANE?" Carly roared.

Michael & Morgan gasped and Morgan raised his hand to his mouth in shock as both Jason and Sonny roared her name in disgust.

"Mom you said a very bad word." Morgan whispered, scared of how his father would react and turned slowly to look at him. "Are you gonna spank her?" he asked his father.

Carly ignored Morgan and focused her attention on Jason, glaring at him in disbelief.

"MAX!" Sonny shouted. The door immediately opened and Max appeared in the door way.

"Max take Michael and Morgan to Kelly's to get ice cream. Go, go now." Sonny ordered. Michael and Morgan hugged Jason and moved quickly towards Max. As the door shut on them, Morgan could be heard telling Max his mom had said that bad bad word. Both Jason and Sonny turned enraged faces towards Carly's equally enraged face

"I think you should be taking my meds Carly, you are absolutely certifiable." he roared "I don't care what is going on you don't talk like that in front of Michael and Morgan, NOT EVER."

"Oh shut up Sonny!" she snapped "Our best friend has just ruined his and our lives, and we need to fix it." Jason glared at her in outrage

"Fix it? Nothing is broken that needs to be fixed. I love her and I'm happy, can't you just accept that? Who the HELL do you think you are?" he roared

"You MARRIED HER? What is wrong with you Jason? You snuck off and married her with no one you love there, not me and not Sonny? Are you that ashamed of her?' Carly accused.

Jason had heard enough, he didn't care to argue or set Carly straight. He just wanted away from her. "No Carly but I AM ASHAMED of you." he said quietly.

Carly flinched in shock. Jason removed Lila's note from his pocket throwing it at her.

"That is a note from Lila. She wants to give Elizabeth and I reception at the Metro Court. Emily and Lila are going to arrange it and wanted to know if the date we've chosen is free. According to Elizabeth you'll both be on the list." he turned to Sonny to address him directly.

"Sonny I'd be happy if you would join us" he then swung his eyes back to Carly and glared at her coldly "Carly I strongly suggest you stay the hell away, because I officially don't give a fuck about you anymore."

Carly head jerked backwards; Jason's cold monotone voice as he'd delivered his short speech had penetrated her brain and her mind was working furiously on how to minimize the damage she'd just wrought with her loss of control.

"Jason I'm sor…" she began but stopped as he raised his hand to silence her.

"Don't say it! I'm SOO SICK of you being sorry. You're always sorry Carly but you continue to do what you do, say what you do and to hell with the people who may be hurt by you." Jason turned to leave and stopped turning back to her. "One thing you need to understand . You just said to me "You snuck off and married her with no one you love there?". But you are so wrong. I did have the people I love with me, Cameron, Emily and most of all Elizabeth. They're all I need and all I want."

He stepped forward extending his hand towards Sonny, who took it and pulled him in to a hug.

"Sonny thanks for the congratulations" Jason said to him.

"I meant it and I hope you guys will come around for that dinner soon. Sometime when I have Michael and Morgan over?" Sonny invited hopefully.

"Thanks Elizabeth and Cam would love that." Jason turned on his heel and walked out briskly not once glancing at or acknowledging Carly as he passed.

He slammed the door and headed for the car, realizing for the first time he could remember that he couldn't wait to get away from here and back to the Quartermaine's, back to Elizabeth and Cam.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_"I need a punching bag"_ Jason decided as he drove towards Harbor View Towers, _"something to really pound and smash my fist in to because I can't actually punch Carly." _

His stone cold demeanor couldn't help him at the moment he was too enraged over Carly's behavior. How dare she? He was done. He had been half way back to the Quartermaine's when he took Elizabeth's phone call with relief. Emily had offered to drive Cameron and herself back to the Penthouse and stay for dinner, so he could just head home when he was finished visiting Carly and Sonny. Jason had said "I'm on my way now, see you soon". Jason had turned the car around at the first opportunity and headed back home to Elizabeth and Cameron. Jason couldn't wait to get home to the Penthouse, one look at Elizabeth's beautiful face would soothe him. One "Cameron cuddle", as Elizabeth called them, would soothe him too. According to Elizabeth, Cameron cuddles cured everything right down to the common cold. _"Only a mother"_ Jason thought with his first hint of a smile since his encounter with Carly. Already he was feeling better.

Jason approached the Penthouse door and frowned. _"Where was Milo?"_ he thought. As he got closer to the door the dull thud of loud music reached him.

_**{Janet}**__No more than you're willing to give 'Cause you won't pay nothin' for this good lovin', it's for free_

"What the?" Jason muttered as he opened the door to be greeted by the full force of the music turned up to the maximum, God awful singing and shrieks of laughter. Then he saw the four of them. Cameron was on the coffee table, his hand held tight in Emily's hand as they danced and sang. A few feet away Milo and Elizabeth were dancing. No one noticed Jason standing just in the doorway, surveying the scene smiling.

**{Luther}**_And I won't make you promises,I'll just do all I can to be your lover 'cause I understand_

"SWAP !" sang Elizabeth and with that command Emily passed Cameron's hands to Elizabeth, who picked her delighted son up off the coffee table and danced like a crazy woman around the table. Milo took Emily in his arms, so that they could match Elizabeth and Cameron step for step.

**{Both on chorus}**_The best things in life are free,Now that I've discovered what you mean to meThe best things in life are free,Now that we've got each otherThe best things in life are free_

"SWAP!" Emily sang in command this time. Elizabeth passed Cameron to Milo, who swung him up on his shoulders and Emily grabbed Elizabeth and continued to dance around the room singing.

_**{Janet}**_

_Come on now,Ooh, yeah_

_**{Luther}**__Alright, I like that,Now, Janet _

_**{Janet}**__Ooh, Luther _

_**{Both}**__I know you are my baby, my one and only babyYou said it twice, I'll say it thrice my baby baby baby _

_**{Janet}**__I've got so much for you,And it's easy to give it when I know you feel the same way too _

They were all totally oblivious to Jason's presence until Cameron spotted him, as Milo turned and came to an abrupt halt at Cameron's delighted cry..

"JASUN" Cameron yelled in delight. Cameron threw himself forward towards Jason nearly over balancing Milo. Jason moved quickly, hands at the ready to grab Cam under the shoulders lifting him high off Milo's shoulders and spin him around. Elizabeth rushed forward to kiss Jason while Emily went to turn the music off.

Jason mused "You guys look like you were having a lot of fun."

Cameron giggled putting his hands over his mouth.

Emily laughed breathlessly "We were! Care to dance with us"

"I don't dance." Jason muttered.

Cameron's eyes brightened "I teach you"

Jason smiled at Cameron rubbing his stomach affectionately and making him squirm and giggle.

"Thanks bud but momma is going to try first."

Elizabeth smiled in surprise "I am?"

"Yeah the horizontal tango I believe Johnny use to call it." Jason winked as he said it, Elizabeth blushed and Milo and Emily looked at each other not believing their ears.

"I think you already know that one." she replied saucily.

"Better believe it" he growled sexily as he leaned forward to kiss Elizabeth lingeringly not caring at the gaping mouths and astonished stares of Emily and Milo. Jason looked up to see their expressions and pointed them out to Cameron.

"Do you know what's wrong with them?"

"Nope" Cameron replied as he considered Emily and Milo for a moment.

Elizabeth smacked Jason's arm playfully.

"Stop teasing them. There was no food so we're having a pizza party. We decided to kick it off with some dancing."

"So I see! Well let's order I'm starving." Jason suggested rubbing Cam's back.

"Already done! How did it go with Sonny and Carly?" Elizabeth enquired.

"I'll tell you later." Jason muttered his recently acquired good mood vanishing at the mention of Carly's name. Jason walked to the couch, pulling Cameron over his shoulder holding him on his lap as he sat down, talking to him about what kind of pizza they would get and whether or not they'd let Milo have a piece. Cameron was in favor of it, Jason was teasing him that he wasn't. Emily moved to where Elizabeth stood watching Jason and Cameron, a distracted look on her face. Emily lightly nudged Elizabeth with her shoulder to get her attention and Elizabeth turned towards her friend smiling.

"He seems a bit tense, it mustn't have gone well with Sonny and Carly." Emily observed.

"I know. I was thinking the same thing. But which one? Or was it both?" Elizabeth chewed on her lower lip in worry.

"Honestly? I can't see Sonny being a problem but who knows? Carly I think you could pretty much guarantee she wouldn't have taken it well." Emily summed up Elizabeth's thoughts exactly.

"Maybe I should have gone with him? I don't care what she says to me." Elizabeth mused.

"But Jason DOES care. It may have been worse with you there." Emily pointed out.

"You think? I don't know, maybe"

"How about I skip dinner and let you two talk?" Emily suggested.

"No! He needs a bit of distraction. Dinner with a rowdy bunch is what we need, normal stuff. But as soon as dinner is finished I'll get Cameron ready for bed and then I'm sorry but I'm going to be a shitty friend and sister-in-law and kick you out." Elizabeth informed her with a smile.

"No problem! Let me know if I need to run interference or better still if Grandmother needs to talk to Carly. Carly never questions Grandmother.' Emily said.

"I will. Now where's that pizza I'm starved."

************************************************************************

Later that evening after, a riotous dinner, Elizabeth nodded to Emily who then faked a yawn and said she was heading home to the Quartermaine's. Elizabeth left Jason downstairs while she bathed and got Cameron ready for bed, the little boy exhausted from all the excitement of the day, fell asleep before Elizabeth had left his room. Elizabeth was on her way downstairs when she saw the shaft of light coming from their bedroom. She walked in to find Jason lying in bed hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. She moved to sit cross legged on the bed as close as she could get to him and put one hand on his taut stomach to get his attention. His eyes flickered toward her as a faint smile teased his lips, but he didn't change his position.

"You ready to talk to me yet?" Elizabeth invited softly.

"Not really!" he sighed "I don't want to tell you about my bitchy friend." he admitted.

"Do you feel like answering questions then?" she asked.

He smiled fully at her now, removing his hands from behind his head as he turned on his side to face her. He put one hand on her thigh, the other reaching around to squeeze her buttock gently pulling her closer.

"No surprises! Sonny is happy for us and Carly isn't. She was just a real bitch" he told her.

"Jason I'm sorry" she sighed.

"It's not your fault I have a shitty friend." he countered immediately.

Elizabeth smiled reaching out to touch his face. "You were so tense when you got home I wasn't sure if it was just Carly or if Sonny had reacted badly too."

"I was tense when I got home." he agreed "But spending time with Cameron, who is a child as opposed to Carly who behaves like one, was what I needed. I came up here and thought about my friendship with Carly. It's very dysfunctional, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Elizabeth agreed "But that's just the way it is, she needs you Jason and as someone who needs you too, I understand that. Her problem is she doesn't know when to stick to boundaries."

Jason nodded "That's my fault because I've never set them."

"I know!" she agreed as his eyes snapped to hers "It's also a very one sided relationship. You give your all, and she takes it. She's been your priority for so long, she's not going to know how to give that position up."

"I know! I never felt the need to change that when I was with Courtney and Sam. But now it's you and me, I realize it's essential." he confessed. "You know what else I realized while I was laying here waiting for you?"

"mmmm what?" Elizabeth asked distractedly. Elizabeth had grown tired of talking about Carly, her free hand was now rubbing Jason's upper arm and shoulder in gentle massaging motion, feeling the hard muscles and warm smooth skin. Jason's own hands were now wandering, one hand stroking Elizabeth's thigh, the other moving around her to rub her back and coax her closer.

"I really don't like Carly all that much. She's nasty and mean and really, really annoying. I don't know how I got stuck with her." Jason grumbled.

Elizabeth closed the distance between their bodies and laid herself down across Jason's chest as his arms wrapped around her, she stretched her legs out, pushing her knee between his crossed legs. She rubbed herself against him feeling him harden instantly.

"Let's talk about it later?" she suggested.

"Whatever you say!" Jason agreed on a moan.

His lips found hers in a deep and satisfying kiss. His hands roaming, pulling the straps of her dress down of her shoulders as her trailed a path of biting kisses along her jawline, down her neck and to her shoulder and then back to her lips. She felt his hands unzip her dress and sat up quickly to remove it along with her bra. Jason watched her, reaching out to touch her skin as it was exposed. She laid back down beside him, helping him push his boxers down over his hips and thighs so that he could kick them free. He laid her back down on the bed massaging one breast, making the nipple harden so that he could suckle it. Her hands held his head at her breast, moaning in pleasure. Then as he raised his head to look in to her eyes, she pushed her own panties down over her hips, the action catching his attention as he helped her remove them. His hand moved between her legs, feeling the moist heat and he knew he couldn't wait. With a groan, he moved his body between her parting legs, entering her with one thrust. She moaned raising her knees to wrap her legs around his hips pulling him deeper inside her and Jason gave himself over to the sensation. Murmuring his love and need Jason thrust urgently in to Elizabeth, and she met each thrust, their pleasure building in unison. Jason felt Elizabeth quiver and her inner muscles grip him and knew she was about to come. He kissed her with eyes open, watching her as her orgasm over took her. It was the trigger for Jason to climax and he moaned her name as pleasure pulsated through his body. He felt her legs fall away from his waist and her arms loosened their hold. She relaxed and sighed rubbing her face against his shoulder. Jason pressed a loving kiss to her still closed eyes. She opened them slowly to look at him lovingly, smiling at him amused.

"You watched me again didn't you?"

"mmmmhmmmm" Jason's eyes roamed over her.

"Jason!" she admonished softly.

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful, all mine and you still blush." his hand raised to rub a knuckle against her blush stained cheek. "I love it, I love you" he told her.

Elizabeth ducked her head to hide her face in his shoulder, giggling and blushing.

"I love you more. You've made me so happy Jason. I've never, ever felt so complete."

Jason pulled back to stare at her. He loved everything about her, but he found himself focusing on her mouth. One hand cupped her jaw while his thumb rubbed over her lips, his eyes fixed on the action. He replaced his thumb with his lips and kissed her, leaving her breathless.

"How would you feel about having another wedding?" he asked.

"You didn't like the first one?" she chuckled.

"I loved it! But something else occurred to me before when I was waiting for you to come to bed. I think that Carly reacted like she did because our marriage isn't real to her, she never saw us exchange vows." he told her.

He watched as Elizabeth looked at him thoughtfully "That could be the case for people other than Carly, my Grams included. A lot of people don't even know we're together. To all of a sudden announce we're married will be a huge and probably unbelievable shock."

"I'll be honest Elizabeth there's times when it doesn't seem real to me either. I feel like I've waited for so long. Am I making any sense?" he asked.

"Yes I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes I wake up and think I've dreamt it." she agreed.

He nodded, took a deep breath and then in rush told her in detail, what he'd been thinking when she came to bed earlier. "I was thinking the wedding we had in Dominican Republic was for us, but we could have a ceremony in a church for the people who we love. I think my Grandmother would like it, I mean if it's possible to have a church ceremony considering we had a civil service already."

"Really? You'd want that?" she asked shocked.

Jason smiled in contentment "I'd marry you every day if I could."

Elizabeth blushed and smiled "You want to do it for Lila?"

"Yes! And us. I mean you're right. When we told Grandmother today, she was happy I know but I feel like it would be nice for her and us."

"I'd love to marry you in a church. It would feel right." she told him softly.

"I'll call Father Coates tomorrow and talk to him." he planned "You have an early shift tomorrow remember, time for you to get yourself comfortable in my arms and sleep."

Elizabeth smiled as Jason snuggled down under the covers taking Elizabeth with him to curl her body in to his. Within minutes both were fast asleep.

************************************************************************

**Kelly's Diner the following day**

Ric was finishing up his coffee and breakfast when his attention was caught by a movement at the staircase. Sam was struggling down the stairs with a suitcase. His initial reaction was to jump up and assist and then he remembered he didn't like her. She glanced towards him in her struggles noting he was watching her. "What? Not going to offer to help me?" she asked.

"I'm a gentleman, I would help a lady with her luggage." Ric assured her and then his continued silence and lack of assistance spoke volumes

"and I'm no lady, is that right?" Sam asked.

"Got it in one" he laughed in response.

"FUCK OFF RIC" she yelled.

"HEY enough!" Mike admonished from behind the counter and gestured towards a table behind Ric where a woman and a young girl sat eating.

Sam made a whispered sound of apology and continued struggling down the last few stairs. No one, not even Mike helped her. Her sexual encounter with Ric was now common knowledge. Sam made it down the last few stairs, dropped the bag and sat down opposite Ric. He glanced at her annoyed

"Did I ask you to join me?"

"No! But I did anyway. Nice of me huh?" she replied childishly.

"You really are low life Sam. I find it hard to believe you are Alexis's biological daughter." Ric mused.

Sam laughed out loud then leaned forward to whisper."Like you're so squeaky clean. You fucked your step-daughter."

Ric smiled an ugly smile to match the ugly feeling he got whenever he was reminded of that lapse in judgment.

"Yes unfortunately. In hindsight the experience of fucking you was definitely not worth it, considering I lost a wife and a home because of it.' he hissed "No wonder you had to con men out of money you must have been a real dud as a hooker."

Sam's eyes looked murderous and her palms itched from the effort not to slap his smug face, but decided to ignore his taunts.

"So did Alexis kick you out too?" she asked.

"You know she did" he replied.

"Yes I know she did" Sam agreed smiling.

"So you took a room above Kelly's? How are you paying for it? On your back again?" Ric asked in disgust.

"Why? Are you looking for some action?" she countered.

"You couldn't pay me to touch you again." Ric swore.

"Feelings mutual" Sam assured him. Animosity bubbled between them, but Sam had a reason for sitting here and suffering his company. She needed someone to feel as bad as she did, and Ric was about to feel like crap, again.

"Nikolas paid for my room here and now I'm moving in to Wyndermere. He's giving me a job."

"For a brilliant business man he sure is short sighted when it comes to his relatives." Ric mused.

There was a brief silence in which they both glared at each other.

"You can buy me a coffee" Sam ordered.

"No thanks"

"Do it anyway. I have something I want to discuss" Sam teased.

Despite himself Ric was a little intrigued. What could she possibly think he would be interested in hearing from her? He gestured to Mike.

"Mike would you bring Ms McCall a coffee please and add it to my check" at Mike's nod, Ric returned his gaze to Sam and continued "Spill! What do you want to say?"

"Do you know about Jason and Elizabeth?" she teased.

"I know they are together" he grumbled.

"Do you know Lucky signed divorce papers and they flew down to the Dominican Republic a week ago." She told him smugly.

"How do you know that?" Ric questioned not wanting to believe it.

"Nikolas called me out to Wyndermere last night, to offer me a home and a job" she began to explain. It wasn't completely true but Ric didn't need to know that, in fact she'd gone to Wyndermere without being invited, to beg Nikolas for help. For all intents and purposes she had handed her life over to Nikolas in exchange for a home and a job. She wasn't completely happy about the restrictions he'd placed on her, but she would bide her time and find a way to pay them back. Every last one would be sorry they ever laid eyes on Sam McCall when she was finished, especially Elizabeth.

"I overheard a telephone conversation he had with Emily."

Ric looked at her and she knew she had his interest.

"Lucky signed the divorce papers over a week ago. They flew out the next day to the Dominican Republic.".

Ric had moved forward slightly in his chair, intrigued at how far this had gone and how quickly. Sam knew the next piece of information would gut Ric just as it had her.

"They were married the following day." She swallowed with the effort to say the words.

"They?" Ric questioned.

"Don't be dumb." Sam spat with annoyance. "Jason and Elizabeth are married."

Ric reeled back in shock, was she insane? She couldn't have gone through with it. Sam watched the emotion play over Ric's face in satisfaction.

"God Ric don't tell me you thought you're precious little Elizabeth would come back to you even though Jason was available?"

"He's wanted her for years. Long before you came along and he sucked her in. She's vulnerable because of Lucky and he took advantage." Ric spat.

"GOD do you hear yourself? Elizabeth is no innocent. Another piece of news for you Ric boy!" she taunted.

Ric steeled himself for the lies he knew Sam was about to utter.

"They've been sleeping together for weeks, probably months. It started before I was shot." she informed him.

"I don't believe you" Ric gasped.

"Well I never got back with Jason and the reason is Elizabeth. He wanted Elizabeth." she stated.

"He pursued her?" Ric had to know all of it, even realizing Sam's version would be biased.

"and she let him catch her. She was just waiting for an excuse to dump Lucky. From what I can find out, Lucky checked himself in to rehab and a few days later she presented him with the divorce papers and moved in with Jason at the Penthouse." Sam stood then watching Ric's fury grow. "Now that you know the truth if you ever decide to do something about it let me know. We may be able to help each other out." She turned leaving her coffee untouched and picking up her suitcase, headed out of Kelly's.

***Song credit "The Best Things in Life are free" Janet Jackson and Luther Vandros


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**1 Week later**

Elizabeth struggled to open her eyes. She was deliciously content curled up in a ball on Jason's side of the bed. But the aromas of bacon, pancakes and coffee wafting up stairs and invading her senses were making her tummy growl with hunger. Jason had woken her earlier, with soft kisses and murmurs of love, his touch becoming more insistent and persuasive as she responded to him. After they had made love, he had tucked her back in to bed and left her drifting back off to sleep, happy and satiated "Sleep in babe, you deserve it. I'll get Cameron ready and make breakfast." Elizabeth had come to realize that the early hours of the morning were Jason's favorite time. He had steadfastly refused to buy an alarm clock, because he hated the idea of the shrill sound of the alarm startling Elizabeth awake. Instead he had developed his own internal clock and would wake up each morning with Elizabeth wrapped in his arms and wake her his own way. Much as he had earlier he would kiss her into consciousness and once he had her awake and undivided attention they would make love.

Elizabeth sighed, she had never been happier, never felt more loved or wanted before in her life. Jason literally could not keep his hands and lips off her, and Elizabeth was never able to resist or act coy. She loved and wanted him every bit as much as he loved and wanted her. Life was good, Cameron was thriving and so was she. There had been no real adjustment on anyone's part, Cameron and Elizabeth had slotted very nicely into Jason's life. Jason made sure his schedule was compatible with Elizabeth's, so that Cameron always had one or both with him at all times. Cameron's bath and bed time ritual had been taken over by Jason. He referred to it as his "guy time" with Cameron. They talked about what had happened during the day and they planned play time and weekends together.

Elizabeth loved breakfast time, Milo had become part of the family and breakfasted every morning with them. Cameron treated him like a big brother he was out to impress and Elizabeth was happy that Milo was so calm and patient with him. Unable to resist the aroma of breakfast one second longer, Elizabeth forced her eyes open, threw the covers off and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to stand up. A wave of dizziness had her clutching at her eyes and falling back on the bed in a sitting position.

"Uh Oh" she smiled waiting for the dizziness and nausea to subside "and so it begins". Elizabeth had suspected in the last few days that she was pregnant. She ate like a horse, she slept like a log, her skin glowed, she was late and this was the third dizzy spell in 2days. All signs, that Jason's constant attention had reaped the ultimate reward. She wanted Jason to experience everything, the home pregnancy test and the visit to Kelly so that she could confirm it, and if she had anything to do with it Jason's experience would include sympathy weight gain and contractions. She let out a sigh as the dizziness subsided and out of the corner of her eye she caught movement.

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked with concern.

She looked up tentatively at him, and with in a second he was kneeling by her side holding her hands.

"What is it? Are you sick?"

"Dizzy. I'm also late." she told him as comprehension dawned in his eyes. "So I think we should make an appointment to see Kelly later today."

"Wait" he demanded as a broad smile had broken out over his face. He jumped up and moved quickly to their bathroom. He came back towards her waving a box, which he handed to Elizabeth. She looked at him quizzically, as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to sit close beside her.

"When did you get this?" she questioned with amusement.

"A few days ago! I thought you were late." he told her, making her smile at the detail Jason knew about her.

Elizabeth began to read the instructions.

"Is it alright that I bought it?" he asked quietly.

"It's sweet baby." she assured him patting his thigh "I'll do it now, and then we can make an appointment with Kelly," She leaned over and kissed him on the lips and then entered the bathroom. Jason sat patiently and a few minutes later the door cracked open and Elizabeth stuck her head out.

"Come in here with me and wait." She held her hand out to him, and as he took it moved in front of him, he wrapped both arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder and they stood watching and waiting. After several minutes Liz noted the color change and wondered if Jason would know what that meant.

"It's turning blue isn't it?" he whispered.

Elizabeth cracked a smile "That's positive. Congratulations Daddy." She turned in his arms and reached up to kiss him on the chin, noting the sheen of tears in his eyes. Her breath caught and she was unable to speak.

"I want us to see Kelly as soon as possible" he said solemnly.

"You're nervous?" she said.

"Right now I have every thing I ever wanted, you and Cam, but a baby is just too good to be true. I don't want to jinx it." his voice shook with emotion.

"I'll have a quick shower and we'll have breakfast and head to GH. I'll call Kelly on the way."

**General Hospital – the hub**

Jason sat nervously in the lounge area waiting for Elizabeth to finish her appointment with Kelly Lee. He was anxious for the home pregnancy test to be right, and he needed confirmation from Kelly Lee. Jason had been nervous and excited from the first night they made love. It had been so perfect and he wanted to believe very much that their love making would give them a baby. It had been a long three weeks to wait but Jason had loved every second of it. He now had a new bed, a beautiful woman who was his wife and an amazing son in his life.

Cameron had stolen a piece of Jason's heart. He was such a great kid with his own unique sense of humor which Jason loved. He had taken every opportunity to get to know Cam and now Cam's bath and bed time were two of Jason's favorite times of the day. Cameron had latched on to Jason's special way of explaining things, of making him feel important when he listened to him and Cameron in turn listened intently to everything Jason said to him. Cameron still asked about Lucky, but he seemed to accept Elizabeth's explanation that Lucky wasn't very well and he'd gone away to get better.

The clearing of a throat interrupted Jason's thoughts and he raised his eyes to see Monica and Alan standing in front of him.

"Hi" he said quietly.

"Hi" Monica and Alan replied in unison.

"Is everything okay Jason you're looking a little nervous?" Monica asked in concern.

Jason swallowed "Elizabeth has an appointment"

"Oh would you like us to check for you, see what's going on?" Alan offered.

"Ah no it's alright I'm just a little anxious" Jason replied.

"I can see that" Monica agreed.

"Well we'll leave you alone then" Alan told him reluctantly.

"NO." Jason raised his voice and then with effort continued calmly "I mean no it's alright. I'm alright, you can stay. Oh!" Jason never finished his sentence he just jumped up to meet Kelly.

"Where's Elizabeth? Is everything alright?" Jason asked in concern.

"Everything is fine she's getting changed. She sent me out to tell you because according to her "he'll never believe it from me" Kelly teased.

"What?"

Kelly clapped him on the shoulder "Way to go Jason. Elizabeth is about 3weeks along. You are going to be a father." she confirmed.

Jason's breath caught in his throat and he tried to swallow it as Monica and Alan gasped in surprise and delight. A second later Jason lost all control, grabbing Kelly Lee hoisting her high in the air and letting out a yell "YES"

"MR MORGAN PLEASE REFRAIN FROM THROWING THE MEDICAL STAFF AROUND!" Epiphany shouted.

Jason put Kelly down apologized and kissed her on the cheek. He caught Monica's eye and kissed her cheek, as Alan slapped him on the back in pride. Jason raced over, leaned over the desk and planted one on Epiphany and ran for Dr Lee's private consultation room. Everyone witnessing Jason's excitement couldn't help but be affected by it, with broad smiles breaking out on everyone's faces. The Corinthos Organisation's Enforcer was human after all.

Robin and Patrick stood watching the scene unfold, unseen by anyone else. Patrick looked sideways at Robin wondering about her reaction to the former love of her life's joy. A small astonished smile played around her mouth "WOW" she exclaimed..

"Bit over the top you think?" Patrick chuckled.

"No" Robin stated.

"What then?" Patrick asked confused.

"That's Jason Morgan." Robin stated unnecessarily.

"I know"

Robin turned to look at Patrick "No I mean that's the Jason Morgan I thought was gone forever. The Jason Morgan who taught me how to love my life" she said in awe.

"I don't understand" Patrick muttered in confusion.

"The Jason Morgan you've known is not the Jason Morgan I knew and fell in love with." she explained "Back then he was beautiful and strong and open to everything, to feelings and learning about life and love, he found joy in the simplest things. Jason was this enthusiastic ball of energy, barely contained, trying to find out who he was, rather than be told who he should be. He was sexy, understanding, loving and the most giving person I'd ever known. He was so contagious and spontaneous he took me along for the ride." Robin told him with emotion.

"and helped you get over Stone's death and your own diagnosis." Patrick finished the story as he knew it.

"Yes he did all that for me. He was so patient." She paused and remembered the younger Jason Morgan and frowned. "When I came home the last time, he was so different from the man I left. Up until now I thought it was because he was weighed down by what he'd become, the things he'd done over the years and the life he'd lived. Jason always said he chose his life and understood the choice he'd made. But the truth is there was no other real option at the time. He didn't trust anyone but Sonny and I, and I guess we wanted to look after him. When I came home he'd turned in to this hard, cold, shell of a man. Almost impenetrable, in a way he'd never been before. Nothing like he was when we were together and I thought for a long time it was because of this life that Sonny and I introduced him to and because he had to give up Michael."

"Now you don't think so?" Patrick questioned in fascination.

"No. Now I think he just existed, until he found someone he could love." she agreed.

"Elizabeth?" he suggested.

"Elizabeth! Yes! She's perfect for him. She didn't know him before, she can only love and accept who he is now. I realize now, that as much as I loved him part of me was just as guilty as everyone else of looking for glimpses of Jason Quartermaine, and there were some. The truth of it is, Jason Quartermaine would have understood what I did about Michael, Jason Morgan never could." she explained.

"You aren't jealous?" Patrick asked.

Robin looked shocked at the suggestion "God NO! I'm just happy to see him finally happy again, and obviously loving his life."

Jason burst through the door of Kelly Lee's office "ELIZABETH!"

She spun on her heel continuing to button her blouse. "I could hear you all the way in here. You know I'm only 3 weeks along Jason. You usually wait until the second trimester to spread the news." Elizabeth was smiling clearly ecstatic with the news and Jason's reaction and enjoying teasing him about it.

"Forget it." he shook his head denying anything would go wrong "Nothing is going wrong. We're having a baby! Cam is going to have a sister."

"or brother" she reminded him.

"Sister" Jason insisted.

"or brother" Elizabeth repeated reasonably.

"Sister, he's getting a sister." Jason told her with certainty.

"It's a 50 50 chance it will be a boy" she pointed out playfully.

"We've already got a boy, I want a girl who looks just like you and babbles when she's nervous. I want her middle name to be Lila, but you can think of the first name." he planned.

"and if it's a boy?" she insisted.

"it better be twins because I want a girl" he laughed.

"OH MY LORD why didn't I ever realize how stubborn you are." Elizabeth exclaimed laughing.

He smiled his sexiest smile relenting "Well if it's a boy we keep trying until we have a girl. I want my very own miniature Elizabeth who worships me."

"Miniature? Is that you way of saying I've put on weight? Oh and this Elizabeth already worships you. Isn't one enough?"

"Now you're teasing me. A girl Elizabeth! Just like you."

"Well only because I love you so much. If this baby isn't a girl, we'll keep trying until I give you one."

Jason moved forward to take her in his arms. "Umm I was loud out there I think quite a few people know. "

"Anyone you're upset about?" she asked.

"No not really. Alan and Monica, Epiphany. Actually I think I kissed Epiphany. Is she going to be mad about that?" he questioned with concern.

"Nah I think she has a little crush on you to be honest." Elizabeth teased.

"Yeah?" Jason absorbed that with interest. "I'll remember that, flash her a few smiles. It might come in handy."

"Uhah. You have to keep those smiles for me and me only" she told him.

Jason leaned in to kiss her breathless

"Wow"

Jason smiled "We're having a baby Elizabeth, you and me."

"I know. So you are happy?" she asked teasing.

"There is no word for what I feel right now. For you, or for the family you are giving me. I'm just..it's EVERYTHING TO ME. I love you and I'd do anything for you and our family."

Elizabeth smiled contentedly at him, raising her face to his for another kiss. "Really?"

"Yes"

"Well while you are in such an indulgent, agreeable mood. I want you to dance with me at our reception and give a speech." She raised both eyebrows and her eyes twinkled at him. Jason groaned and made a face.

"Okay I'll dance with you at our reception" he agreed.

"I mean it Jason, no "I don't dance" when it comes to the day" she warned.

"No problem! I'll have my arms around you that's all that counts. But the speech?"

"For me?" she begged.

"You have to write it then." he told her.

"NO I want you to speak from the heart." she told him.

"That I can do."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Lorenzo Alcazar's home**

Ric stood impatiently in the foyer of Lorenzo Alcazar's home. He was anxious for the meeting to be over and done with, to set in motion what he and Lorenzo had agreed. He successfully ignored the nagging little voice inside his head that was telling him _"this time you've gone too far"_. There was no such thing as "too far" in his present situation. This was about Elizabeth. He frowned and not for the first time, wondered was it really all about Elizabeth? Was his only real motive to save her from Jason Morgan? Or was she simply the excuse he needed to go after Jason and Sonny again. He'd tried many times to bring them down, in fact his single minded vendetta against Sonny and Jason was the reason his marriage to Elizabeth had failed. Since then she'd left him and effectively cut him out of her life. Sure she had paid lip service to their "friendship" for the last few years but all that had changed when she'd told him, "she chose Jason". Her tone and the words she'd used, had turned his stomach. His attempts to bring Sonny and his enforcer down had all failed. Until now. He realized he needed to play dirty, and that was exactly what he was doing by forming a mutually beneficial alliance with Alcazar. It was dirty and illegal but the ends justified the means and if it meant freeing Elizabeth, well he'd just be there to pick up the pieces. Footsteps and the clearing of a throat from behind him alerted Ric to the presence of Lorenzo's housekeeper.

"Mr Alcazar has been detained and can't make your meeting. He apologizes and will be in touch with you." she informed him.

Frustrated, Ric nodded and left the foyer. He didn't like the games people like Lorenzo played and he would need to show him that he couldn't be under estimated. As he approached his car Ric retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Mac's number.

"_Scorpio"_

Ric got straight to the point "Mac I want you to pick up Lorenzo Alcazar for questioning."

"_On what charges?"_

"I don't care. Find something; I need to shake him up a bit." Ric stated.

"_I don't fabricate charges Ric!"_

"There must be something, an ongoing investigation that we can bring him in for?" Ric insisted in frustration.

"_Well there was that shooting at his warehouse two weeks ago, the investigation is ongoing."_

"Good that will work. Bring him in and I'll question him myself." Ric agreed.

"_Alright we'll have him in your office as soon as possible."_

Ric smiled as he shut his cell phone. He'd entered in to this alliance with Alcazar he needed to know what was happening at all times.

***************************************************************************************

Damien Spinelli steps had faltered as he made his way down the staircase of Lorenzo Alcazar's mansion when he heard the voices downstairs. He was on his way to the kitchen to make himself a snack, his current assignment for Big Boss Alcazar was going well but the copious amounts of potato chips and orange soda he'd consumed were not satisfying his hunger. When he'd taken his assignment he'd researched all the players, however the presence of the District Attorney in the Alcazar mansion did not sit well with The Jackal's growing unease at what he'd gotten himself in to. He knew he was dealing with the Mob and he welcomed it as a challenge but also considered that a cyber genius would be of small consequence to the Mob. But several things of late had bothered him. The change in Mr Alcazar demeanor when dealing with the Jackal, from awe at his skills to barely concealed annoyance was disturbing. Alcazar had grown impatient with the time Spinelli was taking, and not impressed by the Jackal's insistence that his work be thorough and now there was an underlying threat in his tone that "it better be". Finally, when The Jackal had asked what he was to do with the information he was gathering on Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan, the off handed comment that his services would be "terminated" had not sat well with Mr Spinelli. Now the appearance of an obviously annoyed DA, was worrying to Spinelli. Ric Lansing was one person he had not researched as part of the Mob. Spinelli tried to shake off his own unease, and decided that he needed a change of scenery. He returned to his room to retrieve his laptop and decided an afternoon of people watching at Kelly's was in order. While doing so he would also consider if he should start covering his own tracks and look in to the connection between Lorenzo Alcazar and Ric Lansing.

****************************************************************************************

**The Docks**

Lorenzo snapped his cell phone shut after instructing his housekeeper to tell Lansing he was detained, and turned to face the woman who had confronted him on the docks and offered her services. He scowled at her, annoyed that his meeting with the DA had to be delayed to accommodate her. He was irritated that she had approached him in the open so blatantly and proposed that he hire her.

"So tell me why would I want to hire Jason Morgan's ex girlfriend?" he asked successfully hiding his level of displeasure.

"I know things that could help you. You want Sonny's territory I can help with it."

"Do not treat me like an idiot Ms Mccall." he snapped "You would know precisely nothing about Sonny Corinthos's business and even less about Jason Morgan and his business. He would have to be a fool to make you privy to his dealings and business, and Morgan may be a lot of things but he's not a fool."

Sam crossed her arms and pouted thinking of how best to reply. She needed to do something, anything to get back at Jason for choosing Elizabeth, and she needed to get back at Elizabeth for stealing Jason.

"Why would you hire me?" she thought out loud. "Let's see. How about this? I don't know for certain if I know anything that can help you. But then I don't know what you need to know either. I could surprise you. I'm street smart, I know my way around guns and explosives. I backed Jason up when he needed me. I can pilot your ships, there must be something. Just keep it in mind."

"How do I know I can trust you? You could take what you know about me back to Morgan in a bid to win him back." Lorenzo pointed out.

"You are a bit behind the times. He's with Elizabeth Spencer, Webber, Morgan what ever the hell she's going by now, they're married. There is no winning him back, there is only, making him pay." she ground out.

"Ah the woman scorned! I understand being scorned. It makes you unstable." He observed.

"I'm not unstable, I'm just sick of being used, Jason needs to pay and so does Sonny" she countered.

"I suppose you think I should have sympathy for your situation? But I don't. Personally I think Elizabeth is the better woman and Jason Morgan is a lucky man." he watched as her head reeled back offended at his statement and he smirked and continued "I have no doubt he realizes that too. Where as you? You are a user! You used Jasper Jax and moved onto Corinthos and then settled for Morgan. You put yourself out there to be used." he summed her up succinctly.

"I loved Jason." Sam defended.

Lorenzo smiled nastily. "You may tell yourself that, you may even believe it. But you saw a sucker in Jason Morgan and you used your child to trap him. You love no one Ms Mccall, I suspect not even yourself. You are a liability to any man who forgets himself and develops feelings for you. Smart men should remember exactly what you are, a whore, a user and leech and you should be treated as such. I won't be hiring you or anyone else like you." he finished quietly his disgust evident.

Sam blinked and decided to ignore that attack, she wanted something from Lorenzo and if that meant listening to his insults then so be it. The important thing was revenge and payback.

"That may be so, but I feel no loyalty to Jason or Sonny anymore, I have no reason to betray you and every reason to get revenge. Just keep me in mind." she paused and then threw her trump card at him, the think she knew would stop him in his tracks. "Whatever you and Lansing are planning I want to be part of it."

She turned on her heel and made to leave by way of the stairs but Lorenzo's arm stopped her progress. She stopped and looked down at his hand on her arm and then raised her eyes to stare at him.

"What do you know about Lansing and me?" Lorenzo demanded.

"Nothing except I've seen you meet him at Pier 21 twice in the last week. I'm assuming there is something in the planning stages. Ric hates Sonny. He hates Jason too, even more so now that Elizabeth has chosen to be with Jason. I imagine that eats him up, I understand that, I feel it too. I assume if he's dealing with you and risking his position it has to be a mutually beneficial arrangement and it involves bringing Sonny and Jason down. I want in." she reiterated.

"What makes you think I care what you want? You and your feelings about Jason Morgan dumping you are completely inconsequential to me. I don't like women like you Ms Mccall and I trust them even less." he told her honestly.

"I don't want you to care how I feel, I want a job. When you know you can trust me, maybe you will tell me what you have planned and maybe there will be something in the years I lived and worked with Jason that will help you." Sam's voice had lowered and she had moved closer to him, silently offering what men always wanted from Sam. Lorenzo looked at her for long moments and subtly his face changed. Sam thinking she had tweaked his interest moved even closer.

Lorenzo laughed in disgust "My God you are predictable. Offer information which you do not have and when it's turned down offer your body. Sorry to disappoint you but I have no interest in either." he spat. He let go of her arm abruptly and the gesture shoved her away from him. Far from defeated Sam was happy with the way the meeting had gone. "Think about it, talk to Ric, maybe he will be able to tell you I can be useful."

Lorenzo's eyes narrowed, he would talk to Lansing and have him deal with her.

"I'll consider it. How do I contact you?""

"I'll contact you Friday." Sam suggested.

"NO" Lorenzo rejected the idea "I'll contact you. In the mean time stay out of my way."

Sam nodded. Lorenzo watched her turn and leave. He stood silently as he watched her progress up the steps of the docks and disappear in to the alley. He opened his cell phone and dialed Ric's number.

"_Ric Lansing!"_

"Did you get my message?" Lorenzo asked without preamble.

"_That you were delayed? Yes! But I'm not happy."_

"I don't give a fuck if you are happy or not. Did you inform Sam Mccall of our alliance?" Lorenzo groused in response.

"_What? No way would I tell her. She hates me almost as much as I hate her and she can't be trusted."_

"She just offered me her services to help bring down Sonny and Jason. I want to know if she could possibly be of help to us?" Lorenzo asked.

"_Normally I'd say no, but she hates Jason and wants revenge. She asked me to consider her if I decided to go up against Jason. But I doubt she knows anything."_

"Maybe, or maybe not. I'm going to consider it, but only to keep her contained."" Lorenzo stated.

"_We'll discuss it later. You should come down to my office on the pretext of turning yourself in"_

"Why would I need to turn myself in?" Lorenzo growled.

"_PCPD are currently looking for you on my orders. When you blew me off I decided to get you here under the guise of questioning you."_

"You are a dumb ass Ric." Lorenzo spat in outrage.

"_Just surrender and give us a reason to meet legitimately."_

Lorenzo released an outraged breath. This is what happens when you deal with amateurs. "Call off the PCPD I'll be there in 30minutes." Lorenzo slammed his phone shut and stalked off in the direction of his car where his bodyguards were waiting.

***********************************************************************************

**General Hospital Nurses Station**

Elizabeth decided her shift had dragged, it had been a slow morning and she was happy her shift would soon be over. The fact that she was on call for OR that night and she had been feeling a little dizzy and hungry had contributed to her restless mood. She wanted to get home to Jason and Cameron. A sixth sense had her watching as the elevator doors open and a smile broke out on her face as she saw Jason with Cameron in his arms step off the elevator.

Jason pointed her out "There's mommy Cam, she looks hungry don't you think?"

"Momma" Cameron greeted with excitement.

Elizabeth's smile spread across her face in greeting, her dizziness and hunger momentarily forgotten in the joy of seeing her family. She stepped around the desk moving forward to hug both Jason and Cameron.

"Are you here to take me to lunch?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason gazed down at his wife and smiled taking a moment to claim her lips for a kiss "We are! Your shift is over soon right?"

"Yeah it is but it's slow I'm sure I could leave a bit early" She glanced sideways at Epiphany who snorted, so she continued "Considering I'm on call for OR tonight."

Epiphany tried to frown and look stern but all that she managed was a lopsided smile as she caught sight of Cameron playing with Jason's ear and the stone cold hitman didn't bat an eyelid..

Epiphany relented "Yes that's right. Go and feed that pregnant woman"

Jason & Elizabeth thanked Epiphany.

"Where did you two decide we are going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Kelly's momma"

Elizabeth looked up as she retrieved her bag from under the desk, she moved around the desk and came to stand beside Jason one arm around him.

"Oh good I've been craving a burger all morning." Elizabeth said with relief.

"Cam wants one too." Jason chuckled.

"You do?" Elizabeth asked with surprise.

"Yes I a big boy now"

******************************************************************************************

**Ric Lansing's Office**

Ric would have to be a fool not to see that Lorenzo was pissed off. Lorenzo had not uttered a word for 10 minutes. He sat perfectly still, the fingers of one hand beating a slow tattoo on his thigh, his eyes devoid of emotion. Only the tic in his jaw gave an indication of his mood.

Ric dipped his eyes, standing to move around the desk and lean against it, he took a deep breath, preparing to break the silence.

"You are a fuckwit" Lorenzo growled with rage.

Ric blinked momentarily. "Name calling is not necessary. You blew off our meeting and I won't be ignored or left out of the loop."

Lorenzo shook his head stiffly "Nope you are a fuckwit"

"Lorenzo"

Lorenzo exploded in rage "SHUT UP!"

Ric blinked as he saw Lorenzo attempt to gain control of his anger.

"I didn't blow off our meeting. I told you when I called you I was approached by Sam Mccall on the docks for a job. What the FUCK did you tell her?" Lorenzo ground out through clenched teeth.

"Nothing!" Ric spat back "I told you on the phone before I have told her nothing. I haven't seen her since before I approached you." Ric replied.

"Well she knows something. She offered firstly to give me info, then to get me info and finally to sleep with me to let her in on our deal to bring Sonny and ultimately Jason down. I ask again what the fuck did you tell her?" Lorenzo informed him.

"NOTHING! The last time I saw her was at Kelly's she took delight in telling me about Jason and Elizabeth and then offered to help me when I finally decided to bring Jason and Sonny down." Ric summed up his meeting with Sam briefly.

"Well she's been watching you obviously and seen us meet." Lorenzo muttered.

"She doesn't know any thing. Forget her, I'll deal with her." Ric insisted.

"You better! But if it looks like she won't back off let me know. I'll giver her something to do. We can't be compromised. Things are already set in motion." Lorenzo stated.

"I'd like a status update."

"You'd like a status update?" Lorenzo laughed nastily, who did he think he was dealing with? Lorenzo's eyes became contemptuous. "The kid Spinelli is seriously weird but he is a genius. The task I've given him is to track down and hack in to every account Corinthos and Morgan have. He's so far tracked down several different accounts for the Warehouse's and Pier's."

"What happens after he tracks them all down?" Ric questioned

"He provides me with copies of all details of the accounts. My accountant then works his magic on the copies and we effectively have a separate set of "books" that indicate money laundering." Lorenzo smiled.

"How do I get access to them to bring Rico charges?" Ric wondered.

"That information will fall in to your hands and you will act on it." Lorenzo replied.

"How? When?" Ric was anxious.

Lorenzo stood to leave, smirking. "All in good time Ric"

"Lorenzo?" There was a hint off warning in Ric's turn, causing Lorenzo to make a move forward scowling.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Lorenzo warned. "I'll let you know before you need to act. In the mean time, you deal with Samantha Mccall."

Ric scowled. Sam was an annoyance. He would have to deal with her.

*****************************************************************************************

**Kelly's Diner**

Spinelli sat at the table near the stairs, where he could observe the diners currently seated and any new comers to the diner. It had been a fruitful few hours, he'd managed to find and hack in to the phone records of both Lorenzo Alcazar and Richard Lansing. He was convinced that their connection was of an illegal kind, as the communications were restricted to personal cell phones and not the DA's office number. The pattern of calls indicated that the alliance was less than a few weeks old, almost as long as his own with Alcazar. The more Spinelli studied the phone records and wondered about what their true alliance was the more fearful for his own person he became. A soft voice startled him.

"How's your order? Can I get you anything else?" Georgie smiled.

"Oh yes my order is most satisfying thank you." he replied.

"I've seen you in here a few times. Are you new to Port Charles?"

"Why yes I am" he replied happy for the friendly overture.

"My name is Georgie! And you are?"

"Damien Spinelli. Better known as The Jackal of Cyberspace"

"Oh I see…Well I'm very happy to meet you Damien Spinelli. Better known as The Jackal of Cyberspace" she laughed good naturedly.

"Likewise Ms Georgie" he blushed.

"Are you enrolled at PCU?" she asked as she took a seat, which made Spinelli's smile widen.

"Ah no. I'm here for only a short time. I'll be returning home as soon as my job is completed." he replied half heartedly.

Georgie pouted slightly "Oh well I'm sorry to hear that. I'm going to PCU next year and..you know what? Never mind. If you need anything else just let me know" she told him blushing herself as she rose from her seat.

A commotion at the door had both Georgie and Spinelli looking up, to see The Morgan family enter the diner. Jason was being dragged by one hand by Cameron, while Elizabeth followed laughing. Cameron spotted Georgie and letting go of Jason's hand ran to greet his sometimes babysitter.

"Georgie!"

"Well if it isn't my favorite little man, Cameron! How are you?" she bent down to his eye level and smiled. "Hi Jason, Elizabeth" she greeted standing upright again.

"Hi Georgie, can we sit here?" Jason asked.

"Of course you can. Are you here for a late lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah I just finished my shift and we are starving."

"So Jason your usual?" Georgie smiled taking out her order pad.

"Please"

"Elizabeth?"

"Cam and I are having a burger with the works." Elizabeth told Georgie with a laugh.

"Is that true Cam? No fish sticks or Chicken nuggets?" Georgie asked in surprise..

Cam looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh and let me guess" Georgie laughed "Black Coffee for Jason, iced chocolate with whipped cream for Elizabeth and an orange juice for Cameron?"

Elizabeth licked her lips "Perfect! Thank you"

"Before I go and get that, can I just say congratulations and I hope you'll both be very happy and I'm available for babysitting duties anytime for Cam and the new baby." Georgie told them.

Jason smiled at Georgie "Dylan?"

"Yes! He was kind of excited about your news." Georgie laughed.

"He's a good kid. Weird but harmless" Jason replied with a smirk.

"I prefer quirky." Georgie countered.

Jason thought for a moment and then nodded with a slight smile to Georgie.

"Yeah that sums him up, quirky."

Spinelli silently observed The Morgan family. They talked and laughed, and the kid was having a ball and enjoying his father's attention. Jason Morgan displayed endless patience and tenderness toward the small boy. For someone like Spinelli who had no father it was fascinating. For the first time he was able to put a living breathing impression of the man which he'd previously only seen as a name, a picture and bank accounts. Jason Morgan was a husband and father. Spinelli glanced at his laptop as it beeped signaling his latest search had produced results. He started to tap away some simple code to organize the search results when his attention was diverted.

Cameron Webber smiled at him "hello"

Spinelli smiled back "hello little dude"

Georgie approached Cameron and Spinelli and asked "Did you finish that burger already Cam?"

Cameron nodded "Yes almost"

"Cameron this is Damien Spinelli better known as The Jackal of Cyberspace" she introduced them.

"Wow big name" gasped Cameron.

"You can call me Spinelli or Jackal" Spinelli told him.

"Jackal! Are you playing computer games?"

"Ah no. But would you like to play one?" Spinelli asked.

"Can I watch you?

Spinelli nodded pulling the chair around beside him and inviting Cameron to sit next to him "Sure" Spinelli paused and saved the piece of code he was writing to cross reference common phone numbers that Alcazar and Ric Lansing had dialed in the last week. He then opened up his favorite game. Cameron moved closer to watch the graphics explode on the screen.

Elizabeth glanced toward the table "Cameron don't bother the man. I'm sorry"

"Oh fair one it is no bother, I welcome the break from my tiresome tasks." Spinelli assured her.

"Oh okay then. If it becomes a bother just send him back here." Elizabeth thanked him.

Jason frowned at the young man. Fair one? Was he trying to hit on Elizabeth with him sitting right there?

Jason looked at Cams plate "He didn't finish his burger."

"He ate half that's good for Cam" she pointed out.

"Hey Cam are you going to eat anymore?" Jason asked.

"No just ice cream" Cameron replied to which Jason and Elizabeth choked back a laugh.

"okay! Can I finish it then?"

"Sure Jaysun"

Jason spared a glance at Spinelli who was watching him closely. Jason decided he was quirky like Dylan and just as harmless. He shrugged and offered Spinelli a half smile, before tucking in to the left over's of Cameron's burger. Spinelli stared in awe at Jason Morgan the Mob Enforcer, feared and lethal hitman. The current transitional head of the Corinthos Morgan Mob who was now eating the remains of his small son's burger with gusto.

"Is that your dad and mom?" Spinelli asked quietly.

"Yeap! I'm having a brother soon too." Cameron told him.

"You are?"

"Or sister. But I want a brother.' Cameron replied.

Spinelli glanced at Georgie as she stood behind Cameron watching the graphics on Spinelli's laptop. He was then forced to observe in a hushed whisper.

"He's Jason Morgan"

Georgie frowned and turned to walk away informing him as she went.

"Yes! He's my boyfriend's cousin. You shouldn't believe everything you read in the papers about him though." Georgie warned.

Spinelli thought about that and decided it was good advice. So maybe the better idea would be to trust his own instincts and instead believe what he himself had discovered, and that was that Jason Morgan was a stone cold killer. He Damien Spinelli was hacking in to the business and personal financial records of Jason Morgan Mob enforcer and his boss Sonny Corinthos. Suddenly Spinelli felt he couldn't breathe, he gasped and coughed. From their table, Elizabeth looked at him in concern. Spinelli knew it was a panic attack but was powerless to stop it and fearful of frightening Cameron. He tried to smile and downplay his distress, he started to stand and staggered back.

Elizabeth called "Jason!"

"I know I can see him. Are you alright kid?"

Georgie called "Cam come here" and he walked towards Georgie taking her hand. Elizabeth and Jason approached Spinelli just as he collapsed back on to the chair. Elizabeth moved forward to check his pulse.

"Georgie did you see what happened ? Could he have swallowed something that's caught and choking him" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know Elizabeth I didn't see anything" Georgie replied.

Spinelli shook his head in the negative and tried to breathe, ripping at his collar.

Elizabeth squatted down in front of him "Concentrate on me, nothing else. Just take deep breaths. Slowly, breathe deeply. I think it's a panic attack, why don't you tell me what you were thinking when it started." She asked.

Spinelli turned fearful eyes towards Jason and gasped again. Jason immediately squatted next to Elizabeth. "Just listen to Elizabeth. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you." Jason told him.

Suddenly Spinelli realized that wasn't true, all naivety flew out the proverbial window. It didn't matter what he did now, someone was going to kill him. Alcazar would kill him whether he finished the job he was hired to do or not. Jason Morgan would kill him, with or without Sonny Corinthos orders, when he found out that he was helping Alcazar. It wouldn't matter if he stopped now, enough damage had been done, enough information collected. Either way you looked at it, he, Damien Spinelli The Jackal of Cyber space was a dead man. Before he allowed the blackness to over take him, he managed to gasp "Alcazar" and "don't kill me". Jason was about to question him when Spinelli fainted.

*****************************************************

**Room above Kelly's**

Jason paced the room, while Elizabeth sat next to Spinelli's prone figure on the bed. Jason was confused and frustrated. The last thing the kid had said was Alcazar don't kill me. What the hell did that mean? How could that quirky kid even know Alcazar? Did he think he was Alcazar? When he'd collapsed Jason had moved quickly asking for a spare room upstairs and picking Spinelli up while Elizabeth followed with the key. Damn it kid..wake up. He glanced at Elizabeth who was watching him with interest.

"What?" he asked.

"He's going to come around soon, but with that look on your face he'll have another panic attack." Elizabeth told him.

Jason sighed in frustration "Elizabeth what the hell could a kid like that know about Alcazar? And what the hell was that about killing him?"

Elizabeth looked worriedly at Spinelli "I don't know Jason."

"I have to question him"

Elizabeth glanced back at Jason "I know but you are going to need to be careful."

A soft knock startled them both as Georgie poked her head inside the door.

"I just thought you'd like to know. Cam is fine. Milo just arrived to take him to the penthouse."

Elizabeth smiled "Thank you Georgie"

She opened the door fully and walked in placing Spinelli's laptop on the desk.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." Elizabeth assured her.

Jason glanced at Georgie "Georgie? Do you know him?"

Georgie shook her head "He's been in a few times, but we only introduced ourselves today."

Glancing back at the kid Jason asked "What's his name?"

"Damien Spinelli"

Jason didn't recognise the name. "He mentioned Alcazar. Have you ever seen them together?"

"No he always comes in alone and drinks a lot of orange soda."

Jason frowned and retrieved his cell phone to place a call to Stan. He needed information on this kid and he needed it quick.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Room above Kelly's Diner**

Spinelli didn't want to wake up. The soothing hand on his brow and the soft voice made him want to turn over and snuggle up towards their owner. He smiled contentedly and gave in to the bliss of "blackness' for a few moments longer.

Elizabeth laid a hand on Spinelli's head "Jason he's coming around"

Spinelli's eyes snapped open, fearful of where he was and what was about to happen. He looked in to Elizabeth's deep blue eyes and seeing the assurance they held, he grasped for her hand.

"Save me oh fair one." he squeaked.

"Spinelli calm down, no one and I mean NO ONE is going to hurt you. Jason just wants to ask a few questions and then we'll be able to help you." She told him.

Spinelli's fearful gaze moved abruptly to her left and the vision of the Stone cold killer came in to focus. He let an agonized yelp and pulled backwards.

"SPINELLI! CALM DOWN AND DON'T FAINT AGAIN" Jason commanded with out shouting and Spinelli found it oddly comforting. It occurred to him that Jason Morgan may not want to conduct killing business in front of his wife, so while ever she was in the room he was somewhat safe. His body was still tense but he focused on the Stone cold one and waited.

"Do you know who I am?" Jason asked.

Spinelli nodded in response

"Then why did you call me Alcazar?"

"I didn't. I wouldn't." Spinelli stuttered.

"Before you fainted you said "Alcazar, don't kill me" Jason told him.

"I did?" Spinelli asked confused and looked to Elizabeth for confirmation

"You did. Now Spinelli he's a very dangerous man, if you are in trouble you need to tell Jason so he can help you." Elizabeth confirmed.

"Oh I am in grave danger." Spinelli stated.

"From Alcazar?" Jason asked.

"From YOU!" Spinelli accused. He then cowered back up the bed, grabbing the pillow and holding it in front of his face, only to realize it could be used to smother him, before he tossed it across the room.

Jason frowned in confusion "You're in no danger from me. I don't even know you"

"Oh I fear that once you do, you will kill me" Spinelli whispered.

Jason's eyes narrowed and he sat down on the bed next to Elizabeth studying Spinelli.

"Why don't you start from the beginning." Jason demanded.

"I was hired by Mr Alcazar sir for my cyber skills." Spinelli began, swallowing the knot that had once again formed in his throat.

Jason's eyes narrowed "To do what?"

Spinelli raised fearful eyes to Jason "To hack in to your and Mr Corinthos's personal and business financial records"

Jason felt the rage build inside "and?" he demanded.

"So far that is all. I assumed they'd want me to steal the money, but that hasn't happened." Spinelli said.

"He just wants information?" Jason questioned.

"Yes" Spinelli confirmed.

Jason shook his head it didn't make sense.

"Has he looked at this information yet?"

"No. He just grows impatient at the time it is taking me, and then he told me that my services would be terminated when I had found all the accounts and copied them."

Jason head snapped up abruptly "Copied them? He wants copies?"

"Yes!"

Jason scratched his chin in confusion "Doesn't make sense"

"I fear for my safety Stone cold" Spinelli told them.

Jason looked at him "What? What did you call me?"

"Well your persona at this distressing news is stone cold, so I called you Stone Cold." Spinelli made it up…he'd been calling him that before this.

"He just wants copies and your services will be terminated? That's all you know?"

"Yes! But I fear for an alliance he has made with the DA" Spinelli spilled.

"WHAT?" Jason ground out.

"That is what I have been doing all afternoon, researching the DA and trying to ascertain on what their connection is, and I feel that it is most evil and that they plan to kill me." Spinelli said fearfully.

"Why did you decide to research the DA?" Jason asked.

"He turned up at the Mansion this afternoon and was quite angry that Mr Alcazar Sir had not turned up for a scheduled meeting." Spinelli replied.

"What did you find out in your research?" Jason was curious.

"Phone records. The DA and Mr Alcazar have been communicating several times a day for the past 2weeks. Mr Alcazar hired me nearly 3weeks ago."

"You've been hacking in to my financial records for 3weeks?" Jason demanded.

"Well yes trying to, and may I congratulate whoever you have on your tech team it took me nearly 2weeks to break through the security. I was most impressed but not completely. For I am the true cyber genius." Spinelli finished smiling at his own brilliance.

Jason glared at him and muttered absently "I'll be sure to tell Stan how impressed you are."

Spinelli smiled smugly "I am most certain "Stan" will have heard of me and be chuffed at my high praise."

Jason snapped "Shut up!"

"What?" Spinelli's fear rose up again.

"I said shut up. You do not understand the shit you have got yourself in to. Alcazar will kill you and not blink an eyelid. Sonny will want you dead also." Jason muttered.

Elizabeth frowned "JASON! That's not helping." she scolded.

"Sorry but he needs to know the shit he is stuck in." Jason replied not at all contrite. Jason had to think fast and decide on a plan. He jumped up and started to pace massaging his temples.

"Right here is what we do! How long do you think you can stall Alcazar for?"

"I don't know" Spinelli stuttered.

"WELL THINK!" Jason demanded.

"A few more days at the most. I think if I haven't handed everything over by the end of the week he will kill me." Spinelli replied.

"He's going to kill you anyway!" Jason muttered.

"JASON!" Elizabeth warned again.

Jason glanced at her "Right sorry! You go back to Alcazar's and stall him. In the mean time I'll set up a safe house. On Thursday you come to Kelly's around noon. I'll leave the keys to a room at a bar called Jake's taped under the table you were sitting at for lunch. On Friday you go to Jakes and wait in the room I arrange for you. One of my men will pick you up and take you to the safe house."

Spinelli gaped in astonishment "You're going to help me? After what I've done?"

Jason shrugged "You didn't know me, you were working on a well paying job I assume?"

Spinelli nodded

"But you are just a dumb naïve kid and you are in way over your head. I wouldn't feel good about offing you." Jason told him.

Elizabeth gasped "JASON!"

Jason frowned "Sorry"

Elizabeth looked at Spinelli reassuringly "Jason and his men will protect you. You don't have to worry."

Spinelli smiled "You are indeed beautiful and wise Oh fair one"

Jason snapped "DON'T hit on my wife."

Spinelli blushed scarlett "oh OH OH I wasn't. I wouldn't"

Elizabeth patted his hand comfortingly "It's alright Spinelli."

"You better be getting back to Alcazar's and be careful. If he looks like he's making a move then we move to plan B. I want you to get out of there and go to Jakes and ask the owner there for the keys to room 2. He'll let me know you've turned up. Otherwise we go back to the original plan"

Spinelli nodded "Yes! Should I let you know if I discover anything more on the DA?"

"NO!" Jason cried in frustration "You can't contact me at all unless Alcazar makes a move. Go NOW"

Spinelli jumped from the bed backed towards the door, his thanks expressed profusely.

"SPINELLI?" Jason stopped him."Yes?"

"Don't do anything stupid! Don't change your behavior! Don't do anything out of the ordinary that could cause Alcazar to act early." Jason warned.

Jason watched as the door to the room closed and then turned worried eyes to Elizabeth. She stood from her position seated on the bed and walked towards him. Wrapping comforting arms around his neck, she felt him relax in to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. His head dipping to kiss her lips, sweetly. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

Elizabeth squeezed him "You're worried"

Jason swore " FUCK! How could we not know someone was hacking in to our accounts? I mean we are in transition, with me handing control back to Sonny but that shouldn't have made us vulnerable."

"I don't know baby! Stan will be horrified though. If Alcazar isn't stealing the money what else could it be?" Elizabeth asked."Sonny and I are being set up" Jason state flatly.

"For?" Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"My guess would be Rico violations. Why else would Alcazar and Ric be in partnership." Jason wondered.

"Well you know about it now, can you do anything to counteract?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll contact Bernie and Dianne and tell them what's happened." Jason decided.

Elizabeth looked at him "and Sonny?"

"I'll take you back to the Penthouse and go and see him." he told her.

"Okay" she agreed.

He turned her in his arms to tuck her close to his side and they started for the door. Just as he reached for the door knob he sighed.

"Man! That kid is screwed." he mumbled.

********************************************************************************

**Sonny and Jason's Coffeehouse**

Jason stalked in to the office at the coffee shop, to find Sonny in earnest conversation with Skye.

Jason gestured to Skye and back to Sonny in shock. "What the HELL?"

"Nice to see you to cous" Skye mumbled.

Jason glared at her and Sonny held up a hand "We're not cousins"

Sonny interrupted "Skye has a situation. You may want to listen to it"

" No I don't! We have our own situation so Skye has to leave so we can discuss it"

"Jason! Skye muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Jason! Just listen " Sonny ground out.

"What?"

"Lorenzo stole my daughter" Skye told him brokenly.

Jason's head jerked towards her, in shock wondering if she was faking, if she was here for Alcazar. "I'm sorry"

"Is that all? You cold bastard. Does Elizabeth know that about you?" Skye demanded tears welling in her eyes. Jason glared at her.

"Don't say my wife's name! and what does Lorenzo taking his daughter from you have to do with me?" Jason demanded.

Skye looked at him with wounded eyes "I want you to kill him. It is after all what you do JASON, what you are best at." she accused.

Sonny sighed in frustration and Jason looked unconvinced so she continued

"I want to hire you to kill him. I'll help facilitate it. But I want him dead and I want my daughter returned to me."

"I don't kill on your orders and I'm not for hire." he rejected her "Now leave. Sonny we need to talk

"Yeah we do and I think Skye is right. Alcazar needs to die. So while we are in transition I can't exactly order you to kill Alcazar but I think it would be in both our best interests if you did so." Sonny told him.

"Oh I intend to kill him but not because of Skye and we need to talk about why Sonny" Jason admitted.

"So talk" Sonny commanded.

"Not in front of her, this is business" Jason stalled.

"If it's about Alcazar we will talk in front of her. I trust her." Sonny reiterated.

Skye smiled "Thank you Sonny"

"FUCK!" Jason roared in frustration. "Fine I'll deal with it myself" He moved to leave the room only to be halted mid step by Sonny's anger.

"JASON!"

Jason turned on him his own anger pulsating through him.

"Don't treat me like your lap dog Sonny"

"Jason if I prove myself will you help me?" Skye interrupted.

Jason stared at her, unsure if he could trust her.

"I know Lorenzo has made some sort of alliance with Ric Lansing. Maybe I could find out what it is" she offered.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing this Skye?" Sonny asked annoyed

"Oh shush I was keeping it in reserve in case you wouldn't help me." Skye confessed.

Jason made a I told you face to Sonny. "Go on"

"Well that's all I know at the moment. Ric has been coming to the mansion quite a bit in the last few weeks and there have been a lot of phone calls between the two. Lorenzo isn't going to tell me anything, but maybe if I go to Ric and tell him about my daughter he may let something slip." Skye suggested.

"Do you have any house guests at the moment?" Jason questioned testing her.

Sonny and Skye both looked puzzled at the odd question in the middle of a discussion about offing Lorenzo Alcazar.

"No! Why do you ask?"

Jason cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Wait ! Lorenzo has some geeky computer kid he hired staying at the mansion he's upgrading security or something. Spumoni or something his name is."

"Spinelli" Jason corrected.

"Yeah that's it. How did you know?" Skye asked puzzled.

Deciding that while he didn't completely trust her, he would need her, Jason decided to fill them in on the details.

"I just met him and he's not upgrading your security he is hacking in to mine and Sonny's financial records. Alcazar and Lansing are in the process of setting us up on Rico charges." Jason concluded.

"SHIT!" Skye muttered.

"FUCK." Sonny slammed his fist on his desk "Did you kill the little fucker?"

"No he's a dumb kid that made a bad decision." Jason frowned at Sonny.

"I want him dead" Sonny demanded.

"Well you'll have to do it yourself. I'm not killing a dumb kid" Jason told him

"What did you say?" Sonny asked in shock.

"I said kill him YOURSELF." Jason reiterated.

"That's what I thought you said. You don't want him dead?" Sonny questioned stunned.

"No! I've sent him back to Alcazar's" Jason told him

Skye frowned "Jason! Lorenzo will kill that kid"

"He doesn't' know he told me anything. He doesn't know we met. Spinelli is going to stall until Bernie and Dianne can do something, and you Skye are going to watch out for the kid for me. On Friday I move him to a safe house and then I kill Lorenzo." Jason told them his plan.

"Do you think this kid could track down Lila Rae for me?" Skye asked with hope.

"Ask him. But if you think Lorenzo is suspicious or you hear anything you contact me immediately and you get yourself and Spinelli out of there." Jason told her.

Skye nodded "Alright!"

Jason walked to the desk and scribbled a note and handed it to Skye.

"Give that to Spinelli"

"What does it say?" Skye asked out of curiosity.

"That he can trust you and that you are helping me." Jason told her.

"Alright. I'll be in touch"

Jason and Sonny watched as she closed the door behind her.

"WE have to work fast. Bernie and Dianne have to get those accounts fixed." Jason told him as soon as she was gone.

"That Spumoni kid is screwed." Sonny mumbled.

"Spinelli," Jason corrected him "and I know"

*************************************************************************************

**The Penthouse – Later that night**

Jason was trying to relax, but it was difficult without Elizabeth. She had been called in for an emergency surgery a few hours earlier. He'd put Cameron down for the night and thought about heading up to bed but knew it was impossible with every thing running through his mind. The information Stan had come up with on Damien Spinelli was not really helpful. He was 19years old, and had no family except for a Grandmother in Oakfield, Tennessee. There was no information about how he started working for Alcazar, who approached who. It was all very frustrating for Jason who liked to know all the facts of who he was dealing with. Jason would have liked to have questioned Spinelli more but it wasn't possible. In the end it didn't matter, all that mattered was that the current situation be resolved, that Skye got her baby back and that he kept the kid alive. Completely frustrated with his thought patterns, he found himself racking up the balls and shooting solitary games of pool, while waiting for his wife to come home. The Penthouse door opening alerted him to her arrival. He smiled, relieved and he dumped the stick on the table moving around it to stride forward and wrap his arms around her. "mmmm..you feel good"

Elizabeth sighed in contentment "mmmmmmmm you feel good too"

He nuzzled her neck as she scratched her fingers through his hair, He pulled back to look at her.

"Do you want something to eat, a cup of tea, hot chocolate?"

She gazed up at him smiling, her arms holding him tight. "nuhah…"

Jason smiled "A back rub, a foot rub?"

She pretended to consider that for a while "Nice but…nuhah"

"Well I've run out of ideas. What can I do for you?" Jason asked huskily.

"How about a long, sweet passionate kiss?" Elizabeth asked.

He looked at her with love soaked eyes and flashed his sexiest smile. She gasped at the intensity of it.

"Jason I think that look just melted my panties off"

He felt himself harden and he chuckled thinking "if only". his gaze intensified with passion "God I love you"

"I know! I love you too and especially when you get all sexy and cuddly like this."

Jason bent his head to claim her lips, gently. At first, he took long slow sips of her lips, tempting her, leaving her moaning for more. His tongue teased her lips, and she opened them so that his tongue could snake in and claim her own. His hands roamed her body, molding her ever closer to his own. He parted his legs slightly, and she fitted herself between them, rubbing her lower body against him in invitation. He groaned and pulled back to trickle a path of kisses from her mouth, along her jaw line, down her neck and back to her ear where he nibbled on her earlobe and whispered sensuously "let's take this up stairs". She nodded in agreement and they walked arm and arm up the stairs to their bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Warning extra naughty word. Disguised it a bit but you'll get the meaning anyway. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Chapter 32**

**Morgan Penthouse **

Elizabeth woke to the buzzing sound of Jason's cell phone on the bedside table, he had stirred though, so she knew he was awake, but deliberately ignoring the call. She was lying on her back, Jason's arm's wrapped around the lower half of her body his head resting on her stomach, her hands were anchored in his hair holding him there. For Elizabeth who was used to snuggling and having sheets and blankets pulled up tight to her chin to cocoon herself, it was amazing that she had been able to sleep as soundly as she had. She smiled, he'd made love to her last night more tenderly than ever before knowing their baby was nestled safely in her womb. They'd talked about Spinelli and he'd told her about Skye's situation. Elizabeth had been shocked and felt for Skye's predicament and glad that Jason was putting some trust in her. She was also happy that Spinelli would have someone looking out for him. Then he told her he didn't want to discuss Alcazar, Ric or Spinelli anymore. Jason had mumbled his discontent that the events at Kelly's had over taken the baby news. He'd admitted to looking forward to getting home and celebrating. Then they discussed their baby. Jason had admitted to being afraid to show too much excitement until Kelly had confirmed the news, then it had overwhelmed him. He'd curled up beside her gazing at her with adoration and asking her a multitude of questions, about how she was feeling, if she had any names picked out. With each question he'd slowly made his way down her body to his present position. Then they had another playful argument about girl vs. boy and Jason would not listen to reason, he was adamant they were having a girl. It made Elizabeth realize more than anything else that Jason considered Cameron his own and that he desperately wanted a girl. It made her heart swell with more love than she'd ever felt before, and she'd playfully told him that he was not allowed to give the baby back if it turned out to be a boy. Jason looked up at her from his position resting on her belly to smile with mock innocence "well then we'll just have to keep trying until I get it right and give us a girl" to which Elizabeth had laughed in delight as he snuggled back into her body. As the phone started to buzz again, she removed one hand from his hair and moved to grab his cell phone. She heard Jason grumble lowly and opened the phone and held it to his ear.

"Morgan" came the sleepy word as he raised his head fractionally, taking the phone from her grasp.. He listened intently for a short moment then nodded. "I'll go and check it out now." he said and he flipped the phone shut. He tossed it back up the bed towards Elizabeth, paused to press a reverent kiss to Elizabeth's belly, and then slid sensuously up her body to place a lingering kiss to Elizabeth's lips. She responded immediately, one hand coming up to his cheek.

"Trouble at the warehouse. I have to go and check it out" he moved slowly, reluctantly towards the edge of the bed, standing and shaking out the muscles of his back and arms to help waken his body. He retrieved a pair of discarded jeans from the night before and headed to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face, coming back out momentarily to find a t-shirt. He glanced at the still sleepy Elizabeth, then walked towards the bed to tuck her in with a smile, ensuring she was covered and cocooned like she usually liked. Glancing at the clock he noted the time 4 am . He chuckled to himself even though it was early he estimated he'd had at least 6hours sleep, 1 hour more than he was used to. Since he'd married Elizabeth he'd been going to bed earlier and earlier, he loved being in bed with his wife so much, so he was now getting a full nights sleep regularly. He leant down and kissed her forehead, smiling as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep baby. I'll see you and Cam for breakfast. I'll bring muffins from Kelly's" she nodded allowing her eyes to remain closed.

"love you" she murmured sleepily.

"I love you."…

******************************************************************************************

By the time Jason had sorted out the break in at the warehouse, inventoried what had been taken and given a statement to the Police, it was already 8am and he had yet to make a stop at Kelly's to get the muffins he'd promised. Elizabeth was planning to meet with Lila Emily and Carly at the Metro Court at 10.30 to finalise the reception plans for Sunday. He had not spoken to Carly but knew, through Emily, that Carly had not responded to Lila's note. Elizabeth had informed Emily and Lila of Carly's reaction to the marriage and the ensuing argument between himself and Carly. The result was Lila was one very unhappy and disappointed woman and had taken it upon herself to go to the Metro Court the very next day and confront Carly about her attitude toward Elizabeth and her reaction to Jason's obvious happiness. Jason couldn't imagine it himself, but Lila's visit and what ever she had to say had a sobering effect on Carly. So much so that according to Emily, Carly had turned in to the epitome of decorum when it came to Elizabeth and Jason's reception.

He walked along the alley toward Kelly's silently promising himself to ask Lila for lessons on how to deal with Carly. He glanced down and was immediately alerted to Ric Lansing's presence lurking on the dock watching the approach of the Wyndermere launch. Curious Jason stopped to observe when he saw the launch about 3mins away from the dock. As it pulled in he saw Sam Mccall his ex girlfriend alight from it and greet Ric. Jason's curiosity was piqued. Despite fucking each others brains out Ric and Sam hated each other, yet it looked like a planned meeting.

"Why couldn't you come out to Wyndermere? What's the big deal?" she asked without greeting.

"I don't want people knowing I'd go out of my way to talk to you" he replied with a nasty smile.

"I don't care! I don't particularly want to be seen with you either. So what did you want to meet about?"

"Last time we talked" he began and she interrupted him.

"Oh? The fact that your perfect ex-wife is fucking your most hated enemy getting to you?" she taunted.

"No more than the idea that your ex fiancé is fucking the woman who has everything you want" he taunted back. Jason saw Sam's face contort with hatred.

"Touché Ric" she replied to which Ric laughed.

"Do you even know what that means Sam? Or do you just know what context to use it in?" he was angry yet amused as she looked at him with confusion.

"What do you want?" she asked frustrated.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing going to Alcazar and offering your services?" Ric demanded.

"What do you think I'm doing? I know you and Alcazar have something planned and I want in on it" she spat.

"We all want things we can't have Sam. This is our deal you keep your dumb ass out. I don't want it screwed up".

"I'm not going to screw anything up. I want that whore to pay for stealing my life" she hissed.

"Don't call her names. She is not a whore, misguided and naïve maybe but she's not a whore. That title is reserved for you"

"If you don't let me in I'll find my own way to get pay back against Elizabitch and Jason" she warned.

Jason felt the rage engulf him and the need to make himself known.

"You really are a dumb c*nt aren't you?" he said quietly. Noticing that both Ric and Sam had the good grace to look shit scared. "This is a one time warning only. Stay away from Elizabeth and Cameron and forget about your what ever it is you are planning for revenge." Jason stated quietly, lethally.

"Or what?" Stammered Sam.

"Or I WILL KILL YOU" he told her bluntly.

"You'll kill me? Is that a threat" She demanded shaken.

"NO! It's a promise" he told her.

Ric laughed unsteadily "You really are brain damaged. Making threats, oops sorry promises to kill people in front of me"

Jason turned his steely lethal gaze to Ric "Goes for you too"

"I HATE YOU" muttered Sam.

"You are a pathetic leech of a woman and it makes me sick to thing I EVER touched you. Do yourself a favor Sam leave town while you still can." he warned her and then turning to Ric he pointed "and you stay away from Elizabeth or you will regret it."

Jason walked away slowly trying to regain his temper and wanting to stick his finger down his throat and throw up at the idea he wasted nearly 3years on Sam. He also knew based on what he heard between Sam and Ric that he wanted Spinelli out of Alcazar's mansion and in to a safe house today.

.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Morgan Penthouse **

Jason nodded at the guard on the door and entered his Penthouse at exactly 845am. He'd made good time and could hear Elizabeth, Cameron and Milo in the kitchen. He threw his keys on the desk and shrugged out of his leather jacket hanging it over the chair, taking several deep breaths because he was still seething he strode in to the kitchen and immediately felt the innocent and carefree atmosphere envelope him. A smile spread across his mouth as Elizabeth looked up

"Finally muffins arrived" she announced happily.

He passed the bag of muffins over Milo's shoulder and placed them in the middle of the table.

Cameron looked up at him with a smile "morning Jaysun"

"Good morning Cameron" he leant down and placed a kiss on the boys head and then turned to kiss his wife lingeringly. Jason stepped to the bench and poured himself a coffee before sitting down at the table to watch his family eat the muffins he'd bought.

Lost in thought he didn't notice the concerned looks his wife was sending his way, until she placed a hand on his thigh. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"So what is the plan today?" he asked taking the hand she'd rested on his thigh in his own.

"Well you know I'm meeting with Lila and Emily at Metro Court today. After that we plan to have lunch together and then apart from being on call at the hospital we are free." she told him.

"Do you mind if I tag along with you and Cam today?" he asked in such a way that she knew it wasn't a request.

"That would actually make my day" she replied. "No offence Milo"

"None taken" Milo assured her.

Jason nodded "I have a few calls to make and then we can go" he bent and kissed Elizabeth and Cam before leaving the kitchen, catching Milo's eye as he walked by him.

Elizabeth and Milo exchanged glances "Ah I'll just see if Jason needs any help" Milo stuttered.

"Max? What's the status on the safe house for Spinelli"

_"It's ready Jason anytime you are"_

"Good we are going to move things forward. I want Spinelli out of Alcazar's house today at the latest"

_"It'll be ready. Do you want me to tell the boss?"_

"No I will. I'll call you later Max"

Jason looked up at Milo's questioning gaze, as he ended the call with Max.

"Milo I need you to head over to Jakes and get the keys to room 2 and wait for Spinelli inside the room. I'll call Coleman and tell him you are on your way. We have to move Spinelli today to the safe house."

"No problem' Milo nodded "do you want me to stay there with him?".

"No Max can stay with him at the safe house you come back as soon as you drop Spinelli off" he planned "I need to talk to Sonny and get him to contact Skye so she can tell Spinelli there has been a change in plans." Jason slammed his fist against his pool table. "Damnit. This is moving to fast I'm not prepared for this."

"It will be alright Jason. You, me and Max make a good team. I'll leave now." Milo told him as he left the penthouse putting his coat on.

"Okay I'll call Coleman first and then Sonny." he told him as he watched him shut the Penthouse door behind him. Jason called Coleman and spoke briefly, he was happy Coleman knew not to ask questions and how to be discreet, his life depended on it, and he knew it.

Jason dialed Sonny's number next.

"_Jason?"_

"Yeah It's me. There's been some developments, I'll tell you about it later but we need to move Spinelli today"

"_Alright what do you need?" Sonny replied_

"Milo is heading over to Jakes to wait for Spinelli. Coleman is aware. I need you to contact Skye on the phone you gave her and tell her Spinelli has to get out of there now and head over to Jakes and straight to room 2 upstairs. Milo is will take him to the safe house that Max has set up. Then I want Max and Andrew on rotation watching him until I can deal with Alcazar."

"_Whatever you need Jason." Sonny agreed._

"I want someone on Sam and Ric too. I don't care who, but they both need to be watched" Jason demanded.

"_Both of them? Are you telling me they've teamed up with Alcazar?" Sonny asked angrily._

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter Sonny. I heard Sam threatening Elizabeth to Ric. I don't trust either of them since Ric has aligned himself with Alcazar" Jason left the rest to hang in the air unspoken.

"_Ric is going after both of us, all bets are off Jason. They all need to go down, and that includes Sam if she is threatening your family."_

Jason nodded "I'll handle it Sonny whatever happens."

"_What about Skye are we leaving her vulnerable?" Sonny asked._

"I've been wondering about that. When I get Spinelli to the safe house I'm going to get him to see if he can track down where Alcazar has the baby." Jason replied.

"_Do you think she'll ask for protection?"_

"I think she wants too, but she's scared for her daughter. Tell her Sonny, she can go with Spinelli if she's scared and wants out of Alcazar's mansion"

"_I know time is important here but can I ask you something unrelated?" Sonny asked tentatively. _

"Sure"

"_I'm going to have Michael and Morgan tonight and they decided they want a cook out, I want to invite you, Elizabeth and Cameron to join us" Sonny asked_.

Jason watched as Elizabeth and Cameron walked out of the kitchen towards him.

"I'll ask" Jason said as he pulled the phone away from his ear and pointed to the phone "Sonny is having a cook out tonight with Michael and Morgan he wants to invite us along"

"Does that include me? It kind of sounds like a "guys thing" Elizabeth laughed.

"_Jason" Sonny called through the phone and Jason put it back his ear._

"Yeah"

"_Tell Elizabeth I heard that and she is one of the guys to me." Sonny laughed._

"My wife is not a guy" Jason huffed.

"_No but she is one of us, always has been" Sonny paused "I just forgot that for awhile" _

Jason smiled and looked at Elizabeth.

"You are invited too" Jason told her, and then added for his own and Cam's benefit "but you need to bring brownies"

"Then YES I can't wait to experience one of Sonny's cook outs" Elizabeth replied as she headed upstairs with Cam to wash and change for the day.

"We'll be there Sonny" Jason told him as he hung up.

"I'm coming with you guys today" he called out to Elizabeth as she walked up the stairs.

"Yay" Cam replied making them both smile

"I second that" Elizabeth agreed "I'm sure Carly will too"

Jason sobered immediately. He hadn't seen or spoken to Carly since he'd told her he and Elizabeth were married. "Should be fun" he muttered.

****************************************************************************

Jason sat tapping his hand on his chair, Cam sitting comfortably on his knee talking animatedly with Lila. They were at present waiting on lunch to be delivered to the meeting room in Carly's office. The meeting had gone with out a hitch and they were ready and excited for Sunday. Jason had not exchanged a word with Carly and he had watched in satisfaction as her mood went from excited to see him to her present deflated mood. Several times she'd tried to engage him throughout the meeting and he'd avoided all of her attempts, responding only to Elizabeth, Lila and Emily. Eventually Carly had given up and become a glorified note taker through the meeting. He should feel guilty but he didn't, he wasn't giving an inch and it was way over due in his opinion.

"So" Emily's voice interrupted his silent musings. "I'll pick you and Cam up tomorrow afternoon to stay the night" she giggled "with me at the mansion. We'll have a girlie night before the ceremony"

"Wha? Wait! What did you say?" Jason demanded as four sets of eyes turned to him in question.

"Elizabeth and Cam are staying the night with me at the mansion" Emily stated.

"No Nope they are not" Jason stated with feeling only to stare at Elizabeth as she collapsed in giggles. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded.

"YOU!" she laughed.

"Elizabeth!" he warned.

"What? Jason it's tradition" she reminded him.

"But we're already married" he reminded her smugly. "So it doesn't count"

"Oh yes it does" She countered.

"NO it doesn't." he stated baldly "My family stays with me"

"Jason there are things Elizabeth will want to do" Emily told him

"Like?" he questioned.

"Hair treatment" she suggested.

"She can do that at home with me I'll help her"

"Face mask, eye soothing patches" she tried again.

"Elizabeth doesn't need that stuff but I'll help her if she wants it" he replied.

"Are you going to talk girlie talk with me too" Elizabeth mumbled, but Jason caught it.

"If I have to" he responded with a grin.

"Manicure and Pedicure" Emily suggested.

"I've already arranged for someone to come and do that Sunday morning" he replied lightly.

"Awwwwww..that's my sweetie" Elizabeth gushed.

"Jason you are just no fun, I arranged for a full body massage for Elizabeth. I wanted to pamper

her" Emily complained.

"Oh Em" Elizabeth exclaimed tears pricking her eyes "Jason maybe I could stay with Em and you and Cam could have a boys night?" she asked not wanting to disappoint her friend or her husband.

"Jason darling it's just a little tradition" Lila tried cajoling him.

Jason shook his head vehemently "Grandmother normally I could never say no to you but this time the answer is NO. My family stays with me, I've been too long with out them and I'm not willingly letting them go for one night when I don't have to." he turned to Emily "You use that stuff to pamper yourself. I'll pamper Elizabeth my own way" he smiled. Elizabeth smiled in return

"Well looks like it's you and me Grandmother" Emily laughed

"We'll have a lovely time darling" Lila agreed.

"Or" Jason suggested half heartedly "You could come to the Penthouse and have a little girlie party" hoping against hope they'd decline. But Emily and Elizabeth squealed with delight both jumping up to hug and kiss Jason thank you. He turned to face his Grandmother with one eyebrow quirked seeking her approval "Oh Darling I'd love that" she clapped her hands, her eyes twinkling.

"I don't want to do girlie things I a boy" Cameron grunted from Jason's lap.

Jason chuckled "You won't have to Cam. You and I will steal their food and play pool while they do the girlie stuff" an idea which had Cameron smiling at Jason with love and approval.

Carly had watched the whole exchange in fascination, feeling completely left out. She had been thinking of way to make it up to Jason and thought of arranging a small bridal shower for Elizabeth the night before the wedding. But given Jason's reaction decided against it.

Elizabeth noting Carly's solemn silence then spoke up and shocked the room, most of all Jason.

"Carly I'd really like it if you came to the Penthouse and joined us for our girlie party" Elizabeth invited sincerely. Carly turned shocked glistening eyes, touched despite herself. She glanced at Jason to gauge his reaction. Seeing nothing at all, Carly decided to grab at the opportunity Elizabeth gave her with gratitude.

"Thank you I'd love to" she croaked with emotion.

Elizabeth wasn't completely fooled by Emily's happy carefree attitude, she'd noticed the occasional sadness in her eyes and wanted to know what was causing it. While Lila was talking to Jason and Carly was listening intently, Elizabeth pulled Emily to the side for a quiet chat. Not being one to beat around the bush, she came straight to point.

"Spill it EM what's wrong? Is it Sonny?" at Emily's frantic shaking of her head she continued

"Nikolas?"

"No No..I'm fine, everything's fine" Emily assured her but avoided her eyes.

"No it's not and I can't have my maid of honor unhappy. Tell me Em I want to help if I can" Elizabeth coaxed.

"Elizabeth believe me it's not something you need to know" Emily shrugged "You're out of it now, Nikolas and I will deal with it. We are dealing with it"

"It's Lucky" Elizabeth concluded with apprehension. Emily's head snapped back to Elizabeth and caught her eyes.

"Elizabeth!" She sighed.

"Just tell me Em" she asked quietly "it won't change anything. But I just need to know."

Emily sighed heavily "Maxie talked her way in to visiting Lucky earlier this week" she paused as Elizabeth cursed and Emily searched for the right words but instead blurted it out :"she claims to be pregnant with Lucky's child. Lucky can't deal with it so Nikolas has arranged for him to go in to a 60day program in a secret clinic in Switzerland"

"HOLY CRAP" Elizabeth gasped stunned to the core.

"and" Emily continued "he has no intention of coming back when the 60days is up. He resigned from the PCPD"

Elizabeth knees buckled and luckily found a chair directly behind her to sink in to, truly and utterly stunned speechless. Jason had watched the exchange between Emily and Elizabeth with curiosity and then concern has he watched Elizabeth sink to the chair looking pale. He immediately left his own seat and rushed to Elizabeth's side

"ELIZABETH? Are you alright?" he sunk to his knees at her side taking in her shaken appearance and gaping mouth. He turned to Emily "What happened?"

Elizabeth looked at Emily and nodded, still unable to speak and left it to Emily to inform Jason. Emily nodded.

"Maxie Jones is pregnant with Lucky's baby, he can't deal so had Nikolas find him a secret rehab facility in Switzerland. He resigned from the PCPD and left Port Charles for good last night."

Jason stared at Emily equally as shocked as Elizabeth.

"But what about Cam?" as they both turned to watch Cameron sitting at the table next to Lila drawing her a picture.

"WHAT A COMPLETE ASSHOLE! That he could do this to Cam? Or that poor innocent baby Maxie is having?" Elizabeth raged quietly so Cam would not overhear. "What did I do to him? I let him believe in Lucky as his father and now he left without even a GOODBYE"

"He is an asshole" Emily spoke up. "He doesn't deserve that little boy's love and Laura would be horrified with the way he's turned out" She turned to Elizabeth "But Cam has you and Jason, and you will both get him through this"

"Thanks Em" Jason smiled at his sister's faith in them.

"It's not like he even asks about him much anymore" Elizabeth mumbled.

"That's true" Jason agreed

"He is thriving, happier than he's been in a long time" she mused. "Will you help me tell him?"

"Yes! We'll tell him together" he told her wrapping her agitated frame in his arms and feeling her relax slightly.

"When should we tell him?" she asked worried about when would be the right time to tell him, the right words that she could use to make it okay for him.

"I don't think there is any right or wrong time. You guys will work it out. Maybe wait until he asks for him again?" Emily suggested.

"I don't want it playing on his mind" Elizabeth stated in concern.

"The last time he asked me about him was 3days ago while we were making breakfast." Jason mused.

"He hasn't asked me for at least a week" Elizabeth revealed.

"Maybe he'll ask again after the wedding on Sunday?" Emily said.

"Yeah that could be something that gets his little mind working" Elizabeth paused "I think we should see how it plays out and not mention it and wait for him to ask us again. If he hasn't in the next few weeks, then we'll ask him." she rambled. "If he asks you while you when you are alone Jason I want you to be honest with him, don't put it off until I'm with you, and if he asks me I'll do the same" Jason nodded in agreement.

"I think we should get going, Cam should have a nap before we go to Sonny's tonight." Jason told her.

"Okay!" she nodded. Elizabeth stared long and hard at Cameron as he turned and raised trusting arms to Jason to be picked up. She thanked God that they had Jason and the adoption would be going through soon. She smiled, tonight would be good for Cameron, playing with Michael and Morgan. Everything was falling in to place, and she decided not to worry about Lucky anymore.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Sorry for the delay in posting I was caught up in attending FCW and then I've had signon issues. Warning language**

**Chapter 34 **

Jason put Cam down for a nap as soon as they arrived back at the Penthouse. Both Jason and Elizabeth were on edge waiting for Cam to ask about Lucky. They discussed, while Cam napped, exactly what they would tell him, and though neither liked the idea of hurting the little boy, both agreed they had faith in each other to handle it. When he woke a few hours later it was time to get ready to go to Sonny's, so Elizabeth dressed him. The little boy talked animatedly about the evening ahead and if Milo would play with him, Michael and Morgan. But the subject of Lucky never came up.

Jason, Elizabeth and Cameron arrived at Sonny's a little after 6pm that evening. They were greeted by a guard Elizabeth had never met. Jason made brief introductions explaining that Andrew's brother Greg had taken over Milo's position as an extra body guard to Michael and Morgan. She was pleased to meet him and offered him a brownie from the plate she carried. Greg smiled genuinely at the friendly wife of one of his bosses and eagerly accepted the proffered brownie. Biting in to it immediately, he made a mental note to tell his brother Andrew that he agreed with him, Mrs Morgan was not only drop dead gorgeous and sweet to boot, but she made a killer brownie.

Jason led Elizabeth and Cameron through the door of the study that lead out to the terrace where Sonny held his cook outs. Sonny, Michael and Morgan were already on the balcony and warm greetings were exchanged. Jason asked Micheal to take Elizabeth and Cameron on a bit of tour as he needed to speak briefly to Sonny.

"I just wanted to update you quickly" Jason informed Sonny in hushed tones. Sonny nodded and moved closer.

"Milo took Spinelli and Skye to the safe house and Max is there with them now. I've sent Marco up there to help Max out. It all went smoothly and Milo did a great job" Jason told him in a rush.

"Good! I'm glad Skye went too" Sonny sighed with relief.

"Spinelli has already started on tracking down her daughter and she is helping him with what she knows about Alcazar's properties" Jason said.

Sonny smirked "Alcazar is going to assume we've kidnapped her for leverage. That could work in our favor"

"Yeah that's what I thought too" Jason replied "I need to go up there tomorrow for a while and talk to them both. Spinelli said he has the stuff with him that he was doing for Alcazar and something that would make and I quote "stone cold and the Godfather very happy"

Sonny frowned "Who in the hell is stone cold and the Godfather?"

"How the hell should I know Sonny the kid is weird." Jason shot back and paused thinking "I'll have to ask Elizabeth if she can clue me in, only Elizabeth and Georgie seemed to understand his babble"

"Okay well be careful" Sonny ordered as the noise from the study let them know Elizabeth and the boys had completed their tour.

"You have a wonderful house Sonny" Elizabeth told him warmly causing Sonny to smile, dimples and all, at her praise. He stepped forward awkwardly and placed a kiss on her cheek and went to pull back but stopped when Elizabeth wrapped friendly arms around him. Instantly he was transported back in time to General Hospital waiting room when Carly lost their baby and the support and comfort he found in Elizabeth's arms. He closed his eyes in shame wondering how he could ever have treated her the way he did.

"It's good to have you back Elizabeth" he told her softly and sincerely

"Thank you Sonny." she paused smiling "I've missed you" and Jason watched fascinated as Sonny blushed.

"Hey Jason we wanna show Cam the pond, will you come too?" Michael appeared in the doorway holding Cam and Morgan's hands.

"Okay lets go" Jason agreed following the boys off the terrace.

Elizabeth watched them move away from the terrace with a smile, and then Elizabeth moved around to help prepare the table for their meal while Sonny cooked. They fell in to a friendly discussion about their children. Sonny talked about the boys who he had stay with him a couple of times a week and gushed about his gifted daughter Kristina with pride but complained he didn't get to see her enough. Not very long in to the conversation Sonny let out an audible sigh and tentatively said her name "Elizabeth"

She sensed that something important was coming and turned to face him.

"Yes Sonny"

"I um I wanted to tell you" he paused "that is I wanted to say that I am truly happy for you and Jason and your family" he smiled dimples displayed again "and I wanted to apologise in case anything I did or said in the past was in any way the cause of you and Jason breaking up all those years ago and staying apart" he said in a rush. Elizabeth smiled and stepped forward to place a hand on his arm.

"I won't lie to you Sonny, you didn't help" she replied as he grimaced. "But ultimately only Jason and I are responsible for what happened back then. Jason pushed me away and I was too dumb and naïve to realize why." she assured him.

"Yes but Elizabeth I knew how much you meant to him. I mean he worked with Taggert for fucks sake to find you" then blushed at his profanity "Sorry I mean. I was, or should I say I am self centered and if I'd stopped for a second and thought about Jason I would have asked if he needed anything, like permission to tell you what was going on"

Elizabeth nodded and decided to not let him off the hook quite yet "Yes that's true Sonny. Not to mention I thought you and I were friends and that you believed you could trust me"

Sonny frowned at the jab and realized he deserved it, nodding in agreement.

"You are absolutely right. I did trust you and you were my friend." he shook his head in annoyance at himself and then shrugged "But I'm self centered like I said and self absorbed and I want what I want and I rarely think about anyone else" he smiled "it's something I am trying to change about myself."

"Well I wasn't exactly realistic about this life, I guess I resented that I couldn't be everything to Jason, even when it came to the business. I was hurt that I was kept out of the loop, it made me feel like an outsider. But I didn't handle myself very well, Jason pushed me away, I got angry and well you know the rest." She smiled at him.

"It's all working out now though." Sonny flashed his dimples at her.

"Sonny I wanted to ask you" she paused, looking up in to his black eyes and then plowed ahead.

"are you okay about Emily?"

He sighed "No! But I will be" then realizing where the question came from he rushed to assure her. "I don't resent Jason for having you in his life and demanding I break up with Emily. He was right about both things, Emily and you. I'm not good for Emily, I never was. But YOU" he flirted "you are perfect for Jason and he loves you. I meant it when I said I am happy for you"

Overwhelmed she stepped forward and threw her arms around him and he welcomed the contact and marveled that she was so forgiving.

"You know he never really loved Courtney" Sonny mumbled as he stepped back from her "I knew it and for the longest time I thought he was with her for payback because I cost him you"

"Sonny" Elizabeth admonished "that is not true. Jason isn't like that"

"No he's not..and I came to realize he did care for her but I was right the first time. He never loved her. That was always reserved for you"

Elizabeth smiled and before she had a chance to reply heard the commotion of Jason and the boys racing back to the terrace.

"Dad is dinner ready yet I'm starved" Michael panted.

"Yeah you look it" Sonny laughed.

Jason sensed the serious vibe in the air and with Cameron in his arms walked up to wrap a free arm around Elizabeth and kissed her temple.

"Every thing okay?" he questioned.

"Every thing is perfect." she smiled "Isn't it Sonny?"

"It certainly is. I have nearly all my favorite people in the world here"

"Unca Sunny" Cameron spoke to Sonny for the first time and Sonny's face softened.

"Yeah Cam?"

"Can I have fish like Michael in the pond?"

"You certainly can and you can come visit any time you want" Sonny smiled.

"Cool Dad thanks" Michael smiled.

Jason whispered in Elizabeth's ear "Michael spent the whole time down at the pond explaining to Cameron that they are cousins now, his mum said so"

She turned surprised to Jason's "You're kidding me? She's never thought of him as their cousin when Lucky was his father!" she giggled at the hypocrisy that was Carly. "Wow I would kill to know how Lila did it"

"Me too" Jason replied.

************************************************************************

Later, after steaks for the adults and burgers for the children were consumed with potatoes, salad and fresh baked bread, Cameron declared it the best meal he'd ever had, much better than fish sticks. Initially Cam's praise caused Sonny to choke on his wine and then to chuckle in affection. Cameron he decided was the best bits of his mother and therefore completely lovable. Elizabeth's brownies were being consumed along with cold milk for the children and coffee for the adults when Greg interrupted the meal and told Sonny he had a visitor and that Jason would probably be interested too. Jason and Sonny looked at each other and silently agreed that it was Alcazar.

Elizabeth, on Sonny's instructions, took the boys through the study and up to Michael's room to play. Sonny stood in the center of the study and Jason took up position near the bar. The best position to observe the room. Sonny advised Greg to let the "visitor's" in.

The door opened and Alcazar stepped in to the room flanked by two bodyguards.

"Well to what do I owe the annoyance of my family meal being interrupted Alcazar?" Sonny opened up.

"Don't be obtuse Corinthos. I know you have the computer geek and Skye. I want them both returned to me ASAP" Lorenzo growled.

"Or what?" Sonny asked his dimples showing.

"Not or else I just want Skye back. My daughter needs her mother"

"You prick. You took her daughter and hid her away" Jason spat.

"So you do have her?"

"What do you think dickhead?" Jason ground out.

"That I want Skye and the geek back"

Sonny's silence spoke volumes.

"You took them for a reason and I'm here to open negotiations" Lorenzo tried again.

"Well how about this" Sonny scratched his chin thoughtfully "you get the fuck out of my house while I'm having time with my family and when and if I'm ready to negotiate I'll arrange a meeting"

"You'll regret this Corinthos" Alcazar spat and then spun on his heel and stormed from the study. Jason and Sonny waited until they heard the front door slam.

Sonny turned to Jason "Like I said this could work to our advantage"

"Yeah! We've been after access to pier 53 and 54 this could be the way to get it and help ourselves and Skye at the same time. It's a gift" Jason mused.

"Exactly! When you go up to see Spinelli tomorrow, talk to Skye and tell her we are going to make this look like an abduction rather than a rescue. That way we can stall for time and give Spinelli more of a chance to track down Skye's daughter."

"Exactly what I was thinking" He replied. Sonny was back and he and Jason were both on their game.

************************************************************************

An enraged Lorenzo Alcazar threw himself in to the back seat of his limousine. His body guards moving in on either side of him. One tapped the partition window and the car started off. Lorenzo reached inside his pocket and retrieved his phone. Flipping it open he scrolled the numbers and pressed send.

"Yeah?"

"This is Alcazar. Our deal is off"

"WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY!" Ric roared.

"Be very careful how you speak to me Lansing I'm in the mood to put a bullet in your brain" Alcazar growled.

"What the HELL happened Lorenzo?" Ric demanded in a lowered voice.

"Morgan happened" Loranzo spat.

"I don't understand"

"Of course you don't. I don't either. Apparantly the computer geek wanted to go to Kelly's today and Skye offered to drive him. They never turned up at Kelly's and neither has been seen or heard of since."

"You think Jason abducted his adopted sister and some computer geek?" Ric recounted incredulously.

"I don't think FUCKWIT I KNOW." Lorenzo roared "He as good as told me so 10minutes ago"

"Well this isn't over. We go ahead with the plan"

"How RIC? We don't have the flash drive and we don't have the kid" Lorenz replied sarcastically.

"FUCK" roared Ric

"Exactly!"

"Alright! Alright" Ric muttered as the call was disconnected at Lorenzo's end.

Ric swore long and hard for several minutes. Sam who had overheard the phone call could no longer hide her amusement and laughed out loud.

Ric turned to face her "What do you want?"

"What was all that about?"

"You know the plan to bring down Jason?" she nodded "All gone to hell.

"What about Elizabeth" She spat.

"What about her? This was never about her it was about Jason and Sonny" RIc replied in confusion.

"No NO I want Elizabeth miserable. I want her life blown to hell like mine was, and Jason in jail for twenty years could have done it" Sam spat

"I would have picked up the pieces" Ric told her

Sam rolled her eyes "Oh for FUCKS SAKE GIVE IT A REST. Even I know Lizzie the bitch would NEVER go back to you"

"SHUT UP"

"You are pathetic. I should have known I couldn't count on you to set up anything let alone make her and Jason pay"

She turned on her heel and stormed off, plotting to get back at Elizabeth and she knew the perfect way.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Jason heard his cell chirp in side his jacket and glanced at the dozing Elizabeth beside him in the SUV. He pulled to the side of the road checking all mirrors to make sure it was safe and answered the call from Max.

"Max whatsup?"

_"This Kid Spaghetti is driving me insane boss. I'm fighting the urge to put a bullet is in his brain"_

"What's wrong with him?"

_"Who the fuck knows? He alternates between screaming for orange soda and crisps and the dark evil doers and the little surprise he has for Stone Cold and the Godfather. Is that you?"_

"I guess so I don't freaking know. Look I probably should have come up there today"

_"Look Jason please need to come up here and shut this kid up...or I'm gonna need permission to knock him out for a few hours"_

"Max he's a kid"

_"He's an annoying kid. He's given Skye a migraine"_

"Okay" Jason pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance "alright Look I'll drop Elizabeth, Cam and Milo off at the penthouse and head up there now."

_"Can I knock him out in the mean time?"_

"No"

_"aww Jase come on man. I need some quiet"_

"Put him on the phone." Jason heard a squeak and then a scuffle.

_"Stone Cold please save me the gorilla-esque guard is threatening to kill me"_

"Spinelli?" Jason ground out.

_"Yes stone cold?"_

"I'm heading up there to see you and Skye. In the mean time SHUT UP"

_"oh oh"_

Jason ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping Cam in the back of the car and then moved the idling car back on to the road.

Elizabeth mumbled sleepily "What's wrong with Spinelli?"

"He's driving Max insane and giving Skye migraines" Jason replied softly.

"OH! and you are going to see them?"

"Yeah as soon as I get you back" he smiled "and tuck my family in to bed"

She offered him a flirty smile "mmmmmm I like the way you tuck me in to bed"

"Me too" he groaned

"I think I'll come with you. Skye is probably in some desperate need of a female to talk to and I may be able translate for Spinelli"

"No Elizabeth your tired. I can handle it" Jason protested.

"I'm not tired really just full of good food, love and that single glass of wine you let me have." she joked "But I want to come with you"

He smiled "You do look like a contented cat curled up in the seat there"

"Purrrrrrrrrrrr"

Jason's breath hitched, she was going to be the end of him. He took his eyes off the road momentarily to glance at her.

"You're probably right about Skye needing a woman to talk too. We'll put Cam down and Milo can watch him"

A few hours later Jason parked the bike and helped Elizabeth off. He didn't want to bring the bike, considering she was pregnant but Elizabeth had insisted and they'd had a great ride out to the safe house. They approached the front door to hear Max's raised voice.

"THAT'S IT. I DON'T CARE WHAT JASON SAYS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU'

"No NO cease and desist don't come any closer I'm under the protection of Stone Cold and he will kill you if you hurt me"

"IT WILL BE WORTH IT" Max roared..

Jason opened the door and walked through it, pulling Elizabeth after him, to find Max with his hands wrapped around Spinelli's throat the boy's feet dangling in the air as he gasped for breath and a look of pure lethal rage on Max's face.

"Max" Elizabeth gasped in distress rushing forward to grab Max's arm

"MAX" roared Jason, and Max turned glassy eyes to him. "Put the kid down and go take a break" Max hesitated "NOW" roared Jason.

Max let Spinelli go and he collapsed to the floor, with Elizabeth dropping down beside him to help him up and on to the couch. Spinelli grasped his throat and Elizabeth turned accusatory eyes to Max and scolded him.

"I don't care what he did or what he said, you had no right to do that Max, he's a quarter of your size"

Jason watched as a blush crept up Max's neck and invaded his face under Elizabeth's verbal attack. Not for the first time Jason realized how much the guards liked and respected Elizabeth.

She placed one calming hand on Spinelli's head and raised the other hand to point a shakey finger at Max "and I'm not forgetting you held a gun on Jason"

Jason's fascination at the exchange grew as he watched the big man shrink under Elizabeth's quiet rage.

"How am I ever to trust you around Cam or this baby I'm carrying?" She asked stepping towards him. Max turned stricken eyes to her.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry! So sorry" he whispered his eyes pleading with her.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to" Elizabeth replied.

Max nodded stepping forward only to see Spinelli cower from him "I'm sorry kid" he said quietly as Spinelli's eyes bulged.

"Now you Damien" Elizabeth prompted and Jason had to stifle a chuckle.

"Me?" squeaked Spinelli

"YES you. Max is normally a gentle giant for him to loose control like that you must have done something" Elizabeth told Spinelli as Jason noticed Max's blush deepen.

"I fear fair one that it is just the Jackal's personality" he replied sadly "but I do offer the gruff gorilla-esque one my sincere apologies for my annoying personality and tendency to ramble"

Elizabeth nodded and smiled "Why do I feel the urge to say good boys like I'm your mother" she joked and Jason decided it was time to step in.

"Max why don't you take Elizabeth to Skye's room"

"Sure Jason" Max replied stepping back and gesturing for Elizabeth to go ahead of him.

Jason took a seat beside Spinelli.

"Right what has got you all hyped up?"

"Me? Nothing in particular Stone Cold this is just my normal persona, annoying to all those around me" he replied sadly.

"Have you had any success in tracking down Skye's daughter?" At the query Spinelli's face lit up and he started bouncing in the one spot.

"OH OH yes I have been successful..." Jason started to pull out his phone interrupting Spinelli's ramble immediately

"Right where is she?" Jason paused before he started scrolling for Sonny's number

"I don't know"

"What? You just said you were successful in finding her" Jason frowned

"No I said I was successful in tracking her?" Spinelli smiled smugly

"Spinelli" Jason pinched the bridge of his nose "What is the FREAKIN difference?"

Spinelli frowned confused at Jason's confusion, to his mind it was obvious.

"Well obviously it means I've traced some of her movements just not her final destination"

"Then why are you telling me?" Jason asked in exasperation.

"I thought you'd want an update?" Spinelli offered uncertainly.

"NO I want to know when you've found her so I can go get her for Skye"

"oh" for a kid like Spinelli, who needed constant praise and pats on the back, this was distressing..

Jason sighed in annoyance. "Okay tell me what you have so far"

"Well I have tracked the small one and her nanny's exit from the US and entrance in to Venezuela. The nanny relinquished the child to a Consuela Muniz 2days after leaving the US and then returned to the US. I have been able to locate three different residences for Ms Muniz. I've also discovered all of Mr Alcazar's properties in Venezuela. So far Consuela and the small one have not made an appearance at any of them. But I am monitoring Consuela's bank accounts and credit cards for activity"

"So when she starts buying baby cloths, food, diapers formula you'll know?" Jason concluded with a smile

"Yes"

"Good work Spinelli. Keep me posted" Jason told the beaming geek.

"Certainly Stone Cold" Spinelli grew 10feet tall under Jason's approval and knew Jason's approval would sky rocket to the point that he just may want to adopt the Jackal.

"Stone Cold may I show you now what I've been working on for you?" Jason nodded.

"Sure but tell me first why you call me stone cold and tell me who the hell The Godfather is" Jason mumbled.

****************************************************************************

Elizabeth knocked on the door Max gestured to and hearing no acknowledgement started to open the door slowly repeating the knock.

"Skye? It's me Elizabeth".

Skye who was lying on a single bed facing the wall turned abruptly and relief washed over her.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled, moving further in to the room and shut the door behind her.

"I thought you might be in need of another female and a mother to talk to".

Skye's face fell and she immediately started to sob burying her face in the pillow giving in to her distress. Elizabeth dropped the bag she was carrying and rushed over to her sitting beside her on the bed. Elizabeth ran a soothing hand down her back, making no attempt to ease her tears, she let her sob it out. After several minutes Skye's sobs subsided and Elizabeth grabbed a tissue off the night stand and handed it to her.

"I know it goes against the grain but crying is a way of releasing stress and you are under an enormous amount of it" Elizabeth assured her quietly.

"I'm just so afraid" Skye whispered.

"I know and I understand. I'm a mother and the idea that my child could be taken is horrendous to me." she paused "I guess the only comfort you have is that Lorenzo is her father and he will not harm her"

Skye nodded "Yes that is some comfort but my fear is he'll never let me see her again"

"Alcazar came to Sonny's tonight. I believe he thinks Sonny kidnapped you"

"He may have said that but he has suspicions about me" Skye admitted.

"What kind of suspicions?" Elizabeth asked.

"He thinks I'm going over to Sonny's side because of Jason."

"I don't understand" Elizabeth frowned.

"I don't understand either, Jason basically ignores me, we've never been close." Skye mumbled.

"Are you sure he doesn't think it's about Sonny romantically? I mean the whole Lorenzo, Carly, thing was always going to end badly due to the bond she has with Sonny" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know….maybe. But Lorenzo and I aren't in love Elizabeth. There was a deep attraction and we enjoyed each other but there was never any love on my side. I've come to realize that it may not be the same for Lorenzo"

"You think he's in love with you?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down confused and ready to listen.

"GOD NO! Lorenzo will only ever be in love with Carly, you are right about that mess. But he has given up on her and he does care about me a great deal. He asked me to marry him, but I turned him down. Then he found out I've been seeing Sonny and he basically turned on me believing I would take Lila Rae from him."

"But you wouldn't?" Elizabeth acknowledged.

"No and besides it's nothing serious between me and Sonny. I've been a bit of a sounding board for him about Emily" Skye confessed.

"So he took your child from you over a misunderstanding?" Skye nodded.

"Skye I'm so sorry" Elizabeth hugged her quickly.

"Thank you! I feel better now" Skye gave her a small smile "and even though Jason and I aren't close, God ! who am I kidding, we are barely civil to each other. Anyway, I KNOW Jason will help me find Lila Rae and bring her home to me. Then it will be a matter of coming to some agreement with Lorenzo."

Elizabeth smiled at her "That's right. Innocent babies shouldn't be taken from their mothers no one knows that more than Jason. Listen I thought you might need some things" Elizabeth walked to the to the bag she had left by the door "I brought you some shea and vanilla body wash and body moisturizer, oh and my favorite Vanilla and Lavender shampoo and conditioner" she told her as she handed her each of the items

Skye sighed as she opened the body moisturizer and smelled the scent.

"Oh Elizabeth this is heavenly thank you"

"Write yourself out a list of anything you need and I'll have one of the guys collect it tomorrow and bring it out first thing" Elizabeth offered.

"OH GOD thank you Elizabeth" Skye gushed as she went to the desk in the room and retrieved paper and pen to write her list.

*******************************************************************************

Jason was dumbfounded.

"Spinelli this is fantastic"

"Thank you Stone Cold" Spinelli was humbled by Jason's praise.

"No I mean it. This will neutralize Lorenzo and distract him while we are looking for Lila Rae. We may even get her back for Skye that much quicker"

Spinelli smiled broadly.

"I'll take it to Sonny and, he and I will decide how and when to proceed" he glanced at the flash drive in his hand "this is what he was planning for Sonny and I?" Jason questioned.

"Yes but on a slightly smaller scale. I decided to go for the jugular" Spinelli informed him smugly.

"Good ! Keep working on finding Skye's baby, I should be able to pull my team in to place quickly so we can go get her once you have a location."

"I am most definitely on it"

Jason glanced up as he heard Elizabeth approach with a red eyed Skye following in her wake.

"Everything okay?" he questioned.

"Yes" Elizabeth replied.

"Yes thank you for everything " Skye smiled at Jason. "Especially for bringing Elizabeth"

"Your welcome. Now we have to be getting home we have lots to do tomorrow with only one day left before the wedding" Jason replied.

"Oh yes I hope you have a lovely day and say hello to the family for me Elizabeth please" Skye stepped forward to hug Elizabeth.

"Sure and don't worry, Lila Rae will be home soon" Elizabeth smiled with confidence.

Jason nodded, putting his arm around Elizabeth to turn her towards the door. Leaving Spinelli and Skye to watch them disappear through the door.

As they walked toward the bike Elizabeth leaned closer to him.

"I feel better now that I've talked to Skye" she rubbed her cheek in to his shoulder.

Jason smiled "You were good with her..and Spinelli" he paused "and Max" he added chuckling.

She smacked him playfully "Thank you. You know what I feel even better about?"

"No babe what?" he asked as he stopped at the bike swinging his leg over and kicking the stand up. He held out his hand to help her on to the bike, his eyes waiting for her to enlighten him.

"That I talked you in to bringing the bike." she smiled as she took his hand and he held the bike steady as she slid on behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and nuzzling his neck.

"Me too" he replied huskily, grabbing one of her hands to raise it to his lips. "Lets take the long way home"

She giggled and squeezed her legs in to his thighs in agreement, eliciting a sexy grown in respsonse.

"Elizabeth don't be naughty" he told her his voice deepening. "I want to make it home in one piece" he informed her as he gunned the engine and took off at speed with Elizabeth screaming her enjoyment just behind his ear.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The bike ride home had been pure torment. Elizabeth had touched him in places she shouldn't and it was a miracle he hadn't crashed the bike. His warnings, accompanied by her naughty giggles, fell on deaf ears. And Jason loved every second. He'd thought about stopping the bike at one point and dealing with those wandering hands and lips, but decided she was just as tormented as he, and she could suffer as he was until they got home. The result was, on arrival at the Penthouse there was a race up the stairs which he won. He'd entered their bedroom ripping off his and kicking off his boots and spun around as she appeared through the door jumping into his arms. He'd caught her easily and backed her in to the door and closing it with their bodies. He flattened her against the closed door with his body, taking her lips in a searing kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed her body into his and then using her arms around his neck for leverage, she pulled her body up and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. A frantic round of lovemaking against the door followed. Jason's jeans and boxers had been shoved down around his knees and Elizabeth's panties torn to shreads as his fingers clawed to get to her heated center. He entered her with one hard thrust, and driven by her lusty moan of satisfaction, he filled her. It was quick and fast and particularly satisfying, leaving them both speechless, as they'd collapsed, panting, to the floor in a tangle of limbs and arms. Elizabeth had then been reduced to hails of laughter when Jason had moved and attempted stand, only to fall beside her as his jeans hindered him. He rolled on to his back and kicked them off and stood looking down at her shaking form. He reached down and lifted her high into his arms smiling. She'd snuggled in to him and practically purred her content, the sound reaching deep inside of him causing his cock to swell and harden.

"I'm going to make you scream Elizabeth" he growled in promise.

***********************************************************************************

He woke slowly, the memory of the previous night in Elizabeth's arms causing a smile of satisfaction to spread across his face. He reached out to the space beside him only to encounter the cold sheets, making him realize he was alone. He groaned scrubbing his hand over his face roughly to wake himself up fully. It was the first time he'd woken to an empty bed in many, many weeks.

"Damn" he mumbled as he lifted himself up on to one elbow. What happened to that internal alarm clock he'd developed? He didn't like being the last to wake up. He vaguely remembered Elizabeth rolling away from him earlier and he thought she was heading for the bathroom. Absently he glanced at his phone on the bedside table 807am

"SHIT" he exclaimed as he threw back the sheets jumping from bed naked. He searched the floor and found sweats and a and quickly pulled them on. He raced to the bathroom to clean his teeth and splash water on his face. He grabbed for his cell and hurried down stairs. On the bottom stair he stopped abruptly at the sight of Elizabeth sitting sideways on the sofa head bowed and lost in thought. Slowly, silently he padded to the sofa intent on surprising her. At the last moment she felt his presence and looked up as he bent to catch her lips in a good morning kiss.

"mmmm" she encouraged.

"mmmmmmm" he smiled against her lips and then pulled back slightly, then leaned forward nudging the notepad in her hands out of way to place a kiss to her stomach. "Morning my sweet baby" he spoke softly. Then standing back up to lean on the back of the sofa, he returned her indulgent smile. Then he forced a pout to his lips

"You woke up without me and then left me in bed alone" he complained. At the pout and the complaint she burst out laughing.

"Do that again" she demanded "that's the funniest thing I've ever seen" she giggled.

"I was trying to pout like Cam…it always gets to you" he told her with a smile.

"A pout like Cam?" She smiled "Well you're cute but nowhere near as cute as Cam" she told him as she bowed her head again.

"Question is, will it work on you if I try it again?" Jason flirted.

"Oh it will work, I'm sure of it" she replied not looking up.

"What ya doin?" he asked twisting his head to get a better look.

"Check lists, for things I need to do today to be ready for tomorrow and a list of food and drink I'll need for tonight"

"Oh?" he asked

"Yeah sorry babe but it's not just Carly, Em, Lila and me anymore" she tapped the notepad in front of her with her pen.

"Oh?" he asked again this time with a healthy dose of trepidation.

"Yeah Monica, Robin, Epiphany, Grams, Lainey, Kelly, Alexis" she ticked off the list with her pen.

Jason's head reared back "You're kidding right?"

"Nope"

"Your Grandmother? Really?" he asked in shock

"Well yeah it appears Lila and Monica have both been working on her. Lila mostly and she called me earlier. She's offering tentative support so I invited her tonight." she told him with a shrug, not quite believing it herself.

"Wow okay!" he paused and then continued in disbelief "but two of my ex girlfriends?"

"Wait I thought they were your "friends", or to be more exact one is your best friend" She mocked him. He ignored the dig and stared at her.

"Are you angry?" she asked with interest.

"No! it's your party you invite whoever you want. It just seems weird." he mused. "I guess it's a good thing I'll be here if Carly and Robin decide to throw down and fight" he chuckled.

"You'll be here?" she questioned clearly surprised.

"Where else would I be baby?" he asked.

"Well I don't know I thought you would take the opportunity and maybe go to Jakes with Sonny and the men, have a few drinks, get a stripper?" she suggested with a smirk.

"Ah no thanks. I'll stay here" he mumbled as he watched her smirk turn to a slight frown.

"You don't want me here?" he asked with the pout again.

"Don't be silly" she scoffed "but it will be very girlie Jason you'll hate every second".

"I know! I'm prepared" he started but she interrupted him

"Have you ever listened to pure girls talk before?" she mused

"No but there is a first time for everything." he smiled as he walked around the sofa to sit beside her and pull her into his arms.

"I don't want you cooking and going all out. Why don't you call the No Name and get it catered? They'll deliver it for you, I'm taking Milo and Cam out for pizza. I thought us "guys" would eat out while you get ready" he suggested.

Elizabeth smiled "Great idea. I knew there was another reason to love you besides your hunky goodness" she leaned forward taking his face in her hands to press soft lingering kisses to his lips.

"Mmmmmm" Jason pulled back reluctantly. "I have to have a shower and head to the warehouse and clear out a few things so I can take a few days off." He kissed her once more before standing up from the sofa.

"I'll just go say good morning and see ya later to Cam first" he smiled his eyes twinkling.

"Okay babe I'll see you later at the party?"

"You will" he winked at her over his shoulder as he swaggered toward the kitchen "I'll tell Milo to take Tommy with you today too"

She nodded looking back down at her list. "Jason?" She called out and he turned to expectantly.

"When is Francis getting here?" she asked and he smiled.

"You missed him?" she nodded "well I postponed him coming here for a bit, I need him for something else" she paused and then continued curiously "You are okay with Milo for the time being ? You trust him right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I do. He's like one of the family now" she smiled. "It'll just be good to see Francis again"

"Should I be jealous?" Jason chided and she rolled her eyes.

"Only if you want to be my favorite brother" she replied. Jason chuckled and headed for the kitchen as she turned back to her notepad.

Jason's cell phone interrupted his progression announcing an incoming call. He glanced at the caller ID and then answered.

"Max?"

"_Stone Cold it is I your most humble grasshopper. I have news" _

"yeah?'

"_I have a precise location for the small abducted one"_

"Damn. Great work Spinelli. I'll be there in an hour" he snapped the phone shut and turned to Elizabeth.

"Change of plans.I have to head up to the safe house, I'll collect Sonny on the way. Spinelli found Skye's daughter."

"Are you going to get her yourself? Do you want to postpone tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason frowned. "God no, I have some men I trust on standby to go get her. They're waiting for instructions. I don't need to go." he smiled as he turned away. "We ARE renewing our vows tomorrow" he stated.

"Okay" she said to his retreating back as he disappeared in to the kitchen..

"_Sonny it's Jason. Yeah! I'll pick you up in 15minutes, we have to head out the safe house."_

*************************************************************************************

Ric stood silently, his hands wrapped around his take away coffee, watching for the Wyndermere launch. He was severely pissed that his plan to take down Sonny and Jason had ended badly and also intensely curious about what exactly Sam was planning as revenge on Elizabeth and Jason. Sam had been too silent and he needed to know what she planned. He didn't trust her, she wasn't the smartest woman he knew, but she was cunning and knew how to pull a con and he knew for a fact she was unstable. She had, after all, had sex with him willingly and enjoyed it, only to cry "rape", "you forced me" or "you took advantage of me" at various times since. He wasn't the one who stood in the moonlight with transparent negligee's on and nothing else, he wasn't the one who flaunted his body time and again. He hadn't tormented and taunted her, that was Sam. She had done all those things to him. In fact he knew he had a case to state that she had initiated the sexual encounter over several weeks of foreplay. As disgusted as he was with himself, he thought it funny that he had bedded a willing Sam Mccall the same as Sonny and Jason. They had been sucked in as much as he was, only for different reasons. He was paying the price now, his marriage was over, he didn't have Alexis and he didn't have Elizabeth. But, if whatever she had planned implicated himself or Lorenzo he had to put a stop to it. He could not have Lorenzo as an enemy, as well as Sonny and Jason.

With relief he saw the Wyndermere launch approach at a distance and patiently waited for it to dock. He hoped she'd be on it and not Nikolas, he didn't have all day to wait for her to leave the island she'd retreated to..

He watched her step off the launch on to the dock and make her way up the steps. As she approached at the last minute he jumped out in front of her.

"FUCK RIC. You frightened the shit out of me" She gasped.

"I've been waiting for you"

"Really? Why?"

"You said you were taking matters in to your own hands. I want to know your plans"

"TOO BAD" she spat and made to move around him, but he grabbed her arm in bruising grasp.

"I SAID I want to know what you have planned"

"WHY" she demanded

"Two reasons" he offered "One, I don't want myself or Lorenzo implicated and two, I might be willing to help" he knew they were contradictory statements, but he also knew she wouldn't figure that out.

She looked thoughtfully at him for a moment wondering if he'd stop her and what she had planned. She smiled knowing that if she offered Elizabeth to him he'd help her.

"Alright! Let's get a coffee at Kelly's" she pulled her arm from his grasp and again started to walk around him. His gruff tone stopped her this time.

"I don't want to have coffee with you" he stated.

"Fine" she replied and continued to walk towards Kelly's. Ric looked around and shrugged, what did it matter if someone saw them talking on the docks or having coffee at Kelly's.

**Kelly'a Diner**

Ric looked around the diner, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't really want to associate with Sam and he didn't like that they were in a public place. She sighed as she took a generous sip of her coffee.

"God do you ever relax? It's not like I enjoy being seen with you either" She whined.

"Then you should want to make this as quick as possible" he spat.

"Absolutely" She smiled leaning forward "what if I told you I was in a position to help you reconcile with Elizabeth?"

He frowned "I'd say you are full of shit and have nothing." he moved to stand but her hand on his arm shocked him immobile.

"Elizabeth is an easy target" she stated.

"She has a guard Sam" he reminded her.

"I know, and I know how they work. The distance they keep from the person they are guarding. I've been watching. Elizabeth doesn't like her guards too close, especially with her kid around"

Ric sat down heavily, stunned that she admitted to actually having a plan. "AND?" he prompted.

"They are renewing their vows" she swallowed the bile that rose in her throat at the idea "tomorrow at St Anne's at 1pm"

"I can't imagine you are invited how did you find out?"Ric frowned as he repeated to himself _"St Annes? not the normal place for weddings"_.

"I over heard Nikolas discussing it with Emily. I got the venue and the date I just had to pin down the time" she smiled. "It was easy. I called and said I had to deliver the flowers and they gave me the time"

"Fine you know the date, time and venue how does it help you" Ric demanded.

"Just tell me first do you want Elizabeth?" She taunted.

"Always" he replied.

"Even if she is unwilling? I can get her for you, hand her over, but I can't make her want to be with you"

Ric's left leg began to twitch with unease about what she could possibly have planned, his own actions towards Carly slamming around inside his head.

"What exactly are you going to do?" He whispered.

"I'm breaking in to the church tonight. I'll wait in the bridal room and when Elizabeth arrives I'll take her at gunpoint. I have a cabin I will take her too and you can have her" she finished with triumph.

Ric gasped "You know she's pregnant?"

"Yes! What's the problem Ric you don't want to help Elizabeth raise Jason's brat?" she sneered.

"Do you honestly think you could get away with it?" he asked incredulous "Jason is a killer Sam, Sonny's enforcer"

"I KNOW THAT!" she hissed "I know that better than anyone. I know how he works and I know how he'll react" she settled back in her chair "Sooner or later he'll get over the loss, Cam will help him and then I will be there to pick up the pieces and give him his own child. Our child" she finished dreamily.

"You are certifiably INSANE" he murmured gaping at her in shock.

"You would think so." she accused "just because I'm willing to get my hands dirty, do my own dirty deeds. Unlike you who passively stands by and lets others do your shit for you"

Ric was speechless he could do nothing but gape at her.

"Well do you want her or not" she demanded.

"What if I say No" he breathed.

"I'll kill her" she stated without emotion "doesn't matter to me either way. But if I give her to you, you WILL owe me" she paused "DO YOU OR DON'T YOU WANT HER?"

"yes" he whispered brokenly.

"Good" she stood to leave after draining her coffee "I'll call you from the cabin once I have her and we'll arrange for you to get her" she paused "You do realize you won't be able to stay in Port Charles right?"

Ric felt as though he was in a trance he couldn't believe this idiotic woman in front of him was planning to abduct the pregnant wife of Jason Morgan, The Corinthos Organizations' Enforcer, feared around the country.

"Of course I'll take her to my home in Mart .."she held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't want to know just be ready to move when I make the phone call." she finished with a smirk and turned sauntering out of the diner.

Ric slumped in shock still not quite able to comprehend. He retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and pressed send when he found the number he needed, it answered after 2 rings.

"We need to talk now. Meet me at Elm street pier in 20mins Elizabeth's life depends on it" he whispered in to the phone and ended the call before he heard an agreement. Quickly switching the phone off. He made his way out of the dine and headed for the docks and his meeting.

*********************************************************************

Nearly an hour after Spinelli called, Jason and Sonny hurried through the front door of the safe house to find Spinelli sitting at his laptop with Max and Skye huddled behind him. Tears glistened in Skye's eyes, as she repeated silently "my baby my baby"

"What have we got Spinelli?" Jason asked as he shouldered Max out of the way to peer over Spinelli's shoulder. Sonny moved to Skye's side and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, as she rested her head against him.

"Stone Cold the errant nanny and the small abducted one are living in Alcazar's compound in El Hatillo. I have hacked in to security camera's there and we are able to see everything" Spinelli smiled proudly.

"Good job kid" Sonny mumbled. As Jason, on hearing the news retrieved his cell phone and immediately scrolled the numbers, selected the one he needed and pressed send.

"_Talk to me Jason"_

"We've got the location and Spinelli has hacked in to the security camera's I need you to co-ordinate with him. We'll disable security and move in and get the baby…" Jason informed him in a hurry.

"NO" cried Skye interrupting Jason "NO you can't do that what if she gets hurt."

"Wait a minute Johnny. Skye!" Jason started only to be interrupted by Spinellli.

"Stone cold if I might interject. There is no need. I have tapped the telephones there as well and we have a most fortuitous piece of luck. The Nanny has made an appointment for the small one to attend a doctor on Monday. The baby will be easily retrieved on the way to or from the appointment." At Spinelli's information Skye visibly sagged with relief.

"It's a good idea Jason" Sonny agreed as Jason nodded.

"I just wanted her out of there quick. But you're right," Jason replied frowning "Johnny and Francis and their team don't need to storm the compound" Jason capitulated.

Sonny turned to Skye "How do you want to play this?" she turned to look worriedly at Sonny "You have options Skye. We could arrange for you to fly down there in an hour. You can wait on the plane and they'll bring her straight to you as soon as they have her. Then you can fly to whatever destination you want. We can arrange new identities for you both and Alcazar will never find you again." Sonny told Skye as Jason nodded.

"Good idea. Francis and Johnny won't hurt her but Lila Rae will be scared, the sooner you are reunited with her Skye the better for both of you" Jason agreed.

"Thank you. Thank you both" Skye sobbed, launching herself at Spinelli's neck "and especially you Damien. You found my baby"

Jason put the phone back to his ear "Did you hear all that?"

"_Yeah! So I take it this kid Spamelli or whatever his name is, is going to be tech support? He'll get us all the information we need?"_

"Right!" Jason stated "Text me your email address so Spinelli can send you what you need." Jason ordered.

"_Okay!"_

"I'll be in touch again as soon as we work out specifics" Jason told Johnny "I'm counting on you." and then hung up. Pleasantries and niceties were never part of Jason's phone conversations.

"Right we have a lot of calls and arrangements to make. Lets get down to it." Sonny ordered then turned to Jason. "Are you going to call Ric back?"

"No" Jason replied. "Why would I?" Jason asked turning to face Sonny.

"I don't know. Seems strange he called you out of the blue and demanded a meeting. It can't be legit or he would have had you arrested." Sonny pointed out.

"He said Elizabeth's life depended on it and as I have her safety and happiness covered, he has nothing to say that I want to hear Sonny" Jason stated flatly.

"Maybe he wants to give up Alcazar?" Sonny suggested.

"I don't need him to do that" Jason smiled. "I have the kids doctored flash drive and I'll be paying Alcazar a visit when Lila Rae and Skye are safe"

"Okay but he's peaked my curiosity" Sonny mumbled.

"Then you meet him" Jason suggested with a smirk.

"Nah I got calls to make" Sonny countered.

******************************************************************

Ric waited the hour and then fuming gave up. "Fuck them. They deserve what they get"

He turned to walk away and an image of Elizabeth's face drifted before his eyes.

"FUCK IT" he swore retrieving his cell phone and hitting re-dial.

"_What the fuck Ric? I'm busy"_ Jason answered with impatience.

"Too busy to hear some information about Elizabeth" Ric taunted.

"Forget Elizabeth Ric, she's nothing to you anymore. She's my wife now not yours" Jason ground out.

"I know that, will you just listen to me" he pleaded and continued without pausing "Sam has a plan to abduct Elizabeth from the church"

"_I'll protect my wife Ric." _

Ric heard the phone disconnect in his ear. Well I've warned him, all I can do now is wait for Sam to call me if Jason doesn't heed that warning.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Jason's Penthouse**

"Come on buddy, lets escape while we can" Jason declared as he swung Cameron up in to his arms smiling as the little boy giggled, and he turned to head out the door at pace.

"Hold it right there buster" Elizabeth warned as Jason and Cam slowly turned to face her, hands on her hips with a mock glare on her face. "Where are you two going?"

"Now you know Cam, Milo and I are going out for pizza. I thought I'd pay for the catering for your party at the same time. All you have to do is get ready." Jason told her with a smirk as Cam covered his mouth to hold the giggles in.

"Uh ah" she shook her head "Not without my kiss and see you later" she reprimanded as she walked towards them, reaching up to kiss Cam first and then turned to tease Jason's lips with her own, swiping her tongue gently across his bottom lip.

'mmmmm' Jason murmured in appreciation parting his lips as she moved away with a smirk leaving him suspended and slightly stooped towards her "ohhh" he murmured in slight disappointment.

"See you later Cam." she told him cheerily as she turned to walk up the Penthouse stairs, her hips swaying for Jason's benefit "you too Jason" she tossed over her shoulder. Jason watched her progression up the stairs until she was out of sight, taking a deep shuddering breath.

"You funny Jaysun" Cam patted his cheek to get his attention.

"I know" he agreed shaking himself out of his trance and blinking his eyes to dispel the image of Elizabeth's neat backside swaying back and forth. "But your mum is the best right?"

"Yeah"

"Come on Milo" Jason yelled as he opened the door.

"Coming" replied Milo as he appeared through the kitchen doors.

Jason nodded at Tommy "You want us to bring you back pizza?"

"Nah it's okay Mr Morgan Elizabeth is getting my favorite pasta for me" he blushed "she said I deserved it because of all the women I may have to handle tonight"

************************************************************************

**Jason's Penthouse that night - The party, in full swing**

Jason was in hell. Pure evil girlie talk induced hell, and he'd sworn to himself over and over that Elizabeth would pay later when he got her alone. Things had started out fine, he'd arrived home from pizza with Cam and Milo to find his Penthouse full of women. He'd greeted his grandmother, mother, sister and wife with a kiss and excused himself to take Cam upstairs to bed. By the time he'd returned, after reading Cam two stories and tucking him in to bed, the party was in full swing. He sauntered down the stairs and was met with silence as they all focused on him.

"Don't mind me I'm going to play pool" he'd declared. Then it all went to hell.

The girl talk Elizabeth had alluded to was enlightening, raunchy and in some cases down right scary. His ears were burning, despite calling on his stone cold persona to block it out. He'd been subjected to a conversation about sexual positions, and was now in possession of the fact that some woman didn't like being on top during sex. In fact both Diane and, of all people, Lila disliked the position because "it was uncomfortable having your breasts jiggle around when things got frantic". Whereas Kelly Lee didn't dislike it per say just the fact that men tend to try and control her by holding her hips still when she really wanted the freedom to buck and grind at will. He filed both pieces of information away to ask Elizabeth about later and prayed that God would quickly dispel the images that the discussion had forced into his brain. His thoughts were interrupted by Milo's quiet knock on the door.

"Ah Elizabeth there is a policeman here for you" Milo said uncertainly as Tommy stared at the "policeman" in horror. The door swung open and a man with a greased back ponytail, enormous biceps and pecs, who was obviously no member of the PCPD, strode in and placed a small boom box on the desk. Jason walked round the pool table and in to a position where he could see the guy and exploded.

"What the hell? Carly you got her a STRIPPER?" he rounded on her

"Not me" she squeaked.

"Then who?" Jason turned accusatory eyes to Emily who was looking at their grandmother clearly gob smacked. His eye's darted in shock toward his grandmother when she spoke.

"I did it darling. I wanted Elizabeth to have a lively party" Jason's mouth fell open "and I didn't think you'd be home to ruin the festivities"

"GRANDMOTHER" Jason fell back his gaze swinging to Audrey to gauge her reaction. Audrey was sitting with a broad grin on her face.

"Mrs Hardy?" he groaned.

"Well it wasn't my idea Jason but it's only a bit of harmless fun." Audrey responded and Elizabeth collapsed in laughter. Jason looked at her and growled lowly, quickly regained his composure, striding toward the man, he shoved him out the door.

"Tommy do me a favor, pay him and escort him out of the building"

"Well you'll just have to strip for us" Kelly Lee declared. Jason looked around the women gathered in his Penthouse. His outrageous Grandmother and Mrs Hardy, his sister, Carly, Robin and Elizabeth..

He stalked back towards the pool table "I'll strip for Elizabeth later" he grumbled "In private. Now get back to your party"

An obviously amused Elizabeth suggested she start opening her gifts and Jason was transported to a whole new hell. Elizabeth would open a present, gasp and thank the gift giver and show Jason the present. Jason's pants grew tighter with each present she opened. Bubble bath and body lotion sets, and body paint of various flavors were all received. Then the gifts of lingerie started to appear, and instead of just showing him she'd stand and hold it against herself and say "Look Jason isn't it pretty". On and on it went. Negligees in delicate pinks and apricots. A long white silk and lace negligee and penoit set with matching thong. A short red baby doll negligee that was transparent with matching fluffy high heeled sandals. A short black satin negligee with lacy inserts over the breasts. All in all he'd counted 6 gifts of lingerie. Jason tried to take aim and sink the next shot only to be distracted by the "ooooooooooo Jason look" from Elizabeth.

He was still bent over the table and raised wary eyes to where Elizabeth stood facing him, the final present held up against her body with one hand a set of toy fluffy handcuffs in the other. It was a Black leather corset, complete with suspenders and a whip clipped to the corset. Jason bolted up right jarring his back.

"Jesus CHRIST" he roared no longer able to contain himself. "WHO bought that?"

"I did darling" Lila told him

"Grandmother" Jason turned stricken eyes to her "I just don't know what to say" he mumbled.

"Oh darling your grandfather and I had a very healthy sex life "

"GOD and I didn't need to know THAT" he threw the pool cue down and stalked towards the stairs.

"I'm going to bed" he announced.

"But Jason darling aren't you going kiss me goodnight" Lila enquired innocently.

"No" he stated then turned regretfully toward her "good night Grandmother. Goodnight everyone I'll see you at the church tomorrow"

"Elizabeth. I'll see you later" he warned as he started up the stairs. To give them their credit they contained themselves longer than he thought they'd be able to, but as Jason closed their bedroom door the guffaws of laughter exploded through the penthouse.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The sound of gravel crunching under car tires had alerted a slumbering Enzo. Trey who was on watch, walked to the window to look out at the car park of St Anne's church. Trey watched as the jeep Cherokee slowly rumbled past the car park entrance and continued down the driveway past the church entrance doors.

"We got company" Trey whispered. "What do you want to do?" he hissed as he made his way towards the back of the church with Enzo following him.

"Watch and see if we can figure out who it is" Enzo replied "Could be nothing man or someone setting up a hit at Jason's wedding"

"The car continued to the car park on the other side of the church where the cemetery is, someone may just be visiting a loved one" Trey offered in way of explanation.

"At 10.30 at night? Yeah right" Enzo scoffed at the idea. "We'll head to the office it has a good view of that car park. We'll watch and then report to Jason what we know, it's up to him what we do."

*****************************************************************************************

Sam parked her Jeep Cherokee at the back of the church near the entrance to the cemetery. It wasn't ideal to have a car out there in the open all night, but it would be a small wedding so most people would park in the front car park and hopefully no one would notice her jeep on this side of the church. Besides it was worth the risk, she needed to be able to get Elizabeth out of there quick and she needed the car. She reached in to the backseat of the jeep and retrieved her duffel bag and exited the car. She headed for the side entrance of the church and looked around her surreptitiously. At the door she reached out with a gloved hand and tried it, it opened immediately and her smiled broadened. Some parishes still followed the practice of leaving the church doors open so that the church could used as a refuge and this was obviously one of them. It was a good plan, it was going to work and soon Elizabeth would be out of Jason's life and he'd be ripe for the picking.

**************************************************************************************

"Fuck me. Trey is that who I think it is?" Enzo whispered in disbelief.

'I'm not sure who you think it is but he walks funny man" Trey replied in hushed tones as he watched the Jeep driver stumble towards the churches side entrance.

"You would too if you were trying to walk in 4inch stiletto heels through gravel" Enzo assured him in hushed tones. "Wait here" Enzo ordered as he moved out of the door of the office and slipped in to the alcove just as he heard the church door close. He would have a perfect view of whoever it was as they walked past him.

************************************************************************************

She stepped inside the church closing the door behind her and headed for the back of the church to search out the bridal room. She had downloaded an information sheet about the church facilities from the internet and knew that there was several rooms at the back of the church and the bridal room was the first on the right. That was where she would spend the night and wait for Elizabeth to arrive the next day.

************************************************************************************

Enzo watched in fascination as Sam Mccall walked casually past him and opened the door to the bridal room, walking in and closing it behind her. He counted to ten, and then stepped out of the alcove heading for the office where Trey waited for him.

Trey looked at him expectantly as he closed the door and headed to where Trey stood.

"It's Sam Mccall" Enzo announced in a hushed tone "and she went in to the bridal room"

"The bosses ex? Your fucking kidding me? Seriously? Has she got a death wish?" Trey hissed.

"Obviously!" Enzo responded.

"So you going to call Jason and find out what he wants us to do?" Trey asked

"Nope! There is no reason to call him first. We'll grab her, she hasn't snuck in to the church in the dead of the night to wish the boss and Mrs Morgan well man. We'll grab her and then call Jason" Enzo decided.

"I suppose we could just walk in and grab her?" Trey offered.

"No I'll wait in the alcove. You make a noise in the church when she comes out to investigate. I'll grab her from behind and knock her out if I have to" Enzo explained as Trey nodded in agreement.

***************************************************************************************

Elizabeth made her way upstairs after saying goodnight to the last of her guests. The night had finished relatively early, in deference to Elizabeth's early morning start the next day. Diane, Kelly and Lainey were not impressed with the early finish and had urged everyone to kick on at Jakes. Elizabeth had thanked her guests and wished them all goodnight with a laugh wondering how many would be wearing dark glasses at her reception to hide their hangovers the next day. She checked on Cam who was sound asleep. She brushed some curls out of his eyes and kissed his forehead, without disturbing him and made her way to her and Jason's bedroom. She opened the door to the most glorious sight she'd ever seen, and her artists fingers itched for a sketchpad and pencils.

Jason was asleep the bedcovers and sheets kicked off. He lay on his back gloriously naked, one arm raised with his hand tucked under his head, the muscles of his arm even in relaxation bulging and begging to be touched. His other hand resting on his stomach. He looked relaxed and completely vulnerable and Elizabeth felt her heart squeeze with love.

She moved in to the bathroom, quickly brushed her teeth and shook her hair out. She stripped off her cloths and turned the bathroom light off before stepping back out in to their bedroom. Jason had not changed position and she could hear the soft even sound of his breathing, as she moved to stand beside him.

She reached down with soft fingers and traced the shape of his brow and cheek, his nose and down to his soft lips. He didn't stir so she moved to the other side of the bed climbing on to it to kneel beside him. Resuming her soft exploration she trailed her fingers softly from side to side across his chest, then to circle each nipple. Her fingers found their way back to the center of his chest and she turned her hand to brush her knuckles down over the ridges of his stomach. At some point she realized the temp of his breathing had changed and he'd been woken by her soft ministrations. She picked up the hand that rested on his stomach and raised it to press soft kisses to the tips of his fingers, she heard him sigh and turned her gaze to find his eyes concentrated on her. They gazed at each other and she slowly opened he lips and took one finger in to her mouth. She sucked on it slowly her eyes never leaving his. His breath hitched and he reached out with the hand that had been tucked under his head, and placed it behind hers to pull her close. She moved with the force of his hand to partially lay on top of him. There mouths meeting in a slow sensuous kiss. Their lips immediately opened, tongues entwined. Her hands rested on his chest, her thumbs rubbing against the hard pectoral muscles. One of his hands held fast to the back of her head holding her head still as they kissed. His other hand ran down her back to buttock squeezing and kneading the flesh pulling her closer. She pushed at his chest and he loosened his grip as she pulled back from his kiss.

"Poor baby. You've had a rough night haven't you my love" she murmured as she maneuvered her body so that she was laying on top of him.

"Yes I have" he smiled loving the feel of her against him, his hands roaming and molding her to him.

"I tried to warn you about girlie talk" she laughed.

"I know and I appreciate it." he told her "It was fucking scary I don't mind telling you. I don't know men who talk as graphically as woman do"

"But you learned stuff right?" she asked.

"Yes I did. Stuff I never wanted to know" he grumbled making her giggle.

"Elizabeth is there anything we do that you don't like, or I should d.." he started.

"Jason there is nothing we do that I don't like. I love everything we do" she smiled as she kissed his chest, swinging her legs to straddle him as she moved her body down slightly.

His rock hard erection nudged her belly as she kissed and licked at his chest slowly working her way down his body. His hands roamed her back feverishly, stroking up to bury his fingers in her hair and hold her lips to his skin.

"Eliza beth" he moaned.

"mmm" She reached both hands up and ran them down the full length of his body, her nails lightly grazing his skin following the path her lips and tongue had. She sat back slightly and looked at his hardened member. He watched her lick her lips as she took him in both hands and stroked him. His breath hissed through clenched teeth as he gripped the bed. A sensual smile played across her lips as she stroked him and she raised her eyes to his and watched him as she lowered her head her hot breath teasing him, she opened her lips and took him in to her mouth. She moved her mouth up and down his shaft as she sucked firmly, and her hand pumped him at the base. One of his hands reached out to hold her free one, and his other hand cupped her neck to feel the silky curls. She kept her eyes firmly locked on his watching his pleasure ravaged face. His hips bucked and he popped out of her mouth and he took the opportunity to pull her up towards him.

"Elizaabeth please I need to be inside you when I cum baby..please" he husked.

She smiled sitting up, she still held him firmly in her hand and she guided him in to her slick wet entrance. She sank down on to him with a satisfied groan, and Jason sighed at how good it felt to be buried deep inside her tight wet body.

"mmmm baby you feel so good" she moaned as she started to move riding him, she ran her hands over her rounded belly and moved up her body and cupped her breasts.

"You feel so tight and small but I love how you take all of me. Ride me baby show me how good it feels for you" he pleaded, his hands kneading the soft flesh on her hips and moving up to span her rib cage watching her. She opened her eyes to see him watching her, it encouraged her and she quickened her pace rotating her hips slightly and she knew she was close.

"Jason I'm close"

"I love you Elizabeth. I love watching you" he moved one hand down over her swollen belly and moved lower, he was close and he wanted to bring her with him when he came. His hand traveled further down and found her clit. He rubbed it gently, and she started thrusting harder seeking out her release. He felt her walls clamp down on him, as her orgasm built making his own hips buck in to her in reaction. He sat up, the action forcing his cock deeper inside her, and exploded, his seed spilling inside her and she screamed his name as her orgasm claimed her. He wrapped his arms around her with his face buried in her neck as she rode out her orgasm and milked him dry. She relaxed against him and he collapsed back on the bed pulling her with him, their bodies still connected intimately.

He moved his face from the crook of her neck to brush the hair from eyes and claim her lips. She responded instantly, opening her lips to allow his tongue entry. He kissed her slowly, gently and then slowly pulled back to look in to her eyes.

"Just gets better and better." he told her reverently.

"I know! I don't know how I lived with out you, without this for so long" she whispered gazing in to his eyes.

"Elizabeth I love you and I can't.." the vibration of his cell phone on the side table distracted him. They both glanced at it.

"You should take that" she told him with a sensual smile as she reluctantly allowed him to withdraw from her. She moved to the side and he sat up and picked up the cell phone.

"Enzo this better be good" he muttered.

"_I just caught Sam Mccall breaking in to St Anne's church. She found her way to the bridal room and has a very interesting assortment of goodies in her duffel bag." _

"You can't fucking be serious?" Jason ground out.

"_Yeah unfortunately I am serious. You want me to take her to a safe house" _

"Absolutely and you'll have to stay there I can't deal with this now. I'll deal with it tomorrow morning. You be okay until then?"Jason enquired.

"_No worries boss I'm gonna gag her and knock her out. She has a real potty mouth for a woman. She's making my ears bleed. I'll be in touch. See ya boss"_

Jason chuckled put the phone down and turned to Elizabeth who had a questioning look on her face. He moved and gathered her in to his arms.

"Tomorrow we are going to have to call around the guests and tell them the venue changed to Queen of Angels at 11.30" he told her as they settled down on to the pillows and under the covers.

"Really I thought you said it was already booked." she asked excitedly.

"It was, by me. I had it and St Anne's booked. It was a precaution. I let it be known that St Anne's was the venue always knowing I would change it last minute. I didn't want anything to happen to us. You know one of my enemies may have tried something" he told her with satisfaction

"Oh smart man" she complimented in a sleepy voice.

"Sleep baby we have a big day tomorrow" he whispered as she snuggled closer and let sleep claim her.

He gazed at her face as she slept in his arms. He had done the right thing. Part of him had wondered if he was being overly cautious, but didn't really care. His priority in life now was Elizabeth and their family, and nothing was more important to him than their safety and happiness. He pulled her closer and felt her snuggle in to him, the scent of her shampoo and body lotion filling his nostrils and he fell asleep.

_A/N This story had been building to different kind of confrontation/battle for Jason when it came to protecting Elizabeth and the story was finished. But with the current nonsense on screen and comments of TIIC and actors alike to explain why Jason and Elizabeth aren't together - which I believe to be garbage - I decided to throw out what had been written and re-write the ending and change it completely. I'm sick to death of hearing that Elizabeth is frightened of Jason's lifestyle and/or Jason can't protect her. The Jason I know and love would be pro-active in protecting his family not re-active and he certainly doesn't take chances. I hope you are not disappointed with the way I take things. Only a few more chapters to go._


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Jason didn't want to wake up. He felt too content, too comfortable, plus he had the wonderfully warm body of his wife sprawled on top of him. He smiled softly, she was snoring lightly, she looked so peaceful and he regretted having to wake er. But they were renewing their vows in a few hours so he knew he'd have to make the supreme sacrifice and wake her. He lifted his head slightly to look at her face, his hands rubbing slowly up and down her back. A thought occurred to him, he owed her a massage. He pressed his lips to her temple.

"Baby?"

'hm" she stirred.

"Elizabeth? Baby its time to wake up." he peppered a few more kisses to her temple "Come on we're renewing our vows today "

One eye opened to look at him, she closed it immediately and moved off him to snuggle in to the cool sheets beside him.

"few more minutes" she mumbled.

"okay but if you sleep in we may not have time for that massage I owe you" he chuckled as he turned on his side to watch her.

"I don't need a massage babe. Any more relaxed and I'll sleep through the whole day" she mumbled sleepily, both eyes open now, gazing at him from the crook of her arm.

"We'll save it for tonight?" he suggested.

"Tonight or another time when I need it" she agreed as she turned over on to her back and stretched, the sheet falling away to expose her rounded breasts. His gaze was immediately focused on the dusky nipples just begging for his lips, and unable to resist, he leaned over to suckle one. She raised a hand to bury into his hair and hold his head to her breast.

"Jason what was that call last night about? What do you need to handle this morning?" she asked.

Jason raised his head reluctantly relinquishing her nipple and looked at her. He thought about declaring it business and therefore an out of bounds topic, or changing the subject, but quickly changed his mind. He realized he didn't want to keep things from her, it was what had screwed them up before. Besides, she trusted him and she was strong, so he could trust her to handle anything.

"I never intended that we'd renew our vows anywhere else but Queen of Angels. I've made sure everyone thought it would be St Anne's though with the invitations." he shrugged "Even the Priest there is convinced he is performing the ceremony at 1pm. But it was, as I said, a precaution. I sent Trey and Enzo to wait out at the church over night and until I could let everyone know what the real venue is. Enzo called me last night, someone broke in to the church and was going to abduct you. Enzo and Trey have them at the safe house and I will deal with them."

"In other words you were your usual focused self, with no Sonny to interfere or get emotional. You protected us without even knowing there was a threat." she clarified and at his nod of agreement she sat up and put her arms around him, pressing her naked breasts to his chest. She pressed her lips to his and then pulled back slightly. "I never doubted you for a second, even when you doubted yourself I knew you would protect us"

He smiled his hands rubbing her hips. "Thank you" he leaned forward to claim her lips and she pulled back.

"It was Sam wasn't it?" she stunned him by asking.

Jason swallowed and nodded. He could see her mind ticking over. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I know you'll do what you think is right, and I don't want to know what that is, but can you please not do it today?"

"Okay!" he replied simply "it wouldn't hurt to make her sweat for a bit."

She smiled "Now how about a shower I may need my back washed"

"mmmm it would be my pleasure" he returned her smile ready to lift her up in his arms.

"Daddy Mommy" they both stopped and stared at the noise at the door.

"Did he just say Daddy?" Elizabeth hissed in shock.

"Do you think he means me or Lucky?" Jason whispered as Cam continued to bang on the door.

"Mommy Daddy" he wasn't distressed but sounded frustrated.

"Why can't he open the door?" Elizabeth asked as Jason put her down grabbing his sweats and throwing a in her direction.

"It's alright Cam something is jammed in the door" Jason called sighting Elizabeth's bra jammed in the door frame, preventing Cameron from opening it.

"Okay Daddy" Jason stopped abruptly and stared at the door and then frantically tore Elizabeth's bra out of the way. When it was free he swung the door open and Cameron jumped in his arms.

"Morning Daddy we going to church today" he smiled. Jason swallowed a huge lump in his throat. Elizabeth could see that Jason was trying to act normal but was feeling anything but normal. Cam calling him Daddy was an emotional moment and Jason was in shock.

"Yes we are! Kiss Mommy good morning and we'll get breakfast started" he turned and leaned the little boy towards his mother who showered him with kisses, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hey mommy no more kissin" Cam spluttered.

"I just love you a lot Cam" she told him with watery eyes

"I know Mommy. I loves you too. Lets go Daddy I hungy"

Jason turned as if mesmerized to gaze at Elizabeth. This beautiful, intelligent, funny child of theirs was calling him Daddy. Cam had chosen to call him Daddy. It was a gift and a blessing and he was awe struck.

His son and he would never be able to thank her enough.

"Chocolate chip pancakes please" Elizabeth requested in an unsteady voice.

"Sure" Jason said as he turned and cuddled Cam in to his neck moving out the door to head down to the kitchen..

**********************************************************************

The morning flew by and for Jason, and it was his best morning to date. Breakfast was delicious and Jason was convinced his chest puffed out a few inches more every time Cam called him "Dad".

Jason would focus his attention on Cam and reach out to touch his head with an unsteady hand.

Not long after Elizabeth finished her pancakes and was on to her second hot chocolate, when Emily entered the kitchen. Emily was taking Elizabeth to the church to get dressed. Jason and Elizabeth embraced and kissed briefly before she left waving to an excited and a very happy Jason Morgan.

Jason had enlisted the help of Reginald, Carly and Bernie to call around and advise guests of the change of venue. Carly was organizing the luncheon at the Metro Court. All Jason had to do was get himself and Cam ready.

*************************************************************************

Queen of Angels - 1115

Jason and Cam made it to the church with 20mins to spare. Emily greeted them on arrival saying Elizabeth was ready and having a little visit with her Grams, Monica and Lila. Then Emily insisted on photos outside of the church with some family members and guests. Having his photo taken without Elizabeth seemed a waste of time to Jason. Time which could be better spent renewing his vows and he got increasing annoyed with it. Both he and Cam were pulling at their collars prompting Emily to scold them. In the end Emily had stomped her foot and told Jason that after the ceremony they would do more photos and to just shut up or she would hit him. But then it was time.

With the invited guests seated already, Jason took his place at the front of the church with Father Coates and turned to see Cameron and Elizabeth hand in hand moving down the aisle. Elizabeth smiled lovingly at him as he watched her. She wore a short, simple, ivory colored dress with an empire neckline. Jason's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw the effect the dress's neckline had on her cleavage and he smiled in deep appreciation. As Jason took her hand and drew her close to him, Cameron latched on to Jason's leg and turned to smile at his Uncle Sonny and cousins Michael and Morgan. He couldn't be coaxed away from "Daddy's" leg though and with a chuckle Father Coats said "Leave him it's his day too". Father Coates then went on to explain that the renewing of their vows was in actual fact a repeat of the traditional vows spoken at a traditional wedding ceremony.

"Lets begin shall we?" Father Coates asked solemnly as Jason and Elizabeth glanced at him and nodded. They turned to each other and held hands.

"Do you Jason, take Elizabeth, to be your wife?"

"I do" Jason replied huskily.

"Do you Elizabeth, take Jason, to be your husband?"

"I do" Elizabeth replied eyes glistening.

"Repeat after me please Jason, I Jason take you, Elizabeth, to be my wife"

"I Jason take you, Elizabeth, to be my wife" Jason repeated

"to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer"

"to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer" Jason repeated.

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part"

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part" Jason's voice cracked with emotion.

Father Coates smiled his approval and turned to Elizabeth "Now Elizabeth, repeat after me please"

"I, Elizabeth, take you, Jason, to be my husband,"

"I, Elizabeth, take you, Jason, to be my husband," Elizabeth whispered.

"to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer," Elizabeth repeated as tears of happiness filled her eyes.

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part"

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part" Elizabeth smiled again as a single tear tipped from her eye, and Jason lifted his hand swiftly to gently brush it away.

"You are both wearing your rings?" they nodded in unison "please lay them on the bible so that I can bless them"

Elizabeth and Jason each removed their rings and placed them on the bible so Father Coates could continue.

"May these rings be blessed so that who gives them and who wears them may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end. God bless this couple who have come today before you to reaffirm their love and commitment to each other in your presence"

Father Coates gestured to Jason to take Elizabeth's ring and place it on her finger.

"Can I see Daddy?" Cams soft little voice wafted around the still and quiet church.

"You most certainly can young man" Father Coates replied. His smile and reply encouraged Jason to lean down and swoop Cameron up on to his hip. With his free hand Jason took Elizabeth's ring and placed it on her finger and then held her hand firmly in his.

"Now say the words Jason. With this ring I thee wed. Elizabeth wear this ring as a symbol of our love and commitment" Father Coates instructed,

His voice clearer now Jason recited "With this ring I thee wed. Elizabeth wear this ring as a symbol of our love and commitment"

Elizabeth offered the bible with Jason's ring resting on it to Elizabeth

"Your turn Elizabeth" she smiled at Father Coates and happily took the ring and placed it on Jason's finger reciting the words without Father Coates prompting.

"With this ring I thee wed. Jason wear this ring as a symbol of our love and commitment"

"Now that this union has been blessed by the church I can now pronounce you husband and wife

In the eyes of God. Congratulations"

Jason and Elizabeth smiled whole heartedly at Father Coates, then turning back to each other, Jason tugged on the hand he held and leaned forward to kiss his wife.

They kissed lingeringly to the applause of the congregation as Cameron patted Jason's face and said

"Enough kissin Daddy"

***************************************************************************

For Jason, who didn't like parties, it had been a great day and well worth wearing the uncomfortable tux.

The reception that Elizabeth, Emily, his Grandmother and Carly had arranged was elegant and despite the dress code, informal. He didn't mind admitting he was enjoying himself. His family and friends had come together to truly celebrate with them as a couple and he was honored. The food and music were great and everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. He'd spent time with his Grandmother and Monica, smiling at the tears of happiness both shed. He'd accepted the handshakes and congratulations from Alan and Edward and not one word about his hooligan lifestyle had passed Edwards lips.

Even Carly was relatively happy. She had pulled him aside during their reception and congratulated him, saying she only ever wanted to see him happy. She then reverted to type by saying she reserved the right to go back to hating Elizabeth if she ever hurt her best friend. But Jason had been expecting it and decided to thank his friend with a hug and a kiss.

Jason gazed around the floor and realized both of his families were actually getting along. The family he shunned, the family he chose and the family he made with Elizabeth, were all happy. It was time. He searched the room and found her talking animatedly to Sonny, Carly and Jax. He waited a moment enjoying the sight of her and then searched the room again for Cameron. He spotted him sitting on Edwards knee while he talked to Michael, Morgan and Lila. He stood and approached the small group

"Cameron come with me we have a surprise for mommy" he told him as the little boy raised his arms to be lifted high in to his arms. Together they walked over to Elizabeth and interrupted the gathering.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need Elizabeth for a moment" he looked down at her "it's time for my speech and our dance" he smiled as Carly choked.

"Your what and your what?" she gasped.

"You are willingly giving a speech" Sonny questioned in his own state of shock "and dancing?"

"What's wrong with that?" Jax asked puzzled to which Carly thumped him.

"AHH it's JASON!" she exclaimed by way of explanation.

"Oh..OH YEAH I see what you mean" Jax responded.

"He promised me" Elizabeth informed them smugly.

"Yeah I promised her." he told them "But you and Cam have to come to the microphone too. I have a surprise" He turned and gestured to Diane who quickly walked forward and handed him a large envelope, he accepted it with a smile and then urged Elizabeth toward the microphone stand.

As they approached the microphone the room grew quiet realizing they were about to witness something special. Jason Morgan Mob enforcer and feared hitman was about to make a speech. He passed Cameron to Elizabeth and stepped-up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone." he paused as scattered hello's in reply could be heard around the room and then continued "As the groom Elizabeth tells me I have to make a speech, and as I can't say No to my wife, here I am." he took a deep breath to calm the emotions swirling inside of him. "Firstly there are few people I need to thank. My sister Emily, my Grandmother Lila Quartermaine and our good friend Carly Jax. Thank you all so much for all you did to help Elizabeth prepare for today and everything you did to organize our reception today. Elizabeth and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts." he paused as the guests applauded Emily, Lila and Carly. "I also want to thank all of you, for celebrating with us and apologize for the late change of venue and time." he paused as people applauded in thanks. "When I started to think about what I wanted to say today I realized I had no idea where to start. Do I start at the beginning and talk about what Elizabeth has meant to me over the years or do I explain how happy she has made me or how honored I feel to have her love and trust? I had no idea what to say, until I remembered that when Elizabeth asked me to make a speech today she also asked me to speak from the heart. So with that in mind, I think what I want to say most begins and ends with" he turned to her has he spoke his next words "I love you Elizabeth, I always have and I know I always will. I look at you now and you take my breath away. You are so beautiful, but then you always were. I don't know what I did that was so right that you fell in love with me but I thank God every day for you and Cameron and our baby you are carrying. I'd like to make a toast to my wife. To my very beautiful, adorable and sexy wife Elizabeth. I love you, first last and always". he smiled at her as their family and friend toasted her "To Elizabeth". She reached up and kissed him soundly on the mouth as their guests echoed the toast "To Elizabeth" and the clinking glasses..

He smiled and continued on "I also have an announcement to make" he reached over to where he'd placed the envelope that Diane had given him and removed the contents.

"Many weeks ago when Elizabeth agreed to be my wife I started making some plans and on the day we were legally married I made a formal application to adopt Cameron. So everyone I would like you to meet my son Cameron Steven Morgan." he picked Cameron up "you are legally and officially my son Cameron. I love you". The whole room erupted in applause and shouts of congratulations.

Cameron smiled tucking his head under Jason's chin "I love you too Daddy"

"Are you happy Cam?" Jason asked.

"Yes Daddy" he replied.

"Would you like to dance with Mommy and I?" Jason asked with a smile.

"No thanks I'll play with my cousins" he wiggled to get down and Jason set him down gently watching him run. Jason turned to Elizabeth and held out his hand "Lets dance" as she took his hand and he led her on to the dance floor as the soft notes of Elizabeth's favorite song began to play.

She smiled and sighed melting further in to his embrace "Oh Jason. My favorite song"

He wrapped her firmly in his arms and instantly their bodies began to sway to the music.

"Anything for you Elizabeth I love you" he whispered as he fitted her closer to his body and buried his face in her neck swaying their bodies back and forth in time to the music.

_Well, I know there's a reasonAnd I know there's a rhymeWe were meant to be togetherAnd that's whyWe can roll with the punchesWe can stroll hand in handAnd when I say it's foreverYou understandThat you're always in my heartYou're always on my mindBut when it all becomes too muchYou're never far behindAnd there's no oneThat comes close to youCould ever take your place'Cause only you can love me this wayI could have turned a different cornerI could have gone another placeThen I'd of never had this feelingThat I feel today, yeahAnd you're always in my heartAlways on my mindWhen it all becomes too muchYou're never far behindAnd there's no oneThat comes close to youCould ever take your place'Cause only you can love me this wayOohAnd you're always in my heartYou're always on my mindAnd when it all becomes too muchYou're never far behindAnd there's no oneThat comes close to youCould ever take your place'Cause only you can love me this wayOoh Only you can love me this way_

**Song credit

Only You Can Love Me This Way - keith Urban Songwriters: SteveMcEwen & John Reid


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Jason looked impatiently around the room until his eyes found Elizabeth talking and laughing with Emily.

"What time is it Grandmother?" he asked distractedly.

Lila smiled knowingly "It's nearly 3 darling, only half an hour until the reception winds up and you can have her all to yourself."

Jason glanced back to his grandmother a sheepish smile turning the corners of his lips up. He took her hand in his and chuckled.

"Would you be disappointed, if Elizabeth and I skipped out early?"

"No darling of course not. I actually rather expected it" she assured him.

"Thank you Grandmother" he smiled warmly as he stood and leaned down to kiss her soft wrinkled cheek. She held tight to his hand and gestured for him to wait.

"Darling there is something that I wanted to ask you, well offer you actually" she began as he sat back down.

"Anything grandmother" he told her, holding both her hands in his, looking at her earnestly.

"You are spending the night here with Elizabeth and Audrey is taking Cameron for the night" she waited for him to nod and then continued "I wondered if you might want to take a few days off, spend some time with Elizabeth and Cameron" she gulped knowing she was being pushy "and use the Gatehouse on the estate. It has easy access to the lake and you'll have privacy and built in babysitters" she offered tentatively.

"Well I was going to take Elizabeth and Cam away for a few days. We were going to head up north and find a beach somewhere" he hedged not looking into his Grandmother's eyes, not wanting her to see how uncomfortable the idea made him.

"Darling I've been a little unfair, I already mentioned it to Elizabeth" she paused as his head shot up to meet her eyes finally "I promise to keep Edward in check while you are there" she vowed a little excitement creeping in to her voice. His smile broadened knowing no matter how uncomfortable he was with the idea that Elizabeth would love it and he would make his Grandmother happy. His discomfort was a small price to pay and he knew Elizabeth would make things right.

"Alright Grandmother I'll talk to Elizabeth but I'm pretty sure she'll want to do it. We'll come over tomorrow after we pick Cam up"

"Oh Darling I'm so happy" she clapped "Now go get Elizabeth, kiss Cam and then slip out of here. I'll cover for you"

Jason jumped up and once again kissed his Grandmother and headed over to grab Elizabeth.

* * *

Jason had hoped for a nice quiet get away, but it didn't work out that way. It took him fully twenty minutes to get Elizabeth to the elevator, as guests realizing they were leaving stopped them to offer their congratulations and well wishes. They kissed Cameron and promised to pick him up the following morning. Then Jason had taken Elizabeth's hand and practically dragged her in to the elevator as she continued to say her goodbyes and thank their family and guests. Once the doors of the elevator had shut, Jason turned to Elizabeth with a grown and lifted her high into the air to hold her close to his body and then backed her up against the elevator wall. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and he'd buried his face in her cleavage, loving the way her dress not only clung to, but exposed to his eyes, the fleshy mounds of her breasts.

"GOD Elizabeth this dress has nearly driven me mad." he growled rubbing his cheeks against her breasts. "Your breasts are just" he growled "OUT THERE and just begging for me to touch them."

.

"Empire necklines are just the best aren't they?" Elizabeth laughed sensuously holding his head to her

"Is that what you call it? Damn I love it"

He'd grown hard as he nibbled at her breasts, and then harder still as he felt her responding, rubbing her heated center against him, signaling she was every bit as eager to make love as he was. The elevator doors opened and he pulled his face out of her cleavage to gaze in to her eyes, striding out of the elevator and towards the door of their suite. Their lips meeting as he crashed through the door. He pushed her up against the suite door and steadied her there as she pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders and then ripped the shirt underneath open so he could shrug out of it. His hands roamed her body as she reached down to unbutton his dress pants and ease the zipper down to push the pants down over his hips to pool around his knees. Jason backed up towards the bed, his hands moving up under the billowing skirts of her dress, stroking up her silky thighs to the tiny satin panties she wore. As he landed with a thump on the bed he ripped the dainty scrap of material from her, she straddled him as his fingers found her heated center and teased her.

"Jason..Jason" she panted "help me get this dress off"

"it's alright…it's alright" he grunted "I can get around it"

"Jason I want to be naked" she hissed sexily and Jason's movements stilled with a groan.

"Okay" he relented as he lifted her high in the air to deposit her beside him and scrambled to sit up. He moved behind her to find the zipper and remove the dress and fling it to the floor. She turned to him as she reached around to unhook her bra and fling it over his head.

Jason smiled at the sight of her, naked and wanting. Her breasts a little bigger and rounder with her pregnancy, her nipples darker pink and hard. He belly slightly rounded. At 16weeks she was blooming and Jason loved her more every day. All thought of urgency vanished, and he reached out a hand to touch her. His fingertips softly grazing a trail from her collarbone down to one erect nipple circling it while his thumb rubbed gently. He continued his exploration to her belly and stopped, his hand flattening out, lay where their baby rested and his other hand came up to join it. He felt the flutter under his palms and knew what it was, raising reverent eyes to hers.

"The baby?" he whispered.

"Yes" she sighed as she leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck her lips finding his.

Jason laid down pulling her with him his hands roamed her body with love and an intent to worship her. They made love slowly and sweetly and when Elizabeth finally came, she took Jason with her with love.

* * *

Later that night they showered and ordered room service, but before they had managed to finish their dessert Jason had been overwhelmed at the sight of his wife eating a plump red strawberry. Her tongue snaking out to lick the sweet juice from her lips. Dessert was abandoned as Jason swept his wife into his arms and carried her to bed to make love again. It had been long passionate coupling and afterwards they had laid naked facing each other, touching kissing and making plans. They had discussed baby names. Whether or not they should stay in his Penthouse or move in to Sonny's, which Jason didn't really like the sound of. Then he pointed out that they could extend his Penthouse by renovating and incorporating the smaller 3 bedroom Penthouse next door that Jason owned, but no one had ever lived in. That would give them an extra 2 bedrooms and the 3rd could be turned in to a study/studio. Finally, Jason had told Elizabeth that Lila had told him about offering them the use of the Gatehouse on the Quartermaine estate for the next few days. Elizabeth had smiled excitedly and confessed that she'd been touched by Lila's offer and would love to take her up on it. Jason gazed at her knowing the venue for the next few days wasn't as important as being together and told his ecstatic wife that he'd accepted the offer.

* * *

**4Days later**

Jason woke slowly to the pull of the sheets over his legs, and "someone" at the foot of the bed. He cracked one eye open to see Cameron trying unsuccessfully to pull himself on to bed with them. He reached a hand out and Cam took it so Jason could pull him close and hug him.

"shhhh mommy's still asleep" he whispered.

"Okay" Cam whispered back "I still sleepy too" Cam confessed as he laid his head on his father's chest close to where his mother's head rested, and soon Cam's breathing evened out, letting Jason know Cam too was sound asleep..

Jason smiled, it had become a morning ritual. Well at least for the last few mornings. Cam would wake early sneak up in to bed and take up a mirror position to his mother at Jason's side. They would sleep for another hour or so while Jason watched them, thinking about how good life was and planning for the future. Today however there were things on his mind. Firstly, today was the last day they'd planned to stay at the gatehouse. It was also the day the Jason had picked to deal with Sam. Sonny would be arriving at 10am, and with him would be Skye, her daughter and Francis. Elizabeth still didn't know about Francis returning to guard her, and secretly Jason was looking forward to her reaction when she found out.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 **

"What a difference a few days make" Jason mused out loud to an amused Sonny.

Jason had loved the 3days he shared with Cameron and Elizabeth at the Gatehouse. They were spent on the lake, either swimming or in the boat, or sunbathing near the boathouse. They had breakfasted with the Quartermaine's each morning and had picnic's at lunch. During the days Jason taught Cameron to swim and catch a ball, while Elizabeth sketched them. Every afternoon Edward would walk down to the Gatehouse and request Cameron's presence for afternoon tea with Lila and himself. Jason and Elizabeth happily agreed and spent the alone time making love. Then when it was time for dinner Jason and Elizabeth would walk up to the house and they would share their evening meal with the Quartmaine's. It was a whole lot of Quartermaine for Jason, but he found he didn't mind, Lila kept to her word and kept Edward in check. The way his grandmother handled Edward was eye opening to Jason, All in all Jason couldn't remember a better 3days in his life.

"You okay man?" Sonny asked finally, noting the smile on his friends face.

"I've just spent 3 of the best days of my life on the Quartermaine estate" Jason told Sonny glancing briefly at him "Go figure" he joked.

"Well if I had to guess the reason, I would say it has to do with that gorgeous wife and fantastic son of yours" Sonny replied smiling.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up man" Jason smiled. "But actually the family have been great. No interference, no fights or name calling. They've been great." he frowned as the dark thought's entered his mind "It's a shame I have to dirty it up by going to see Sam".

"I could have done it for you, I did offer" Sonny reminded him.

"Sonny you know when someone tries to hurt me or mine I have to be the one to strike back" Jason replied coldly.

"Yeah I know!"

Most things were right in Jason's world. He was married to Elizabeth, he had a son and a baby on the way. He had received a call from Johnny the first afternoon they spent at the Gatehouse, and the news had been good. Skye and her daughter were safely re-united and she was on her way home to Port Charles with Francis. Francis had taken the position as Elizabeth's bodyguard, but this was all to be a surprise for Elizabeth. Skye had refused the offer of a new identity for herself and her daughter and instead had asked for Sonny's protection while she dealt with Lorenzo. She was currently living at the Gatehouse on Sonny's estate. Sonny had brokered a truce with Alcazar, and Lorenzo knew with the fabricated evidence Sonny had against him, he was in no position to refuse. Part of that truce was that Skye and her daughter were under Sonny's protection and Lorenzo could only have supervised contact with his daughter. He could see his daughter only on neutral ground or on Sonny's estate. Lorenzo hated it and Jason knew it was an untenable situation for Lorenzo. That soon or later Lorenzo would have to make a move and Jason would have to take him out, no question. But for the moment they were going to see how the arrangement Sonny, Skye and Lorenzo had come to, would work out.

Earlier that morning Jason, Elizabeth and Cameron were eating breakfast with the Quartermaine's when Sonny and Skye were announced. Jason smiled knowing it was time for Elizabeth's surprise. Sonny, Skye holding Lila Rae, had walked in to the breakfast room together with Francis following. The Quartermaine's were overjoyed to see Skye and Lila Rae and Elizabeth nearly fainted at the sight of her old bodyguard.

_Flashback_

"_FRANCIS!" she'd shrieked rushing forward to hug him. "YOU! YOU were part of the team Jason put together to bring Lila Rae home weren't you?" she poked him then her eyes widened "Johnny too?" she guessed._

"_Both of them and a couple of others" Skye confirmed._

"_Well where is he? Where's Johnny?" Elizabeth asked excited._

"_He went back to the island, he's got a woman down there" Francis rolled his eyes. "I think he's nuts, nothing would have kept me away from my Lizzie, my favorite assignment" _

"_Oh Francis" she hugged him and then turned to Jason. _

"_and you?" she walked towards him with a sexy grin "are so getting lucky later" she whispered. _

"_UGH I heard that" complained Francis._

"_Get used to it" Jason murmured, accepting his wife's lingering kiss in thanks and holding her close to him. _

_End Flashback_

Jason smiled again.

"Man you have been sighing and smiling the whole trip." Sonny complained. "Not to mention more quiet than usual"

"I know" Jason agreed not offering more of an explanation than he did earlier when he'd confessed that leaving his family to deal with Sam was making him feel dirty.

"Have you decided what you are going to do yet?" Sonny asked.

"There is no deciding I will do what has to be done" Jason replied

* * *

Jason stopped the car and killed the engine.

"Lets get this over with so I can get back to my wife" he muttered.

Sonny's hand on his arm stopped him from exiting the vehicle.

"Are you going to kill her?" he asked

"What do you think?" Jason retorted

"I think you want to"

"Damn straight"

"There may be another way Jason" Sonny offered.

Jason turned and glared at him "Are you saying I can't handle this the way I want?"

"No No" Sonny shook his head "I'm just saying I have an alternative'

"Why? Because you fucked her once?" Jason growled

"No because she's Kristina and Molly's sister" Sonny bit out.

Jason paused "She's going to die Sonny with or with out your consent"

Sonny drew in a deep breath and held it. Then nodded.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"Jason" Sonny stopped him at the door of the safe house.

Jason swore. "What now Sonny?" Jason demanded

"I just" Sonny paused "I'm just concerned" he finished lamely.

Jason stood before Sonny hands on hips and clearly frustrated.

"About?" Jason prompted.

"I don't think you've thought this through, you've just reacted" Sonny explained.

"Thought what through? That Sam planned to abduct my wife and give her to Ric or kill her?" Jason growled.

"No I agreed Sam has to be dealt with but" Sonny paused "have you thought about the consequences? What happens after?"

Jason shook his head completely confused with Sonny's questions, and glared at him.

"She's Alexis's daughter if she disappears she's going to want answers" Sonny pointed out as Jason looked down knowing it was true but not really caring.

"not to mention. You've been with this woman, you were engaged to her, you were in love with her.."

Jason's head snappped up at this "and I blame you for that" Jason hissed.

"Me! You blame ME? What the hell Jason?"

"I couldn't stand Sam when she came to town. I hated her in fact and then you got her pregnant" Jason recounted through clenched teeth "so what did I DO? I did what I do best. I protect Carly and the kids and I claim your girlfriend and her baby."

Sonny frowned "but you fell in love with her"

"Did I? I'm not so sure." he paused "I know I loved that baby and deep down I saw it as pay back, you took Michael and I was going to take your daughter"

Sonny's head cocked to one side mouth gaping "DAMN Jason!"

"I know!" he sighed "I've had a lot of time to think about it. I wanted that baby and she and Sam were a package. I won't deny I got close to Sam because of the baby, and when she was gone Sam was just there. We knew how the other felt and I didn't want to be alone so I went with it. I convinced myself I loved her. But I've realized I was fooling myself, it was an illusion. That's why it was so easy to walk away from her. I grew to dislike her after she slept with Ric. She kept telling me how alike we were and how we fit together and that was enlightening."he scoffed "I realized she's been trying to be me since we got together and to dislike her was like I disliking myself, if that makes sense. It wasn't a comfortable feeling Sonny. But I like who I am with Elizabeth, she makes me happy. She makes me feel like I deserve to be happy. I've been in love with her so long, and no matter what happens or what or who tries to come between us we always find our way back to each other. I have no idea how I was ever with anyone else"

"Including Courtney" Sonny accused.

"I'm sorry but yes including Courtney. Again it was easy to move on after her. So what ever I felt had no depth to it. I should never have been with Courtney I should have fought for Elizabeth and never walked away from her."

"So you think if you put a bullet between Sam's eyes you won't regret it or feel bad about it" Sonny asked.

"SHE WAS GOING TO KILL ELIZABETH AND MY UNBORN CHILD" Jason roared making Sonny jump at the force of it. Sonny stared at Jason and then nodded in acceptance.

"Let's get to it" Sonny said as he leaned forward to open the door, but Jason stopped him.

"If you have a problem with this because of the child you shared with Sam, you don't have to be here Sonny. I'd rather you weren't here to be honest"

"I'm fine. I never felt anything for Sam either" Sonny replied as he continued to open the door and step out of the way so Jason could walk in ahead of him..

Jason scanned the room and nodded to Trey and Enzo.

"Where is she?"

"In the kitchen gagged and tied to a chair" Enzo replied as he stood to lead the way to the kitchen.

"You guys stay here I'll do this on my own. But you'll need to call a clean up crew" Jason replied matter of factly as he stepped around them and headed for the kitchen, at the same time reaching around behind his back to retrieve his gun from his waistband.

He walked in to the kitchen and stood in front of Sam the gun in his hand at his side. He looked without emotion at the state of her face. With his free hand he pulled the gag roughly away from her mouth.

"Oh Jaysen Thank God you are here" she started "these idiots have it all wrong"

"Shut up" he said lowly and she looked at him with wet innocent eyes. He noted the fat bleeding lip, the swollen eye and smiled.

"You never know when to shut the fuck up do you Sam?" he laughed with disgust.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You must have really pissed Enzo and Trey off to get a black eye and a fat lip. What did you say?"

"Jaysen I didn't say anything, I didn't DO anything. They have it all wrong" she assured him.

"You must have said something Sam" he looked at her "or maybe not. Maybe just breaking in to the church that I was going to renew my vows to Elizabeth in was enough for them." he squatted down if front of her and smiled. She started to smile back but his next words sent a chill of fear down her spine.

"I know it would have been enough for me. I'd have killed you with your own bag of tricks and stuck you in one of the graves already dug in the church grounds"

"Jason I know you love me. Some where deep in side, you know that's true." she paused looking intently in to his eyes, willing him to remember how good they were together "We are in love, we are going to be married. Maybe I was wrong and you do want the child she's carrying. So fine she can have it and we'll raise it together" she soothed.

"Jesus Christ" groaned Sonny "You just signed your death warrant"

"What?" she glanced at Sonny in confusion. Then back to Jason as he slowly stood and raised the gun to point it between her eyes. Her eyes followed him as he took aim and then dated back to his eyes.

"You won't kill me Jaysen. I know it" she stated with complete conviction.

"Jesus were you always this dumb?" Jason asked her.

"You won't do it Jaysun" she smirked "You love me"

"No I don't" he told her, his gaze never wavering.

"This is for what you tried to do to Elizabeth and our baby" he stated as he started to squeeze the trigger.

A fraction of a second before the bullet was released from the gun Sam got a clue. In that millisecond of time she knew Jason didn't love her. The bullet entered cleanly between her eyes and lodged in her skull. In the instant that she died, her last thought was

"Jason doesn't give a fuck".

Jason stepped back, put his gun back in his waist band, as he turned and exited the kitchen, Sonny trailing behind.

"Get rid of her and call a clean up crew" he ordered Enzo and Trey as he walked through the safe house and out the door.

He was in the car and starting the engine when Sonny got in beside him, he turned to Sonny.

"You okay?" he asked evenly.

"Yeah!" Sonny sighed. "She was a little nuts wasn't she?" he thought out loud "You know we have to do more than clean up. Ric and Alexis will both be suspicious"

"We have connections Sonny. We can make them believe I paid Sam off and she left the country and wants nothing to do with anyone here anymore"

"I'll get on it" Sonny replied.

"It was strangely satisfying Sonny." he stated as Sonny's head snapped round to stare at Jason in disbelief "You know I will kill anyone who threatens Elizabeth or my family's happiness. ANYONE" Jason assured him.

Sonny recognized it for what it was, a threat Jason felt he needed to get out there. Sonny nodded in acceptance.

"Let's get you back to your wife and family."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Same day**

During the drive back from the safe house to the Quartermaine mansion, Jason and Sonny had started to iron out details to cover up Sam's "disappearance". Sonny had contacted Bernie and organized the paper trail for the fake money transfer to pay Sam off and Jason contacted Spinelli and asked him to get to work on the emails, letters and travel documents that would prove Sam had left Port Charles.

Jason however had slowly become uneasy, the closer they got to the Quartermaine Mansion. He did not regret killing Sam, she needed to die. He did however, feel uneasy about going straight to Elizabeth with blood on his hands. Elizabeth and Cam were to perfect and to good, and Jason felt dirty. He needed to shower and change in to fresh clothes and burn the ones he'd worn to kill Sam before he faced them again. He voiced his concern to Sonny, who understood completely. At the last moment they changed directions and headed to Sonny's house. Sonny sent Max to get Skye and Lila Rae and a collect a change of clothes for Jason. Jason called Francis and arranged for he and Milo to take Elizabeth and Cam directly to Sonny's old Penthouse where they would be living temporarily while construction and renovation on Jason's Penthouse was completed. Jason then drove directly to Sonny's house and showered awaiting his clothes.

Jason still needing space and some mundane task to separate him from the killing of Sam, decided to meet with the architect Edward had recommended and get him working on plans to renovate and incorporate the two penthouses immediately.

Finally after a long day of dealing with mundane tasks, Jason felt cleansed enough to return to the Penthouse. He knew in his absence Francis and Milo had moved his family in to Sonny's Penthouse and he'd have some explaining to do to Elizabeth about where he'd been all day. He'd called Francis and told him he'd be getting take out for everyone for dinner and to give Elizabeth the message he'd be home soon. He knew it was cowardly to avoid her but he couldn't help it. What he'd done was necessary but he just couldn't look in to Elizabeth's beautiful eye's without some space between the ugly act of killing and the beautiful gift of feeling loved by her.

* * *

Jason strode in to Kelly's to pick up the take out order he'd placed earlier and was immediately greeted by Mike.

"Hi Jason your order will be another few minutes"

"Thanks Mike" Jason responded.

"You want a coffee in the mean time?" he asked as Jason sat down at the counter "It's fresh brewed"

"Yes thanks Mike that would be good"

"You're looking good! Happy!" Mike remarked with a smile.

"I am" he replied as he sipped his coffee.

"I just want to say congratulations again. Elizabeth is wonderful woman and I'm happy for you"

Jason chuckled "Well I'm happy for me too. I don't know what I did right, but I'm sure glad I finally got THE girl"

"You should be because you don't deserve her" A voice he hated accused from behind him. Mike rolled his eyes at Jason and stepped away to serve another customer.

Immediately Jason channeled his inner borg turning with a blank expression to face Ric. Jason stared at him not showing any emotion or reaction to Ric's presence.

Ric ducked his head and leaned in closer to whisper "Is Elizabeth okay?"

"Elizabeth is fine" Jason admitted reluctantly. Then annoyed that Ric had not moved away Jason changed his stance and questioned "Anything else Ric?"

"I heard from Alexis that you demanded Sam leave town?"

"So? She threatened Elizabeth. Her jealousy of Elizabeth and obsession with me made her a continued threat to my wife. She couldn't stay here Ric so I demanded she leave, she demanded money, I gave it and she left town" Jason ground out.

"I'm not criticizing, I'm just concerned for Elizabeth's well being. I think it was right that Sam left town" Ric rushed to clarify "I'm just surprised you allowed it"

"She was the mother of Sonny's child, she is the sister of Kristina" Jason pointed out the obvious and hoped that Ric's opinion that all things Sonny came first with Jason would satisfy him and he would not question him further.

Ric nodded in understanding "and he didn't want you to" Ric paused "handle this your usual way"

"and how would that be Ric?" Jason asked his voice deceptively quiet as he fought an inner battle to punch Ric senseless.

Ric smiled "Alright alright I'll stop fishing. As long as Elizabeth is safe"

"She is" Jason responded.

Ric made to turn away and then stopped abruptly, Jason could see his mind ticking over, and waited for him to continue.

"I don't think Alcazar will go for the arrangement Sonny has set up for Skye and Lila Rae" he mused.

"He has no choice" Jason stated forcefully.

"Of course. Always nice grunting with you Jason. Say hello to Elizabeth for me" Ric smiled and turned away heading for a table.

"Jason your order's up" Mike interrupted

"Thanks Mike" Jason responded as he handed over a hand full of notes, taking the bags of food from him. He gulped down the coffee Mike had poured for him and headed for the door. Stopping he changed course and walked to where Ric had taken a seat at a nearby table. He rested a hand on the table and leaned down to say quietly so only Ric could hear.

"I appreciate the information you gave me on Sunday. It wasn't necessary, but I appreciate that you brought it to me." Ric looked stunned for a moment before Jason continued on "But from now on Elizabeth's safety and happiness is my responsibility and you need to stay away from her"

"I can't do that Jason, I care about Elizabeth and we have connection. I will always be around her" Ric smirked.

Jason mouth slowly curved in to a knowing smile and he leaned even closer for effect.

"What do I say to that Ric?" Jason mused, truly entertained by Ric's delusions "I say, she chose me, she loves me, she is having my child and you haven't a hope in hell" Jason slapped him too hard on the shoulder chuckling as he walked away.

* * *

After reading Cam a story and putting him down for the night Jason went in search of Elizabeth, and found her in the master bedroom unpacking clothes. She sensed his presence immediately and turned to smile, holding a something in her hands. As he came further in to the room, she raised her hands and revealed the garment she was holding was the leather corset that Lila had gifted her. Jason slowed to a sexy swagger as he saw it.

"You know I wanted to wear this on our second wedding night" she told him with a sexy glint in her eyes "but we never got around to it"

"I kind of jumped you didn't I ?" he smirked as he reached her wrapping his arms around her and leaning down to kiss her neck.

"We jumped each other" she smiled as she dropped the corset on the bed and pulled his arms tighter around her. She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck.. "I was looking at it thinking I'd put it on tonight and surprise you, but I think it would look a lot better if I could pull the waist really tight. Not to mention I'll need help to lace myself in to it"

"mmmm..I could help you" he offered as she turned in his arms, raising her own to wrap around his neck.

"hmm I think I'll wait until our Italian honeymoon' she whispered as she raised her face to him and nibbled at his lips with her own "once the baby is born and I have my body back".

"Your body is incredible now" he groaned as he tightened his arms around her, dipping slightly to pull her up against him, and slanted his lips across hers to take her mouth properly and deepen the kiss. He lifted her and headed for the bed, gently laying her down across it.

He leaned over her gazing at her, feeling himself hardening with need.

"Jason where were you all day?" She asked quietly her hands going up to pull his head towards her.

He collapsed on the bed beside her, her words proving as effective as a bucket of ice water to the groin in cooling his passion for her.

"I needed space" he replied "are you mad?"

"Space from me?" She asked quietly sitting up.

"What? NO! I just needed to remove myself from the stone cold killer I am and come back to you clean. " he responded.

"Jason" she scholded as she moved closer, leaning over him "How many times have I told you that stone cold killer is what you do, not who you are and I love you now matter what? You should have come home to me." she grasped his hands, raising them kissing each palm "I love you". She leaned down over him again and kissed his left check "I love you" she whispered. She moved to the other cheek "I love you" as she kissed him. She hovered over his lips and whispered again "I love all of you" as she pressed her open lips to his. His arms gathered her close and pulled her flush on top of him.

"I love you Elizabeth" he whispered in to her mouth as he started to undress her. "I'll never stop loving you".


	44. Chapter 44

**Epilogue - Chapter 44**

**May 7****th**** 2007 - Nikolas and Emily Wedding Reception.**

Elizabeth, Jason and Cameron had been seated at the Quartermaine table. When they arrived at the table, Elizabeth watched Jason walk around it checking the placements, his frown deepening.

"Jason" she warned and he glanced at her "This is Emily's wedding and if she wants you to sit next to Edward that's what you are going to do"

Jason scowled in response causing Elizabeth's head to rear back.

"DON'T argue with a a pregnant woman" she glared at him. Immediately his face softened, she was so beautiful when she was mad. She was also very heavily pregnant and ready to have their baby at any second.

Jason thought back over the previous months and how life had found a certain rhythm. He attended all of Elizabeth's doctors appointments, felt every kick and movement the baby made, fell more in love with Cameron every day and genuinely loved his life. Jason settled back in to working for Sonny, finding the friendship that had been damaged during Sonny's illness and relationship with Emily. Jason never once felt a twinge or pang of guilt or regret over killing Sam. After leaving Enzo and Trey to clean up that day Jason and Sonny had planned the story to cover Sam's death. The story was that Sam had attempted to abduct Elizabeth out of jealousy the day they were to renew their vows. Jason had uncovered her plans before she could carry them out. Well that wasn't the cover story that was the truth. The story told to cover up Jason ending Sam's life was that on finding out what she had planned, Jason had confronted Sam and told her there was no hope for them to reconcile and he had demanded she leave town. She in turn had demanded money and agreed to leave town and never return because she couldn't stand to see Jason and Elizabeth happy and making a life together. As cover stories go it must have been believable because not even Scott Baldwin questioned it. Spinelli hacked into her email account and sent out emails detailing her plans to take the money Jason had paid her and leave town. A follow up letter had been sent to Alexis explaining she had never felt a connection with Alexis or her sisters, and knowing no one would forgive her for her affair with Ric and her attempt to abduct Elizabeth she had no wish to have any contact with anyone from Port Charles. She wanted to forget that time in her life, and she would be grateful if her mother forgot she ever existed. The truth was that Enzo and Trey had found a freshly dug grave awaiting burial the following day at Port Charles cemetery. Under the cover of darkness they'd dug the grave a little deeper, and buried Sam. Then stood in back at the real funeral the following day and watched as some unknown persons coffin was lowered in over the buried body of Sam Mccall. No one had been suspicious, no one had missed Sam and no one asked about her.

Not long after Lila Rae's return Sonny and Skye began a relationship. It hadn't sat well with a lot of people, least of Lorenzo Alcazar, but they had weathered the storm and were still going strong. To Jason's surprise Sonny seemed completely happy, in fact a different man. For the most part, he was now even tempered and happy with his situation in life. He didn't argue with Carly anymore, or Jax for that matter, and both were doing a fantastic job with the shared custody of Michael and Morgan. Elizabeth had forged a deep friendship with Skye on her return and it had brought Emily even closer to her adopted sister. However, Lorenzo had become a problem for Jason and Sonny again, Jason knew it was only a matter of time before Sonny ordered Lorenzo be taken out. Jason also knew he'd have to do the hit himself. It was not something he could delegate, like he had been doing a lot recently. Sonny and he had made a few changes in the month after Jason and Elizabeth renewed their wedding vows. He was some what semi retired as Sonny's number 1 enforcer. Most of the enforcing duties had been delegated to Max or a new man Jason had hired personally Cody Paull. Max and Cody made a good team and Jason trusted them to do most of the work he used to do. Although, Jason would always carrying out the "hits". It was something he found he could never order another man to do. Jason and Elizabeth now lived in the newly extended Penthouse and Jason worked from home most days which made Elizabeth and Cameron extremely happy.

Elizabeth's exhausted sigh caught his attention and woke him from his musings. He moved swiftly to help Elizabeth lower herself to the chair.

"That's right give assistance to the woman of elephant sized proportions" she grumbled.

"You are not the size of an elephant." he replied smiling indulgently.

She was uncomfortable and impatient for the baby to arrive. But to Jason, she had never looked more beautiful. She was pregnant for heavens sake she couldn't expect to be tiny. Jason studied her, she was nowhere near as big as Carly promised to be. Carly was only 5months pregnant and already nearly the same size as Elizabeth. No! Elizabeth was all baby. She was a little fuller in the face and her belly was rounded and taut. His eyes dipped down to the cleavage exposed by her dress and inwardly moaned at the full white globes exposed. Her breasts were enormous and she was enjoying them. She flashed them at Jason constantly and although pregnant made sure her breasts were showcased. The fact that she enjoyed them was an upside for Jason.

"Well I feel like an elephant so I must look like one. I want this baby out and soon Jason, I'm ready!" she told him "Carly said sex can bring labor on so be prepared when we get home" she told him. Jason's eyes dipped to her cleavage again.

"Anything to help things along" he replied his pants tightening.

She rounded on him "How can you say that? How can you want to have sex with me? I'm huge" she whispered harshly.

Jason closed his eyes briefly, trying not to break out laughing, she was so hot when she was mad. "Elizabeth! Up until 2 weeks ago we've made love all through your pregnancy. I can't get enough of you."

"You just like it because I've got boobs like a playboy centerfold" She huffed "But once I finish breast feeding they'll go back to normal. Then what's going to happen? You won't want me any more because I've got teeny tiny boobs?" she demanded.

"Teeny, tiny boobs? What are you babbling about? Did I ever complain about them before? I love your boobs" he chuckled "You are carrying my baby, how could I look at you and not see the beautiful, sexy woman I fell in love with?"

She looked at him with a narrowed eyes, that swiftly turned loving.

"GOD you are the sexiest man alive and I just want to jump your bones right now" she exclaimed her mood suddenly changing, as she devoured him with her eyes, stroking his cheek. He'd gotten used to the mood swings, finding no difficulty in loving her through her cranky, unreasonable moods as well as the teary, emotional moods, not to mention the completely sexual moods that kept her horny throughout her pregnancy. She had become very adventurous and inventive with sexual positions as her belly grew. He just loved Elizabeth pregnant! He moved closer, one arm sliding around her shoulders, the other moving around her stomach to rest at her side and pull her closer, nuzzling her cheek.

"We could skip out early" he suggested sexily, but she shook her head no "hmmm how about I find a vacant closet" he asked peppering kisses along her jaw line.

"Now I like that idea" she sighed as she stroked his thigh dangerously close to the bulge in his pants.

"OH FOR GODS SAKE!" Edward roared. "We are in a public place, at your sister's wedding no less. Can you two show a bit of decorum? Please?"

"No we can't! So shut up old man" Jason replied still holding Elizabeth close.

"Grandfather I'm getting him in the mood. Carly said sex brings on labor" Elizabeth explained with a grin.

"oh oh dear" Edward spluttered "My dear, dear Elizabeth that is something I did not need to hear"

"Sorry Grandfather" Elizabeth replied good naturedly "Maybe you shouldn't watch us then?"

"Oh good lord"

"Edward leave them alone. They are young and in love and it does wonderful things to my heart to see them so happy" Lila ordered.

"Thank you Grandmother" Jason relinquished his hold on Elizabeth to turn around and kiss his Grandmother's cheek.

"How do you feel my dear?" Lila enquired of Elizabeth.

"Wonderful Lila" She replied.

"Yeah she was cleaning the Penthouse all day right up until she had to get ready for the wedding" Jason informed the table proudly as Allan and Monica took their seats.

"Ohhh really?" Monica and Lila asked in unison.

"I'm not nesting" Elizabeth denied, reading their minds.

"Whatever you say dear" Lila smiled knowingly.

"Who switched the table placements?" Edward complained.

"How do you know they were switched?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"Because I switched them first" Edward confessed.

"I knew it old man…stop pushing it. I'll sit at a table with you but it doesn't mean I want to sit next to you" Jason warned him.

"oooooooooooooooo" Elizabeth exclaimed "ahh Jason baby"

"I'm sorry I don't want to fight and ruin the wedding but he pushes it you know" Jason grumbled.

"Forget about it..my water just broke" she hissed as her first contraction hit her and she doubled over holding her stomach.

"WHAT?" Jason roared as he stood up knocking his chair over."KELLY LEE KELLY LEE WHERE ARE YOU?'

"Jason calm down" Allan called as her rounded the table with Monica, both going down on their haunches to look at Elizabeth. Her head was bowed and she was holding on to her stomach breathing through the contraction.

"FRANCIS GET THE LIMO" Jason roared as Kelly, Robin, Patrick, Epiphany and Emily headed over to offer help.

"I'm alright, I'm okay and JASON?" she clutched at his hand tugging on him, so he dropped down beside her "stop yelling" she hissed.

"Was I yelling ? I'm sorry" he whispered. She cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled.

"You are so adorable…but I'll kick you out of the delivery room if you don't calm down" she promised.

"Okay Okay"

"Alright lets get her to the limo" Kelly ordered "I'll examine her there"

* * *

**The following morning **

Jason sat in the chair beside Elizabeth's bed holding their infant son while she slept off the exhaustion brought on by the 6hour labor to deliver Jacob Alan Morgan. Jason had been distraught at the amount of pain and energy it took to deliver one baby and declared there would be no more, they would adopt if she wanted another child. They had come to agreement after the first time they heard their baby's heart beat that if it was a girl Jason could name her and if it was a boy Elizabeth could name him. Then from her fifth month of pregnancy Elizabeth had been convinced she was having a boy and had told Jason she wanted to call him Jake after the place where they met and their amazing connection had begun. The place and the time where they both agreed they fell in love. Jason had no objections to the name as long as his family was safe and Elizabeth loved him she could have called their son Methuselah and he wouldn't have cared. Although he had admitted to liking the name Jake. It was a good strong name and he felt it suited their son. He gazed at Jake sleeping in his arms, knowing he'd inherited his and his grandmothers eyes. In fact his infant son was a carbon copy of himself according to Monica and Alan. Elizabeth agreed but Jason was convinced Jake had Elizabeth's nose and cheeks. The baby snuffled and Jason shifted him higher on his chest and leaned back in the chair thinking about Cameron and the events of the previous month.

Lucky had finally contacted Elizabeth. He was living in London, he was clean and had joined the police force there. He loved it and was planning to transfer to the anti terrorism unit in two years. He had not changed his mind about ever returning to Port Charles. He'd met a woman and was hoping to settle down with her. He wanted Jason and Elizabeth's permission to contact Cameron and have some sort of continuing relationship with him. So far there had been three phone calls and Cameron was excited about talking to Lucky on the phone. To Cameron, Jason was his father but he remembered Lucky and asked Jason if it would be okay if he and Lucky were friends. It was going well and while ever that was the case Jason and Elizabeth were loath to take it away from Cameron. He was thriving and couldn't wait to see his baby brother, so they felt it was okay for Cam to find a place in his heart for Lucky as a friend.

"Jason?" Elizabeth whispered in case Jake was sleeping.

"Hey baby…how do you feel?" Jason whispered back

"Sore and tired. How do you feel?"

"Like the luckiest man on the face of the earth." he smiled.

"Remind me to kiss you for that when you put your son down" she chuckled and whimpered at the pain as she tried to sit up.

"He's asleep. I guess I should put him down. But he's so perfect I can't bring myself to do it" Jason admitted.

"Has everyone seen him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah I took him out a little while ago while he was still awake. Edward cried like a baby when he saw him. Everyone thinks he's perfect and thinks he looks like me. Cameron kissed him and said he loved him and he wants to give him one of his Chuggin Charlie toys" Elizabeth's eyes widened in disbelief "Everyone wanted to come see you but you were asleep so I sent them all home and told them to come back tomorrow or today. I'm not sure I've lost track of tiime"

"What did Lila say?" she asked.

"She held him and said it's like going back in time to when I was a baby" he said as he stood and walked to her side, laying Jake in her arms as he was stirring . "He's probably hungry, do you want to feed him or should I ask for a bottle?"

"No I'll feed him, but you may need to help me get him on the breast, he latched on perfectly after he was born. But he had experts helping him then"

"Well now this is a job I'm qualified for, I've never had a problem at latching on, so I must be an expert too"

"Jason" she laughed wholeheartedly, and winced in pain. Opening her gown and squeezing her nipple aiming it for Jakes mouth. His little eyes opened wide and his hands came out to rest on her breast as he latched on and suckled.

"That is the most amazing thing I've ever seen" Jason stated in awe lightly stroking his sons downy head.

"It's just the beginning Jason. We have a beautiful growing family"

He interrupted her "no more babies…we adopt if you want any more"

"Jason" she exclaimed.

"Elizabeth it was pure torture watching you deliver Jake. I couldn't take your pain away, don't ask me to do that again" he was serious and Elizabeth tried not to laugh at him.

"Jason I thought you loved it when I was pregnant. Horny all the time with big boobs" she coaxed.

"Don't make fun of me Elizabeth. I did, I do love all that but I love you more and I can't stand by and see you in pain"

"Well I did Jake completely natural no epidural or anything. What if I promise to have an epidural next time?"

"Nope no more babies"

"But Jason I want a little girl with your eyes" she pleaded.

He looked at her and knew she'd wear him down. He could never ever say NO to her. Unable to resist he leaned down and kissed her thoroughly.

"I've got a surprise" he told her when he came up for air and changing the subject deliberately.

"Yeah what is that?"

"I talked to Kelly and she said you and Jake will be able to travel in six weeks. So I think it's time I told you I bought you a villa on the Amalfi Coast in Italy. Sorrento to be exact. So as soon as the 6weeks is up, you, Cameron, Jake and I are going on a vacation for 3months to your villa"

"OH MY GOD Jason! If I hadn't just had a baby I would be jumping your bones right now" she grabbed for him, dragging him closer to her. Kissing him hard until they both needed to come up for air.

They both looked down to see Jakes eyes wide open, Jason cupped Jake's head lovingly.

"He's so beautiful" he exclaimed.

"He's all you" Elizabeth observed

"He's ours and I thank you for him."

"I love you Jason"

"I love you Elizabeth Morgan more and more every day"

THE END

A/N So this part of the story is finished but I do have a sequel planned. I'm still working on my outline for it, but by the time I've completed my two other stories I will be telling the second part to this story.


End file.
